Total SYOC Island
by MorbidGinger
Summary: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! The spot holding the brand new reality show Total Drama Island! Watch as 22 contestants battle it out to be the last camper standing, winning 100,000! (Apps Closed)
1. Intro

The scene pans I showing a lake with some islands in the distance. There is part of a dock shown. All of a sudden a middle-aged man with black, well styled hair and onyx eyes wearing a dark teal shirt pops up into view.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa!" the Man said in a cheerful voice. "Some where in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality television show, right now!"

Chris was shown walking down the dock, explaining the show. "Here's the deal: twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crusty old summer camp! They'll compete in challenges each other, then face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the 'Dock of Shame', take a ride on the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good."

The scene changed over to a campfire pit with eleven tree stumps and a upright oil drum. "Their fate will be decided here," Chris said, walking to the oil drum, and leaning on it. "at the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies. Each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Three sticks with marshmallows skewers on them were shown to have been on the oil drum. Chris took one, and ate the marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which, let's face it, will probably be blown in a week."

The shot switch over to some flies, which were being swatted at by a brown bear. "To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears," The shot switched over to a maggot on a plate. "disgusting camp food," The shot went to a close-up of Chris's face with him smirking. "and worst of all, each other.

The shot kept switching from place to place, showing different hidden cameras all around camp. "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras." Chris narrated. The scene switched back to Chris on the dock. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on, Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

 **Ah so I can't stay away from SYOCs. I really wanna make another one. I'm 50-50 for finishing them so far. Let's hope we can make the ratio higher for finishing them. So this SYOC is pretty much a AU with a different cast of TDI. And that cast will come from you! With some characters from me. Yeah I know it's been done soooo many times before, and isn't too original,. but I wanna take a shot at it.  
**

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Guys:**

 **Colin-The Sarcastically Nice Geek**

 **Graham- The Introverted, yet Sarcastic Otaku**

 **Sherwood- The Standalone Guy**

 **Bridget- The MAP (Mexican/American Prince)**

 **Adam- The Bashful Gamer**

 **Tobias- The Blogging Photographer**

 **Steve- The Teen Heartthrob**

 **Beaumont- The Wacky Guy  
**

 **Jamie- The Multi-Faced Entertainer**

 **Daniel- The "Nice" Guy**

 **Landon- The Friendly Movie Nerd**

 **Girls:**

 **Colleen- The Ditsy Basic Bitch**

 **Katelyn- The Complete Bitch**

 **Katrina- The Arrogant Brainiac**

 **Blake- Chainsaw Punk Artist**

 **Emily- The Sarcastic Bookworm**

 **Juliette- Nice, but Popular French Girl**

 **Hailey- The "Masked" Girl**

 **Rosalina- The FBI Hopeful**

 **Samantha- The Detective Princess/ The Wild Animal**

 **Jade- The Chatterbox**

 **Celestia- The Anxious Pushover**

* * *

 **So i have all the Character picked out. Sorry if yours didn't get accepted! I shall start the planning and then start the first chapter! ~CV  
**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

*Theme Song*

* * *

Chris was standing on the dock where the show left off. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" He put his hands on his hips and said, "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd be staying at a five-star resort, so if they seemed a little TO'd, that's probably why."

The camera panned over to show a yacht that was just leaving. Once it had gone off the screen, a tall and skinny Caucasian male with green eyes and sort, unkempt brown hair was now standing on the dock.

"And out first contestant is Landon!" Chris announced.

"Good Morning, Canada!" Landon exclaimed. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the ghostbusters logo on it, and over top of that an unbuttoned black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and black-framed glasses, which were magnifying his eyes.

"Welcome to the island Landon." Chris greeted.

"Oh man this is awesome! I like that it's a summer camp instead of the resort on the paper. Reminds me of 'Friday the 13th' and 'Sleep Away Camp'!" Landon said excitedly.

"Well… wasn't actually expecting someone to actually like it, but hey, I'm not complaining." Chris said. "Now go stand on the other side of the dock.

Landon did as he was told as another yacht dropped another camper off.

This guy was also skinny with dark brown hair that he had tied in a small ponytail. He had brown eyes and was wearing a red flannel with a blue t-shirt, Black shorts, and a black beanie. He was holding a camera, and had a confused look on his face.

"Welcome Tobias!" Chris greeted.

"Hey, uh, I kinda prefer Toby if you don't mind." Toby replied.

"Whatever floats your boat." Chris shrugged.

"Also, why are we here? Aren't we staying at a resort?" Toby asked.

"Nope, the show will be right here at Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris told Toby.

Toby the said. "Well doesn't look as nice as the resort, but I guess it's fine." Toby then took a picture of the camp with his camera, and walked over to the other end of the dock with Landon.

"That's a nice camera." Landon said.

Toby smiled. "Thanks, I like your shirt."

"Thanks! Ghostbusters is my favorite movie! And Bill Murray is my hero!" Landon said.

"That's cool." Toby responded. "He is pretty darn good."

The next yacht then came and dropped off the next contestant. It was a girl with very pale skin. Her hair was white and it went to her shoulders where it was curled. Her left eye was covered by her bangs, but her right was shown to be red. The girl was wearing a galaxy print dress, shiny purple heel with black stockings in the shape of cats and a black sweater. The girl also had a dark purple respirator mask covering her mouth.

"Next up is Celestia!" Chris said.

"Hello." Celestia greeted meekly.

"Why are you wearing a respirator mask?" Toby asked. "Are you sick?"

"N-no, I just don't like when people can see my facial expression." Celestia said. "I don't want anyone to see what I'm thinking…"

Toby nodded his head. "I see. Well that's cool. That can be pretty dangerous, especially in a game like this."

Celestia's eyes widened "I don't wanna seem dangerous!"

"No don't worry you don't!" Toby said.

"Not exactly helping." Landon mumbled, earning a glare from Toby.

"Know what, why don't we introduce the next contestant before Toby can make it worse for himself." Chris said.

"Really…" Toby muttered.

Celestia tapped on his shoulder. "Ah don't worry, you didn't make anything bad."

"Thank you." Toby responded. "Makes me feel a little better."

Celestia smiled, though it was covered up by her respirator mask. "I'm glad i was able to make you feel a little better."

The camera panned over showing yet another yacht dropping another camper off.

The next contestant to walk off was a beautiful girl with wavy dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a large bust. She was wearing a white sweater with the words 'Love is War' written on it, the sleeves started at her upper arms, her black bra straps were showing, short jean shorts, and long black boots.

"Here I am, the reason for you to wake up in the morning." The girl said.

"Katelyn, glad you can make it." Chris said with a smirk.

"I know." Katelyn flipped her hair, and walked over to the other side of the dock with her luggage.

"Hello." Celestia said.

Katelyn looked at her in disgust. "Ew! Please don't stand anywhere near me."

"And evil takes a human form in Katelyn Whatever-your-name-is." Landon said.

"Oh please, are you really trying to compare me to Regina George?" Katelyn asked. "Because that fictional bitch doesn't have anything on me." Katelyn sent a death glare to Landon, which made the movie nerd quiver in fear.

The next yacht came, and dropped off two people this time, a guy and a girl who were twins. The guy was tall and chubby, had green eyes, reddish-brown hair with his bangs swooping to the right of his head, almost covering his right eye and a beard. He was wearing a lightweight sweatshirt with the torso the color purple, the sleeves were black, and the front pocket and the inside of the hood were pink. He had black cargo shorts, a black knitbeanie, black-framed glasses, and black Vans.

The girl was medium height with an athletic build. She also had green eyes and reddish-brown hair. Her bangs were covering her right eye, and her hair went down to her mid back. She was wearing a mocha colored sweater dress, a cream cardigan, black leggings, leopard print scarf, and long brown boots.

"Here's Colin and Colleen, our resident twins!" Chris introduced!

"Hey!" Colin waved.

Colleen was looking around with a questioning look.

Colin raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"I'm having a strange case of déjà vu…" Colleen said. "except with different people." **[1]**

"You're such a weirdo." Colin told her.

"Oh you wanna talk weird?" Colleen smirked. "Because i know for a fact you are a lot weirder than me."

"Let's go talk to other people." Colin said, walking to the others.

"Yeah I though so." Colleen said, following him.

"Ugh, finally! Someone I can actually be seen in public with!" Katelyn said, grabbing Colleen's arm. "I'm Katelyn. And you're Colleen right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Colleen smiled.

"Oh man it sucks your brother is such a loser, but that doesn't matter." Katelyn said.

"That's really-" Colleen tried to say, but was cut off by Katelyn.

"We are going to be such good friends!"

"Well as our two popular girls chat it out, let's introduce our next contestant!" Chris said.

A yacht passed by, and another person was on the dock. This person had a feminine figure, but was indeed male. He had fair skin, icy blue eyes, and long blonde hair that's kept in a ponytail. He was wearing a turquoise v-neck shirt, white short shorts, and flip flops. He also has a silver locket around his neck.

"And another good looking girl!" Katelyn smiled.

The guy shook his head, and looked at Chris. "Hello Chris."

"Welcome to the island Bridget." Chris welcomed.

Katelyn dragged Bridget over to Colleen. "We're just talking about boys."

"As much as I'd love to talk about boys, I'd rather not talk about them with you as you really are a shallow person." Bridget said.

"I am not shallow!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Well considering you didn't even look and realize I'm a male says to me you don't care enough about other people to realize things about them." Bridget said, walking away.

"I-well- at least I actually look like my gender!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"I'm… pretty sure that's offensive to say these days." Colleen said.

"What isn't offensive these days?" Colin chimed in.

"Here comes contestant number 8!" Chris announces.

The next guy to come of a yacht was tall and skinny with hazel eyes, and his hair was styled to look like Grimsley from the pokemon franchise. He was wearing a black suit with an orange dress shirt and dress shoes.

"Sherwood everybody!" Chris said.

Sherwood just walked past Chris to the other side of the dock.

"What's up dude, I'm Landon!" Landon introduced.

Sherwood just ignored him, leaving Landon to look away awkwardly.

The next yacht came and dropped off a short and thin girl with slightly pale skin, greenish-gray eyes, and slightly wavy light brown hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a gray close fitting sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and jeweled ballet flats.

"Next we have Hailey!" Chris said.

"Hi!" Hailey smiled. She looked at the others and got a little nervous. She walked to the other side of the dock, being greeted by Bridget.

"Hello." The feminine boy greeted.

"Hi." Hailey shyly said.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable you know." Bridget told her.

"Ah thanks." Hailey said. "I'll try not to be!"

The next yacht arrived, and the next contestant to arrive was a tall and skinny Caucasian boy with sapphire blue eyes and short neatly combed hair that was parted to the right. He was wearing a brown hoodie, dark blue jeans, and blue and white tennis shoes. He was carrying a Manga with him.

"Welcome to the island Graham!" Chris greeted.

"Surprise, surprise we aren't actually staying a a resort." Graham deadpanned. He sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true." The Otaku walked to the other side of the dock, and started reading his Manga.

Colin noticed this and said. "Hey, good choice of Manga."

Graham looked up and said, "Yeah Full Metal Alchemist my favorite. This is my 4th time reading it."

"Well that's a feat. My favorite series is Danganronpa. Even though it started out as a video game." Colin said.

"I've never heard of it." Graham said.

Colin gasped. "Oh dude, let me tell you about this!" Colin started talking while the next yacht pulled up to the dock, and dropped the next contestant off. The guy had slightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, was tall with surprisingly lean muscles, and had curly blonde hair that barely went past his shoulders. He was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Hello!" The guy smiled. "I'm Daniel."

"Welcome Daniel." Chris said, smirking.

Daniel walked to the other side of the dock.

"Hello, what's your name?" Daniel asked Celestia.

"I'm Celestia." The pushover responded.

"Nice to meet you Celestia!" Daniel smiled.

"I'm Toby." Toby said, coming into the conversation. "Nice to meet you dude!"

"Likewise." Daniel replied.

The next yacht came, and out came a girl with the figure of a model. She had peach skin, icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair that was done up into a braid which laid on her right shoulder. The beautiful girl was wearing a purple chiffon top, blue jeans, white running shoes, a rainbow bracelet, and a locket with the name 'Juliette'.

"Our eleventh camper is Juliette." Chris said.

Katelyn walked up to her, and introduced herself. "Hey there, I'm Katelyn, one of the good looking popular people here. And over there is Colleen." Katelyn pointed over to Colleen, who waved.

"Well hello, I'm Juliette as you know." Juliette introduced. "I… can certainly tell we'll just be the best of friends!"

"We so will!" Katelyn said. She then pulled Juliette over to Colleen. "Now let's talk!"

The next yacht dropped off two girls. The first was lightly tanned with freckles on her cheeks. She had short black hair with an orange Mohawk on the side, grayish-blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a black open torn up vest with a monster on it, a dark blue double breasted cardigan coat, black pants with bandages tie around her left leg and has crimson red and blue shoes. She has Crimson red fingerless gloves and wears square-rim glasses and has a black bandana.

The second girl had some tattoos and an hourglass figure with defined muscles, pale skin with freckles, electric blue eyes, and the left side of her head was shave and dyed dark blue while the other side was black with white streaks and went down to her chin. She was wearing a red shirt with a black axe on it, a leather jacket with some rips and two chainsaws crossing each other, black pants with red swirls, and black boots.

"Ladies, Samantha, Blake, welcome to the island!" Chris greeted. The shot went to the campsite, then went pack to the two sisters. Both of which had unamused looks on their faces.

"So it really wasn't going to be a resort we're staying at." The one with Chainsaws said.

"I told you that Blake." The girl with glasses and orange hair said. "But you didn't listen."

"Oh lighten up Samantha." Blake said. "It doesn't matter wear we're staying, I'm still going to win."

Samantha rolled her eyes as the two girls walked to the other side of the dock.

Toby's eyes widened at the chainsaws. "Uh are those real?" He asked Blake.

"Of course they are." Blake responded. "Why the hell would I carry around fake chainsaws?"

"Uh… Chris… Is it really ok for her to have those chainsaws?" Toby asked.

Chris shrugged. "As long as she doesn't hurt anyone, it's fine by me."

Blake smirked at the photographer, who gulped.

"And the winner of this season has just arrived. " Said a female voice.

The camera panned over to show a pale girl who was tall and extremely skinny with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a white hoodie, jeans, white shoes, and a pair of glasses.

"It is I, Katrina Sears, the one who will beat all of you low life roaches." Katrina flaunted, getting off of her yacht.

"Oh wonderful, just what we need." Colin deadpanned. "Another stuck-up person who thinks too highly of herself."

"What are you talking about you geek?" Katelyn asked. "She's the only one like that."

Colin and Graham were shown rolling their eyes.

"Please, you all should be grateful to be graced with my presence. I do in fact have an intelligence quota of 187." Katrina said, sticking her nose up.

"That's wonderful." Colin said with a sarcastic tone.

"If it is a verbal challenge you are asking for, then you are picking a fight with the wrong person." Katrina threatened, getting up in the geek's face.

Colleen and Graham stepped in between the two. "Look, let's play nice." Graham said.

"Yeah, we don't need any arguing already." Colleen added.

"He's not worth my time anyway." Katrina walked away.

Colleen turned to her brother, and put her hands on her hips. "Colin what did I say bout being so sarcastic towards people?"

"I know, but you know how much people like her get under my skin." Colin defended.

"I know that, but you have trouble talking to people enough, and I don't want everyone thinking you're some sarcastic asshole when you're not." Colleen told him.

"I mean I can be." Colin told her.

"Trust me, I know." Colleen said. "But just try not to be so sarcastic."

"Yes mom." Colin said sarcastically, and walked away.

Colleen sighed. "Oh brother. I need some Starbucks right about now." The basic bitch turned to Graham. "Thanks for helping break that up… Graham was it?"

Graham, who was shown blushing nodded.

"Well thanks. I'm Colleen anyway. We never formally introduced. I was going to when I saw you and Colin talking, but Katelyn sure likes to talk." Colleen said, laughing lightly.

"I-it's fine." Graham said awkwardly.

"Colleen what are you doing talking to a loser?" Katelyn asked. "Come talk to Juliette and me."

Colleen sighed. "She really needs to learn to be more considerate of other people. Well talk to ya later." Colleen joined back with Juliette and Katelyn, leaving Graham blushing and smiling.

The next yacht dropped off a short, skinny Caucasian boy with green eyes and brown emo-styled hair. He was wearing a purple short-sleeve button down shirt, a black tie, black skinny jeans, and dark gray Vans with purple laces.

"Next up is Adam!" Chris announced.

"H-hi…" Adam said shyly. He rubbed his arm, and walked over to the other side of the dock, away from the others.

"Well that was climactic…" Toby said sarcastically.

The next yacht pulled up, and a lightly tanned girl with long brown hair pulled into a braid and dark brown eyes. She had an athletic build, and was wearing a white baby t-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' in black, black jeans patterned with silver skulls, and plain black Converse.

"Hi everyone!" The girl said cheerfully. "I'm Jade!"

"Hello Jade!" Landon said.

Jade smiled. "Oh my gosh I love the Ghostbusters! I thought the new movie that just came out was great."

"… We can no longer conversate." Landon walked back to where he was.

"Well that's really rude." Jade said, putting her hands on her hips. "Like all I said was I like the new movie that came out, and you just say we can no longer t- oh wow." Jade stared in awe at the next contestant who arrived. And some of the other girls and guys did too, namely Juliette, who was very excited.

The next contestant was muscular, and he had black hair that reached his neck. He had peach skin, and had crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white running shoes.

"Steven Oreland!" Juliette exclaimed. Her and Katelyn ran up to the teen heartthrob, who just got off his yacht.

"I'm Katelyn." The stuck-up bitch said in a flirty tone. "The prettiest girl here."

"I'm Juliette! I'm president of your fan club back at my school!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Hey there." Steven said with a smirk. "It's nice to meet you both."

The two popular girls swooned as Steven walked to the other side of the dock next to Colleen.

"Hi, I'm Steven." He greeted.

"Hi, Colleen." Colleen smiled, and shook his hand.

The next yacht pulled up, and out came a dark skinned guy with dark brown eyes and a short black Afro. He was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt with "Flexing and Finessing" in orange writing on it, orange cargo shorts, & red Reebok's.

"Yo, yo, what's up everyone!" The guy exclaimed. "The name's Jamie, but I'd prefer it if you call me Flex Dank."

"Oh god one of these imbeciles." Katrina muttered.

Flex walked to the other side of the dock with the other contestants.

The next yacht came, and the 20th contestant walked off. She had slightly pale skin, dark brown eyes, a petite build, and shoulder length black curly hair that was kept in place using a white headband. She was wearing a gray t-shirt underneath a white hoodie, damaged blue jeans, and black converse.

"Next up, is Emily!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Wow how original." Emily deadpanned. "We were all tricked into thinking we'd be staying at a five-star resort, but in reality, we're stuck at a crummy old summer camp."

"That's right!" Chris said.

Emily rolled her eyes, and walked to the other side of the dock. She looked at Blake's two chainsaws and said sarcastically, "Wow aren't you scary. You have two chainsaws. Oh man I'm so scared."

Blake glared, took one of her chainsaws and started it exclaiming, "You should be you little shit!"

While most of the others were frightened of what was happening, Emily just stared back at Blake with a blank look.

After a moment, Blake smirked, turned off her chainsaw, and put it back "You have some balls, I like ya kid."

"First of all, we're about the same age, so you really don't have any reason to call me kid." Emily said. "And second, did you really expect me to believe you'd try and kill me on international television."

"Ok, you don't have to go overboard with the sarcasm." Blake said. "I get enough of that with my sister." She pointed to Samantha.

Emily smirked. "I don't know, I kinda wanna see what happens if I do go overboard." The sarcastic bookworm walked away from Blake, leaving the chainsaw wielding punk to smirk approvingly.

The second to last yacht pulled up and dropped of a curvy girl with light tan skin, sharp green eyes, and long, wavy black hair that went down to her back. She was wearing a black tank top over a green training bra, tight fitting camo leggings, and black sneakers.

"Now that girl is what I call bootylicious." Flex said, fawning over the girl.

Chris started to introduce the next contestant. "Everyone, this is-"

The girl cut Chris off. "My name is Rosalina J. Peña. I am hoping to someday become a part of the FBI. It is nice to meet you all." Rosalina stood with the others, facing towards the other end of the dock.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Flex asked. "You looking fine today."

Rosalina's eye's widened. "Oh… uh… thanks."

"No problem." Flex smiled. He proceeed to try and put his arm around Rosalina's shoulders, but the FBI hopeful grabbed his arm, and held it behind his back.

"Are you trying to do something funny?" Rosalina asked with a demanding voice.

"No!" Flex exclaimed. "I was just putting my arm around your shoulder i-in a friendly way."

Rosalina let go of Flex's arm. "My apologies."

Flex rubbed his arm and muttered, "Crazy bitch." While turning away from Rosalina.

"Well that was entertaining." Chris laughed. "As much as I'd love to see more of that, it's time to introduce our last contestant!"

The last yacht pulled up, but no body came off.

"Uh… where's Boomer?" Chris asked.

"Right here!" said a boy who appeared next to Adam. The shy boy jumped and had a look of terror on his face. "I'm Boomer!"

Boomer was pale with gold eyes, and spikey green hair. He was lanky and thin with some well-defined muscles. He had red goggles around his head and a red bandana around his neck. He was wearing a baggy green t-shirt, green pants which were tucked into some yellow socks, and red running shoes.

"Wh-wh-why didn't you c-come off the boat?" Adam asked shakily.

"Because that's boring and predicable." Boomer said. "And that's no fun!"

"Now that everyone is here, we need to take a picture for the promo." Chris said. "We need everyone on the end of the dock."

Chris jumped up on the remaining yacht with a camera while all the contestants walked to the other end of the dock and got into a pose.

"Ok. One… two.." Chris clicked the button. "Oh oops. Forgot the lens cap." The host took the lens cap off. "Alright one… two…" Chris clicked the button again, but nothing happened. "Oh wait… cards full."

"Ugh come on, my face is starting to freeze up." Graham said.

"Got it!" Chris said. "Ok, everyone say: Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone said. The dock then collapsed underneath all the weight, sending everyone into the lake. The picture was shown to have been of the water with Sherwood, Landon, Hailey, Celestia, and Katelyn having their heads above water.

"Ok, everyone dry off, and meet up at the campfire pit in ten." Chris said.

* * *

The screen went dark, but came back up showing all the contestants at the fire pit. Half of them were sitting on the stumps while the other half was standing. Chris was standing in front of them.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks." Chris said. "The campers around you will be your cabinmates, your competition, your enemies, or maybe even your friend. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off, will win $100,000!"

"Um excuse me." Katelyn raised her hand. "What are the sleeping arrangements? Because I don't want to have to sleep next to any losers."

"Yeah they aren't Co-ed, right?" Juliette asked.

"Nope. Dudes get one side of the cabin, chicks get the other." Chris answered.

"Sleeping here is going to be very annoying." Graham sighed.

"Hey, at least you don't have the chance to sleep next to her." Colleen whispered to him, motioning to Blake who was wielding her chainsaw, scaring a deer away.

"True." Graham replied, eyes wide.

"Here's the deal," Chris said. "You'll all be split up into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Flex.

Juliette.

Graham.

Colleen.

Boomer.

Steven.

Adam.

Katelyn.

Colin.

Landon.

Aaand… Rosalina. From this point on, you guys are known as…" Chris tossed Boomer a green cloth. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yo! A gopher? That's awesome dude! Haha!" Boomer exclaimed.

"That means the rest of you… Hailey.

Blake.

Toby.

Katrina.

Sherwood.

Jade.

Danny.

Samantha.

Bridget.

Emily.

And Celestia. You guys will officially be known as…" Chris tosses a red cloth to Sherwood. "The Killer Bass."

"You're kidding right?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Alright teams. You will be on camera in all public places 24/7 during this competition." The screen goes to static, and shows Chris in a dirty outhouse. "You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want! Let the audience know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

"Uh… ok. So far this is pretty meh. Not really sure what to say other than I kinda find Colleen cute." Graham blushes. "Eh heh." He awkwardly laughs and rubs the back of his head.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Jade_

She looks around the confessional. "Wow this is so cool! I love my team and I can tell we'll be winning a lot!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Well the competition here doesn't really seem like they're going to be hard to beat…" Sherwood shrugs. "Guess I'll tell you my strategy. I plan on not really conversation with anyone, unless absolutely necessary. And make sure to perform just enough in challenges to not be seen as a threat. Pretty soon, I'll be getting that $100,000 check."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene switched over to Chris. "Alright, any questions?... Good! Now, let's find your cabins." The camera flashes, and shows Chris in front of two cabins. "Gophers in the east cabin, Bass in the west." Chris said.

The camera flashed again, showing some people bringing their luggage in the cabins.

Katelyn walked into her side of the cabin, and looked around in disgust. "Ew this looks like a nasty little summer camp."

"I'm pretty sure that's the idea." Juliette told her.

"I know that it's just… even more gross than I thought." Katelyn said.

"Well get over it." Rosalina said, walking in the cabin. "Or you may as well leave now."

"Oh be quiet you military freak." Katelyn said.

Rosalina glared. "I'm interested in the FBI, not the military."

"Same difference." Katelyn flicked her wrist.

Outside Colleen and Colin were sitting on their cabin's steps.

"Are there outlets here?" Colleen asked. "Because I'm going to need to charge my phone in a while. I think it's almost time for a selfie. "

"There's some in the communal bathrooms." Chris told her.

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "Why are we going to be receiving bread and wine in the bathrooms?"

"Not communion, communal." Chris told her.

"It's pretty much a public bathroom." Colin told his sister.

"Ohh. Makes sense now." Colleen smiled.

"Wow…" Chris said, flabbergasted.

"I know… try living with her for 18 years." Colin said.

Daniel walked into the guys side of the Bass cabin with his luggage. Toby and Sherwood were already in there, and had picked their beds.

"Wow this is pretty cool!" Danny said, smiling.

"It's pretty nice." Toby responded. "I got some nice pictures of the lake."

"That's cool." Daniel replied.

* * *

 _Confessional Daniel_

"These fools don't know what's coming." Daniel smirked. "I'm playing all nice now, but I will strike. It's only a matter of time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Chris, may I ask if we'll be supervised at all?" Bridget asked.

"You all are at least 16 and 17, some even 18. You guys are practically adults." Chris said. "So other than Chef Hatchet and myself, you'll be on your own.

"I see." Bridget responded. "Ok then."

"Just a heads up, you all have 30 minutes to unpack and meet at the main lodge, starting… now." Chris said.

* * *

The camera flashed over to the Mess Hall.

"LISTEN UP!" A burly voice yelled. The camera flashed into the inside of the Mess Hall, showing all of the campers in line, waiting to get lunch.

"I serve it three times a day, and you'll eating it three times a day!" Chef Hatchet explained. Chef was a large muscular man with dark skin, a unibrow, a mustache, and goatee. He was wearing an olive shirt, a white apron, combat boots, and camo green pants.

"Grab yo tray, get yo food, and sit yo dang butts down NOW!"

Chef puts some brown slop on Samantha and Celestia's trays.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at the slop. "Is this safe to eat?"

"Um… there's not sugar in this... right?" Celestia asked. "Because I can't really eat sugar due to the medicine I'm taking."

Chef glared and yelled, "I said: SIT YO DAMN BUTTS DOWN!"

* * *

The camera flashed and showed Steven and Colleen with two trays.

"Hey you come here often?" Steven asked Colleen.

Colleen just laughed in response. "Well considering this is possibly my first day here, no i don't, but i plan on coming here three times a day, everyday."

"Well i look forward to seeing you here." Steven said seductively.

Colleen just laughed awkwardly, and walked away. Steven followed suit. Blake was next to come up with a tray. Chef placed some brown slop on her tray, and she looked at it weirdly. "Thanks…" The brown slop moved a little. "Uh… not to sound like a prissy bitch who can't handle her food, but my slop just moved. "

Not even looking, Chef took a mallet, and smashed the slop with it. The slop went everywhere.

"Uh… Thanks." Blake said awkwardly. She walked away looking at her 'food'.

* * *

The camera flashed again, and everyone was shown sitting at a table with their team, and warily looking at their food. Chris walked in. "Welcome to the Mess Hall."

"Hey Chris, can we have something that actually looks edible?" Landon asked.

All of a sudden a meat cleaver came wizzing past Landon's head, and got lodged in the wall.

Chef was shown glaring at the movie nerd.

"On second thought… this is fine." Landon awkwardly laughed. "Yep perfectly fine."

"Well campers, your first challenge begins in 1 hour!" Chris announced. The host then walked out of the Mess Hall.

"W-what do you th-think he'll make us do?" Adam asked softly.

"Hopefully something fun and dangerous!" Boomer exclaimed. The wacky guy then laughed.

"Yo I doubt it." Flex said. "I mean it _is_ our first challenge, I doubt it'll be hard."

The scene then showed all the campers in their swimsuits on top of a 1000 foot cliff.

"I stand corrected…" Flex announced.

* * *

 _ **Teams:**_

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Adam, Boomer, Colin, Colleen, Flex, Graham, Juliette, Katelyn, Landon Rosalina, Steven**

 **Killer Bass:** **Blake, Bridget, Celestia, Danny, Emily, Hailey, Jade, Katrina, Samantha, Sherwood, Toby**

 **And here we are, the firs chapter of Total SYOC Island. Ah I hope everyone is in character! If not, please tell me! Obviously there wasn't an elimination yet since there wasn't a challenge. Man I'm excite for this. It'll be a challenge as I've never wrote for this many characters. I may have it to where some charcters will talk more during certain episodes for the time being until there's not as many people. So sorry if your character doesn't get as much screen time as another character. I'll make sure they at least get some screen time while they're in the competition. Here's some questions I guess:**

 **1) Whose your favorites so far? (other than your own OC)**

 **2) Whose your least favorites?**

 **3) Any early predictions?**

 **4) Who do you think the main antagonist will be?**

 **5) Was your OC in character?**

 **Ah I'm not too sure what else to say rn. Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **[1]** Just a little reference to my story Oh Yeah, Totes Drama.


	3. Not So Happy Campers Pt 2

The camera panned in showing Chris standing on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island… 22 Campers signed up to spend eight weeks here at this crummy old summer camp." Chris narrated as scenes from last episode were shown. "They learned that staying here won't be as easy as they thought as personalities clashed." Katrina getting up in Colin's face and Rosalina holding Flex's arm behind his back were shown. "This episode, the campers will learn that the challenges won't be as easy as they thought. And one camper will be the first to be eliminated." The scene went back to Chris. "Find out who that will be right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

 _Theme Song_

The scene panned back in, showing the contestants on top of a 1000 foot cliff in their swimsuits. Most of which were looking down in shock or worry.

"Ok," Chris said. "Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Really?" Boomer asked. He was wearing green swim trunks. "That sounds easy. In fact, it sounds awesome!"

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Chris explained. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that is infested with hungry, man-eating sharks." Chris give a chuckle. "The smaller area isa safe zone, which is your target… which we're pretty sure is shark free." Sherwood, who was also in green swim trucks, raised an eyebrow, while Celestia, who was in a dark purple swim blouse and black swim shorts, had her eyes widen in terror.

"Those of you who jump, and manage to survive, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below." Chris explained. "Inside each crate, there are supplies that you'll need for the second part of this challenge: building a hot tub. The team who builds the best hot tub will win a wicked hot tub party?" Chris exclaims. "The losers, will be sending someone home. Killer Bass, you're up first."

Hailey, who was in a jade green halter one piece, looked over the cliff in worry. "Well… that's a long way down… Anyone want to go first?"

Some of the Bass awkwardly looked at each other.

Katrina, who was in a light blue bikini, shrugged sheepishly. "It's no big deal… Heh. I'll go for you, to show it's safe for a pretty girl like you." The brainiac walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. After the camera showed the drop down, it went back to Katrina, who immediately jumped back. "On second thought never mind… heh. I'm not jumping."

"Why?" Bridget, who was wearing a navy two piece, asked.

"I'm not a fan of heights…" Katrina answered. "But no matter, I'm sure you'll all jump. Besides, wouldn't want to risk losing the best player on the team."

"Oh no!" Blake said. She was wearing a black two piece with flowers on it. "You need to man up and jump."

Katrina glared. "Excuse me you inconsiderate punk, you do not have the authority to tell me what I will or won't do."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"That's what I just said." Katrina told her, crossing her arms.

Blake smirked, and all of a sudden, Katrina was shown falling down the cliff, screaming. She fell into the safe zone. When she came up above the water, Katrina gave a frustrated scream. Blake was then shown dusting her hands off. "Told her she was jumping."

"Blake, was that really necessary?" Samantha, who was wearing a navy two piece, asked her sister.

"Of course!" Blake defended. "She wasn't going to jump due to some stupid fear."

"You realize if Shayne was out, she wouldn't want to jump either, right? She's deathly afraid of water." Samantha said.

"Well don't let her out!" Blake responded.

"May I ask who Shayne is?" Danny asked. He was wearing black swim trunks.

"My sister has a split personality." Blake explained.

"I see…" Danny looked at Samantha thoughtfully.

"As wonderful as this is, is anyone else going to jump?" Emily asked. She was wearing a white swimsuit under a blue tank top and shorts.

"True, we should get back to that." Toby said. He was in black and blue swim trunks.

Blake shrugged. "Let's go." The chainsaw maniac then jumped off the cliff into the safe zone.

"May as well get this over with." Sherwood shrugged, and he jumped off. One after another, Emily, Hailey, Toby, Bridget, and Jade, who was wearing a blue bikini with white palm trees on it, were shown falling down. All of them had different reactions. Emily had a deadpan face, Hailey and Toby were screaming, Bridget had a nervous look on his face, and Jade was cheering while she was falling.

While the first four were able to hit the safe zone with no problem, Jade fell onto a buoy. Chris and Danny flinched at this.

"That's gotta hurt…" Danny said.

The chatterbox groaned in pain. "Nailed it… ugh" She then slowly fell into the water.

Samantha looked down, and gave a deep breath. "Just gotta make sure I don't lose my glasses. She'll freak out if she sees the water." She then held her glasses onto her face, and jumped.

"Let's do this!" Danny exclaimed. He then jumped off the cliff, leaving Celestia alone.

Celestia looked down. "I… I don't think I can do it."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"It's just a long way down…" Celestia told him.

"That's ok." Chris told her. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. Which means you have to have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day."

Celestia looked down in defeat.

"Bock, bock, bock." Chris teased. "The chicken path down is that way." The camera showed an escalator down the cliff. Celestia walked over, and went down the escalator.

"And there we have it." Chris said. "10 jumpers and one chicken. Gophers, you're up."

"So whose first?" Juliette asked. She was in a violet two piece.

"Ladies first." Steven, who was wearing black trunks, said sheepishly.

"I'll go." Katelyn, who was in a pink bikini, said. "Just imaging my beauty popping out of the water with my hair flowing back. I'll look so beautiful."

"Knock your socks off." Graham said. He was wearing Full-metal Alchemist swim trunks.

"Now don't come down until I have my beautiful camera pose done." Katelyn told her team. The cheerleader then dived off the cliff into the water. When she poked her head out of the water, she flipped her hair back. Though it didn't look as good as she though. In fact, her hair looked pretty messy.

"Nailed it." She smiled. "Ok, I'm allowing you guys to jump down now."

"Glad we need her permission." Flex said simply. The entertainer, who was wearing a white wife beater and black basketball shorts, jumped off the cliff into the safe zone.

"Let's do this!" Boomer exclaimed. The wacky guy jumped off of the cliff. Steven, Juliette, and Graham followed suit. They were all screaming, and all landed in the safe zone.

Colleen, who was in a bright green bikini, was looking down with a look of terror.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked. The movie nerd was wearing black swim trunks with the Ghostbusters logo on them. "You look like Janet Leigh when she's about to get murdered in the shower."

"She's deathly afraid of heights." Colin told him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and purple swim trunks.

"I-I can't do it!" Colleen exclaimed. "Give me the chicken hat!"

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself." He put the chicken hat on Colleen's head. The popular girl went down the escalator in a hurry.

"Well, now it's tied up!" Chris said. If the rest of you jump, I'll give both teams some carts to use. If one of you fails to jump, then only the killer Bass will get the carts.

"Well then it's pretty obvious we all need to jump." Rosalina, who was in a red two-piece, said. "It's better to be in the same boat as the other team than to have a disadvantage."

"Thank you captain obvious." Colin said sarcastically, earning a glare from Rosalina.

"I can deal without the sarcasm." Rosalina told him.

"You can, but I can't." Colin responded.

Rosalina's glare got deeper.

"Uh… I'll just… jump off the cliff now." Colin said sheepishly. The geek jumped and fell into the safe zone.

"Let's do this!" Landon exclaimed. He grabbed Rosalina's wrist, and jumped, dragging the FBI hopeful with him.

"Alright everyone, all that's left to jump is Adam." Chris said through a mega phone to the contestants who already jumped. "If he does, both teams will get carts to pull their crates on, if not, then only the Killer Bass will have the advantage."

"That loser better jump!" Katelyn said to Juliette.

Juliette scoffed. "I know right?" The French girl looked a little uneasy when replying. This went unnoticed by Katelyn

Adam, who was wearing a purple swimsuit, looked down nervously. "O-ok." He said shakily. "You can do this Adam."

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

The brainiac laughs. "There is no way that kid is going to jump! Chris may as well just give my team the carts."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Graham_

"Not too sure if Adam will jump or not." He sighs. "Just what we need, to lose the first challenge. Sure doesn't show that we aren't a good team."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Adam_

"I-I was p-pretty scared... but... I knew i had to do it. For m-my team"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Adam took a deep breath. "You g-got this."

Chris put his arm around Adam, making the shy boy jump. "Don't worry dude, no pressure."

Adam smiled a little. "R-really?"

Chris chuckled. "Of course there is pressure." Adam's eyes widened, and he went back to looking over the cliff.

"I-I'm going to do it." Adam told himself. He walked back a little, and turned around. Then he started running for the edge of the cliff. Once he got right to the edge… he stopped. "I can't d-do it!" Adam yelled. The Screaming Gophers looked down in defeat, while the Killer Bass Cheered.

* * *

The camera flashed, now showing the Killer Bass with their carts, pulling the crates. They were chanting their team name.

The camera then showed the Screaming Gophers. They were struggling pushing their crates along the sand.

Colin groaned. "This is way too much effort."

"Well we wouldn't have to be pushing these stupid things, if _someone_ had jumped." Katelyn said, glaring at Adam. The shy gamer looked away in defeat.

"What's done is done." Rosalina said. "What matters is us building a better hot tub than the other team."

Landon was the next to speak up. "Rosalina's right! This just proves we need to work harder!"

"But that sounds like a lot of effort." Colin groaned.

Flex face palmed. "You're kidding right? Bruh, you're so lazy. You realize we as a team have a right to vote you off for not pulling your own weight, which is a whole ton of weight."

Colin looked down, hurt.

"Hey!" Colleen put her hands on her hips, and glared at the entertainer. "You don't have the right to say stuff like that!"

"And here's more arguing." Graham sighed. "Lovely."

Flex rolled his eyes. "He can't even respond on his own! He needs his sister to say something."

"He doesn't need me to do anything, I just choose to." Colleen said back.

"Guys!" Rosalina yelled. "Quit with the arguing, and continue with the pushing!"

After one last glare at each other, Colleen and Flex went back to pushing their own crate.

* * *

The scene went back to the Killer Bass. They were still chanting before Toby exclaimed, "Look! It's the camp."

"Already?" Samantha asked. "The carts really helped."

"Tell me about it." Danny agreed.

"And it's all because of my wonderful leadership." Katrina said.

"What leadership?" Blake asked. "That last challenge was based on whether we jumped or not. Which I seem to remember having to throw you off the cliff in order to get you to do it."

"That was circumstantial." Katrina said. "But as it stands, I will still be a great leader to this team."

"Couldn't disagree more." Blake said.

"Well that just shows how much of a dumbass you really are." Katrina spat back.

"What'd you say?" Blake yelled.

"The truth." Katrina told her.

"Oh, I'll give you the damn truth." Blake exclaimed, grabbing for her chainsaw.

Jade was about to intervene, but Samantha held her back. "Don't worry, my sister won't actually harm her."

"But we still should stop this!" Jade responded. "The other team could end up catching up!"

"It won't be too much longer." Samantha told her.

"You better be right." Jade said.

Katrina chuckled. "Please, I will make you cry bitch. I may not be physical, but I can fucking take you down with my words."

"Really now?" Blake asked, her hand on one of her chainsaws.

"Yes really, but I'll save my breath. Wouldn't want to take you down in front of these pretty girls." Katrina sent a wink to Hailey, who raised an eyebrow. "Now let us get on with the damn challenge, shall we?" Katrina then started pulling her cart towards the camp. "Are you guys going to come? I mean I can see the campsite from here."

Hailey and Bridget shrugged, and followed suit, and soon the entire Killer Bass was pulling their carts.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Now I'm not here to play the villain, especially in front of the pretty girls that this show has picked out, but the fucking bitch should watch herself. Like I said, I have no athletic ability, but my words can and will cut through her."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were shown to still be struggling with their crates.

Boomer was rolling his crate instead of pushing it. He was lagging behind the others little, but not by much. Steven, who was pushing a crate with Flex, noticed this, and went over to help Boomer.

"Hey dude, uh, why are you rolling the crate?" The heartthrob asked. "You know it's easier just to push."

"I know that." Boomer told him. "But I get bored really easily, and I didn't just wanna push it. I wanted to do something a little extra."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "That's the reason?"

Boomer nodded. "Yep!"

"Well, you do you." Steven said. He then went back over to his original crate with Flex.

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Killer Bass. They were shown trying to open each of their crates with their teeth.

"Chris, why do we have to open the crates with our mouths again?" Bridget asked.

"Because it's more challenging." Chris, who was riding on an ATV, told him.

The camera showed Sherwood and Emily being the first to open their crate. "Guys, we got it open." Blake and Samantha, Bridget and Hailey, and Katrina and Toby were shown opening their crates too, just as the Screaming Gophers arrived.

"Gophers! Just in time!" Chris said. "You must open the crates with your teeth."

"Seriously?" Graham groaned.

"Ok, everyone, get to opening." Katelyn commanded, clapping her hands.

"What, do you expect to just sit and watch?" Rosalina asked.

"Well duh! I don't want to risk breaking a tooth!" Katelyn said.

Rosalina got up into the mean girl's face. "You do realize you will be eliminated if we lose right?"

Katelyn scoffed. "Oh please, I'm the most useful asset to this team. I'm here for being the leader, you other people are here for the grunt work. Isn't that right Juliette?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, obviously." Juliette nodded "It's obvious if you want to be eliminated." The French girl muttered the last part quietly, so only she could hear.

"So then that settles it." Katelyn said.

"No, it doesn't." Flex said, butting in. "Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean you don't have to participate. We need to win this, and make sure the other team doesn't see us as weak."

"Very well put together." Rosalina told Flex.

"You haven't done anything to gain the title of leader." Boomer said to Katelyn.

"Katelyn, can you please just cooperate?" Steven asked.

"Ok fine, I will." Katelyn said. "But only because Steven asked."

Juliette smiled dreamily at Steven. "Yeah, let's cooperate."

"Well let's get to it." Rosalina said.

* * *

In no time, the Screaming Gophers had opened their crates. "I got wood!" Boomer said. "Oh, and this crate had some too." Adam looked at the wacky guy with a creeped out expression.

"My crate has tools and a pool liner!" Juliette said.

"I got a heater." Katelyn said.

"Well, let's get building." Steven said.

A montage started playing, showing Danny holding down a wood plank, while Jade hammers a nail into it. Then Colin and Adam helping each other carry some planks, followed by Sherwood screwing the heater into the side of the hot tub. Then Katelyn, Steven, Graham, and Flex were shown in an assembly line. Katelyn would get water from the lake into the bucket, pass it to Steven, who passed in to Graham, and who passed it to Flex, who poured the water into the hot tub. Celestia, Hailey, and Bridget filling buckets with water from the lake, and running to their hot tub to pour it in.

* * *

The scene flashed to Katrina exclaiming. "We're finished!" The camera showed the Killer Bass' completed hot tub.

"Doesn't look too bad if I do say so myself." Blake commented.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Woo hoo, we successfully built a damn hot tub, such an accomplishment." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, at least show some emotion." Blake said.

"No."

"Ah, we did it!" Juliette exclaimed. The camera showed the Screaming Gopher's hot tub, which looked similar to the Killer Bass's

"Man, we so have this in the bag!" Landon exclaimed.

Chris then rode up on his ATV. "I see the teams have finished their hot tubs. So I guess that means it's time for the judging."

The camera flashed to Chris looking at the Killer Bass's Hot tub. He was inspecting it from top to bottom. He even tapped the side of it. "This is a pretty rockin hot tub."

Blake and Samantha smiled at each other, and fist bumped.

Chris went over to the Screaming Gophers' hot tub, and inspected it too. "Well, this one is equally as rockin."

"Really?" Seiko asked. "So is it a tie?"

"I was about to get to that." Chris said. "Please don't interrupt me."

Seiko looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"I say that the winners of this challenge are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… the Killer Bass!"

The Killer Bass started cheering, san for Sherwood and Emily, who looked deadpan.

"Wait, what!?" Katelyn exclaimed. "You said both hot tubs looked good!"

"I did." Chris said. "But in the event of both the hot tubs looking good, I leave it to which ever team finished first."

"Why didn't you say that?" Flex asked.

"Because I was expecting one of the teams to make a really crappy hot tub. One where they'd have to use duct tape just to keep it together." Chris explained.

"Nice to see he has faith." Colin muttered.

"Bass, as winners of this challenge, you are safe, and get a wicked hot tub party!" Chris said. The Killer Bass cheered again. "Gophers, as for you, better decide who you want to send packing."

* * *

The scene shifted to both teams in the Mess Hall. They were eating gruel. Most of the Screaming Gophers were discussing elimination, Graham was seen reading his Manga.

Juliette looked around awkwardly. "So… uh… What do we do now?"

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off." Rosalina replied.

"I say we have four choices." Flex said. "One of the two chickens, bossy bitch, or tubby."

"Really? Again with the name calling?" Colleen asked.

"At least I jumped!" Colin defended.

"And I'm the only chance this team has." Katelyn said.

"You two are dead-weight to the team. Getting rid of one of you two would be the best for the team." Flex said. Rosalina and Steven looked like they were thinking about what Flex was saying.

"And what exactly do _you_ do?" Katelyn asked. "Besides being a prick."

"Oh, you don't have anything to say in that department ho." Flex said to the mean girl.

Colleen, Juliette, and Katelyn gasped while Adam, Colin, and Landon's eyes widened.

"It is in no way acceptable to call a girl a ho!" Colleen exclaimed.

Flex groaned. "Really? God, I feel like I'm being painted the villain here. I'm just stating the facts!"

"You _are_ coming across a little harsh." Steven told the entertainer.

"Well I can't help it, I speak my mind." Flex said. "And besides, some of the shit Katelyn said is harsh too, yet no one is saying anything about her."

"He's got a point." Graham said, finally joining in.

"I'm loving this argument!" Boomer exclaimed. "It's so exhilarating!"

"Well, we'll see who the team decides to keep at the elimination ceremony." Katelyn said, getting up and walking out. Flex just glared at the mean bitch.

Landon turned to Rosalina. "What are you thinking?"

The FBI hopeful gave a half shrug. "Honestly, Flex did bring up some good points."

"Well, I'll just do what you're going to do." Landon told her. He then saluted her. "Movie-nut Landon, reporting for duty ma'am!"

Rosalina wasn't fully sure what to think of what Landon was doing, but she gave a small chuckle anyway.

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Screaming Gophers at the campfire pit. They were each sitting on a tree stump, and Chris was standing before them with a plate of marshmallows.

The fire burned as the team looked around, nervous about the first elimination.

Chris then proceeded to say, "Screaming Gophers, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the campfire. But at this camp, marshmallows represent life."

An ominous tune played as Steven, Colleen, Colin, and Graham's smiles turned into nervous frowns once Chris said this.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris said. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest. For good."

Adam was shown gulping.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Graham." The otaku gave a sigh of relief, and got his marshmallow. He was shown holding a stick, and Chris popped a marshmallow on the sharp end of it.

"Juliette." The French girl smiled, and walked up.

"Adam." The shy guy's eyes widened in surprise, but he still smiled, and went up to collect his marshmallow.

"Landon." The movie nut smiled and said, "Don't mind if I do!" while getting up to receive his marshmallow.

"Rosalina." The FBI hopeful simply walked up to retrieve her marshmallow.

"Steven." The teen heartthrob smiled, and got his marshmallow.

"Colleen." The basic bitch grinned and ran up to get her marshmallow.

"Boomer." The wacky guy cheered, and walked up to get his marshmallow.

Then there was three. Colin looked nervous, while Katelyn and Flex looked confident.

"Colin." The geek sighed and said. "Oh thank Arceus."

"Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris announced. The camera zoomed in on the marshmallow, then showed the bottom two. Katelyn and Flex were both trying to look confident, but both were failing to do so.

The music started getting dramatic as the camera shifted from Katelyn to Flex. Each time, the two kept getting more nervous and more nervous.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katelyn." Chris finally said. The mean bitch smirked, and collected her marshmallow. "Ha, I knew our team would make the right choice. They aren't as worthless as I thought."

Graham and Colin were shown rolling their eyes.

"What? Really? That's wack yo!" Flex exclaimed. "I had so much more to offer!"

"It didn't help that you kept calling me fat." Colin said.

"You're overweight and you know it." Flex said. "I wasn't completely trying to offend you!"

"What about when you called Katelyn a ho?" Juliette asked.

"I'm just used to sayin shit like that!" Flex said.

"Well used to it or not, Flex, you are eliminated." Chris said. "Board the boat of losers if you'd please."

Flex frowned and said. "Fine. I would say this was a nice experience, but I'd be lying." The entertainer walked down the dock of shame, and boarded the boat of losers. He had his arms crossed and he glared ahead of him as the boat sailed off.

"The rest of you, that means you're safe… for now." Chris said.

The team was shown smiling at each other.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Blake, Samantha, Jade, Bridget and Toby in the hot tub. Katrina and Sherwood were shown standing next to it. Toby stood up, holding a drink and said, "To the Killer Bass!" The others cheered, "To the Killer Bass!"

Daniel, Celestia, and even Hailey, who let her stoic façade down were shown dancing and chanting their team name.

The camera panned out a little, showing the Screaming Gophers returning from the campfire ceremony. Katelyn was the last to walk past, but she stopped in front of the camera, and turned to face it.

"You're recording right?" She asked. "Good. Because I am going to win this stupid competition, and everyone is going down! Mark my words, this show will have a beautiful winner. And it'll be me." The camera then faded to black.

* * *

 **Holy shimoles i finished. There were some parts of this chapter that i just kept getting stuck on. I finally was able to put something together i liked. So yeah. The first eliminated is Jamie A.K.A Flex Dank. TBH i was really stuck on whether i should eliminate him or Katelyn. I mean the main reason i put Katelyn in this season was to be the first boot. But I ended up getting a character that could use Katelyn for development. so... Katelyn stays... for now. Sorry RuffDaScholar. You have awesome characters, but I didn't have anything planned for Flex. If i did keep him, he would've been eliminated at the talent show. I hope I didn't make him seem too rude. I was trying to play off that he says things that offends others without trying to. He was just saying his opinion, but should've chosen his words better. I'm excited for next chapter! The Awake-A-thon is my favorite challenge. And there is so many possibilities with interactions! I'll try to get it out as fast as I can, though it'll be difficult. I just started college, and it's a lot more work than i thought it would be. But i'll still make time to write. I don't wanna disappoint you guys or myself. Hope you like the chapter!**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Boomer  
_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colin- Flex_

 _Colleen- Flex_

 _Flex- Colin_

 _Graham- Flex_

 _Juliette- Katelyn_

 _Katelyn- Flex_

 _Landon- Katelyn_

 _Rosalina- Katelyn_

 _Steven- Flex_

 **Flex- 5 votes**

 **Katelyn- 4 votes  
**

 **Boomer- 1 vote**

 **Colin- 1 vote**

* * *

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex Audition: The audition tape starts off by showing a young African American male sitting down in a chair facing the camera.  
"Wassup Total Drama. It's your boy Flex Dank coming to you wit dis audition tape. Imma dude that likes to entertain people and I'm sure y'all hoping to get entertaining people on your show. Y'all want more ratings. If you select me, you'd be doing me and you a favor. I'm an entertainer and you guys need entertainers. I'm a rapper, singer, songwriter, poet, actor, & stand up comedian from Houston. If you let me on your show, y'all would help me grow my brand as an entertainer. To impress you, Imma bout to do a spoken word freestyle."  
He clears his throat.  
"I look at the clouds  
And I see freeform shapes  
Then I blow a few clouds  
Inhaling the vapes  
I think to myself  
Why the fuck am I here  
I ain't no prophet or seer  
I go out and hear the kids cheer  
And I see scandalous shit every time I step in a bar to get a beer  
Niggas be hating on you  
Cuz you successful and ain't one of the jaded crew  
So what the fuck am I supposed to do  
People just watching for a reason to sue  
So what's a nigga like me supposed to do."  
The camera then turns off.


	4. The Big Sleep

The camera panned in, showing the smiling face of Chris McLean standing on th dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island… 22 campers arrived on Total Drama Island, ready to compete for $100,000." Several contestants including Celestia, Sherwood, Flex, and Danny were shown getting off the boat. "Some made a strong first impression." Katelyn looking at Celestia in disgust and Rosalina pulling Flex's arm behind his back was shown. "The campers were faced with their first challenge," The shot showing the contestants looking over the 1000-foot cliff nervously was shown. "jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. While a few took the plunge, some were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat." Chris putting the chicken hat on Colleen was shown. "At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers: mean girl Katelyn and self-proclaimed entertainer Flex. The two just seemed to tick off most of their team." Katelyn and Flex looking nervous at the campfire ceremony was shown. "In the end, Flex was the first camper voted off of Total Drama Island, due to just making the wrong people angry." The scene went back to Chris. "Who will be voted off this week I the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

*Theme Song*

The scene panned in, showing Chris walking up to the cabins with a mega phone. He held the megaphone up, about to speak into it, when he pulled out an air horn, and blew it into the megaphone.

Sherwood was shown jumping up quickly, and hitting his head on the top bunk. "Ah! Stupid host…" He grumbles.

* * *

The scene flashed, showing the campers, all looking extremely tired, standing in front of Chris.

Katelyn groaned. "Are you serious right now? It's seven in the morning!"

"I'm already done with this show." Samantha groaned.

"Morning campers!" a chipper Chris said. "Hope you slept well."

"I did!" Danny smiled. "Thank you Chris!"

"Well, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge will begin in exactly one minute!" Chris said.

"But what about breakfast?" Jade asked. "It's important for us to eat, and one minute does not give us enough time! I think we deserve more time to-"

Chris cut the chatterbox off. "You will get breakfast Jade… right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!" Most of the contestants groaned at this.

"This is where I die." Colin said.

"Look, you may not be the most physically fit, but you need to still at least stop complaining so much!" Rosalina told Colin. "Do not think just because we didn't eliminate you that you can just slack off."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Colin responded sarcastically, causing Rosalina to glare at the geek.

* * *

 _Confessional Colin_

"Rosalina is like, really hardcore. To be honest, she kinda scares me a little." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Samantha looked at Chris with a questioning face. "So… the challenge is just running around the lake?"

"Yup, pretty much." Chris told her.

"Uh huh…" Samantha thought to herself.

* * *

 _Confessional Samantha_

"Considering the last challenge we had was pretty dangerous, I'm just gonna come out and say that there is more to this challenge than Chris is letting on…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed showing all the campers standing in a line. They were all ready to start running.

"Ok runners!" Chris yelled. "One your marks… Get set… Go go go!"

With that, the contestants started running.

The scene flashed, showing the boiling hot sun. The camera panned down, showing some of the contestants running. Rosalina, Blake, Colleen, Jade, and Danny were far in the lead, with Katelyn, Juliette, Steven, Landon and Sherwood taking the middle. Colin, Graham, Katrina, and Emily were in the back, walking.

"Ugh… how much longer…" Landon groaned.

"Don't walk beside me." Katelyn said, picking up a little speed.

Toby was shown taking a break from his run, taking some pictures of the scenery for his blog.

Celestia came running by, but stopped when she saw Toby. "Uh… h-hi, what are you doing?"

Toby turned towards Celestia, and smiled. "Hey! I'm just taking some pictures for my blog."

"But, shouldn't you be trying to finish the challenge?" Celestia asked the blogger.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking too long. Besides, there are still some people lagging behind."

"Oh… w-well, I'm going to keep running… If that's ok!" Celestia said, putting her hands up in a defending position.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Toby told her.

Celestia awkwardly shrugged as the scene flashed.

* * *

Most of the campers were shown having gotten back to the Mess Hall. Emily walked in panting. "I… hate… this." She then fell to the floor tiredly. Samantha walked in right after her, not showing any signs of being out of breath.

Colin and Graham finally walked into the Mess Hall, both out of breath.

"Finally!" Steven exclaimed.

Katelyn walked up to the two. "You guys better be happy! Since because of you, we lost the challenge!"

Graham just walked past the mean girl while Colin hung his head in shame.

"Wait, if they lost, that means we win!" Jade cheered.

"Wow *pant* never would've… guessed." Emily said sarcastically, still trying to catch her breathe.

"Except that wasn't the challenge." Chris said, laughing.

"Host man say what now?" Katrina asked.

Chris then walked in front of a red curtain next to the door. "Whose hungry?" The curtain then rose, showing a huge buffet filled with food. Most of the campers were seen eyeing the food in a trace.

* * *

 _Confessional Samantha_

"Honestly, I'm still not buying this." Samantha said. "I mean after a week of eating gruel, why would Chris just give us a nice looking meal." She then sighed. "As hard as it was, I didn't partake in the feast."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Samantha was shown standing away from the table watching everyone else stuff their faces. Blake walked over to her sister with a plate. "You gonna eat or what?"

Samantha shook her head. "I don't trust this. And I don't think you should be eating either.

Blake just shrugged. "I don't care. I mean we haven't seen anything edible in a week, and besides, everyone else is eating."

"Well you have fun with that." Samantha told her sister.

Blake just shrugged it off and continued to eat.

* * *

The scene flashed showing some of the campers groaning, and with small bellies formed.

Chris jumped onto the table and announced. "Hope you all enjoyed your Thanks Giving feast, but now it's time for the challenge."

"Wasn't eating the challenge?" Juliette asked the host. "I mean if it was, then our team definitely won." She said looking over at Boomer, whose stomach looked the fullest.

"Nope, in fact, it's time for the Awake-a-thon!" Chris announced.

"The what-a-thon?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry this is an easy one." Chris told the campers, while hopping off the table. "All you have to do is stay awake the longest. The team with the last camper still standing wins invincibility."

"So that's why you made us run and eat turkey!" Katrina exclaimed.

"What does eating turkey have to do with it?" Blake asked.

"Because turkey has tryptophan in it which forms the basis of brain chemicals that make people tired, you uncultured swine." Katrina told Blake, sticking her nose in the air.

"Fuck you too." Blake retorted, glaring at the brainiac.

"Get to steppin!"Chris said, and with those words, everyone started to file out of the Mess Hall.

Bridget walked up to Hailey. "How long do you think everyone will last?" Hailey just shrugged, and walked away. Bridget raised an eyebrow in response.

The scene transitioned, showing the sky slowly turning into evening. A timer was shown at the top right of the screen, showing it had been 12 hours since the challenge started.

The camera panned down, showing everyone sitting around the campfire pit. Zooming in showed how tired they all were.

Chris was heard narrating. "We are now 12 hours in, and all 21 campers are still wide awake!"

Boomer was shown getting antsy. The wild child groaned.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Uuuuggh! This challenge is so boring! All we're doing is just sitting around. I can't even think of anything to do to feel any excited. And usually when I get super bored…"

 _End Confessional_

Boomer was shown passing out. Two counters popped up onto the screen, one for the Killer Bass, which had 11, and the other for the Screaming Gophers, which had 10. The Screaming Gopher's counter went down to 9 when Boomer fell asleep.

 _Confessional Boomer_

"I can't help but pass out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Honestly, this is much more difficult than I thought." Rosalina said.

Landon, who was sitting next to her, shrugged. "Could be worse, I mean, I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Rosalina thought to herself. "I guess talking would help take your mind off of trying not to fall asleep."

"Uh, eheh, yeah." Landon said awkwardly, deflating a little that Rosalina didn't take the hint.

Katelyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Ugh I can't stand being around these losers, but if I want to win, I'm going to have to pull through. So far, my team isn't too keen on me. Obviously its because their jealous of how beautiful and talented I am. Thankfully I have Colleen and Juliette who have my back. And they're lucky enough to have me have their backs also." She chuckles. "I'm telling ya, this game is going to be mine.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Celestia shyly made her way over to Toby, who was messing with his camera. "Can I sit next to you?"

Toby smiled at her. "Of course, I don't bite!"

"Thanks." Celestia sat down, and after a couple seconds of silence asked, "So… what made you get into photography?"

"Well basically, I got my first camera when I was 10 and… well I just enjoyed taking photos. Not much to it." Toby told her. "I don't think I've ever asked, but what are you into?"

"Oh, nothing interesting…" Celestia responded.

"Oh don't be like that! You can tell me."

"Well… I have an interest in medicine." Celestia told him.

"Like a doctor?" Toby asked.

Celestia shook her head. "More along the lines of pharmacy. I've done extensive research on medicines, and I'm even trying to work on one that could hopefully take someone out of a coma."

"Wow that's amazing!" Toby exclaimed.

"I…I just wanna help others." Celestia looked toward the sky. "I hate seeing others in pain."

"Wow you're such an amazing person Celeste!" Toby said.

Celestia started to get flustered. "I-I'm not that great."

"You need to stop doubting yourself." Toby told her "You're a very good person."

"I… thanks." Though no one could see it through her mask, Celestia was smiling.

* * *

 **~24 Hours~**

The camera panned around, showing Emily, Colleen, and Katrina had all fallen asleep. The counters appeared on screen with the Screaming Gopher's counter going down to 8 and the Killer Bass's going down to 9.

"Congratulations campers! You made it to the 24 hour mark!" Chris said, walking onto screen next to something that was being covered by a tarp. Chef followed suit wearing a pink sheep costume and holding a harp. "Time to take things up a notch, fairy tails!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Graham deadpanned.

Chris picked up a book, cleared his throat, and started reading… in a very monotone voice. "Once… upon a time… there was… inside this boring kingdom, a boring village…" As Chris continued to read on, the camera showed some of the contestants trying hard to stay awake, but it was getting harder by the second.

All of a sudden, the 'Nutcracker' started to play. The camera panned up to the moon. All of a sudden Chef, now wearing a pink tutu, flew across the screen. The burly man landed with grace, and he started his dance. Sparkles flew everywhere, making the campsite look more fabulous in the process. Some of the sparkles were thrown at Rosalina, Landon, and Steven; the former two just yawned, while the teen heartthrob couldn't take it, and finally fell asleep. Then some sparkles were thrown at Blake, Samantha, and Hailey, all of which just yawned. Danny was shown trying his hardest to not look at Chef. He sneaked one peak because come on; Chef is so very tempting in that tutu. This small peek at the fairy man proved to be a mistake because some sparkles were thrown at him, and with a yawn, Danny fell asleep.

The two counters went down one; the SG were at 7 and the KB were at 8.

"I have been scarred for life." Graham said.

Sherwood was sitting on a stump, keeping to himself. It was his strategy to talk to others as little as possible, so he didn't mind. If fact, he was enjoying it. That and he needed some time to get that horrendous image of Chef in a tutu out of his mind.

Of course that had to change when Jade popped up next to him.

"Hiya!" Jade said. Despite her tired appearance, she was still filled with some energy.

"Hello." Sherwood responded with a deadpan tone, hoping the chatterbox would get the hint, and not talk to him.

"Y'know, every time I see you you're always alone. You should talk to people more. Talking and getting to know others is really fun!" Jade said.

"That's nice." Sherwood responded.

"Is it because you're shy? Because don't worry I'll help you make some friends! I enjoy talking to people, and I'm sure that-" Jade was cut of by Sherwood suddenly standing up. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." Sherwood then walked away from Jade, looking annoyed.

"Ok, I'll wait here!" the chatterbox called out.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He gives an irritated sigh before speaking. "Honestly, I was thinking that it may be a little difficult to actually try out this strategy before coming here. I thought there might actually be people who I'd thought could have been worth my time… I was terribly wrong. I can't even stand most of these hooligans." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This will be a long competition."

* * *

 _End Confessional_

Juliette and Katelyn were sitting next to each other, trying to stay awake. Thought Katelyn had a question she wanted to ask.

"So Juliette, why did you decide to send in an audition? I mean you're from an entirely different country. How did you even hear of this show?" Katelyn asked.

"Oh, well I saw an ad for it online." Juliette explained. "I thought, I'd try and audition just to have a change of pace."

"Huh well, I'm glad you did. I don't think I could deal with another loser." Katelyn said with a flick of her wrist.

"So… How about you?" Juliette asked.

"Well my friend Heather and I heard some nasty nerd talking about auditioning, and we decided to do the same." Katelyn told the French girl. "Sucks Heather didn't get accepted, but at least the loser didn't either. That's one less loser."

"I… know right? I don't think I'd be able to deal with that." Juliette said, giving an awkward chuckle.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Ugh I hate having to pretend to be mean!" Juliette cried out. "And I cannot stand Katelyn, she's so superficial, and I hate people like that!" The popular girl's eye opened wide. "Oh merde! I hope my sister and my friends aren't watching this."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake gave a loud yawn, and stretched her arms. The chainsaw lover looked to her sister, who didn't look that tired. "Sheesh, why are you all wide awake? You have your glasses on too, so you're not Shayne."

Samantha looked at her sister. "Because I didn't exert that much energy with the run nor did I stuff my face with turkey like everyone else."

"Huh… yeah I gotta say that was some good guessing. I mean you said you didn't trust eating the food." Blake said.

"It just seemed fishy that Chris said our challenge was something as simple as a race. And after a couple days of feeding us that shit Chef calls food, giving us a big turkey dinner for no reason seemed too suspicious." Samantha explained.

"True… Damn I should've seen it coming too." Blake pounded her fist into the ground.

"Just leave the figuring things out to me. You're just the bone headed meat shield." Samantha said jokingly.

"Oh fuck you." Blake said giving her sister a playful push. Samantha gave a laugh.

* * *

 **~35 Hours~**

Jade, Celestia, and Katelyn were the next three show to have fallen asleep. The SG's counter went down to 6 and KB to 6.

Sherwood took a look around and said, "Well this is better time than ever." With those words, he laid down on the ground and fell asleep, making the Killer Bass's counter going down to 5.

Colin and Graham were sitting with each other, talking. Graham sighed. "I wish Chris would let me go get my manga to read… This challenge is so boring."

"I know…" Colin agreed. The geek looked up and saw Adam sitting alone. "Adam looks lonely, should I ask if he wants to hang with us?"

Graham shrugged. "I don't care." Colin got up and walked over to Adam. Graham then started to look around at everyone who fell asleep already. His gazed fell upon Colleen. The otaku went into a daze. He thought the popular girl was really cute, and despite being someone who hangs out with the likes of Katelyn, is still very sweet.

"Someone have a crush I see?"

Graham snapped out of his daze at Colin's voice.

His face got beat red. "N-no! What makes you s-say that?"

Colin and Adam sat down. "Well I saw you gazing dreamily at my sister." Colin said, teasing Graham.

"I-I- well, I-" Graham was stuttering.

"You don't have to hide it." Colin told Graham. "I mean I'd rather have you like her than some douchebag like her ex. And besides, I know what it's like to like someone."

"Wh-what's your crush l-like?" Adam asked, finally joining the conversation.

Colin chuckled. "His name is Arron. I love him, but he's an asshole."

"Y-you're gay?" Adam asked.

Colin shrugged. "Not really. I don't really have a preference."

"Wait, you just talked about how you're glad a douchebag isn't the one who likes your sister, and yet you like an asshole?" Graham asked.

"I know, it sounds hypocritical, but I don't wanna see my sister unhappy or hurt. And in her last relationship, that's exactly what she was feeling. But unlike that, even though Arron may tease me and stuff, I just have this connection with him, and just the thought of him makes me happy." Colin said.

"I-I know wh-what you mean." Adam muttered, his face getting red.

"You like someone too?" Graham asked.

Adam shyly nodded his head.

Colin gasped. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Dude, don't push up on him." Graham told him.

"Well… I d-don't actually kn-know her personally…" Adam said awkwardly.

Colin and Graham looked at him with questioning looks.

"I-I play in a lot of vid-deo game t-tournaments, a-and there's this one girl wh-who I always s-see there. B-but I'm t-too shy to t-talk to her…" Adam said.

"What's her name?" Graham asked.

"Ch-cheryl Cooper." Adam said.

"Cheryl Cooper!" Colin exclaimed. This name caught the attention of Juliette. "You know how to pick em! She's awesome at so many games, and she donates to charities too!"

Adam nodded while blushing.

"Man, I didn't know you played in video game tournaments with Cheryl Cooper." Colin said.

"I-I'm nothing special…s-so no one really p-pays attention to me..." Adam said.

"What does this Cheryl Cooper look like?" Graham asked.

"She has white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a model like figure." Colin answered.

Graham raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like that Juliette girl who is friends with Katelyn and your sister."

The three turned their heads in Juliette's direction. The French girl, who was eavesdropping, quickly turned her head away. Her heart started beating quickly. Were they going to figure out her secret identity?

"Huh, she does… That's a pretty funny coincidence."

Juliette breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back over at the three. While Colin and Graham turned their heads away, Adam was still looking at her. When the shy geek saw Juliette was looking back, he quickly looked away with a huge blush on his face.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

"Sh-she really does l-look like Ch-cheryl…"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Oh no! I think Adam may recognize me!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **~48 Hours~**

Colin and Adam were the next ones to take the fall. The counter showed 4 for the SG.

"Blake, you alright?" Samantha asked, nudging her sister.

"Huh?" Blake said groggily. The punk then fell over, falling asleep. The Killer Bass's counter went from 5 to 4.

"Thanks for leaving me here alone." Samantha said sarcastically.

Bridget looked over to Hailey who was drawing in the dirt with a stick. The Mexican/American prince walked over to the lonely girl.

"Hi Hailey."

Hailey looked up from the dirt. "Hi."

"Since we've been here, I haven't really seen you interacting with anyone." Bridget said. "Why?"

Hailey just shrugged. "Reasons."

"Do you want to share those reasons?" Bridget asked.

"Why should I?" Hailey darted back at him.

Bridget put a hand on her shoulder. "Because I want to learn more about you so we can become friends."

"I doubt you'd want to be friends with someone like me." Said Hailey.

"Well… are you anything like Katrina or Blake?"

Hailey shook her head.

"Then I think I want to be friends with you." Bridget said, smiling.

"Really?" Hailey looked straight into Bridget's eyes.

"Of course."

Hailey looked down in thought. The "masked" girl then asked. "Are you insecure about anything?"

Bridget softly chuckled, though it wasn't out of humor. "I am. I'm afraid that people won't like me because I'm too weird or something."

"Me too." Hailey said. "Why are you so social though?"

Bridget shrugged. "Because if I don't, then I'll never know if people like me or not. Honestly, it's a risk you have to take."

Hailey took a couple seconds to think over what Bridget said. She just put on a mask of indifference and barely spoke to others in fear of not being liked. She took the easy route, but… it wasn't making her happy. She wanted friends to hang out with. People to like her. And yet, she wouldn't get that by doing what she's been doing.

After some moments of silence, Hailey then said, "Bridget, thank you. And… I hope we can be good friends." She turned her and saw that Bridget had fallen asleep. The Killer Bass's counter went from 4 to 3.

"Oh… that's awkward." Hailey said to herself.

* * *

 **~60 Hours~**

The camera panned around the campsite, showing all of the sleeping campers. Hailey and Juliette were shown to have both fallen asleep. The SG's counter went down to 3 and the KB's went to 2.

The camera than showed Colin and Adam with Colin's arms hugging Adam close to him and the chubby geek was kissing Adam's ear in their sleep. The two started to wake up, and when they saw the position they were in, they jumped back with a yelp.

"That's- I am sorry!" Colin exclaimed. "That was an accident."

"I-it's f-f-fine!" Adam said quickly. The two were blushing hard from their embarrassing position.

The camera shifted over to the last 3 remaining Screaming gophers.

"I have *yawn* to say I'm surprised you two made it this far." Rosalina said to her teammates.

"Thanks for the faith in us." Graham deadpanned.

"Well when you watch as many movies as I do, you learn how to keep yourself awake." Landon said, trying to impress Rosalina.

"Well, it's paying off." The FBI hopeful said.

Chris then appeared on Screen with a cup of coffee. "What is the matter with you people?" The tv host took a sip of his coffee. "Fall asleep already!"

Landon was begging on his knees, "Please let me have some coffee! There's only two things in this world a man needs: a cup of coffee and a good smoke." Chris took a step back to get away from the movie nerd.

"Uh... anyways, you five remaining campers stay here with me, the rest of you, go get a shower, you stink." Chris said. Everyone who had been taken out of the challenge walked off, which led Chris, Rosalina, Graham, Landon, Samantha, and Toby.

"You know, I really didn't want it to come own to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef; I don't want it to come to this, but gosh darn it those kids are tough." Chris said. "And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing action one could find…" He then held up a huge book and read, "The History of Canada: A pop up book, chapter one: the beaver."

The campers were shown groaning.

"You know what, fuck this shit I'm out." With those words, Graham then fell back and went to sleep.

Chris then started droning on and on about shit that I just don't feel like typing because I'll fall asleep too.

* * *

 **~ 60 ½ Hours~**

Chris was still droning on with his damn history book. Toby was shown to have fallen asleep too, leaving Samantha to be the last Killer Bass.

Rosalina was shown at her breaking point too, and she slowly fell to her sleep.

"Rosalina no! Don't leave me!" Landon yelped.

* * *

 **~64 Hours**

The camera flashed to Chris, who said, "Time for a bathroom break, any takers?"

Landon was shown holding himself, needing to go badly. "I… I really need to!"

"You have five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company." Chris said.

Landon looked back at the camera. "Ok whatever, I just need to go!"

Samantha groaned. "The detective princess was really tired. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this.

The scene flashed again, now inside the bathroom. An unknown voice, presumably the cameraman asked, "Landon, you ok bud?" He opened the stall door, and Landon was sitting on the toilet with his pants to his ankles. The movie nerd had fallen asleep.

The scene flashed back to Chris, who looked like he was starting to get impatient. A hand from off screen appeared and handed Chris a flash card. Chris read the card and said, "And we have news! Seems like our resident movie nerd took a dive on the can, which means… Samantha is the final camper awake! The Killer Bass win!"

"Wha-" Samantha, even know she was barely awake smiled to herself. "Take that fuckers." Before falling to sleep herself.

* * *

 _Confessional Samantha_

She still had dark circles under her eyes, but she was shown to be wide awake. "Y'know I kinda feel proud of myself for winning this for my team. Especially since Shayne didn't even need to come out, though I was real close to doing that. Guess it shows I can be useful without my other personality coming out to help."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Well now that my team lost I need to make sure to cover my butt. I'm still not exactly liked, but I feel I can appeal to some people. Though the only problem is, I'm not sure how one of my friends is going to take it."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn walked up to Rosalina and Landon, both of which were barely awake.

"What's you're reason for being here?" Rosalina asked, being weary of Katelyn.

"I just want to talk about the vote tonight. I know, for whatever dumb reason, I'm not liked on this team, but I'm surely not the weakest link." Katelyn explained.

"Your point being?" Rosalina asked.

"I say we vote off Colin." Katelyn answered. "He has shown to be nothing but a hindrance."

Rosalina looked down in thought. "You do have a point…"

"Hey isn't this basically backstabbing your friend?" Landon piped up.

"What are you talking about?" Katelyn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your friend Colleen, she's going to be upset when her brother is voted off." Landon explained.

"I know, but it's what's best for the team. Besides, it could help put in a fire in her which could give her more determination for the challenges." Katelyn said.

"I don't know…" Landon said.

Katelyn sighed. "Look, I do feel bad for having to go behind one of the few people who I actually like on this damn show's back, but I don't feel bad for getting rid of weak links. I'll do damage control when the time comes."

"Alright I'll vote him off." Rosalina said.

Landon looked at Rosalina then sighed. "Fine, me too."

Katelyn smiled. "You won't regret it." The popular girl then walked away.

* * *

The scene flashed to nighttime, and the camera showed a loudspeaker. Chris's voice ran out of it saying, "Alright Screaming Gophers, make your way to the elimination ceremony."

Juliette was walking towards the campfire pit, when Katelyn grabbed her wrist. "You still going with the plan?"

"Of course! I mean one less loser on the island, am I right?" Juliette said.

Katelyn smiled. "Good. I told Colleen we're voting off Boomer for being crazy or some BS like that."

"Uh, Good."

* * *

 _Voting Confessional Juliette_

"Ugh, I really want to just vote Katelyn out, but at the same time… she's an ally. And not only is Colin the weakest link, but he could also figure out that I really am Cheryl Cooper! But… it sucks going behind Colleen's back especially since she's so nice." Juliette sighed, and took a couple seconds to think. "With a heavy heart, I vote for Colin."

 _End Confessional_

 _Voting Confessional Graham_

"Yeah I'm voting Katelyn. She's just a mean bitch."

 _End Confessional_

 _Voting Confessional Colleen_

"Hey! My first line in the entire chapter! Ok, so Katelyn said we're going to vote for Boomer. Sorry Boom, but you _were_ the first out of the challenge!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were sitting at the campfire pit, waiting anxiously for the results of the vote. Some were nervous others were indifferent. "Screaming Gophers, welcome back." Chris said. "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow, which means you are safe. If you're left without a marshmallow, that means you're out, and you can never return… ever."

The camera showed Adam gulping.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Landon."

The movie nerd smiled, and went to go grab his marshmallow.

"Colleen, Juliette, and Steven, you three are also safe."

The three popular teens got their marshmallows, smiling.

"Rosalina and Graham, come get your marshmallows." The two stood up and walked over to get their marshmallows. "And eh, what the heck, Adam you too." The shy gamer gave a sigh of relief before getting his marshmallow.

This left Boomer, Colin, and Katelyn.

"Boomer, you're also safe." Chris said.

"Wait, what?" Colleen exclaimed, sad to see her brother and her friend in the bottom two.

Colin's eye got wide, and while Katelyn's face showed indifference, her leg was shaking in anticipation.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Katelyn." The mean girl smirked, and grabbed her marshmallow.

"No! Colin!" Colleen ran over to her brother, and hugged him.

Colin sighed. "Honestly, I'm not surprised."

"Why would you guys do this?" Colleen asked.

"He is the weakest link to the team." Rosalina simply told her.

"But-"

"Colleen it's fine." Colin said. "I mean they're not wrong."

"I-I-I'm not sure I can go this without you!" Colleen said.

"Sure you can, you're really likeable and athletic. You can do this. You're strong enough to make it through." Colin told his sister.

Colin then turned to Graham. The Otaku held out his hand for a shake, but Colin just went and hugged him. "And we're hugging." Graham said.

"It was nice meeting ya dude!" Colin said. He then whispered to Graham, "Go after her dude. I need my Gralleen ship to become canon."

When Colin pulled away, Graham was shown blushing. "Hey aren't you going to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Graham called out to Colin, trying to get the last word in.

"Shut up! It was an accident!" Colin exclaimed. Adam's face turned red.

"Anyway, see ya guys!" Colin waved to the others before walking down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers. As the boat was leaving, Colleen ran to the edge of the dock and called out, "I'll try to win for you bro!"

The scene flashed back over to Chris. "Talk about dramatic! How will Colleen fare without her brother? Will Katelyn be able to do any damage control? And will Graham actually go for the girl? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

 **Gosh finally! Amiright? Yeah I should explaine why I took an eternity and a half to finally post this. College. Nuff said. So, onto the elimination! Colin, my main OC that I use. Bitch is out. Which I was originally gonna have him go further, I decided, screw that shit he's used too much. Bye Felicia. But his elimination will start some plot points. So there's that. Also the fairy tale part was so fun to write XD. Chef is just so fab in his tutu and glitter. Not really sure what else to say… I mean I have a poll on my profile for this story, so go check it out! But… yeah… Bye. ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Katelyn_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colin- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Boomer_

 _Graham- Katelyn_

 _Juliette- Colin_

 _Katelyn- Colin_

 _Landon-Colin_

 _Rosalina- Colin_

 _Steven- Colin_

 **Colin- 5 votes**

 **Katelyn- 4 votes**

 **Boomer- 1 vote**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin Audition: "Hi! I'm Colin Voice. My friends call me CV. I'd really like it if you picked me for Total Drama! The biggest reason I want to join is for the experience. I _totally_ wouldn't care about the money. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Money is pretty awesome, and i'd love to get some. Also I'd like to rub it in my sister's face that I beat her at Total Drama." Laughter and a 'yeah right' is heard in the background. He gives an annoyed sigh. "So why not pick me?"


	5. Dodgebrawl

The camera panned in, Chris was standing on the dock of shame giving his signature smile. "Last time on Total Drama Island, The Killer Bass kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Landon took a snooze on the can. The Screaming Gophers took their second loss in a row. Harsh. The three Gopher geeks had a little conversation on love. Graham admitted his feelings for Colleen to her twin, and turns out Adam has a crush on Cheryl Cooper, who interestingly is our resident French girl Juliette. Despite the friends he's made, Colin was the second camper to ride the boat of losers for being a weak link on the team, leaving Colleen shocked and miserable. How will Colleen deal with her brother's elimination? Will Samantha be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On Total. Drama. Island!"

**Theme Song**

The scene panned in to the Mess Hall. There wasn't much talking going on from both teams. Many of the contestants still looked tired, especially Samantha and Landon.

Over at the Gophers' table, Colleen had her head down, and Katelyn and Juliette were trying to comfort her.

"Come on Colleen, you'll see Colin again." Juliette told her.

Colleen rested her chin on her arms and sighed. "I know that, but I just… I don't know if I'll be able to do this without him. He's my rock and he always knows how to cheer me up."

"You'll be able to survive." Katelyn said. "Trust me, you're pretty and popular, what else do you need?"

Colleen shrugged. "I guess…"

Steven walked over with a tray and whatever it was Chef tried calling food. He sat across from the three girls.

"Hey ladies." Steven said giving his award winning smiled.

Juliette became flustered, and Katelyn gave him a seductive look.

"H-hi Steven!"

"Hey sexy."

Steven looked at Colleen, and saw her crestfallen face. "What's wrong? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be looking so down."

Colleen gave a weak smile. "Thanks Steven."

Graham overheard the exchange and frowned.

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

He gave a defeated sign. "Look, I like Colleen, that much is obvious, but I doubt I even have a sliver of a chance. Especially with Steven! The guy is so smooth, even I get flustered with him around, and I don't roll that way whatsoever." He looked down. "I know Colin said to go for it, but Colleen would so choose Steven in a heartbeat."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Steven_

"Y'know, I can't help but be thankful to Chris for putting me on a team with so many hot girls. I mean Katelyn, Juliette, Rosalina, AND Colleen? Thank you." He chuckled. "Gotta say, I'm loving the attention from Juliette and Katelyn. But Colleen is an interesting one; she didn't even seem fazed by any of my flirting. I really want to change that since not only is she hot, but she's nice too."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Over with the Killer Bass, Hailey and Bridget were quietly speaking to each other.

"Yeah my parents didn't really do that much for me. I ended up living with my sister." Hailey said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bridget said.

"What about your parents?" Hailey asked.

"Oh uh, well…" Bridget rubbed the back of his head. "Well my mom is kind of controlling. She really wanted a girl, hence why I'm feminine."

"Oh…" Hailey awkwardly rubbed her arm. She was expecting something more positive. "Wh-what about your dad?"

"Oh uh…" Bridget paused; he looked like he was debating something in his head. Finally after a couple moments of silence, Bridget signed and said, "Before I say, can I just ask you to not tell anyone. It's kinda a rough spot for me, but I trust you enough not to say anything."

Hailey's eyes brightened. "R-really? You trust me?"

Bridget nodded. "Of course, I mean friends are supposed to trust each other."

Hailey gave Bridget a smile.

The camera showed Blake, Sherwood, and Jade eating. Then a loud "WHAT!?" rang throughout the Mess Hall. Everyone started staring at who it came from: Hailey.

The girl realized everyone was staring at her, and awkwardly sat down.

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"It feels nice to have a friend who trusts you. Especially when they tell you something like that!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Bridget_

"I was a little hesitant telling Hailey since we _have_ only just become friends, but I think it'll help her make more friends by letting her be more trusting of others.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Danny_

He laughs lightly. "Man was that a shock to find out about Bridget's father. He should really learn to be quieter when telling a secret. But I'm not complaining, because now I have some power in this game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Chris walked into the Mess Hall. He then said. "Alright campers listen up, your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

The scene flashed over to a large court on the beach. Each of the four walls was made of glass, and the camera panned inside where the contestants and Chris were.

"Shit." Katrina groaned. "This better not be the kind of challenge that I think it is."

"Let me guess, a sports challenge?" Blake scoffed. "What, you scared of getting your ass kicked."

Katrina glared at the chainsaw fanatic. "Sports are not my strong suit, that I will admit. When I'm so perfect at everything else, you must have some weakness."

"You have nothing but weaknesses." Blake told her.

"Fuck you bitch!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Oh come on guys! We don't have to fight." Jade said getting in between the two. "It'll keep us from winning for the third time in a row!"

"Jade is right!" Danny said. "We have to work together as a team in order to keep our winning streak!"

Chef, now in a referee costume, blew on a whistle to get everyone's' attention. He walks by the contestants, eyeing them up. The burly chef stops next to Chris who then says, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is-"

"Do not talk about dodge ball." Emily and Landon said at the same time. Landon said it with excitement, while Emily was saying it with a sarcastic tone in her voice. The two glanced at each other.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," Chris then threw a ball right at Sherwood, who caught the ball easily. "You're out." Sherwood tossed the ball back to Chris.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another teammate out on the court." Chris continued to explain.

"Wow, how mentally stimulating." Emily said sarcastically. "Throwing balls at each other, I'm not sure how I can handle this." Samantha chuckled at Emily's comment, making the bookworm smirk.

* * *

 _Confessional Emily_

"Honestly, most people here annoy the crap out of me, but I can relate to Samantha. She is probably one of the few people here I actually enjoy hanging out with."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"You have two minutes till game time to strategize." Chris said. "Bass, you'll have to sit two people out."

"Called it!" Katrina exclaimed.

"I-I'll go if that's okay… I'm not the best when it comes to sports." Celestia said.

"Sure, we don't mind." Daniel said.

"Who wants to be the first five in?" Rosalina asked the rest of the gophers. "I'll volunteer."

Boomer excitedly raised his hand. "Me! Me!"

"Boomer, you're in too." Rosalina told him.

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"I love dodge ball! It's just so exhilarating."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn shrugged. "I'll go."

"May as well have the athletic people play." Steven said, "I'm in."

"I'll go to!" Juliette said a little too quickly. Her tone then became bitchy. "Uh… because I want to show those loser Bass who the alpha team is."

"Then it's settled." Rosalina said. "It'll be me, Boomer, Katelyn, Steven, and Juliette. Next round Colleen, Adam, Graham, and Landon will go in along with one of us."

Chef then blew a whistle, and the game started with Rosalina, Katelyn, Boomer, Steven, and Juliette for the Gophers, and Danny, Blake, Jade, Toby, and Hailey for the Bass.

Boomer quickly dived for two of the dodge balls, and quickly got Toby and Hailey out.

"Haha! This is awesome!" Boomer exclaimed as he dodged a ball thrown at him by Danny.

"Shit the dude is quick." Blake told her other two teammates.

"Let's save him for last then." Jade said. "It'll be better to focus on getting the others out before him so it'll be easier to target him."

"Great idea Jade!" Danny exclaimed. The 'nice' guy then threw a ball at Steven, who wasn't expecting it. Chef blew his whistle, signifying the teen heartthrob was out.

"Well shit." Steven muttered.

Jade then managed to hit Juliette out. "Woo hoo!" Sadly for the bass, this meant all but one of the dodge balls were on the gopher's side. Boomer threw a ball at Danny and one at Blake. Blake managed to deflect the ball with the one she held, but Danny wasn't so lucky.

Rosalina threw a ball at Jade, but Jade dodged it before getting hit with a ball from Katelyn.

"Color me surprised, the princess knows how to work a dodge ball." Rosalina said.

Blake threw a ball at Katelyn, but the spoiled brat dodged it. Blake threw a second ball at her, which she didn't see coming, and got hit. Before Blake could throw another ball, Boomer managed to get her out.

"Fuck!" Blake yelled.

"Round one, Gophers!" Chris announced.

Jade groaned. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me, they creamed us!" She crossed her arms. "I _hate_ losing!"

"Don't worry!" Daniel said. "I have faith in our team."

"That makes one of us." Sherwood muttered to himself.

"Alright so… Bridget, Katrina, Emily, Sherwood, Celestia and myself need to play in a game." Samantha said.

"I'll sit this game out again!" Katrina said.

"You can't just sit out every game." Blake said.

"Trust me, it's for the best." Katrina said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Then it'll be Emily, Samantha, Sherwood, Celestia, and me playing in the next round." Bridget said. "We have this guys!"

Chef blew the whistle. Emily, Samantha, Sherwood, Celestia, and Bridget were playing for the Bass, while Colleen, Graham, Landon, Adam, and Boomer were playing for the gophers.

Celestia quickly grabbed a ball, and gave it to Sherwood, who threw it at Colleen. The basic girl didn't react in time, and got hit with the ball. She sighed, and Graham frowned.

Boomer had two balls in his arms, and threw them both. One hit Samantha, while the other hit Emily.

"Ok, maybe I can't handle this." Emily said, with Samantha nodding in agreement.

Adam tried throwing a ball at Bridget, but he dodged it.

Celestia quickly grabbed the ball, and tossed it to Sherwood. Trying to not look like a threat, Sherwood missed Graham on purpose.

Bridget threw a ball that hit Adam in the face. The feminine boy gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for a head shot." Bridget called to Adam.

Adam got up rubbing his face. "It's f-fine…" The geek then walked off the court.

Boomer, who had two balls again, threw them at Celestia and Sherwood. Celestia managed to dodge, but Sherwood wasn't as lucky.

Landon threw a ball at Bridget, who caught it, sending Emily back in.

Graham threw another ball at Celestia, who managed to dodge that too.

"Way to go Celeste!" Toby called out.

Celestia slightly blushed. Boomer took this opportunity to get her out.

"Oops." Toby said sheepishly.

"We can do this, it's two-two." Bridget said to Emily.

"Glad one of us is optimistic." Emily said, as she threw a ball at Boomer, who quickly dodged.

"Haha! This is so much more fun than last game." Boomer exclaimed.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying ourselves." Graham deadpanned.

Boomer threw a ball at Emily, and got the bookworm back out.

"Well this isn't how I wanted this to go." Bridget said. He tried throwing the ball at Boomer, but the wild child dodged it. He and Graham both threw a ball at Bridget, and got him out.

"The Screaming Gophers get another point!" Chris announced. "They may finally end their losing streak."

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

"If you told me I'd actually make it through an entire round of dodge ball, I'd call you insane. But, I actually did it. I sure as hell surprised myself."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"So, I take it you're gonna want to go in again Boomer?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course!"

"Alright, me too. Who else?" The FBI hopeful asked. Landon and Juliette both volunteered.

"Why don't you try again Colleen?" Graham asked.

Colleen sighed. "I'll try, I guess."

Over with the Killer Bass, they were trying to think of a strategy.

"Agh! This sucks!" Jade exclaimed. "We're going to lose!"

"I know." Hailey said, frowning.

"We need to something that will help us." Bridget said.

"Or someone." Blake said, smirking at Samantha, who returned it.

"Ok, we don't share the same sister bond that you two fuckers have." Katrina said. "Mind explaining what you're smirking about?"

"Samantha's other personality, Shayne." Blake answered.

"You have another personality?" Emily asked Samantha.

"Yeah, she comes out when I take my glasses off." Samantha told her. "She's… pretty wild."

Emily smirked. "That's actually pretty cool. I say, let's meet her."

"Well she doesn't have a filter. She may say, or do something, bad." Samantha said.

Emily smirked. "I can handle it."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Blake said.

"Meh."

"Well ok, but don't get offended by anything she'll say… and don't provoke her. She'll attack." Samantha said before taking off her glasses.

All of a sudden, it was as if she was a whole another person, which she was. The look in her eyes was more feral than the calm and quiet Samantha usually is.

"What the fuck you prissy fuckers looking at? You want to fight?" Sama- err, Shayne said.

"Look animal breath, we're in a dodgeball challenge, and we're losing pretty hard." Emily deadpanned. "So it'd be appreciated if you'd help"

Blake then whispered to Emily, "It's not a smart idea to get snappy with Shayne. Mostly cuz she'll probably snap you… literally."

"As if I'm afraid." Emily said. The bookworm noticed Shayne glaring at her, which she responded with the most deadpan face anybody in the history of ever has made. The two held the gaze for a couple seconds before Shayne smirked.

"This girl has balls."

"Lovely, now win us some dodge ball." Emily said.

"Don't test luck." Shayne glared.

* * *

The scene flashed with both teams having 5 people on the court. Blake, Shayne, Jade, Bridget, and Hailey for the Bass. Rosalina, Boomer, Landon, Colleen, and Juliette for the Gophers.

Chef blew the whistle, and Shayne and Boomer both got a dodge ball before the others. Boomer went to throw his ball, but He got hit out by Shayne before he could.

"Ah man, finally a challenge!" Boomer said before walking off the court.

Jade got a ball, and threw it at Colleen, who didn't even make an effort to dodge.

"Colleen you need to start trying!" Rosalina yelled.

Graham looked at his crush with a worried look.

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

He's rubbing the back of his head. "I'm worried for Colleen. I don't want her to be eliminated, especially right after her brother. I don't know what to do though."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Rosalina quickly grabbed a ball, and threw it at Jade, getting her out.

"Crap!" Jade exclaimed.

Shayne then threw out Rosalina.

Landon and Juliette gave each other nervous glances.

Shayne grabbed a ball from Hailey, and threw it at Juliette, getting the popular girl out.

Landon threw a ball at Bridget, trying to get him out, but missed. Bridget, Shayne, and Hailey then all threw Landon out.

"Point finally goes to Killer Bass!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered.

Rosalina glared at Colleen. "What was that? You didn't even try."

"I'm sorry." Colleen said. "But I just feel like I can't do good at anything without my brother here."

"Well, you better figure out how to while you sit out this round." Rosalina said. "Boomer, how about you take a break." The wild child nodded to Rosalina. "Graham, Adam, Katelyn, Juliette and Steven, you guys are in. Be careful of Samantha… something is up with her…"

Graham gave a glance to Colleen before walking onto the court.

The Killer Bass had Shayne, Celestia, Toby, Emily, and Sherwood on the court.

Chef blew the whistle, and Shayne and Celestia grabbed a ball. Shayne threw hers at Adam, getting him out, while Celestia gave hers to Toby, who threw it at Katelyn. The mean girl managed to dodge the ball though.

Steven, who now had a ball, threw it at Sherwood, and got him out.

Juliette got caught up in admiring Steven; she didn't see Emily throw a ball at her, getting her out.

Graham tried throwing a ball at Shayne, but she caught it, and Sherwood was let back in.

Katelyn threw a ball at Emily, getting the bookworm out. Shayne retaliated by getting Katelyn out.

Steven threw a ball at Celestia, and one at Sherwood. Celestia managed to dodge while Sherwood was hit out for the second time.

Shayne didn't let this go unpunished as she quickly threw Steven out.

"Bass win their second game!" Chris announced. "Man this is intense! Know what, next game, teams will put nine players in. Gophers, that means all your players are going in. You guys have a couple minutes to strategize."

The Gophers huddled together.

"Ok look, Samantha is a big threat, so I say we take her out first." Rosalina said.

"But how?" Steven asked. "She will probably dodge what we throw at her."

"Not if she has nowhere to dodge to." Rosalina told the teen heartthrob.

"H-how will that h-happen?" Adam shyly asked.

"I'll tell you how, here's the plan."

The camera panned over to the Bass.

"Well, it's obvious I'll be sitting out again." Katrina said.

"Oh no! You've been sitting out this entire time." Blake said.

"Blake is right." Danny said. "You need to let someone else get a turn to sit out."

"I'd like to sit out." Sherwood said.

"But you do pretty decent!" Jade said to him.

Sherwood just shook his head.

"Alright, Sherwood and Emily will sit out." Danny said.

Emily shrugged, and her and Sherwood walked over to the bench to sit out.

Chef blew the whistle, and Chris then said. "Alright campers, it's time to see what you're made of!"

The scene flashed to both teams on their sides of the court.

"Don't blame me if I do terribly." Katrina muttered to Blake. "I warned you.

"Oh quiet." Blake said.

Chef blew his whistle, and the game started. Graham and Rosalina ran to get some balls, and each grabbed two. Graham tossed his to Katelyn, while Rosalina tossed her to Boomer. The four threw their balls at Shayne who wasn't able to dodge all four balls.

Shayne hit the ground and growled. She stormed off of the court. Celestia grabbed a ball and handed it to Danny, who threw it at Landon, who got out.

Rosalina retaliated by throwing the ball back at Danny, but he dodged. Sadly for Toby, he was standing behind Danny, and got hit in the face with the ball.

"Toby!" Celestia exclaimed, running to the blogger. "A-are you ok?"

"Yeah… though my face stings a little. Heh." Toby responded. Katelyn took this opportunity to throw Celestia out too.

"Oh I'm sorry for distracting you!" Toby said.

"I-it's fine." Celestia responded. "I can help you with your injury." The two walked off of the court.

Blake threw a ball at Graham, getting him out, and Jade threw one at Juliette, getting her out.

Adam and Hailey threw a ball at each other, and both got out.

Steven threw a ball at Bridget, who caught it and brought Shayne back in. As soon as she stepped foot on the court, three balls hit her, getting her out again. She let out an angry scream.

Blake threw a ball at Katelyn, getting her out.

Boomer, now armed with two balls threw one at Jade, and the other at Blake, getting both out.

"Guys, we need to focus on Boomer!" Danny said. He gave a ball to Katrina, and threw another at Boomer who dodged.

"Oh shit." Katrina groaned. She threw her ball at Boomer, but it didn't travel very far.

Boomer started laughing, before getting hit by Bridget. "Aw man."

Rosalina managed to get Danny out. She then tried getting Bridget out, but missed.

Bridget retaliated by getting Rosalina out, leaving Colleen against Bridget and Katrina… well mostly just Bridget, let's be honest.

"Oh god, I'm gonna lose this for my team." Colleen sighed.

Graham saw Colleen about to give up. He thought about how to get her to focus. His eyes widened, and he shouted out. "Come on Colleen, You can do this! I believe in you!"

Colleen looked at Graham, who shyly smiled at her. The two locked eyes for a couple moments, and Colleen started to regain her confidence, and smiled back.

Bridget threw a ball at her, but Colleen easily dodged it. She retaliated, and got him out.

"Oh fuck." Katrina cursed.

"We're screwed…" Emily deadpanned.

Blake, who was now engrossed in the game shook her head."We have to have faith." She then yelled out, "Come one Katrina! Give yourself more credit, you can do this!" Emily looked at Blake weirdly.

Katrina perked up. "You know… I can can't I? I can win this for my team! I mean I'm amazing! I have an IQ of-" Katrina was cut off by a ball to the face, courtesy of Colleen.

"Gophers finally take a win!" Chris exclaimed. The Gophers started to cheer. They held Colleen up, cheering for her as they exited the dodge ball court.

"Bass, it's time for your first elimination ceremony." Chris said. "I have a pretty good feeling who is on the chopping block."

Katrina laughed awkwardly from the ground, looking at most of her team glaring a her.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Ok, I can admit I might be in trouble. But I told my fucktard teammates I wasn't good at sports."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Colleen_

"You know, it was so awesome of Graham to give me the confidence boost that I needed. It was better than any mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks! I can do this without Colin! Watch me bro, I'm gonna win this!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Killer Bass at the campfire pit. They were each sitting on a tree stump, and Chris was standing before them with a plate of marshmallows.

The fire burned as the team looked around, nervous about their first elimination.

Chris then proceeded to say, "Killer Bass, at this camp, marshmallows represent life."

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris said. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest. For good."

Katrina looked especially nervous.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Samantha."

Samantha, who now had her glasses on, smiled and got her marshmallow. "Blake, Celestia, and Toby."

The three felt a wave of relief flow over them. They got their marshmallows.

"Danny, Sherwood, and Jade."

The three collected their marshmallows, not really surprised.

"Emily, Hailey, you girls are safe too."

The two retrieved their marshmallows, which left Bridget and Katrina. Katrina looked very nervous.

"Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katrina."

The brainiac gave a sigh of relief, and collected her marshmallow.

There was a collection of gasps. Bridget sat there in shock.

"Yeah, even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer."Chris said. "But the votes don't lie, Chef, take him to the boat of losers." The burly man picked Bridget up, and started walking to the boat of losers.

Bridget finally snapped out of it, and yelled, "W-wait, I still have something to do! Something to say!"

Chris uncaringly waved what he said off, not really interested. Chef threw Bridget in the boat and then started sailing off.

Hailey was at the end of the dock, and called out to her friend, "Bridget! Thank you!"

"Tell Chris!" was Bridget's response. "Please." Was the final words Hailey could hear as Bridget was taken away.

 _Confessional Danny_

"What? Katrina stayed over Bridget?" Danny said with a fake surprised tone. "I thought about it pretty hard, and instead of using the blackmail on Bridget, I decided to save Katrina. Why? Well…

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _Katrina was sitting on the porch steps of the Bass cabin, feeling down. She knew that if there were to be any athletic challenges, they will be her major downfall. But how could the team just blame her like that? She did tell them it'd be best if she sat out, but they didn't listen._

 _Danny walked up to Katrina, who glared. "What the fuck do you want? Came to yell at me?"_

 _"No." Danny said. "I wanted to maybe keep you around."_

 _Katrina perked up at this, but quickly raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why would you do that?"_

 _"Well, I overheard that Bridget is actually Chris's son." Danny answered._

 _Katrina had a look of surprise."WHAT!?"_

 _"Yeah...And well, I thought if Chris found out, he'd surely give his own son an unfair advantage." Danny explained._

 _"But won't that help our team?" Katrina asked._

 _"Maybe, but I think it basically gives Bridget a pass to the finale." Danny said._

 _"That is possible."_

 _"Besides, I wanted to have an ally, and since you're so smart, I thought I'd help you escape elimination." Danny smiled._

 _"You'd do that?" Katrina asked._

 _"I can try." Danny told her. "But I need to get four others on board."_

 _"If you do, I'll have your back until the final two!" Katrina said, holding out her hand._

 _"Same here!" Danny said, taking Katrina's hand and shaking it._

 _~~~Flashback over~~~_

And well, Celestia will do anything anyone says, so she was easy. Then I had to talk to Blake, Samantha, and Sherwood. They took some coaxing, but it obviously all worked out." Danny darkly chuckled. "This game is going to be fun, and I cannot wait to get my $100,000.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Bridget had some obvious plot, being the fact he's Chris's son and wanting to tell him that. I really wanted to keep him longer, but there are other things I really want to do with some other characters. Sadly, I had to say goodbye to Bridget. He was never pegged to make merge, but he did get a lot further than third out. Sorry Mystique Monroe, I love all of your characters, but sadly this story wasn't the time to shine. But maybe Bridget will return? Or come back for a second season? ;P who knows~_

* * *

 **Eh heh, here's the chapter ^ ^' I'm not gonna give any excuses. I kept changing how this chapter was gonna play out and I messed with the elimination order a bit. Thought, it definitely won't be the last time it'll change, knowing me. Sorry for the wait! I hope the chapter is enjoyable! I think it was my first time writing a challenge that didn't focus on interactions. I hope i did a good job. R &R! ~CV  
**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Bridget_

 _Bridget- Katrina_

 _Celestia- Bridget_

 _Danny- Bridget_

 _Emily- Katrina_

 _Hailey- Katrina_

 _Jade- Katrina_

 _Katrina- Bridget_

 _Samantha- Bridget_

 _Sherwood- Bridget_

 _Toby- Katrina_

 **Bridget- 6 votes**

 **Katrina- 5 votes**

* * *

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget Audition: (The scene opens with a Bridget and his mother sitting in his room. Bridget is in a dress, and looks absolutely miserable. However, his mother is none the wiser."

Ms. Maclay: Hello Total Drama. I am Mindy Maclay, and this is my wonderful daughter, Bridget.

Bridget: (Quietly) Mama-

Ms. Maclay: (grips Bridget's wrist) Not now dear. As I was saying, Bridget has so much to offer your show. She is my little angel. I would have named her Angela, but the doctors said it wouldn't do.

Bridget: Mama-

Ms. Maclay: (Grip tightens harshly). Not. Now. Dear.

Bridget: Please, let me tell them about. I mean, you payed for those speaking classes. I should show them what your hard work has gotten me.

Ms. Maclay: (Brightens) You are so bright sweetie.

(Ms Maclay gets up and leaves. As she exits the room Bridget takes off the dress and is in his normal clothes)

Bridget: I got to make this quick, before she gets back. I'm a boy, and I need to be on this show. (Grabs his locket) There s someone there that I need to meet. I don't know if this is the right way to go about it, but it is the only way. Please, I need this. More than you know.

-End-


	6. Not So Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island… The Screaming Gophers _finally_ dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Killer Bass. There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and of course the most painful of all, love. But in the end, it was Bridget who didn't see it coming after Danny learned some juicy information about our resident girly boy. Today's challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to loserville, population: 4. Who will sink? And who will stay afloat? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The camera pans in, showing the Screaming Gopher's cabin. It zooms in before cutting to the girls' side where Katelyn groans in annoyance. She's in her pajamas, which consist of a white tank top with pink short shorts with 'PINK' written on the backside in black holds up an empty tube of fake tanner. "Am I _seriously_ already out of my fake tanner? God I hate this place."

Rosalina, who was already dressed, shook her head. "Why do you even bother with that crap? It's better to just get a natural tan."

Katelyn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't get it. It explains why you wear… _that."_ Katelyn said with disgust, looking at Rosalina's outfit.

"Because I don't focus on superficial things like looks. Instead, I focus on getting shit done, which is something you better start doing if you want to stay in this competition." Rosalina responded, her voice getting more stern.

Katelyn started walking towards the door to the cabin, saying, "Sheesh you don't have to be so condescending." Rosalina's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"Katelyn and I have had an up and down relationship since getting here. There are times where we argue, and times we work pretty well together. And well… that's only when she tries." Rosalina slightly shakes her head. "I just don't understand girls like that." She pauses for a couple seconds before asking. "I don't sound that condescending do I?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to a loudspeaker in which a seagull was sleeping in.

Chris's voice then rang out of the loud speaker, scaring the seagull. "Alright campers enough beauty sleep. It's time to show us what you're made of!"

* * *

The scene flashed, and all the campers were sitting in bleachers that were facing a giant stage.

Colleen gasped. "Are we gonna see a musical? They are just so fetch!"

"Don't say fetch." Katelyn said.

Chris walked on to the stage saying, "Welcome to our state of the art ampitheatre! This week's challenge is summer camp favorite, a talent show!" There were mutters of approval from the contestants. "Each team has eight hours to pick three acts. Then they will perform them, and be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ free-J and rap legend, Grand master Chef! Who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter." A Wooden spoon with Chef's face and ten bars appeared at the top of the screen. The bars started blinking green. "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

* * *

The camera flashed over to The Killer Bass.

Jade stepped up as leader. "Alright everyone, we will not lose again! We absolutely cannot! We need to give it our-"

"Just get on with it" Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Jade gave her a mini glare before saying, "Fine, whose gonna be the first audition?"

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Screaming Gophers. Like Jade, Katelyn decided she was going to be the leader for the challenge.

"Alright losers, we need to figure out who is going to be in the talent show. Obviously, I will be in it since I'm the most talented." She said.

Rosalina shook her head. "We haven't decided that yet, everyone, including you needs to audition."

Boomer then piped up. "Yeah, and who made _you_ the leader anyways?"

"I mean I'm the most qualified." Katelyn responded, flipping her hair. "Didn't we have this conversation before?

Landon shrugged. "Actually I'd say Rosalina is."

"Any one is better at being the leader than you are." Boomer said.

"Well you're wrong and I'm right, so deal with it." Katelyn said.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

Boomer was slouched on the confessional seat. He gives an over-exaggerated sigh and says, "I hate people like Katelyn so much, she reminds me of my mom... I think she should be taught a lesson." Boomer said, giving a wicked smile. He then started to laugh.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene switched back over to the Killer Bass.

Toby was showing the team pictures he'd taken via slideshow. They were all really good, and when he was finished, the team clapped.

"They were amazing Toby!" Celestia said.

"They were really good, but I'm not sure if that's be a good choice for the talent show." Danny said.

"I agree." Jade nodded as the scene switched back over to the Screaming Gophers.

* * *

Katelyn, Colleen, and Juliette had just finished up doing a cheer, and the team clapped.

"There, I auditioned, happy?" Katelyn said, glaring at Boomer.

"As long as you're here, I won't be happy." Boomer said. The wild child then stuck his tongue out at the mean girl and blew a raspberry.

"Ok so we have two acts filled, we just need to fill out one more and we're ready to go." Katelyn said.

"Uh… W-we, um… only have one f-filled." Adam said meekly.

"Uh, no! It's us three girls cheering, and Steven is obviously going to sing." Katelyn said.

Steven shrugged. "I'm ok with that."

"I mean I think it makes sense." Colleen said. "He is a famous singer after all."

"Exactly!" Juliette said. "He's just so amazing."

Graham was starting to get a little jealous. "I-I can sing too!"

"Point being?" Juliette asked, giving him a fake attitude.

Graham sighed before saying, "I wanna sing in the talent show instead of Steven."

There was an awkward pause...

Then Juliette and Katelyn burst out laughing.

"Oh please, keep dreaming geek." Katelyn said.

"I say we should give him a chance." Colleen said.

"What?" Katelyn and Juliette said at the same time.

"Uh look, babe, I'm a professional." Steven said. "This guy is nothing special."

Colleen shrugged. "Just because you're more well known, doesn't mean you're better."

Juliette gasped. "But Steven is better! He's the absolute best!"

"We don't know that." Colleen said.

"I say give Graham a chance." Landon said.

"I agree." Rosalina nodded.

Katelyn groaned. "Fine. Sing something so we can prove you're no better than Steven."

"Oh,Uh…" Graham started to get a little flustered.

"Come one Graham, you got this." Colleen said, smiling at the Otaku.

Graham took a deep breath, and he started singing. He was really good, and once he was finished, most of the team clapped for him.

"That was really good!" Colleen told Graham, causing him to blush.

"All in favor for Graham singing in the talent show?" Rosalina asked. Everyone but Katelyn, Steven, and Juliette raised their hands. "Then it's settled, Graham will participate in the talent show."

* * *

 _Confessional Steven_

"Wow, not getting chosen for something I'm famous for. Talk about a punch to the self-esteem."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass. Blake had just finished a wood carving of herself. It was really well made, and the team clapped for her.

"Thank you." Blake said smirking. She then took a bow.

"That's actually pretty good." Katrina said, inspecting the carving. "You have a talent in wood carving."

"You're actually complementing me?" Blake said raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course." Katrina put her hands on her hips. "And that's surprising why?"

"Well because you're usually a bitch." Blake responded.

Katrina glared. "Fuck you! You-"

"Katrina, calm down." Danny said. Katrina rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she stopped.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

Katrina glared at the camera, and crossed her arms. "Wow, I try to be nice because I actually enjoyed that bitch's wood carving, and _I_ get insulted back? Fuck her."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I say she should be in." Jade said. "She's really good!"

"I second that." Toby said. Most of the team seemed to agree.

"So then Blake is the first member to be chosen." Danny said. "Whose next to audition?"

"Sherwood, why don't you try?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm good." Sherwood responded.

"Oh come on, you should try, I bet you'll do great! At least audition!" Jade pleaded.

"I said no." Sherwood simply stated.

"But-"

"Don't force him Jade." Danny said.

* * *

 _Confessional Jade_

"I just don't get Sherwood! Like, he doesn't try and put himself out there. I should help him come out of his shell!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Anyone else?" Jade asked.

Samantha stepped up. "Uh, I can build things quickly."

"Think you can build a hammock?" Emily asked.

Samantha nodded, and went over to two trees. She the started crafting very quickly, and in no time, she had made a hammock. Emily went over, and laid on it."

"It's a pretty damn good hammock." Emily said.

"Yeah, but like Toby, I'm not sure if she'll be a good choice for the talent contest." Jade said. "If we need one more, she'll get in."

Samantha shrugged, and said. "Fine by me."

* * *

The scene flashed back over to the Screaming Gophers. Adam was trying to juggling three balls. He was doing pretty well, but he ended up messing up, and the balls fell to the ground with Adam trying, and failing, to catch them.

"Yeah, next." Katelyn said.

Boomer walked up, but before he could say anything, Katelyn again called, "Next!" Boomer glared, and walked off as Landon walked on with a tv on wheels.

"My talent is making short movies!" Landon said. He pressed a button, and the television started playing a movie. It consisted of only Landon trying to play multiple parts. It wasn't bad, but it looked as if Landon was struggling with doing multiple parts.

When it was finished, Rosalina was the first to talk. "I think it was pretty good." Landon perked up at Rosalina's comment. "But if we do in fact do this in the talent show, I'd say those who aren't in it should help by playing different parts."

Katelyn surprisingly agreed with her. "I agree, I say we should put it in."

"Then it's decided." Rosalina said. "The three acts will be The cheerleading trio, Graham, and Landon."

"All right, everyone is dismissed." Katelyn said.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Do I really think that loser's movie was good enough to be in the talent contest? Of course not! But I need _someone_ to blame if we lose to save my own skin."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Landon smiled, and walked over to Rosalina. "Man, I'm pretty excited I was chosen!"

"You're movie skills were pretty good. But now we need to get some others to help us make this as good as it can be." Rosalina told him.

Landon looked at Rosalina. "Us?"

"Of course, I want to help make this movie as best as it can." Rosalina responded.

Landon smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

The scene flashed back over to the Killer Bass. Danny was playing a guitar, and he was doing pretty well at it. Once he finished, the team clapped for him.

"I think we just found our second participant." Toby said.

"That's good!" Celestia said. "Now we just need one more."

"We only have one more person auditioning." Hailey said.

"That's me" Jade said. She walked in front of her team and said, "My talent is celebrity voice impressions!"

"Impress away." Toby said.

In a voice very similar to Chris, Jade said, "Oh wow! Look how perfect and pretty I think I am! Ahh! Where's my hair gel?" Some of the contestants stared to laugh at her impression of Chris. "Find out which sad excuse for a teen will be the next voted off of Total. Drama. Island!"

"Hopefully you." Sherwood muttered to himself.

Jade took a bow, and the Killer Bass clapped for her.

"That was pretty good." Danny said. "I say we should take a vote on who gets in, Samantha or Jade."

Samantha shrugged while Jade nodded.

"All in favor for Samantha raise your hand." Danny said. Blake, Emily, and Katrina raised their hands.

"For Jade." Celestia, Toby, Sherwood, Danny, and Hailey raised their hands. "Guess that settles it. The participants will be Blake, Jade, and me."

* * *

The scene flashed to Hailey sitting near the fire pit. She was drawing in the dirt with a stick. She gave a sigh. She was down thinking about Bridget's departure.

 _Confessional Hailey_

"I'm so sad that Bridget ended up leaving last night. I'm also pretty confused as to why. What reason did people have for voting him off? He did good in challenges, and he was so nice!" She sighs. "He also told me to tell Chris about his secret, but I don't know if I can! I mean it's something so personal. Wouldn't Bridget want to be there witness it?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Hailey heard a click and looked up to see Toby taking pictures. He saw she noticed him, and he smiled. "Hey Hailey, what're you doing hanging alone?"

"Oh, just hanging." Hailey responded, putting the mask Bridget helped take off back on.

"Well I'm just taking a few pictures for my blog right now, but I'm gonna meet and hang out with Celestia at the dock once I finish, wanna join?" Toby asked.

"No I'm- Actually… I'll join you guys if it's alright." Hailey said, showing Toby a smile.

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"Just because Bridget is gone, doesn't mean I should go back to pushing people away. I need to try and not live in fear that others will judge me, just like Bridget."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to in front of the gopher's cabin. Colleen, Juliette, and Katelyn were practicing their routine, and Graham was sitting on the step thinking of a song to sing.

"Alright, take five girls." Katelyn said. She went and grabbed a water bottle; Juliette walked away, but not with out discretely scowling at Katelyn, and Colleen walked over to Graham.

"Hey Graham! How's the song coming?" The ditsy girl asked.

Graham blushed and gave a small smile. "Oh, hey. I'm actually having trouble thinking of a song."

Colleen thought for a second. "Hmmm." She then lit up with an idea. "Why don't you write one?"

"I don't know what to write a song about…" Graham responded.

"Well, the best songs come from the heart." Colleen told him. "So I guess write it from there."

Graham paused for a moment before responding, "Alright, I'll try."

"Colleen, stop talking to that geek, we're getting back to practicing again." Katelyn said.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, see ya!" With that Colleen got up, and walked back to Juliette and Katelyn, leaving Graham sitting on the cabin steps.

"Hm… Write from the heart." Graham said to himself before getting an idea.

* * *

Katrina was shown laying down on her bed, reading a book. Blake entered the cabin, and spotted her.

"Oh… Uh, hey." Blake awkwardly greeted.

"What, want to fucking insult me for no reason again?" Katrina huffed.

Blake walked over and sat on Katrina's bed. "Ok look, that was a little uncalled for."

"You think?" Katrina spat.

"Look I want to say sorry. It just, caught me off guard when you complimented me." Blake told her. "Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Because I thought you did pretty good." Katrina awkwardly responded. "And… I'm trying to not act as much as a bitch."

"Oh… cool." The two fell into an awkward silence.

"Y'know I didn't vote for you last time." Blake said.

Katrina looked at her. "You didn't?"

Blake shook her head. "Nope."

"Why?"

Blake shrugged. "Well Danny asked me not to, and even though you're a pain in the ass, you're smart, we could use a brain on the team."

"Oh… thanks." Katrina said.

Blake shrugged. "No problem."

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Blake didn't vote for me? Even I'm surprised, and I have an IQ of 187! I'm… thankful I guess."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Sherwood walking alone in the woods. He was feeling contempt with himself, heck; he was quite enjoying the scenery, which was surprising due to his dislike of non aquatic plants.

And then he heard it. The thing of nightmares, the one that he loathed more than anything else: Jade.

"Hey Sherwood!" Jade exclaimed, running to catch up. "Why you out here all alone? You should be socializing with the team, getting to know everyone better!"

Sherwood ignored her.

"Uh, hello! I'm talking to you." Jade put her hands on her hips. "You don't have to act so coldly. I'm sitting here trying to be your friend."

"I don't want to be friends with you." Sherwood muttered.

Jade glared. "Well that's just rude! Why do you act like such a huge dick? What are that much of a pussy to talk to people?"

That was it. Something in Sherwood snapped. "Listen here you disgusting little peon. You have no _right_ to talk like that to me. You are an annoying little insect of a person, and you are a waste of air, do NOT try talking to me again, or I will make sure you are given severe consequences!" Sherwood was breathing heavily at this point, glaring daggers at Jade, who returned the glare.

"You just proved my point. Have fun on the boat of losers tonight." Jade said, walking away.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He grunts angrily before saying. "I can't believe I let that scum get the better of me." He tries and calms himself down before continuing. "I need to figure out a way to try and stay in the background where I won't have attention put onto me. I can figure something out, I am intelligent after all."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Boomer sneaking on stage. He started fiddling with something before laughing to himself. He quickly ran off the stage after than, making sure no one would see him.

* * *

The screen was flashing yellow and orange. All off a sudden both team logos appeared on the screen, and Chris started narrating. "Iiiit's the TDI talent extravaganza!" The two logos collided, and burst into stars as the screen switched to Chris standing on the stage. "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest." Chris told the contestants who were not participating. Where a group of campers will show case their mad skills, and desperately try not to humiliate themselves."

The camera showed backstage, where Jade was peeking out from behind the curtain, and glaring at Sherwood. "Ugh! How dare he be so rude."

Danny walked up to her, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, who are you talking about?"

"Sherwood." Jade spat. "He completely blew up on me for no reason earlier!"

"Um… you sure?" Danny said. "I mean Sherwood is a pretty quiet and calm guy, I can't see him yelling at someone."

"Trust me, he did." Jade responded. "It hurt, the things he said."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Danny said.

"It's fine, I just hope he's the next one out." Jade responded.

"Well, we'll see what happens." Danny told her.

* * *

 _Confessional Jade_

She chuckled. "Sherwood is gonna be the next one out of out team. I just need to tell others about the things he said to me. And i have just the way to do it."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Danny_

"They way Jade said that seemed like she was pushing too hard on the fact that Sherwood blew up on her." Danny scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I don't see it. Sherwood barely talks, let alone screams at people. Jade is trying to play me, and by extension, this game. She's putting a target on her back that much is true.

 _End Confessional._

* * *

The focus was back on Chris, who was announcing the first participant. "First up for the Killer Bass, iiiit's Blake!"

The chainsaw enthusiast walked on stage, holding a big log. She set it down, grabbed one of her chainsaws, turned it on, and started carving. She did so for a couple seconds before saying, "And, done!" She took a step back, and the camera panned out showing the log was now a wooden sculpture of her, holding a chainsaw and giving the finger.

Chris walked back onto the stage. "Well that's uh… artistic? Let's see what grand master chef has to say about this."

The Chef-o-meter appeared on screen, and 8/10 slots lit up green.

"An eight out of ten, looks like we're starting tonight off with a bang." Chris said. "Up next, representing the Screaming Gophers, it's Colleen, Juliette, and Katelyn doing a cheer."

Katelyn was center stage with Colleen to her left, and Juliette to her right. "Ready? Ok!" Katelyn said with pep in her voice.

The three started moving to the beat of their cheer.

"It's the hit new tv show.

Filled with lots of hoes!"

This line from Katelyn earned gasps from some of the audience.

"It'll get us rich,

it'll get us famous!"

Colleen cheered the next word. "Total!"

Next was Juliette. "Drama!"

The three then finished all together. "Island!" Colleen and Juliette were holding Katelyn in the air.

All of a sudden a couple fire works popped on stage, scaring the three girls. Colleen and Juliette accidentally dropped Katelyn on her back. Colleen gasped, while Juliette couldn't help but laugh at the real mean girl's misfortune.

Chris walked back onto the stage. "Man, wish I used that bang comment for this. Let's see what Chef rates this disaster."

The Chef-o-meter appeared back on screen, this time 3/10 of the slots flashed green.

"Not much… Well, let's see if our next camper can not suck as much as those three did." Chris said as Colleen and Juliette dragged a knocked out Katelyn off stage.

The scene flashed to Danny sitting on a stool on stage. He started playing his guitar, and he did pretty well at it.

When he was finished, the audience clapped for Danny.

"Well, not too terrible. Let's see what Chef has to say." Chris said.

The chef-o-meter appeared, and gave Danny 7/10.

"Pretty decent." Chris said. "Can the Gophers make a comeback with Landon's short film? I seriously doubt it."

Chris walked off stage as Landon wheeled a tv onto it.

"Thank you, thank you. What you're about to see is just to amazing, inspiring, and beautiful. Making it was a great experience, and I would not only like to thank God, but Jesus as well for the opportunity. And of course the ca-" Landon was cut off by Chris.

"Get on with it!"

Landon awkwardly chuckled before saying, I present to you: "Our Lord and Savior: Bill Murray."

Landon turned the tv on. On it, Adam was in all white acting as a ghost. 'Ooo I-I'm vengeful f-for my death... i g-guess... I-Ima reek h-havoc and stuff."

Celestia was now shown. Adam came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

'ah!' Celestia squealed before fainting.

Rosalina ran onto screen and gasped. 'No! not my twin sister Sharkeisha!' She glared at Adam 'How could you?'

'B-because, I was wrongfully c-convicted and sentenced t-to death… uh… oh! And I-I want to reek havoc… y-yeah.' Adam said awkwardly.

Rosalina gasped again. 'Who could save us from this monster?'

'I will!' Landon said off screen. The camera pointed to him. He was in ghostbusters getup.

'Ghostbuster and amazing actor Bill Murray?' Rosalina exclaimed.

'I've come to save the day!' Landon grabbed the head of the vaccum off of his back, and turned it on. Adam was 'sucked' into it screaming, 'Noooo!'

'Bill Murray! My hero!' Rosalina exclaimed, hugging Landon.

'All in a days work beautiful.' Landon said, he then smiled at the camera as the screen turned to black, and 'The End' appeared on screen.

"So what ya think?" Landon asked.

"Uhhh…" Chris was at a loss for words. "Let's just get to the ranking."

The chef-o-meter appeared on screen, flashing a 2/10.

"Yeah, that was pretty terrible." Chris said.

"Try having to record it." Toby sarcastically muttered.

"What!?" Landon exclaimed. "That is mahogany! This is a mutiny I tell you! Mutinyyyyy" Landon exclaimed, getting dragged off stage by a cane.

"Let's hope the next act isn't as cringy." Chris awkwardly said. "Give it up for Jade!"

Jade walked onto stage, and sat on a stool. She cleared her throat before speaking in a middle aged woman's voice, "Hello, and welcome back. It's me Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and we have a drama alert! Contestant Sherwood on the hit new reality television show Total Drama Island had a huge blow up on fellow contestant Jade. Apparently, he yelled, and I quote, 'You are an annoying little insect of a person, and you are a waste of air, do NOT try talking to me again, or I will make sure you are given severe consequences!' Man, talk about some low blows. This has been your dose of drama brought to you by me, Blaineley. Good night."

There were some claps from the audience. Some eyes were laid on Sherwood, who looked at Jade with a shocked look.

"Not a bad impression." Chris said. "Though Blaineley is more of a bitch than that. Let's see what Chef has to say."

The chef-o-meter appeared, and flashed an 8/10.

"And with that, the Killer Bass are in the lead with their highest score being an eight out of ten." Chris said. "Finally, there's Graham. Can he win it for his team? Let's find out."

Back stage, Graham looked out from behind the curtain. He quickly poked his head back, and he started getting nervous. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why did I do this to myself? Why?"

Colleen walked up to Graham, and raised an eyebrow. "Graham? You're supposed to be on stage."

"I can't do it!" Graham exclaimed. "There's too many people watching." He started breathing heavily.

Colleen grabbed Graham's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Graham, you can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of because you're gonna do great."

"Y-you think so?" Graham shakily asked.

"I know so." Colleen smiled.

Graham took a couple deep breaths before saying, "Alright, I'm gonna do it." With those words, he walked onto stage. He looked at the contestants watching, and gulped. The otaku then looked offstage at Colleen, who gave him thumbs up. Graham took another deep breath before singing.

 _The darkness that surrounded me…_

 _I had lost all hope of breaking free._

 _The loneliness felt bitter_

 _and it almost consumed my entire being._

 _Then you came and just with one smile,_

 _You lightened up my world._

 _Your red hair and green eyes,_

 _I was lost in them._

 _But it wasn't so bad because_

 _With you by my side I… feel so alive._

 _I escaped from the darkness into_

 _Your beautiful liiiight._

As Graham finished, his face turned beat red. Everyone, sans Sherwood who was stoic, applauded Graham.

Chris walked onto stage as the applause finally died down. "And your score is…"

The chef-o-meter flashed a perfect 10/10.

"And with a perfect score, the Gophers win!" Chris exclaimed. The Gophers bursted out into cheers. Colleen ran out onto the stage, and hugged Graham.

"You did it Graham!" Colleen explained.

"Only because you helped me." Graham told her. "Thanks for that."

"I mean you helped me last challenge get out of my funk." Colleen told her. She then gave a sad smile. "Your girlfriend is lucky to have you."

"Wait, wha- Colleen, I don't ha-"

"Hey, I'm uh, gonna go powder my nose." Colleen said, cutting Graham off. "I'll talk to you later." When she turned around, Colleen gave a crestfallen expression. She walked away before Graham could say anything.

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

He groans. "And now Colleen thinks I have a girlfriend." Graham face palms. "Good going Graham."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Colleen_

The white girl gives a sigh. "Figures that when I finally start to like a guy, it turns out he has a girlfriend. At least he has someone who makes him happy."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Toby walked into the cabin, and noticed a piece of paper on his pillow. "What's this?" He picked it up, and started reading it. His eyes widened, and he gave out a gasp.

* * *

The scene flashed over the Bass's elimination ceremony.

Chris was standing, holding the plate of marshmallows. "Killer Bass, you guys are really starting to suck. You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, come collect your marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must board the boat of losers and never come back… ever!"

Emily gave an unamused look.

"The first marshmallow goes to Danny."

Danny collected his marshmallow.

"Noxic sisters, you both are safe as well as Hailey and Emily."

All four girls collected their marshmallows.

"Toby."

The blogger got his marshmallow.

"Celestia."

"Thank you everyone." The pushover said.

"And Katrina."

The brainiac smiled and collected her marshmallow.

"So that leaves Sherwood and Jade. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sherwood."

The standalone guy smirked, and got his marshmallow.

Jade stood up in shock and yelled, "What!?"

"Chef, take her outta here." Chris said.

Chef walked up, and grabbed Jade, who was trying to get out of his grasp. "No! I shouldn't be the one leaving! It should be Sherwood! Sherwood I tell you!" Her screams then were toned down as the boat rode into the distance.

* * *

 _Confessional Toby_

"I can't believe Jade has been telling lies about everyone. The note I got told me she said I was just leading Celeste on to get her vote! I have a genuine connection with her, and I don't use people. I say, good riddance."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Yeah I'm stretching my strategy by sending notes, but I'm not physically talking to anyone, nor do they know it's me who sent it. Jade tried taking me down, but she failed. I think it's pretty obvious that with the help of my strategy, I'll make it to the end, and win this game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Jade has potential. She was a potential antagonist, but this just wasn't her time to shine. She was originally second out, but I realized I could use her to test Sherwood's strategy, who I felt really needed screen time. She originally was gonna be more based off her stereotype 'The Chatterbox' and just annoy Sherwood without threatening elimination on him, but I felt this was better as it showed her antagonistic side. Maybe She'll come back at the merge or in a second season to show that even more. Who knows~~~ ;P_

* * *

 **Heyyy! This was my quickest update, and boy am I glad I got this done so quickly. I felt bad for taking so long on the last one. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done pretty swiftly. But don't worry, I'll try not to make it feel rushed. Also, the first girl is out! Obviously, I'm not worried about keeping the genders completely equal, but I won't make them drastically different like 1 guy and 7 girls left or something. Also, ik the losing teams have been similar to canon, but just mirrored, but it'll change soon, I promise. Also I feel like an idiot for not putting talent on the OC app XP. I asked some people what their OC's talent would be, but I had ideas for others that I used. And ik that song Graham sang was probably bad XD I'm definitely not a song writer. But i digress,I hope you liked it! Until next time! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Jade_

 _Celestia- Jade_

 _Danny- Jade_

 _Emily- Jade_

 _Hailey- Sherwood_

 _Jade- Sherwood_

 _Katrina- Jade_

 _Samantha- Jade_

 _Sherwood- Jade_

 _Toby- Jade_

 **Jade- 8 votes**

 **Sherwood- 2 votes**

* * *

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade Audition: "Okay, so what do you wanna see me do?" Jade asks, reclining on her bed, grinning. "Track? Swimming? Aw, screw it, you'll see me do it all on the show. I mean, you don't have to pick me, but if you do, you'll see it. I guess I'm supposed to list my best qualities. I'm fun, I'm funny, and I'm going to win! Is that enough? See you at the campground, suckers!" She sticks her tongue out at the camera. "Okay, turn that thing off, that's my audition tape done."


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

The scene pans in, and as usual, the host with the most is standing on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, a talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. And it was awesome! Katelyn struggled with keeping the leadership role on her team, and started to find an enemy in Boomer. Sherwood finally snapped, and he went off on Jade. After Graham's surprisingly good performance, the Screaming Gophers managed to take in another win! Jade tried to get her teammates to vote off Sherwood by telling them he blew up on her, but no one would believe that he would blow up on anyone, and in the end, Jade was the next camper who was sent home. Who will be the next one to walk down this lame dock? Find out tonight, on the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene pans to the campfire pit where all the campers and Chris are. Some of the campers are sitting on the tree stumps while others are standing. They are all facing Chris.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." Chris announced. "I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

This was met with multiple gasps from the campers.

Chris laughed. "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. All you have to do is find it." Chris then pulled two maps and compasses out of a green bag, and tossed on of each to Rosalina and Samantha. Chris then remembered, "Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in preproduction. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" Chris blew an air horn, signaling the start of the challenge. Some campers got up, and started walking into the woods.

Adam looked freaked out. "D-did he s-say there were b-bears?"

Boomer grinned and roughly patted Adam on the back. "Ah no worries! I know exactly how to handle a bear!"

Katelyn scoffed. "Of course, all you have to do is be yourself, then you'll creep the bear out, and it'll run away."

Boomer glared in return, and blew a raspberry as Katelyn walked past him.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass in the woods.

Toby caught up to Sherwood. "Hey Sherwood, I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're still here over Jade. She was definitely not that goo of a person, trying to spread lies about others."

Sherwood looked on. "Yup."

The two walked in awkward silence before Toby said, "I'm, uh… gonna walk over there."

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood._

He gives the camera a smirk. "Man none of these idiots are suspicious of me. They all think I'm completely innocent of anything. I'm way too smart for any of them."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katrina and Danny were walking next to each other. Danny elbowed Katrina and whispered, "We need to figure out who to vote for next time we lose."

"Why not just whoever screws up?" Katrina shrugged.

"That won't always happen, I mean last challenge, every one did decent." Danny told her. "Besides, we need to be smart about it."

"Everything I do is the smart thing." Katrina confidently said. "Anyway, who were you thinking?"

"Well I thought either Samantha or Blake." Danny told her. Katrina's eyes shot open.

"Not Blake!" The brainiac said quickly. "I mean, she's a really big part of our team, we shouldn't vote off such a powerful member."

Danny looked at Katrina with some suspicion, but shrugged right after. "Then we'll gun for Samantha."

Katrina nodded.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Look, I kind of appreciate Blake not voting for me. So what!" She crossed her arms. "It's not a big deal, I'm just returning the favor."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn was shown rubbing her back in agony. "I just don't get where that firework came from." She said. "But it like messed up my back."

Landon shrugged. "I thought it was part of the routine."

Katelyn shook her head. "No, but I have a suspicion someone was trying to sabotage us."

"You sure?" Colleen asked.

"Positive. I mean why else would a random firework go off during our performance." Katelyn told her.

"She has a point." Rosalina piped up.

"But who would want to do that?" Landon asked.

"Well obviously someone from the other team you dumb nerd." Katelyn snapped back.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him." Rosalina defended.

Katelyn smirked. "What, don't want me being mean to your boyfriend?"

Rosalina and Landon blushed hard. "H-he's _not_ my boyfriend." Rosalina told her, flustered.

Katelyn shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Juliette was walking next to Steven. She had a huge blush on her face, and was working up the courage to talk to him.

"Uh, so Steven… other than singing, what else do you like to do?" Juliette asked.

"Hm? Oh, well really, I just like to hang out. When I'm not working on my YouTube stuff, I just chill." He responded.

"Cool." Juliette smiled. She then started gazing dreamily at Steven who noticed, but didn't say anything as he enjoyed the attention.

"Uh… h-hey J-juliette."

Juliete snapped out of her daze, and looked over to see Adam.

"Huh?"

"W-well I just… w-wanted t-to talk about s-something." Adam shyly told her, meekly rubbing his arm.

"Not now" Juliette told him.

Adam nodded, and dropped it.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass, who had just arrived at their camp.

Hailey looked around. "Wait… where's the food?"

"Well, if you knew how to read, you'd know that we have to find our own." Katrina sassed.

Hailey frowned.

"Hey, she didn't get to see the map." Toby interjected.

Katrina just scoffed.

"Anyway," Samantha started. "We should start on that. Someone should go search for some food."

"I'll go." Toby said.

"May I come too?" Celestia asked. "How about me?" Hailey piped up.

"Of course." Toby smiled. "Let's go!"

The three went into the woods, which left Sherwood, Blake, Katrina, Danny, Samantha, and Emily.

"Some people should also get wood for a fire." Emily said.

"I got it." Blake said, grabbing her chainsaw.

"I'll come to help carry." Katrina said, earning weird looks from Samantha and Emily.

"Wow, your chainsaw is actually going to come in handy for once." Samantha sarcastically said.

Blake smirked. "Now only if your smart-ass attitude could be of use."

"Hardy har." Samantha dryly laughed.

"Just don't argue too much." Danny told Katrina and Blake. "Fire wood is going to be important, especially if we have to cook food.

Blake and Katrina walked off in a different direction than Toby, Celestia, and Hailey.

"Guess that leaves us to build the tents." Danny said.

"Samantha and I will build the girls' tent." Emily said.

"Naturally." Sherwood muttered.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Screaming Gophers at their camp. Similar to the Killer Bass, they were splitting up to do different jobs.

"I can go try to look for some food." Juliette said.

Katelyn scoffed. "Make one of the losers do it. You're too pretty to be scavenging."

Juliette was shocked at Katelyn's compliment at first. "Oh… uh… I know. But I can still manage to help a little."

"Fine go do whatever." Katelyn waved her off.

"Steven do you want to come?" Juliette asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay back and help pitch the tents." Steven responded, checking out Colleen, who was already looking at the tent parts with a confused expression.

Juliette became crestfallen. "Ok…"

"I-I'll come… i-if you don't mind." Adam asked.

Katelyn butted in, saying, "Ugh, please. She doesn't want to walk around with a complete loser like you."

"O-oh…"

"Well, I need someone to carry the food." Juliette said. "He can come."

"Hm… true." Katelyn shrugged. "Just don't take too long."

* * *

The scene flashed to The Killer Bass's camp were Danny, Sherwood, Samantha, and Emily were pitching the tents.

Samantha was having some trouble. "Ok, why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Aren't you supposed to have a brain in there?" Emily teased.

"Oh sorry I never learned how to pitch a tent. Not exactly something I do in my everyday life." Samantha smirked.

"Well you're doing it now." Emily said.

"Touché."

Emily got the tent up and standing, and Samantha raised an eyebrow. "How do you know how to pitch one?"

"Well one time my brother and I had to stay with our grandparents for a week. I didn't bring enough books with me, so I had to read whatever they had. One of the books just so happened to show how to pitch a tent with just sticks and a tarp." Emily answered.

"Huh, well thank god you didn't bring enough books." Samantha joked.

"I wish I brought more here." Emily said. "I'm running out quick."

Samantha shrugged. "I brought some with me. If you finish yours, you can read them."

"Really? Thanks." Emily responded with an actual smile.

"No problem." Samantha said, returning the smile.

* * *

The scene flashed to Hailey, Celestia, and Toby. They had no such luck finding anything to bring back to their team.

Toby frowned. "We've been out here for at least an hour! We haven't found anything edible yet."

"Maybe we should've let someone more outdoorsy find the food." Hailey said.

Toby shrugged. "Probably."

"Guys we can find something!" Celestia exclaimed. "We will eventually."

Toby smiled at Celestia. "Maybe you're right."

Celestia blushed lightly. "Um… I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Alright, we'll be here." Toby told her.

As Celestia walked away, Hailey smiled at Toby. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"No problem." Toby told her. "I know you were friends with Bridget, and after he left, you looked so lonely."

Hailey frowned. "I was… and honestly, I wouldn't never hung out with you guys if it wasn't for Bridget."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's a long story… but all I'll say is that Bridget helped me come out of a shell I surrounded myself in." Hailey answered.

"Man, I wish I got to talk to Bridget more, he seems cool." Toby said.

"He is." Hailey deflated a little, but quickly gave a small smirk. "So you and Celestia, huh?"

Toby blushed, and chuckled. "Yeah, she's really nice and interesting."

"I think you two work well to-" Hailey was then cut off with a high-pitched squeal. Both Toby and Hailey's eyes widened, and they took off in the direction. They ran through some bushes, and saw Celestia frozen in fear.

"Celeste, is everything ok?" Toby asked.

"B-b-b-b-bear!" Celestia whisper-yelled. She pointed to a sleeping bear, surrounded by some berries, honey, and even some fish.

"Oh my gosh!" Hailey whisper-exclaimed.

"Guys, look at all the food it has." Toby whisper-told the girls.

"And?" Hailey asked.

"We can bring that back to the others for dinner." Toby whisper-explained.

"Wh-what?" Celestia's eyes widened.

"Toby, I'm sorry, but that's not a good idea." Hailey muttered.

"Guys, relax. He's asleep." Toby said. "We just need to keep quiet."

"I-i-I don't know." Celestia told Toby.

"Celeste, trust me." Toby told her.

Celestia blushed and muttered, "Ok."

"Look, we have to play this smartly." Toby said. "I'll go first, to get the fish. Then Celestia, you get the berries, while Hailey, you collect the honey."

Celestia nodded, but Hailey still looked nervous.

"Trust me Hailey." Toby told her.

"Ok, I trust you." Hailey responded.

"Then let's do this." Toby said, determined.

The scene flashed, and Toby, Celestia, and Hailey were seen running away, screaming. They all were carrying some food. The bear was shown chasing after them before pausing to let out a massive roar. The bear then continued to chase them.

* * *

The scene flashed to Adam and Juliette walking together in the woods. They were both carrying an armful of berries. It was starting to get dark out.

Juliette groaned. "Why couldn't it be easier to find something other than berries to eat?"

"I-I'm sorry." Adam muttered. He awkwardly looked away before asking. "Juliette, c-can I ask you about something?"

Juliette's stomach dropped. She knew what was coming. She didn't want it to happen but it was happening. She knew he knew, but she didn't want her sister to find out. She already admitted in a confessional she didn't like being mean, and her sister was going to chew her out for that. Juliette was dreading going home to that. She needed to do something.

"J-juliette?" Adam gave the French girl a worried look.

Juliette glared at Adam. "Do you really think you are good enough to talk to me like an equal?"

Adam looked at her in shock. "I-i-"

"Listen, you're just a loser nobody." Juliette told him. Tears started welling up in the geek's eyes. "I don't even know how you made it past the firs day here, I mean you're just completely useless. Just nothing but an annoyance."

"I-I sorry!" Adam yelled. He dropped the berries he was holding, and ran off crying.

Juliette looked his way with a guilty look. She gave a sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

She refused to give any sort of eye contact to the camera, and she was anxiously shaking her leg. "Man, I don't know what I was thinking saying that I don't like being mean. It's… so great." Juliette seemed hesitant saying that.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake was setting up the fire, along with Katrina and Danny when Toby, Celestia, and Hailey came running back.

They were all panting. "We **pant** got food." Toby managed to get out.

"Holy shit you guys brought a feast!" Blake exclaimed.

"We may as well put the fish on the fire ASAP." Danny said. "I know I'm starving."

"Ugh, so am I." Katrina groaned.

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass all sitting next to the fire. There was no more food left, and they all looked contempt.

"Man that hit the spot." Hailey said.

Sherwood hummed in agreement.

"By the way, why were you guys panting when you came back?" Samantha asked. "It seemed like you were running a while."

"Oh, we just wanted to hurry back so you guys wouldn't get impatient." Toby responded, a hint of a nervous tone to his voice.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "That's not the entire story."

"Yes it is." Toby quickly said.

Samantha still didn't buy it. "Celestia tell me why you were running."

Celestia quietly said. "We kinda stole the food from a bear."

Everyone looked at the three with some sort of shock. Except Sherwood, who was deadpan.

"What!?" Emily exclaimed. "Why would you think that was a good idea?"

"Look, it was my idea." Toby said. "I saw the food, and thought we could get it without waking the bear up."

"You mean you woke it up!?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Yeah." Toby awkwardly said. "But we got away from it."

"So?" Emily exclaimed.

Toby shrugged. "I don't see the big deal."

All of a sudden, a massive roar echoed, and everyone's' eyes widened.

"That's fucking why!" Katrina exclaimed, pointing at the bear, who appeared out of the bushes.

The bear let out a growl, and glared at the teens.

"What do we do?!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Climb into a tree!" Emily demanded.

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass, who had climbed a tree, all now sitting on some tree branches.

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Blake asked Emily.

"I don't know!" Emily snapped.

"You're the one who told us to climb the fucking tree!" Katrina yelled.

"My bad for keeping anyone from being mauled." Emily glared.

"Guys, let's just calm down!" Samantha said. "We need to keep a calm head."

"Still, what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"We may as well just wait it out." Sherwood said.

"I mean we don't really have any other choice." Toby said.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He scoffs. "I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but my team is filled with a bunch of idiots."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

At the Screaming Gopher's camp, everyone, sans Juliette and Adam, were sitting at the campfire they made.

"Ugh, I'm starving." Graham groaned.

"Same." Steven said. "And I'm bored, I mean are we really just supposed to sit here?"

"I know what will cheer everyone up!" Boomer exclaimed. He then took a guitar out of no where and started playing it.

"I call this one the campfire song song." Boomer said. Landon cheered.

 **Boomer:** _Let's gather around the campfire, and sing our campfires songs. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along.  
_

 **Landon:** _*smirks* Bom Bom Bom_

 **Boomer:** _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong it'll help if you just sing along. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. Landon!_

 **Landon:** _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G-_

 **Boomer:** _Graham!_

 **Graham:** …

 **Boomer:** _Good! It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing alooong_

 **Boomer and Landon:** _OH YEAH!_

Boomer finished the song by smashing his guitar on the ground.

"I cannot express how much of a loser you are." Katelyn stated.

All of a sudden, Juliette appeared out from some bushed, holding the berries. "I'm finally back."

"Finally!" Katelyn groaned. "I'm starving."

"I couldn't really find that much." Juliette told her.

"Wait… where's Adam?" Colleen asked.

"Who?" Katelyn asked.

"Adam, he went with Juliette." Graham said.

"Oh, he just ran off crying like a baby." Juliette answered.

"And you just let him!?" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Well… I needed to bring back the food." Juliette answered.

"Why was he even crying?" Graham asked.

"Doesn't matter." Katelyn said. "He's the one who chose to run off."

"We can't leave him out there." Rosalina said.

"No man left behind!" Landon joined in.

"Ugh, fine." Katelyn groaned. "We'll go look for him."

"We can pair up." Rosalina said. "I'll go with Landon." Landon smiled when Rosalina chose him to go with.

Graham was about to ask Colleen, so he can tell her about him not having a girlfriend, but Steven got to her first.

"Hey, you wanna join me?" Steven asked.

Colleen shrugged. "Sure."

Boomer placed his arm around Graham's shoulders. "Guess it's gonna be us!"

Graham gave a sarcastic, "Great."

"Juliette let's go." Katelyn commanded. Juliette inwardly groaned, but went along with Katelyn.

* * *

The scene flashed back to the Killer Bass. "The bear was still at the base of the tree, growling up at the teens.

Katrina growled softly. "This is your fault you dumbass!" She pointed at Toby. "Why the fuck would you fucking think stealing some dumbass food from a fucking bear with be a goddamn good idea!?"

"Katrina, calm down." Danny told her.

"Don't yell at him!" Hailey said, surprisingly raising her voice. "He was trying to help out the team."

"Look how fucking wonderful that shit turned out!" Katrina glared. Blake, who was sitting next to the brainiac, grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about being stuck in a tree, but yelling at him won't make it better." Blake told her.

Katrina sat awkwardly for a couple seconds before saying, "You're right." The others were shocked Katrina gave up so easily.

* * *

 _Confessional Emily_

"Ok, I was fully expecting Katrina to go off on her. What's going one between them?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Ok, fine, I admit it. I may have some feelings for Blake. Don't fucking judge me!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed back over to Katelyn and Juliette.

"What did you say to him to make the geek run off crying like that?" Katelyn said, with a smirk.

"Nothing." Juliette said.

"Oh please, I know you must've done something." Katelyn said. "Just tell me."

"Well, I called him useless basically, and said he was just an annoyance." Juliette said.

Katelyn laughed. "Oh that's great. Glad someone put one of these losers in their place." Katelyn noticed a cave, and pointed to it. "We may as well sleep here for the night. It should give us some protection if it rains."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Adam?" Juliette asked.

Katelyn scoffed. "Oh please, like I care. Besides, if he's not found and we lose, the team will vote him out. If he comes back in time, we win! There isn't exactly a downside for us."

"What if something bad happens to him?" Juliette asked.

Katelyn shrugged. "Oh well, not a big loss."

Juliette's eye widened before she scoffed in agreement. "You're right."

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"She doesn't even care if something bad happens to him! I didn't think Katelyn was _that_ low." Juliette rubbed her arm. "Maybe I was a little _too_ harsh." She paused before shaking her head. "Wh-what am I saying, he's a loser, and he... deserved it." Juliette didn't seem very convinced herself.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The sun looked as it was starting to rise. Graham yawned loudly. "I can't believe we've been here all night."

"Honestly, it's so cool!" Boomer exclaimed. "I mean we get to roam the woods, ad see all the cool stuff here."

Graham shrugged. "I'm not exactly the outdoors type."

Boomer suddenly stopped, which made Graham raise an eyebrow. "Uh… Boom-"

"Graham, do you not like Katelyn?" Boomer asked.

"Well duh! She's a complete bitch." Graham said.

Boomer turned around with a huge smirk. "Great! Because I say we should make an alliance against her!"

"Well that came out of nowhere." Graham said. "But I'm game, as long as I don't have to start hanging out with you."

Boomer just laughed the last part off. "Good."

Graham paused for a second before realizing something. "Wait, were you the one who set off that firework last challenge?"

Boomer laughed again. "Guilty as charged, but it only was bad for Katelyn really, so no harm done."

"I mean, we could've lost." Graham old him.

"Of course not, I mean you ended up winning it for us." Boomer said. "And now, I don't really care if we lose because we'll get Katelyn out of here next time we lose!"

"Which may be today." Graham said. "It's almost sunrise, and I don't know if anyone found Adam."

"Maybe we should ask him." Boomer said.

"You make no sense." Graham said.

"Yes I do, he's right up here." Boomer said, pointing in from of him.

"How do you know that?" Graham asked.

"Because I have good hearing, and I can hear him faintly crying." Boomer explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? We have to get him!" Graham said.

"Because, I wanted to ask about the alliance." Boomer told him. "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

"Boomer is really weird… But if being in an alliance with him means Katelyn leaves, then I just have to out up with it."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass, who were sleeping in the tree. Celestia was the first to wake up. She looked down, and noticed the bear was gone.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. "Wake up!"

There were multiple groans as the rest of her team started to wake up.

"What?" Danny groggily asked.

"The bear is gone!" Celestia answered.

The others looked down, and their eyes widened.

"Well what are we still doing in this tree?" Blake asked. "We need to get back to camp!"

* * *

The scene flashed to Chris standing at the campfire pit. All of a sudden, Katelyn and Juliette ran into view.

"We're here!" Juliette exclaimed.

Chris gave them a confused look. "Uh… where's the rest of your team?"

"Long story…" Katelyn said.

All of a sudden, Rosalina and Landon, as well as Colleen and Steven ran into view.

"Did we win?" Rosalina asked quickly.

"Nope. It seems like you guys are missing a couple of people." Chris told her.

Colleen gasped. "Graham!"

"Boomer and Adam aren't here either." Landon said.

"No one found Adam?" Steven asked.

Rosalina shook her head. "We didn't. We came back because we assumed someone else did, and we didn't want to be the last ones back."

"Same." Katelyn said. Juliette just frowned at her.

"Us too." Colleen said. "I hope Adam is ok."

"Hm, looks like some more people are coming." Chris said. "I wonder who it'll be."

The Screaming Gophers who were back looked nervous, hoping for the best.

The camera showed some red running shoes taking a step before panning out, showing Graham and Boomer, who was carrying a sleeping Adam on his back.

"We're here!" Boomer exclaimed.

"The Screaming Gophers take another win!" Chris exclaimed.

The Killer Bass just came running in to hear the announcement.

"We lost?" Hailey said, crest fallen.

"All because you had to steal from a bear." Katrina glared at Toby.

"Like I said, I was trying to help out the team." Toby said.

"I just realized something" Blake said. She looked at her sister. "You probably could've brought Shayne out to deal with the bear."

Samantha face palmed, realizing this too.

"Alright Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home!" Chris said. He then turned toward the Screaming Gophers. "Gophers, you are going on an all expense paid trip to… the Tux Shop!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered, which made Boomer accidentally drop Adam. They then ran off screen, leaving the Killer Bass annoyed.

* * *

The camera flashed to Toby, Celestia, and Hailey sitting in the Mess Hall. Toby was looking down. "Guess my time is about to be up, huh."

"Maybe not!" Hailey said hopefully. "I mean we could get the others to vote off Katrina."

"Doubtful." Toby said.

Celestia looked down. "I don't want you to go so soon…"

"I don't want to go so soon either, but I did mess up." Toby said.

Katrina and Danny then walked into the Mess Hall.

"Hey guys, we wanted to talk to you." Danny said.

"About what?" Hailey asked, a little on edge as Katrina was with him.

"It's about the vote." Danny answered. "Look I know Toby meant no harm, and I talked to Katrina, and she started feeling the same way."

Danny nudged Katrina, who begrudgingly said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, you _were_ just trying to get us food, and I blew it out of proportions."

"Why are you saying this?" Toby asked.

"Because we don't want to vote you out." Danny explained. "We were thinking of voting out Samantha."

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"Because her and Blake are just too strong together." Danny explained. "Also, Emily is close with her as well."

"I see your point." Toby said. "I have nothing to lose, so I'll agree."

"If Toby's in, I'm in!" Celestia said.

Hailey nodded. "Same."

"Great!" Danny smiled. "See you guys at the ceremony!"

Katrina looked uneasy s she left with Danny.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I don't know if I do want to get rid of Samantha. I mean, Blake would be very pissed. Besides, she's been pretty helpful." Katrina paused to think for a second. "But Danny _has_ saved me from elimination…" She groaned. "For once, I don't know what to do. Even I, with an IQ of 187, am stuck."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene panned in to the campfire ceremony. Everyone looked pretty tired.

"Killer Bass, third time in a row." Chris said. "You started off so well. You have all cast your votes, and made your decisions. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never come back. Ever." No one really seemed to budge. "Now tonight, I see you're all tired, so I'll just throw them to you. Sound good?" Chris picked up a marshmallow.

"Blake." He threw it, and Blake caught the marshmallow.

"Emily, Hailey, and Sherwood." The three caught their marshmallows.

"Celestia, Katrina, and Danny."

This left Samantha and Toby in the bottom two. Samantha had a confused look on her face.

"This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

"Toby."

The photographer gave a sigh of relief, and smiled, catching his marshmallow.

"What?!" Samantha asked.

"What!?" Blake exclaimed.

"What!?" Emily was the last to exclaim.

"How could this happen?" Blake yelled.

"There has to be something going on behind the scenes…" Samantha told her. She was really annoyed that she was voted off for no apparent reason.

"Samantha, it's time for you to go." Chris said.

The scene flashed to the dock of shame. Samantha was standing on the boat, with Blake and Emily standing on the edge of the dock. The others were farther away.

"Sam, I will find out how this happened." Blake told her sister.

"So will I." Emily said, looking determined for once.

"Thanks guys." Samantha said. "But keep your eye out. There's something going on that we don't know of."

"We will." Emily told her.

The boat then started moving away. "See ya guys, good luck!"

"I'll make it to the end for ya sis!" Blake called out.

"See ya!" Emily also called out.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

She groaned. "I had to go with Danny. I told him I would be with him till the final two, and I need to trust him. I'm not one to go and backstab the hand that fed me." She sighs. "Blake better not fucking find out. She'll kill me if she does."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Emily_

She was sitting in the confessional, holding a couple of books. She sighed. "Samantha left her books with me. Figures that i actually start to like someone, but they end up gone so soon. But, I'm not surprised. I don't exactly have the best luck.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Samantha honestly just got screwed over. I knew I had to get rid of one of the Noxic sisters earlier, but I wasn't sure which one. There were pros and cons to both. But in the end, I decided on Samantha. My main regret for her is that I didn't show Shayne enough, hopefully, if she does come back at merge or another season, I'll get to write more of Shayne. I also wasn't sure about eliminating her this episode or next, as to show that the antagonist doesn't always have their way when they want it, but I wasn't sure how to write the next character's elimination into this chapter. Sorry for that!_

* * *

 **And another chapter done! Honestly, I could've had this out earlier if I didn't procrastinate so much. The chapter basically wrote itself this time. I kinda like this chapter, though theres some more things I wish I could kinda talk about more with some characters who weren't as relevant in this chapter. I was also really trying to make it a guessing game on who was gonna leave. I had it between Adam and Katelyn if the Gophers lost, and obviously Sam and Toby. I wanted Katrina to have some doubts about voting off her crush's sister. Well, ima go now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R &R! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Toby_

 _Celestia- Samantha_

 _Danny- Samantha_

 _Emily- Toby_

 _Hailey- Samantha_

 _Katrina- Samantha_

 _Samantha- Toby_

 _Sherwood- Toby_

 _Toby- Samantha_

 **Samantha- 5 votes**

 **Toby- 4 votes**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha Audition: Sam is hanging upside down wiggling. "Well this is a bad way to start a tape, but as you can see i... Got myself caught in my trap for my big sister... F***" Sam says holding onto her glasses. "Well, I'm Samantha Noxic, and I was hoping to make it onto your show." "I heard that their will be some very interesting places we can go to and well I would like to hope, to help my other side find it, ugh, s***, hold on" Sam says climbing up pulling her knife out and cutting the rope off falling down, her glasses flying off landing next to the camera. Sam stands up fixing her hair looking around, before sniffing the air and growling, "So is this what Sam was doing, applying to that f*** show.." She growled picking it up. "Well my name is Shayne, I am Sam's other half..., her more predatory type" Shayne said. "My skills, well, I'm definitely more athletic then Sam... What? I'm just saying?! Don't be mad Sam! Ugh Fine, fine" Shayne said grabbing the glasses and putting them back up shaking her head. Sam looked at the camera, "Sorry... But I think I'm gonna cut this short" Sam said before hearing a loud snap and scream. "Ha! Got you Petra! Sorry gotta go, pick us, also Llamas are a Sims bestfriends" Sam runs dropping the camera *Static*


	8. Phobia Factor

The scene pans in, and as usual, Chris is standing on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods. Adam's self esteem was strained when Juliette, in fear of Adam calling her out as Cheryl Cooper, insulted him heavily. Adam ended up running into the woods, and the rest of his team split up to search for him. Toby's not so bright idea to steal food from a bear resulted in the Killer Bass spending their night in a tree. Danny started targeting the Noxic sisters, but Katrina was hesitant in voting for Blake, her crush, or Samantha. In the end, she went with Danny's plan, and Samantha was the next loser to take the boat of losers. Yup, the challenge was tough alright, and if I have anything to say about it, this one will be even tougher! Luckily, I do. What fresh horror will our campers endure today? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

Blake let out an angry roar as she pounded the dock. "I will find out whoever fucking did this!"

Katrina was standing next to her. "Blake, calm down, it's not like you two were both going to be in this competition till the end."

"You think I don't know that?" Blake exclaimed. "But to have people go behind our back and vote her off for no good reason?"

"What if they _did_ have a reason?" Katrina awkwardly said.

"Well I'd like to fucking hear it, right after I pound their face in." Blake growled. Katrina's eyes widened.

"Why don't we just go back to the campfire?" Katrina suggested. "Maybe it'll calm you down."

Blake just scoffed. "Fine."

The scene cut to Blake and Katrina walking back to the campfire pit. Blake sat next to Emily, and Katrina sat next to Blake. Blake glared at the others while Emily gave the team a look of distrust.

"So…" Hailey awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "How's everyone?"

An awkward silence washed over the team. The tension was thick.

All of a sudden, the Screaming Gophers walked over to the campfire pit, and the Killer Bass looked at them with a look of distrust.

"Why exactly are you here?" Emily asked.

"Well, we felt bad that you guys lost three times in a row, and we had some extra food left over from our party." Colleen told her.

"And by we, she means herself." Katelyn said. "I don't think losers like you should get anything."

"Oh come on Katelyn, be nicer." Colleen told her friend.

Katelyn just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Juliette walked over to Emily holding a plate of green jelly with a gummy worm in it.

Emily freaked out, and slapped the plate out of Juliette's hand.

"What the heck!?" Juliette placed her hands on her hips.

Emily chuckled awkwardly. "My bad, I thought that was a snake. They're my worst fear."

"You're afraid of snakes?" Danny asked. Emily nodded. "It's no big deal. Everyone's got a fear, mine is small, dark places." Danny shuddered.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"And for some reason, everyone thought it was a good a idea to start sharing their fears. Hailey said she hated being left alone, Celestia said she's afraid of people seeing her expressions, Graham is afraid of Jeff the Killer, and even Blake admitted her fear of clowns of all things. As if I'm going to just willingly admit my fear of dogs. So I lied."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Sherwood shrugged. "I'm afraid of rats."

"Cats are evil I tell you!" Boomer exclaimed. "EVIL!"

"I cannot stand slugs." Katrina said shuddering. "Those nasty little fuckers need to all burn in hell."

"I'm afraid of cows." Toby admitted. "When I was a kid, I was trampled by one."

"What!?" Celestia exclaimed. "How could something so terrible happen?"

"It's a long story." Toby told her.

"I'm deathly afraid of heights." Colleen said. "I just… I can't even!"

"I-i-I have stage fr-fright." Adam said, still feeling down.

"I have a fear of big cats like lions or tigers." Juliette said.

"My fear is having to see my dad beat my stepsister again." Steven said sadly.

"Wait… what?" Juliette asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Steven muttered.

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I'm president of Steven's fan club back home, and I never knew that…"

 _End Confessional_

"Freddy Kruger still haunts my nightmares." Landon said. "I've just been lucky enough to survive. What about you Rosalina?"

"Oh… my fear doesn't matter." Rosalina awkwardly said.

"Oh please." Katelyn flipped her hair. "I doubt it's that bad."

"Well then, what's your fear?" Rosalina shot back.

Katelyn's eyes widened, and she spoke softly. "Having a deformity."

"That's… different." Toby said.

"Says the one whose afraid of cows!" Katelyn snapped.

"Hey! I have a reason for that." Toby snapped back.

"Well so do I." Katelyn said crossing her arms. "So what's your dumb fear Rosalina, may as well come out with it."

Rosalina sighed. "Having to wear pink for a day."

There was multiple laughs that echoed through the campers.

Rosalina actually looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't make fun of someone else's fear!" Landon said. "It's rude."

"He's right guys." Colleen said. "We shouldn't be laughing."

"Thanks guys." Rosalina said, still embarrassed.

* * *

The scene flashed to the next morning. Everyone was sitting in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. Chris appeared in the front of the Mess Hall and whistled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Campers, your next challenge is a little thing that I like to call, phobia factor!" Chris announced. "Prepare to face, your worst fear!"

"Worse than this?" Emily deadpanned, holding up a hairy and gray piece of… sausage? Who knows.

"This isn't going to be good." Celestia mumbled.

"Now for our first victims: Adam! Meet us in the amiptheatre, you have a public speech to recite."

Adam's eyes shot open.

"Danny, you, me, a small dark box." Chris smirked.

"Oh no." Danny gave a worried look.

"Wait… how do they know those are your fears?" Colleen asked.

"It's a good thing you're pretty." Steven muttered.

Graham face palmed and groaned. "Because we told them at the campfire last night."

Colleen's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's right! That's so rude of them!"

"Well... it _is_ a reality show so... they're always listening." Graham told her.

"Oh right!" Colleen remembered.

Steven, Katelyn, and Juliette just looked at Colleen weirdly.

* * *

The scene flashed to the first fear.

Juliette was stuck in a pen with a lion. She had a look of horror on her face.

The lion started to chase her, and Juliette ran away from it screaming.

* * *

Adam was shown on stage, holding a piece of paper. He was shaking out of fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up just throwing up.

* * *

The scene flashed to Danny. He was shown being put into a box, a look of dread on his face.

Chris closed the box, but right after, Danny started screaming to be let out. Chris opened the box, and Danny was shaken up.

* * *

The scene flashed to outside the communal bathroom. Rosalina then came out, wearing a pink shirt, a pink skirt, and pink heels. She was blushing madly.

"Rosalina, all you have to do is wear this outfit all day." Chris explained.

"I hate you so much." Rosalina muttered.

"I think you look mighty fine." Landon told her, acting.

This just made Rosalina blush lightly. "Oh, I , uh…. Thanks.

* * *

The scene flashed to Emily on stage with a tiny snake in a cage. All she had to do was pick it up. The sarcastic bookworm went to grab it, but the snake blinked, which frightened Emily.

* * *

Hailey was then shown sitting alone in the woods, looking around nervously.

 _Confessional Hailey_

"Chris told me I had to sit out in the woods for four hours alone." She rubs her arm nervously. "I don't know if I can handle this."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Everyone was at the beach. Celestia was up next.

"Celestia, all you have to do is spend the day with your mask off." Chris said.

"I-I don't know…" Celestia said awkwardly.

"What the fuck!" Blake said angrily. "It's not that big of a deal, you pussy, no one cares."

"Hey stop being so rude." Toby demanded. He turned towards Celestia. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Really?" Celestia asked.

"Of course."

"TAKE THE FUCKING MASK OFF!" Blake yelled.

Celestia squealed. "Ok!" Celestia quickly pulled down her mask, showing she had braces.

"You know you look very cute." Toby said, which made Celestia blush madly.

"Thanks." Celestia gave him a shy smile.

* * *

Blake was the next to have to face her fear. Chef was dressed as a clown, but it didn't faze Blake. She took out a chainsaw, and started chasing Chef with it.

A counter for the killer bass showed up on screen, and it went up to 1.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Blake is starting to get too aggressive. Honestly, she's going to be the next to go if she keeps this up." He shrugs. "Honestly, it'd be a good thing. Once her and Emily are gone, I'll have complete control of the team!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Boomer was standing in front of a cat, glaring at it. The cat took a step closer to him, and meowed, which made Boomer jump back.

"Come on Boomer, just pick it up." Graham said, looking annoyed.

* * *

 _Confessional Graham_

"Look, this 'alliance' with Boomer isn't really an alliance. I just see it as a deal to get Katelyn out. Boomer is just someone I cannot stand to be around."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Boomer gulped before picking the cat up. The cat started to purr, and rub it's head against Boomer. The wild child gave it a small smile. A counter for the Screamin Gophers appeared, and counted up to 1.

The scene flashed, and Emily was shown walking into the Bass's cabin. Celestia was sitting on her bed.

"Celestia, we're going to talk." Emily said. Her tone kind of frighten Celestia.

* * *

 _Confessional Emily_

"So I'm trying to figure out who voted for Samantha and why. Obviously Celestia and Toby did, but I don't know why they would vote for her above Katrina. Celestia will do anything anyone tells her to, so I'll just tell her to tell me."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Celestia, did you and Toby vote for Samantha last night?" Emily asked.

"I-I… yes." Celestia said, looking down.

"Why?"

"B-because we wanted to save Toby." Celestia refused to look at Emily.

"That's not the whole story." Emily said. "Who else voted for them? Tell me."

"O-ok! Toby, Hailey, and me were going to vote Katrina, but her and Danny came up to us and asked us to vote Samantha!" Celestia admitted.

"Those sneaky little-" Emily gave an agitated sigh. "At least I know who to look out for."

* * *

The scene flashed to Colleen, Graham, and Chris on top of the 1000- foot cliff. Colleen was looking over the side with a look of horror.

"Colleen, all you have to do, is jump down the cliff." Chris said. "Considering how it went last time, I don't have that much faith."

"You're right." Colleen said nervously. "I can't."

"Colleen, yes you can." Graham told her.

"Graham?"

"Look Colleen, you helped me get on that stage at the talent contest, and I'm going to help you face your fear." Graham told her. "You can do this! You're brave and really nice." His face started to get red. "Not to mention beautiful."

Colleen gasped a little. "You shouldn't say that to another girl if you have a girlfriend."

"Colleen, I don't have a girlfriend." Graham finally told her. "That..." Graham took a deep breath before continuing. "song I wrote was... about you." He looked away shyly.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

Graham nodded, not looking up at her.

To his surprise, Colleen grabbed his face, and kissed him.

When they parted, Graham's face was redder than a tomato. "I-uh-um." He was stammering, trying to find the right words to say.

"That was really sweet of you Graham." Colleen told him, also blushing lightly. "No one has ever done something that romantic for me. And, I'm actually really glad you don't have a girlfriend, because… I really like you Graham."

"Y-you do?" Graham asked, fully surprised.

Colleen nodded. "I do."

Chris cleared his throat, interrupting the two. "This is nice and all, but are you going to jump?"

"Oh!" Colleen exclaimed. She looked over at the side of the cliff, and back at Graham. "I'm going to do it!" Colleen exclaimed. She then ran, and jumped off of the cliff. The Screaming Gophers counter went up to 2.

* * *

The scene flashed back to the beach. Steven was laying back on a lawn chair in his bathing suit. Juliette noticed him, and blushed.

She mustered up the courage to go over and talk to him.

"Hey Steven!" She called out.

Steven lifted his sunglasses, and noticed Juliette. "Sup."

"How are you feeling?" Juliette asked.

"Great! Especially since Chris is excusing me from the challenge." Steven said. "It is pretty fair though considering we have one more member than the Killer Bass."

"Definitely." Juliette said. She then fidgeted awkwardly. She wanted to ask him something important.

"Hey Steven, I'm a big fan of yours as you know, but… I didn't know your dad abused your step sister." Juliette said.

Steven frowned. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"My bad." Juliette awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything if you want."

"Can I?" Steven asked.

Juliette looked shocked. "What?

"I said: Can I?" Steven answered. "Y'know, I honestly just don't get you Juliette. One minute you're acting like a bitch, the next you're all nice, then you go back to being a bitch. It's so confusing and two-faced."

Juliette's eye widened. "Two-faced!?"

"Pretty much." Steven said. He then got up, and said. "I'm gonna go rest for a while see ya." Steven walked away, leaving Juliette shocked, and having to think about what she's been doing.

* * *

The scene flashed to Hailey, who walked out of the woods, smiling. The Killer Bass's counter went up to 2.

"Yes! I can't believe I managed to spend 4 hours alone in the woods!" Hailey cheered.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Toby, Chris, and Celestia. "Toby, if you milk the cow, you gain another point for your team."

"That's wrong in so many ways." Toby deadpanned.

"Here's the bucket." Chris said, handing the blogger a bucket.

Toby looked at the cow nervously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Toby." Celestia told him.

"I know, but… I don't want our team to lose again." Toby said.

"Well… if you want to, just, think of it as something else." Celestia told him.

"Like what?"

…

"I don't know…" Celestia admitted. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Toby told her. The two smiled at each other before Toby said, "You know, you should take your mask off more often. You have a beautiful smile."

Celestia's face got beat red. "N-no I don't. I have these ugly braces."

Toby shrugged. "I think they make you look cuter."

"Really?"

Toby nodded.

Celestia looked down before saying, "Maybe I'll keep it off for a while."

Toby smiled. "Ayye, there we go!" He then looked over at the cow. "Know what, I think I can do this." The scene flashed, and Toby dropped the bucket, now full of milk in front of Chris's feet.

"Another point for the Bass!" Chris announced as the Bass's counter went up to 3.

* * *

The scene switched over to the cabins where everyone but Graham, Landon, and Chris was sitting on the cabin steps.

"Well, Landon and Graham, our two resident nerds afraid of fictional characters." Chris said mockingly.

"They are perfectly healthy!" Landon exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris waved him off. "All you guys have to do is hug your respective fear."

A person dress up as Freddy Kruger, and another dress as Jeff the killer walked up next to Chris. Landon and Graham's eyes widened.

Colleen walked up to Graham, and said, "Come on Graham, you can do this. I faced my fear, and now it's time for you to do the same."

"I-i-I don't know." Graham said, not taking his eyes off of 'Jeff the Killer.'

Colleen just grabbed Graham's hand, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You can do this."

Katelyn's eyes widened at the kiss.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Why was Colleen kissing that loser?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Graham smiled at Colleen, and said. "Alright, I'll do it."

The otaku ran up, and gave the Jeff the Killer a hug. The Screaming Gophers counter went up one.

"Come on Landon it's your turn!" Rosalina cheered. "You have to do this!"

"I-i-i-" Landon was stuttering.

"Landon, if I can wear pink, you can hug a guy in a costume." Rosalina told him.

Landon took a step forward, he then lunged at the Freddy Kruger, giving him a hug as the Screaming Gopher's counter went up to 4.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Celestia in the girls bathroom, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She made it the whole day with out having her mask on. She picked it up, and looked at it, but remembered what Toby said. She then put the mask back down as Rosalina walked out of one of the stalls, now in her normal attire.

"Man am I glad to be out of that crap." The FBI hopeful said As the counters for both teams appeared on screen, each going up. 4 for the Killer Bass, and 5 for the Screaming Gophers.

"Good job!" Celestia told her.

"Thanks, you too." Rosalina responded. "I didn't think you'd have it in you to face your fear to be honest."

"Neither did I." Celestia told her.

"You look good without the mask by the way." Rosalina said.

Celestia just smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

The scene flashed to Katrina standing in front of a table with a plate holding a slug on it.

"Katrina, you need to just pick up the slug, and let it crawl on you for 10 seconds." Chris told her.

"Ugh! I don't want to!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Katrina, it's just a damn slug." Blake said.

"But it's slimey and gross!" Katrina shot back.

Blake sighed, and calmed down. "Look, Katrina, you can do this, it's not that big of a deal. Just imagine it's not there."

"I don't get why you're being so nice to her." Emily said. "I mean she's part of the reason Sam was voted off last night."

"Wait, what?" Blake demanded, glaring at Katrina. "You voted my sister off!?"

Katrina awkwardly chuckled. "Look, I-I can explain."

"Explain what!?" Blake yelled. "I trusted you Katrina! I thought maybe you weren't so bad, and you just go and vote my sister off!?"

"Blake I-"

"Don't fucking talk to me." Blake demanded, as she stormed off.

Katrina just stood up and said, "I can't do it…" She then walked off in the opposite direction of Blake.

"Emily, why would you say that?" Danny exclaimed.

"Because, it's the truth, and Blake deserved to know." Emily responded.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

He angrily punched a hole into the confessional. "What the fuck!? That idiot just lessened our chances at winning this challenge! I swear, once Blake is dealt with, Emily will be my next target."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then flashed to the Mess Hall. Katelyn was sitting on a stool with Chris, Colleen, and Chef standing next to her.

"Katelyn for your challenge, you will get made up to look deformed. Then we will have a photo shoot, and those pictures will be used for our promos." Chris told her.

Katelyn gasped. "NO!"

"Katelyn, it's not that bad." Colleen told her.

"Oh whatever, of course you'd say that! You just love kissing ugly people like Graham!." Katelyn exclaimed.

Colleen frowned. "Hey that's-"

Katelyn interrupted her. "I'm not going to look anything less than perfect! I can't! I won't! I won't deal with all the name calling, the insults, the trash being thrown at me!" At this point Katelyn started hyperventilating. "I can't!" The popular girl then bolted out of the Mess Hall, leaving Chris, Colleen, and Chef to look confused.

"What was that?" Colleen asked. Chef just shrugged.

* * *

The scene flashed to the final challenge of the day. Everyone was standing in front of the cabins, but Sherwood was in front of the other campers. In front of him was a large box with holes in it, and Chris was standing next to it.

"I don't even get why we're doing this…" Katrina said sadly. "I mean the most we can do is tie."

Chris just smirked. "Well how about we double the antie. Sherwood, if you complete your challenge, then you'll get two points."

"Ok, but that's a pretty large box for just a rat." Sherwood said.

Chris just chuckled. "Yeah, we know you aren't afraid of rats."

Sherwood's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, you might want to be careful of what you say in the confessional." Chris told him.

Sherwood then remembered that he has said what his real fear was. "Oh no."

Chris opened the box, and a dog came out, which made Sherwood freak out. "Nonononoonononononono." Sherwood stood frozen.

"Wow, I've never seen him with so much emotion." Boomer said.

Chris just frowned. "Yeah, I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this… which means that the Screaming Gophers win again!"

The Screaming Gophers, sans Adam, started to cheer.

"Man Bass, you're really starting to suck." Chris said. "I'll see your fishy butts at the campfire ceremony!"

* * *

The scene flashed to inside the Bass's cabin were the whole team, sans Emily and Blake, were at.

"Look, I think we're all at an agreement that Blake needs to go." Danny said.

"Wait!" Katrina spoke up. "Why?"

"Because she's getting out of control." Toby said. "I mean I feel like she's about to kill someone with that chainsaw of hers.

"She's just angry her sister was eliminated, she'll get over it." Katrina said.

"I don't know why you're defending her so much." Sherwood said. "She completely went off on you."

"That doesn't matter." Katrina said. "We should vote someone else off!"

"Like who?" Celestia asked.

"L-like Emily! She didn't complete her challenge!" Katrina looked over at Sherwood. "Or Sherwood, he's the reason we lost."

Sherwood sent Katrina a glare.

"I'm sorry Katrina, but our minds are made up." Danny said. Katrina just frowned.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I have to do something, and fast!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony where the Killer Bass were sitting.

Chris just frowned at the team. "Killer Bass, you know the drill by now."

Chris then proceeded to call everyone's names until he got to the bottom 3: Katrina, Emily, and Blake.

"Katrina and Emily, you guys did not complete your challenges. And Blake, everyone is starting to get a little uneasy with you." Chris said. "But the next marshmallow goes to Katrina.

Although she was safe, Katrina was still nervous.

Blake and Emily both seemed to get more pissed off.

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blake."

Blake's expression didn't change as she caught her marshmallow, but everyone else gasped.

"How did this happen?" Hailey asked.

"But-what?" Toby stammered.

"That makes no sense!" Danny exclaimed.

Emily just scoffed. "Figures."

"Emily, it's your time to go. " Chris said.

"I'm going, I'm going." Emily rolled her eyes, standing up.

* * *

The scene flashed to Emily, who was waling on the Dock of Shame before Blake ran up to her. "Hey!"

Emily turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say it sucks we weren't able to work together that much." Blake said.

Emily just shrugged. "I guess."

"Look, I gotta say, you and my sister are pretty good match for each other. You're both just a couple of sarcastic assholes." Blake said.

Emily smirked in response. "Thanks. She's pretty cool. You are too to be honest." An awkward silence fell between the two. "Well see ya." Emily said as she boarded the boat of losers.

"See ya." Blake responded. The chainsaw lover then turned and looked back at the campfire pit with a glare. Her team was going to pay.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Danny said, furrowing his brow.

"I know, didn't we all vote for Blake?" Hailey asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Something fishy is going on." Danny said. Katrina just awkwardly looked away.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

She was sitting in the confessional, holding a box. "Thankfully Sherwood and Toby are the only two people left to vote." Katrina then started breaking the locks on the box with a screw driver, and took out it's contents. She then took some pieces of paper out of her hoodie pocket, and placed them in the box. "Look, I know it's wrong, but… I need Blake to stay here! I don't want her to go without me getting her to fucking forgive me! This is the only time I'm going to do this, I promise."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Originally, Emily was supposed to be in a relationship with Blake. But that was before I realized how good Katrina and Blake could be. So then Emily was set to be the third out, but writing the dodge ball challenge made me realize that her and Sam worked well together. So I gave them a friendship with a possible romance. Honestly, I kinda wish I could expand on Emily more and how she'd deal with Sam gone, but if I didn't eliminate her here, the next available elimination for her would be after the merge, but she'd really wouldn't have done much, other than go into the background for the most part, and I feel others with more plot could use the time better. So with that, Emily is the next to fall._

* * *

 **Wow this was very quick, huh. I actually finished this yesterday, but I wanted to wait an extra day before posting. I'm honestly not too sure how I feel about this chapter. There are some parts I love, like the Gralleen becoming canon, but others I feel are meh. Idk, give your honest opinion. I'm honestly disappointed to get rid of Emily. She was like another Noah, but I had to do it. I hope you did enjoy the chapter though! R &R ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Katrina_

 _Celestia- Blake (Switched to Emily)_

 _Danny- Blake (Switched to Emily)_

 _Emily- Katrina_

 _Hailey- Blake (Switched to Emily)_

 _Katrina- Emily_

 _Sherwood- Blake_

 _Toby- Blake_

 **Emily- 4 votes**

 **Blake- 2 votes**

 **Katrina 2 votes**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily Audition: *static fills up the screen but soon fades away to reveal Emily sitting in her room with annoyed expression on her face*

Emily: Is it finally working?

Timothy: *offscreen* yes

Emily:*suspiciously* Is Jason still at football practice?

Alex: *in a exasperated tone, having been asked this question multiple times already* Yes. Now will you calm down?

Emily: *proceeds to glare at her brothers who are off screen* You better not be lying, thing one and two! * She turns her attention to the camera and clears her throat* Hi, I'm Emily and this is my audition tape for Total Drama. You see, I need to escape my home of five brothers, and while your show isn't exactly the safest, smartest way to do so, I just need a week away from these hooligans.

Fred: *offscreen* We heard that!

Emily: *rolls her eyes, a soft scoff passing her lips before returning her focus on the camera.* So please, accept me onto the show so I can escape this place. As long as I'm away from these idiots, I'll be content. I don't even care if I win!

*Emily, stops a thoughtful look on her face.*

Scratch that. I do care if I win. It wouldn't hurt to have some cash. That's all I guess, for my tape.

* Emily proceeds to stands up to turn off camera, only to trip, yelping in surprise.*

* A moment of silence passes before Emily speaks up again, her tone holding hostility.*

Hey...who tied my shoelaces together?

The triplets: ...RUN!

Emily: You guys are so Dead! *gets up and knock camera over, camera goes into static*


	9. Up the Creek

The scene panned in and you'd _totally_ never guess, but Chris was standing on the dock of shame, waiting to recap the last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, following her sister's departure, Blake was in full rage mode! She was hellbent on finding out who voted off Samantha. Simply enough, all she had to do was ask, which is what Emily did, and she found out that Katrina and Danny were the reason of Samantha's departure, which greatly pissed Blake off, putting a rift between her and Katrina. Over with the Gophers, Graham and Colleen got a little too close for Katelyn's liking. In the end, even though it was Blake who was set to go home, Emily was the one who ended up getting the boot. How did Blake survive elimination? What will Katelyn do now that Graham and Colleen are an item? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene pans in, showing the communal washrooms. Boomer was shown on the roof, carefully placing a bucket full of chum on the door. He hid behind the roof, and moments later; Katelyn came out of the door, which made the bucket fall on her.

The popular girl screamed. "EW! What the fuck is this!?" With a groan, she storms back in the washroom and slam the door.

Boomer was shown snickering. "I enjoy her misery." He then laid down on the roof, and put his arms behind his head, and dozed off.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

Her hair is all wet, and she's trying to dry it out with a towel. "I don't know who keeps pulling all these immature pranks on me, but once I find out," She slices her finger across her neck. "they will feel my wrath, and I know they don't want that" Katelyn finishes off the confessional with a glare.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Boomer_

He's sitting in the confessional laughing uncontrollably. "Man, it's too fun to mess with Katelyn! It almost makes me want to not vote her out just so I can prank her more! Almost."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene switched to Chris and the contestants over by the beach. Chris was standing in front of a map.

"Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience." Chris said. "A canoe trip." Chris turned around and the camera panned out, showing a row of canoes on the beach by the water. There were 4 green ones for the Gophers and 3 for the Bass.

The camera cut back to Chris. "You will be paddling your canoes across the lake to Boney Island!" Chris explained, trying to add a creepy vibe to Boney Island's name. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle!"

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "What do we have to pour?"

"Portage." Katrina answered, rolling her eyes. "In laments terms, it means you have to carry the canoe, you uneducated twat."

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Graham snapped.

"Make me you prissy bitch!" Katrina snapped back.

"Katrina, calm down!" Danny told her.

"No! Maybe they shouldn't be complete idiots." Katrina said.

Graham glared. "You're the-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Blake yelled, causing most of the others to recoil in fear.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Ever since Blake snapped at her yesterday, Katrina has been more like how she was when she first got to the island… except _worse_. And Blake… I'm still trying to figure out how the hell she's still here." Danny rubbed his chin in thought. "Even if Katrina didn't vote for her, which I think, there still would be no way for Blake to stay. I doesn't make any sense!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Anyway…" Chris said, getting back to explaining the challenge. "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you will build a rescue fire which will be judged by me. The first team to paddle back their canoes to the beach will be the winners of the challenge. Move campers move!"

Every one then started running towards the beach before being stopped by Chris. "Oh wait, one more thing I should mention! Legend has it that if you take anything off of Boney Island, you'll be cursed forever!"

Everyone's eyes widened as some random thunder boomed out of nowhere.

"Now," Chris said. "get in your canoes and let's have some fun!"

"Let's do this!" Colleen cheered.

As everyone walked off screen Boomer ran up to Chris. "What's happening?"

"Canoes." Chris said. Boomer then ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

The scene cut to Graham walking down a set of wooden stairs. Hailey, Celestia, and Toby walked past him. Graham looked behind him at Colleen, and the two smiled at each other.

Graham opened his mouth to speak, but Katelyn cut him off. "Colleen! We're going to go on the same canoe!"

Colleen awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Oh, but I was going to go with Gr-"

"Let's go!" Katelyn practically dragged Colleen away, leaving Graham to scowl.

Boomer, who was holding Adam's wrist, put his other arm around Graham's shoulder and smiled.

"Great." Graham said sarcastically.

Katrina awkwardly walked up to Blake. "Hey, Blake do you want to pair up?"

Blake just glared. "No, I'm going with Sherwood. He doesn't piss me off or go behind my back." Blake walked away, leaving Katrina with a look of hurt on her face.

Danny walked up and patted Katrina on her back. "Forget her, we'll pair up."

Katrina glared at the ground. "Yeah no shit! There's no one else to fucking pair up with."

Danny gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

He growls. "I had Katrina in the palm of my hand, but ever since she's gotten closer to Blake, I've been losing her! I need to try and get her to forget about Blake."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Landon smiled at Rosalina. "So uh, I guess we're partners."

Rosalina shrugged. "Well I wasn't going to go with anyone else."

"R-really?"

"Well yeah, you're really the only person I really talk to." Rosalina told him.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"Yes! Boy is it good that Rosalina feels closest to me. The only thing that could make this better is Bill Murray."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The contestants had pushed the canoes into the water, and were sitting in them, waiting to go.

Chris held up a gun to the sky and said, "On your marks. Get set. Go!" He shot the gun, and an eagle fell from the sky. "That's gonna warrant some angry emails."

* * *

The scene flashed to the campers on the lake, paddling their canoes.

"So…" Colleen looked awkwardly at Katelyn. "Why'd you want me to pair up with you so bad?"

"Because we're like besties!" Katelyn said.

"I know, but I was kinda hoping to go with Graham." Colleen said. "We did just get together."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh honey, you know you can do so much better."

Colleen took offense to this. "Excuse me?"

"Well obviously Graham is a complete loser, and you're just so pretty and popular." Katelyn said, flicking her wrist. "You're way too good for him."

"So?" Colleen exclaimed. "I like Graham for Graham!"

"So you admit you're too good for him!" Katelyn smirked.

"What no-"

"Besides, Steven has a thing for you." Katelyn said. "Steven freaking Oreland! You know how many girls would _kill_ for that."

"That's nice and all, but I'm not interested in him." Colleen said.

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Yet you're interested in some loser nobody?"

Colleen furrowed he brow. "Who cares if he's not famous? I like him for him, like I said."

Katelyn just sighed. "You'll come around eventually."

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"I just don't get Katelyn. I mean shouldn't she just let me be happy?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Adam, Graham, and Boomer rowed onto the screen. Adam, was still looking down, and was barely doing any work.

"You know it'd be nice for some effort." Graham sarcastically said.

"Why, I'd probably just be a hindrance." Adam mumbled.

"Hey, don't be so sad!" Boomer said. "You've been down since the camping challenge. You need to perk up and start having some fun!"

"That's true." Graham said. "Why did you even run off the other day?"

Adam's eyes started welling with tears. "I-I was going to talk to Juliette about her b-being Cheryl Cooper a-and she went off on me… Sh-she called me useless."

Graham and Boomer frowned. "Why does our team have all the entitled bitches?" Boomer asked.

"Adam, ignore her." Graham said. "You're not useless."

"Yes I am…" Adam said, looking down.

"No you're not." Graham told him. "Juliette-Cheryl-whoever she wants to be is just a mean bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about."

Adam didn't say anything.

"Look, just ignore her." Graham said.

"O-ok…"

* * *

The scene flashed to Rosalina and Landon. They were ahead of their whole team, mostly due to Rosalina.

The FBI hopeful smirked. "If we keep this up, we may be able to keep our winning streak."

"That'd be awesome!" Landon said. "Especially cuz in this game if you're not first, you're last!"

"You really like movies don't you?" Rosalina asked.

"Yup! I've seen all sorts of movies!" Landon told her. "I want to become a movie critic when I get older."

"That's sure an interesting job." Rosalina said.

"Not as interesting as the FBI." Landon said. "What made you decide that?"

Rosalina shrugged. "It's just a dream I've had since I was a kid."

"That's so cool you're still following your dream."

"Likewise." Rosalina responded.

"You know, you really amaze me." Landon told her.

Rosalina's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what to say. "Uh... e-enough talk, we need to focus on the challenge."

Landon's smile turned into a frown as Danny and Katrina rowed onto screen.

Physical activity wasn't Katrina's strong suit, but she was determined.

"Not that I don't appreciate this new set determination, but where did this come from?" Danny asked.

"None of your business." Katrina stated.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Danny responded. He tried keeping his voice calm, but his expression showed agitation.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"I don't get it!" He exclaimed. "I had Katrina wrapped around my finger, but now she's back to being her obnoxious self. I need to get my control over her back… but how?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I need to make sure we win this challenge so I guarantee Blake's safety. I can't let her leave until I explain myself and what I did."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

All of a sudden, a strong fog rolled in, which confused some of the contestants. "Was that there before?" Graham asked.

"I don't think so, but who cares, that adds an awesome creepy vibe to it!" Boomer exclaimed.

The camera panned out, and it switched to show the dreaded Boney Island. On it was a huge cliff with a skull adorned on the face of the cliff, giving it a more sinister look.

A voiceover of Chris then started saying, "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to Boney Island."

The contestants finally reached the shore, and they got out of their canoes.

"Did you guys _see_ that skull?" Boomer said excitedly. "It looked so cool!"

"I-it kinda scared me." Adam muttered, rubbing his arm.

"It's not that bad." Juliette said, getting out of her canoe. Adam just looked away sadly, making Juliette to feel guilty.

"Let's just get this over with." Sherwood stated, picking up one side of his canoe with Blake holding the other side. They took off running.

* * *

The scene flashed to everyone carrying their canoes and running. The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass were neck and neck.

Adam and Celestia were looking around nervously at all the skulls that were stuck on pegs.

All of a sudden, as the Gophers started getting a lead, a tree fell down, and stopped everyone in their tracks.

Multiple pairs of yellow eyes popped out from the bushes.

"What was that?" Hailey asked, whispering loudly.

The bushed started to rustle as giant woolly beavers appeared out from the bushed, surrounding the teams.

"Monster beavers!" Landon screamed. Everyone started screaming, and they dashed away.

* * *

 _Confessional Chris_

"A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the woolly beaver, a day-active rodent that is from Boney Island. Oh yeah, and their meat eaters." Chris said with a wink and a chuckle.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The beavers chased the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers into different directions. The Screaming Gophers ran past a bear, scratching it's back on a tree. The bear gave a confused look, and put on a pair of glasses. The beavers, chasing the Screaming Gophers, ran past too, which made the bear break the glasses in half.

The gophers then halted to a stop, and Steven exclaimed. "Crap! A dead end!"

Everyone turned their heads, and realized the beavers weren't chasing them anymore. In fact, they were leaving.

"Hey looks like they're leaving!" Colleen smiled.

"A-anyone p-pack an extra pair o-of undies?" Adam asked, a blush on his face.

Everyone laughed except Adam, who muttered. "I-i-it wasn't a joke…" This caused the others to recoil in disgust.

All of a sudden, some prehistoric geese popped out of some nests. "Uh oh."

* * *

The scene flashed, and the Gophers were shown running away from the geese now.

"Someone fucking do something!" Katelyn yelled.

"I know!" Boomer exclaimed. He then took a loaf of bread out of his pocket.

"Where'd that come from?" Graham asked.

Boomer shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Shut up, and throw it already!" Rosalina commanded.

Boomer tossed the loaf on the ground, and the geese stopped to peck at it.

"It worked!" Juliette exclaimed.

The Killer Bass then ran past. "This isn't over yet!" Rosalina exclaimed. "We still need to make a fire!"

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass. They approached a fork in the road.

"What way should we go?" Hailey asked.

"I doubt it really matters." Blake grumbled.

"Left?" Toby asked. The others just shrugged, and the Killer Bass went down the left path.

The Screaming Gophers were running after them.

"I think I see the other team." Steven said.

"They're taking the path to the left." Rosalina said. "So I think we should take the right path."

"Aye aye captain!" Landon told her.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass, just walking along the path. All of a sudden, Blake started sinking into the ground.

"Uh, what the fuck is happening?" Blake panicked.

Katrina gasped. "It's quick sand! We need to fucking do something."

"I'll get a tree branch." Danny said. He quickly grabbed a branch from a tree and broke it off. "Here,grab on!"

Blake did as she was instructed, and Danny, Sherwood, and Toby started trying to pull Blake out. It was no use as the branch slipped out of Blake's hand.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Blake yelled. "I'm going to die!

"Why is there even quick sand here!?" Hailey exclaimed.

* * *

 _Confessional Chris_

He chuckled. "Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I wasn't expecting anyone to fall for it!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katrina frantically looked around for something to help. She then spotted a stray vine. Katrina grabbed it and tried giving the end to Blake. "Here grab this."

Blake tried, but couldn't reach. "I can't get it."

"I…"Katrina was freaking out. She then got an idea. "Grab onto me!" She then jumped into the quick sand right next to Blake.

"Katrina what are you doing?!" Celestia exclaimed.

"I'm fucking saving her." Katrina snapped. "Now grab onto me!" Katrina yelled at Blake. Blake did what she was told, and wrapped her arms around Katrina. The brainiac then tried to climb up the vine. She was barely strong enough. "I… really need… to be… stronger."

Little by little, Katrina managed to climb the rope high enough to get her and Blake out of the quick sand.

The others helped then off of the vine. Katrina was completely out of breath.

"Thanks for the save." Blake told her. Katrina just smirked in response. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you about stabbing me in the back." The brainiac smirk turned to a frown.

Blake got up off of the ground. "Let's get going."

* * *

The scene flashed to the Screaming Gophers arriving on the beach. They're eyes widened as the Killer Bass were already there, getting their supplies for their fire.

Blake and Hailey had already gotten a small fire started as Rosalina and Landon were trying to start their team's fire. "How did they do that so fast?" Landon asked.

"We just got lucky." Hailey told him.

Colleen and Juliette were shown gathering twigs. Boomer walked past them looking in the trees for their sap. He then stumbled and fell into a bush.

"Ow." Boomer groaned, holding his head. He then noticed a small wooden carving sitting on the ground. "Cool!" Boomer picked the carving up and smiled at it.

* * *

A flashback was shown of Chris telling the campers about the cursed objects on the island. Then Boomer running onto the scene asking what he missed.

* * *

The Killer Bass were making progress on their fire. Celestia and Sherwood put more twig onto the fire as Toby brought an actual tree branch.

Meanwhile, the Gophers weren't doing as well. Their fire was still quite small.

"Ugh, how are we going to win if we can't get our fire any bigger?" Katelyn scoffed.

"Leave that to me." Boomer said confidentially.

"And what exactly do _you_ plan on doing?" Katelyn asked with a venomous tone.

"I plan on using this!" Boomer said, holding up a ball of yellow goop.

"What exactly is that?" Rosalina asked.

"A mixture of tree sap and sage!" Boomer said. "Trust me, this will get the fire going. You may want to step back." He smirked wickedly as everyone took a couple steps away from the fire. "If there's one thing I know it's how to make things explode."

Steven's eyes widened. "Wait, expl-" He was cut off when Boomer threw the ball of sap into the fire, which made it flare up, making a sort of explosion.

"We have our fire building winner!" Chris said from a helicopter.

The Gophers cheered.

"Uh… guys." Graham pointed to the canoes, which were up in flames.

"What no!" Steven exclaimed. "How are we going to get back now?"

Katelyn glared and pointed her finger into Boomer's chest. "This is your fault you fucking freak!"

"I was helping us win the challenge." Boomer snapped back.

"Well now we have no way of getting back!" Katelyn yelled. "And as soon as the other team builds a big enough fire, they're going to beat us!"

"Katelyn calm down." Colleen said, getting in the middle of the two. "He didn't mean it."

"I don't care! He ruined this for us!" Katelyn snapped.

"Hey, it's all of our faults." Landon butted in. "We shouldn't have put the canoes so close to the fire."

Katelyn calmed down a little. "Still, how do you expect us to get back to the island?"

"W-we could swim." Adam shyly suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, good job Adam." Juliette told the geek, putting her hand on his shoulder. Adam didn't look at her, and shook her hand off of his shoulder, making Juliette give him a guilty look.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Okay, Screaming at Adam really gave me a guilty conscience." The popular girl rubbed her arm. "And with Steven saying I seem two-faced…maybe I should just give up the act." She shook her had. "I don't know!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Great." Katelyn said sarcastically. "Now my clothes are going to get all wet."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Just get over it. Look, if we're going to swim, we need to get a move on!"

"Fine let's go." Graham said.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Gophers in the lake, all of them swimming. The camera panned over to the Killer Bass, whose fire was growing quickly.

"We may be able to leave soon." Celestia said.

"I'll get the canoes ready." Sherwood said.

"I'll come too." Hailey added.

Blake added a couple log planks, which she cut up with her chainsaw. After a couple seconds, Danny smiled and said. "I think that's it."

"Bass, you're ready to get a move on!" Chris said, still in his helicopter.

"Move, move, move!" Katrina exclaimed.

* * *

The scene flashed. The Screaming Gophers were almost to the shore, but the Killer Bass in their canoes were catching up quickly.

"Guys we need to hurry!" Steven exclaimed. "They're gaining on us."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Graham snapped.

All of a sudden, the Bass rowed past the gophers, and they made it to shore just before the gophers could.

"The Killer Bass finally win!" Chris exclaimed. The Killer Bass cheered.

"We finally won!" Celestia smiled.

The wet Gophers walked up onto the shore, all looking worn out. "

"We lost?" Colleen asked, crestfallen.

"All that effort for nothing." Graham groaned.

"Hey, swimming was kinda fun, huh?" Boomer smiled. He received glares from Katelyn, Steven, Graham, and Rosalina. "What?"

"If you haden't set the canoes on fire, we'd have won!" Katelyn exclaimed.

Boomer frowned at her. "I was just trying to help! And if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have gotten pas the fire part!"

Katelyn just rolled her eyes. "Oh what ever fire freak."

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Ugh I hate that freak." Katelyn crossed her arms. "But lucky for him, I have bigger fish to fry."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn walked up to her usual two people to try and manipulate, Rosalina and Landon.

"Hello Katelyn." Rosalina said.

"Hey, so I wanted to discuss elimination." The popular girl said.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious to get rid of Boomer."

"Maybe, but I think there is someone else we can get rid of. Someone who isn't as useful. I mean as much as I don't like him, fire freak does help us out in challenges." Katelyn explained.

"Like who?" Landon asked.

Katelyn whispered the name to them, and Landon's eyes widened.

Rosalina thought about it. "Well, I do see where you're coming from."

"Great! I expect a good choice from you guys." Katelyn said, walking off.

"Rosalina, I think we should just vote for her." Landon said. "I don't trust her."

"Look, she isn't the best to be around, but she is pretty smart. Besides, we can take her out anytime. We might not get another chance to take the other one out for a long time." Rosalina explained.

Landon just signed.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"I… I don't know if I'm going to vote with Rosalina on this one." Landon rubbed his arm awkwardly. "But at the same time, we're getting a lot closer to each other, and if I keep her happy, maybe she'll go out with me." Landon said hopefully. He then groaned. "Oh Bill Murray, please help me!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Adam was sitting at the lake, throwing rocks into the water.

Katelyn grabbed him by the arm aggressively. "Listen here, you will vote for who I will tell you to vote for."

"Ah, o-ok!" Adam squealed.

* * *

The scene flashed to nighttime. A wolf was herd howling in the distance as the scene flashed to the campfire ceremony.

"And now, the anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony!" Chris smirked. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow.

"Colleen." The ditsy girl smiled and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Rosalina. Landon." The Rosalina smiled at Landon, who returned a shaky smile.

"Steven." The heartthrob smirked.

"Juliette, Adam." Adam made sure to not give any eye contact with Juliette as they both got their marshmallows.

Boomer, Graham, and Katelyn were the last without marshmallows.

"Boomer." Chris said. The wild child, Graham, and Colleen gave surprised looks.

"One last marshmallow." Chris said. "The person who doesn't get it will walk the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers. Whose it gonna be?"

Graham and Katelyn glared at each other. As Colleen looked on with complete dread.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katelyn." The snobby teen gave an evil smirk before collecting her marshmallow.

Graham just sighed. "Figures."

"Graham no!" Colleen exclaimed, running up and hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"This sucks." Graham sighed. He then looked Colleen in the eyes. "Look Colleen, don't shut down like you did when your brother was eliminated." Graham told her. "You… you need to stay strong."

"I will Graham! I promise." Colleen replied before the two kissed.

When they broke apart, Graham had a dopey smile on his face. "Being able to kiss you almost makes up for losing out on $100,000… Wow that was cheesy."

Colleen just giggled. "Take care Graham, I'll try and win for you."

Graham smiled. "You better."

* * *

The scene flashed to Graham, now on the boat of losers. Colleen was standing on the edge of the dock as the boat started driving away.

"Good luck Colleen!" Graham exclaimed.

"I'll miss you!" Colleen called out before giving a long sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

She sighs. "This time, I won't spend my time moping! I'll take Graham's elimination and my brother's and make them fuel my fire to win!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Whoa, I was so expecting myself to get the boot. But I'm still here!" He gives a big smile before frowning. "But one of the people who was on my side to get Katelyn out is gone which sucks! I don't know what to do."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Good thing that loser is gone." Katelyn said, flipping her hair. "I don't need Colleen to be hanging around him. Instead she needs to stay with me, Juliette, and Steven, the populars. Trust me, I doubt she really cares as much as she's letting on."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Graham was originally going to be a finalist, but I kinda felt like it was cheating since one of my best friends owns him XP But he was still planning to make merge. It wasn't until writing his and Colleen's hook-up last chapter for me to realize that… he really doesn't have anything else. I mean yeah the alliance with Boomer, but I feel that isn't entirely enough to keep him from going into the background and keeping others from getting more screen-time. Still I'm proud with his character. He hooked up with a nice girl, and while it's not as apparent I personally feel he came out of his shell more by the end of his run. So with a heavy heart, I eliminate Graham. Sorry xXRocketShark216Xx don't hurt me XD_

* * *

 **Welp here we have it another chapter. I wanted to take my time with this one as I thought last chapter felt too rushed imo. So let's talk about some of this chapter. Yes, I'm keeping the cursed plot line. I really enjoyed it. Originally I was going to make Colleen grab it, but I like the idea of Boomer getting it more. And with both, I kinda feel Graham being the one eliminated makes sense. I mean he's Colleen's boyfriend and Boomer's ally. And Katelyn is really starting to become even more of an antagonist than I originally planned her to be. Like, I was not trying to make her as… forceful? Idk if that's the word to use. But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time! R &R ~CV**

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Graham_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Boomer_

 _Graham- Katelyn_

 _Juliette- Graham_

 _Katelyn- Graham_

 _Landon- Katelyn_

 _Rosalina- Graham_

 _Steven- Graham_

 **Graham- 5 votes**

 **Katelyn- 3 votes**

 **Boomer- 1 vote**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham Audition: *tape begins. We open up to Graham, who is standing in his bedroom, holding a small camcorder while staring into the lens.*  
Graham: "Is this thing on...? Yeah, I think it's on. Hello, whoever the heck is watching this. My name is Graham Ulry! I'm sixteen years old, and I would like to be on Total Drama. So, in order to convince you to pick me, I'm gonna tell you some things about me...I guess a good way to do that would be to tour my room... let's check out my shelves, that's a good place to start..."  
*turns camera around and walks over to a shelf, pointing the camera at the top shelf, where several figurines can be seen.*  
"First up, we have my collectibles. This shelf is where I keep my figures, specifically, my SH Figuarts. These are all the riders from Kamen Rider Gaim, my favorite show ever. Of all time. We've got Gaim, Baron, Ryugen...hate that guy... we've got Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Marika, Sigurd, we've got everyone, really. These cost me a lot, but I work hard at my job, so why not? Alright, moving on."  
*lowers camera to the second shelf. A strange belt buckle esque device can be seen, with an orange themed trinket resembling a padlock sitting next to it.*  
"Over here we have my Sengoku Driver, this is the pride and joy of my collection here. This is the main transformation device for the riders in Kamen Rider Gaim... the ones who aren't assholes, anyway. And right next to it we have a Lockheed, the Orange Lockheed, actually. These are basically what lets them transform and allows Toei, the company who makes the show, to make a bunch of money off the little kids who watch it over in Japan. Anyway they make really cool sounds and stuff, like when you do this..."  
*Graham presses a button on the side of the Lockseed, causing the lock portion to open up and a voice to say "Orange!" in a Japanese accent. closing it, he sets it down before continuing*  
"So, yeah...that's enough of that shelf..."  
*moving to the third shelf, we can see several DVDs, all of which are anime*  
"So here we have all my anime DVDs, these are all the shows I'm in to. I've got the basics, like DBZ, Pokemon, Digimon. It's not until you move further to the right where you get to all the greats. Soul Eater, Toradora, Devil is a Part-Timer, and of course, my favorite anime of all time, Fullmetal Alchemist 2003. In fact, I love FMA so much that..."  
*panning the camera, he shows his bed. Framed on the wall above his headboard is a poster depicting Alphonse Elric, his favorite character from the series* "...I have the poster...anyway, you get the idea, there's not really much else I can show you. Videogames. Some manga. Some books. Comics, Nerf guns, simple stuff, really. I guess I should move on now...as a contestant on Total Drama, I could bring a lot to the table, in my humble opinion. I'm pretty smart...some even go as far as to call me a genius...I'm not the BEST at socializing, but I can get along...kinda...I'm not much of a team player, but as long as no one pushes my buttons, I'll be fine. I know a little bit about everything, so I could be of use there. That's...really it, I don't have much else to say. Pick me, I guess? I don't know. Truth be told, I'm just kinda looking for a change of pace. There's only so many times I can re-watch Kamen Rider Gaim and FMA without getting bored of life, really, and I think being on the show could be a good experience for me. I'd get away for awhile, compete in some challenges, die, maybe...? I don't know, it is kinda likely being on Total Drama...I might even make some friends."  
*smirking, Graham chuckles, which soon turns into a full blown laugh. Taking a deep breath, he continues*  
"Sorry, I was just laughing at how ridiculous that sounds. No one likes me and likely, no one ever will...anyway, that's it, I guess. Consider me for the show...or not, I don't really care. I'll be forced to go to camp somewhere either way. See ya."  
*Graham presses a button on the camcorder, ending the audition tape*


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

The scene opens up to the usual setup of Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame, about to recap the last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island… Both teams sent out on a canoe trip to the deadly Boney Island. Katrina ended up saving Blake who had a near death experience with some quicksand. Too bad, that didn't even make Blake forgive her for voting out her sister. Good try brah. There were winners, and there were _losers._ Specifically the Gopher's winning streak finally ended. Not liking the relationship between Colleen and Graham, Katelyn schemed to get the otaku eliminated. And he was. However, one Gopher may have secretly done something pretty crazy when he brought back a souvenir from Boney Island. Will Boomer live to regret his creepy voodoo thing? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out here on Total Drama Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene pans in to a beautiful morning. A small bunny was just hopping its way around when all of a sudden a large shadow was cast down near it. The bunny looked up, and hopped away. The shadow was then shown to have come from Chris's helicopter.

Chris winked and gave the camera thumbs up before flying over the cabins.

Sherwood jumped up at the sound, and he banged his head on the upper bunk. He grabbed his head, and glared at the top bunk. "Lovely." The standalone guy muttered sarcastically.

Toby and Danny groggily woke up.

Over with the female gophers, Colleen groaned before sitting up. Her hair was a mess. "What year is it?"

"Someone had a good sleep." Rosalina commented. "I'm surprised you aren't crying over your boyfriend's elimination like you did your brother's.

"For your info, I told Graham I'd be strong. Right after _you_ voted him out." Colleen replied, her tone full of sass.

"You realize I wasn't the only one right?" Rosalina asked.

"I know, but you had to have been one of them." Colleen said. "I'm not real sure who else."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "Well why don't you ask-"

"Colleen!" Katelyn interrupted. "Why don't you go take a bath to help wake yourself up?"

Colleen hummed. "That's a good idea. I definitely need one." The ditsy girl grabbed a towel, and walked out of the cabin.

"What was that?" Juliette asked Katelyn. "You just cut Rosalina off."

"Yes, because Colleen can't know I voted Graham out." Katelyn said. "She'll be so ticked."

"You should've thought of that before voting off her boyfriend... and her brother." Rosalina told her before walking out of the cabin. Katelyn rolled her eyes at the FBI hopeful.

* * *

The scene flashed to Adam, sitting alone at the beach. He was drawing in the sand with a stick when Juliette walked up, and sat down next to him.

"Hi." Juliette greeted.

Adam just looked away.

"Look, I wanted to say something." Juliette told him.

"S-so it's ok for you to talk, b-but I'm not allowed to." Adam muttered.

"That's what I want to talk about." Juliette answered. "I want to explain myself."

Adam finally looked at her, waiting for Juliette to continue.

"So… I'm guessing the thing you were going to talk to me about was if I was Cheryl Cooper." Juliette stated.

"H-how did you know?"

"I overheard you talk about it with Colin and Graham." Juliette answered. She then took a deep breath. "It's true. I am Cheryl."

"But… w-why did you not want to t-talk about it?" Adam asked.

"Because… back home, I'm pretty well known. My family is quite rich, which isn't a secret." Juliette explained. "My sister and my so called 'friends' think that the only way rich popular girls should act is to be snobby and mean spirited. But, that's not really me at all."

"Well... why h-hide it?" Adam asked.

"Because they just intimidate me into it." Juliette told him. "The real me is Cheryl, even though she's my alter ego. I hate being a mean bitch, and I hate people who are like that, like Katelyn, but I put on this front because I'm so afraid of what my sister and those other girls will do." Juliette let out a deep breath. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I really am sorry for the things I said. I went to far, and once I saw how hurt you were… I just felt so shitty. You didn't deserve that."

And awkward silence fell between the two before Adam said, "Che- Juliette… I… I forgive you."

Juliette gave him a surprised look. "But I was so terrible to you."

Adam softly smiled. "I-I hear stuff like that all the time. But you actually came to apologize, u-unlike others."

Juliette gave Adam a kiss on the cheek, and hugged him. Adam's face turned beet red. "Thank you so much Adam."

The French got up, and started walking away before Adam called out to her. "J-juliette!"

"Yeah?"

"T-try being yourself more, a-and… don't care about what others say." Adam told her. "T-aking things to heart, and being af-fraid can really hurt you more that it should."

"That's really deep." Juliette said.

"I-I just speak from experience." Adam said, turning back to look at the lake. Juliette gave Adam a sad look.

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire pit with all the contestants facing Chris, who was about to explain the challenge.

Chris asked the teens, "Are you ready for today extreme max impact challenge!"

"We are ready!" Boomer cheered.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled, throwing a can of beans at Katrina, which hit her in the head.

"OW! What the fuck asshat!?" The brainiac yelled.

"This is breakfast." Chris told the contestants, tossing a can to each of them.

"Wow, such a great breakfast." Toby sarcastically said.

"Beats Chef's shit any day." Sherwood said.

"He's not wrong." Hailey told Toby with a shrug.

"Today's challenge is about survival." Chris explained. "We're going hunting." Chris then held up a green paintball gun.

Rosalina smirked. "Great, a challenge I can dominate!"

"Wait, isn't that a paintball gun?" Blake asked.

"Why yes, yes it it." Chris said. He then shot Katrina with it.

"What the fuck!?" Katrina yelled, causing Blake and Chris to smirk.

"So… we won't kill anything?" Celestia asked.

"Negetory." Chris answered. "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt!"

"I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods." Chris said. "So finish breaky."

He was met with a loud burp as everyone gave a disgusted look from the source.

Boomer's face was covered in beans. He noticed the looks he was getting. "What?"

* * *

The scene flashed, and both teams were facing Chris, who was standing in from of a board with three green paintball guns and four red ones, and a large wooden chest.

"Now for the team break downs." Chris said. "The Killer Bass hunters are Blake, Sherwood, and Celestia." He tossed the three the green guns. "Locked and loaded with bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the gopher hunters: Adam, Juliette, Colleen, and Landon." He tossed the red guns to them.

"You guys also get these stylin glasses, and these wicked camo caps!" Chris said, wearing a set of orange protective glasses, and a camouflage hat.

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Rosalina asked. "Why can't I be a hunter?"

"I was getting to that." Chris said. "The rest of you are deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris held up fake deer antlers, a small red nose, and he turned around to show he had a small fluffy deer tail on.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Steven said.

"I am not wearing that!" Rosalina told Chris.

"Take these off, and your team is toast." Chris told them, putting the gear on Rosalina.

Rosalina just glared.

"Hey come on." Landon told Rosalina. "You look kinda cute." The movie nerd blushed.

"I, uh, do?" Rosalina said awkwardly, also slightly blushing.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." The two smiled at each other before the scene flashed.

* * *

Toby, Hailey, Katrina, and Danny, now wearing deer antlers, a red nose, and a tail, were walking through the woods.

"At least we get a head start!" Danny said. "That was nice of Chris."

"Never knew Chris could be nice." Toby remarked.

"Tell me about it." Katrina muttered, still rubbing her head.

"Hey guys, I think it may be better if we split up." Hailey suggested. "That way if we're found, they won't get all of us."

"Great idea Hailey." Danny told her. "Katrina and I will go more towards the north side of the island."

"Sounds like a plan." Toby said.

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"To be honest, the main reason I wanted to split up is because I wanted Toby's input on what I should do about what Bridget told me to do. Toby is a really trustworthy guy."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the gopher deer. Rosalina was feeling quite uncomfortable in her getup, while Steven and Katelyn just looked annoyed. Boomer on the other hand was enjoying himself.

"This is probably the single most embarrassing thing I've ever had to wear." Steven said.

"Honestly, still not as bad as the pink." Rosalina said.

"Psh, you guys are being stick in the muds. Learn to enjoy it." Boomer told the others. He just got glares in return. "Well sheesh, tough crowd. I'll just go then." With those words Boomer pranced off.

Katelyn sat down on a tree stump, and started filing her nails.

"You coming?" Steven asked.

Katelyn scoffed. "No. I'm waiting for Juliette and Colleen. That way I can join up with them and they can protect me with their guns."

"Suit yourself." Rosalina said. The FBI hopeful walked away with Steven following.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass hunters.

"Alright, it's time to go bag some Gopher deer." Blake said.

Celestia just hesitantly looked at her gun.

"What's wrong with you?" Blake asked.

"I don't know how I feel about being a hunter." Celestia said. "I'm all about helping others heal, not causing them pain."

Sherwood just rolled his eyes. "The paintballs don't hurt that bad."

Celestia looked down. "But still…"

"Just get over it, and get a move on." Blake said, starting her trek into the woods. Sherwood followed, leaving Celestia by herself.

The pushover sighed. "I wish Toby was here."

* * *

The scene cut to the Gopher hunters. They were excited to get started.

"I'm here to chew bubble gum and kick ass… and I'm all out of bubble gum." Landon recited.

Colleen giggled while Adam just smiled at the quote.

"You guys ready?" Juliette asked.

"Of course, let's go!" Colleen exclaimed.

"I might go off on my own." Landon said.

"You sure?" Colleen asked.

Landon nodded. "Yup. I wanna Kill Bill this shit today, except with a gun." The movie nerd then took off in one direction, while Adam, Juliette, and Colleen went the opposite way.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Sherwood was in the woods searching for someone to shoot. He didn't want to not get any shots, and be blamed if his team lost.

All of a sudden a loud fart rang out from behind a bush.

Sherwood quickly cringed in disgust. "That is revolting." His eyes shot open once he realized something. "Wait, that smells like beans." Realizing what that meant, he walked over to the bush. He pushed the branches back, and there was Boomer, taking a dump.

"Oh god." Sherwood exclaimed, looking away and covering his nose. "What the fuck?"

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "What? You gotta go, you gotta go."

"Just go to the restrooms." Sherwood told the wild child, putting his finger on the trigger. But since he wasn't looking he managed to miss Boomer.

"Whoa!" Boomer exclaimed. He then jumped up and scuttled away as quickly as he could with his pants around his ankles.

Sherwood realizing he didn't hit Boomer gave a low growl. "You've have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He shudders in disgust. "Every time I close my eyes, I see that horrifying image. Why couldn't there be normal people here?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene cut to Hailey and Toby in the woods.

Hailey started to awkwardly twiddle with her fingers. "Hey Toby, can I ask you a question?"

"No, you're absolutely unable to ask me a question." Toby said sarcastically before chuckling. "Of course."

"Well, something has been tearing at my mind." Hailey explained. "Back when Bridget was on the island, he told me something super personal. And when he was eliminated, he told me to tell Chris about it."

"Why would he tell you to ask Chris?" Toby inquired.

"Because it pertains to Chris." Hailey explained. "But I don't know if it's my place to actually say something. I mean, what if Bridget said that in the heat of the moment?"

Toby thought for a second before replying. "Well, I think if Bridget trusted you enough to tell you, he trusts you enough to tell Chris for him."

"I see." Hailey muttered. The girl then chuckled. "Y'know it's weird. Bridget and I only knew each other for about a week. Talked to each other for less than that, but I still have this really strong bond with him."

"Maybe you guys are soulmates?" Toby suggested.

"Probably just the friend version though." Hailey chuckled. "Bridget is gay, and I don't have romantic feelings for him, just friendship."

"Well no matter what, I think it's cool you have someone like that." Toby said.

Hailey smiled to herself. "Me too."

* * *

The scene flashed to the two popular girls and the geek walking tiredly through the woods. They finally stumbled upon Katelyn.

"Wow, I thought you guys got lost." Katelyn said.

"Why are you just sitting here?" Colleen asked.

"I was waiting to join up with you guys." Katelyn explained. "Now if someone finds me, you guys can shoot them with your paintball guns."

"W-wouldn't that… uh be ag-gainst the rules?" Adam asked meekly. Despite feeling more comfortable with Juliette, and to a lesser extent Colleen, Katelyn still terrified him.

Katelyn scoffed. "Um _hello!_ Do you see a damn rule book you stupid loser."

Adam shrunk back. "N-no."

"Then shut the fuck up! No one likes you!" Katelyn yelled.

Colleen gave Katelyn a worried look. "Katelyn, don't you think that's a little me-"

"No, do you _really_ want to know who no one likes?" Juliette asked Katelyn, glaring at the bitch. " _You're_ the one no one likes Katelyn!"

This took Katelyn back. "Juliette where did that come from?"

"I'm done." Juliette stated. "I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not some mean rich, snobby, bitchy, popular girl. No, that's you!" Juliette exclaimed pointing at Katelyn. "I hate to be mean to people who don't deserve it! And you know what? Colin didn't deserve it, Graham didn't deserve it, Boomer doesn't deserve it, and Adam _especially_ doesn't deserve it!"

"What has gotten into you?" Katelyn asked, becoming freaked out by Juliette's outburst.

"Years of having to be a bitch against my will, years of having to be rude to people for no reason, weeks of having to pretend to be friends with you!" Juliette yelled, letting out all her pent up anger.

Colleen put her hand on Juliette's shoulder. "Juliette, try to calm down a little, please."

"No Colleen, I'm sorry, but I can't!" Juliette told her. "But I have to ask, why do you still stay as Katelyn's friend when she has been nothing but mean to almost everyone?"

"Because, I still get along with her." Colleen weakly said. "And… I mean, I try to see the good in everyone, Katelyn has that somewhere."

"No she doesn't Colleen." Juliette told her.

"Juliette, that's going a little overboard." Colleen said.

"Yet everything Katelyn has done isn't?" Juliette asked. "Colleen, she mercilessly insulted people, ones with low self esteem. And you think she cares about you? She doesn't!"

"That is a lie!" Katelyn exclaimed, standing up. "I do care for Colleen, and I cared for you up until you decided to blow up for no reason!"

"If you care for Colleen so much, you wouldn't have been the puppet master behind the eliminations of her brother and her boyfriend!" Juliette said.

Katelyn's eyes widened as Colleen gasped. "You planned those!?"

Katelyn put her hands up defensively. "Look, Colleen I can ex-"

"She did." Juliette said. "She's the one who told everyone to vote them off, and she made me not tell you."

"I-I-I can conf-firm that." Adam quietly said. The entire outburst was scaring him. "K-katelyn th-threatened me t-to vote Graham."

Colleen looked at Katelyn with a hurt expression. "How… how could you?"

"Colleen, I was just doing what was best for the team!" Katelyn defended.

"Really? Or did you just not like them because they weren't 'good looking' or 'popular?'" Colleen asked angrily.

Katelyn winced. "That's-"

"No, I'm not going to hear it." Colleen exclaimed, angrily waking away.

Katelyn glared at Juliette, who sent it right back to her. "Oh it's on."

* * *

As the scene cut, Steven was walking through the woods alone. He wasn't really doing anything note worthy, but all of a sudden. Blake jumped out from behind some trees, which frightened Steven.

"Sup Bambi." Blake smirked. "Ready to become dinner?"

"Whoa there!" He then got an idea. He gave Blake a seductive look. "C'mon, how could you shoot this?" Steven then took off his shirt revealing his abs.

Blake looked at him unamused, and just shot him in the gut anyway.

"Ow! Hey." Steven whined, clutching his stomach.

"Nice try pretty boy, but I'm a lesbian." Blake said. "Now go away, I have some more fuckers to shoot."

* * *

 _Confessional Steven_

"Blake is getting way too into this."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Boomer, now with his pants pulled up, was continuing to run away from Sherwood.

Sherwood tried shooting some more paintballs at the green haired guy, but Boomer numbly dodged them all.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"The only reason I'm chasing this buffoon is just so I won't get blamed if my team loses. We don't exactly have the best track record. Maybe if the idiots I'm stuck with were to actually not be terrible we'd win more.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Sherwood chased Boomer to the dock of shame. Once Boomer was trapped, he looked back at Sherwood, who took aim. Sherwood pulled the trigger. Boomer tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Damn it!" Boomer whined. "GG dude!"

Sherwood just ignored Boomer, and walked off.

"Well then." Boomer said sounding offended. "Someone's grumpy."

* * *

The scene switched to Landon. He was trying to be sneaky, and making different poses, aiming his paintball gun everywhere.

Landon chuckled to himself. "Man, if only I could find a deer… or Rosalina, that'd be nice. I need a Dana to my Dr. Pete Venkman."

All of a sudden some bushes started rustling.

Landon smiled. "Bingo."

The movie nerd took aim, and fired multiple paintballs at the bush.

A soft growl was heard, and a large brown bear appeared from the bush. There was some paint spots on it, and it was giving Landon a death glared.

Landon gulped as he wet his pants. "Mommy."

The bear roared loudly in Landon's face, the force being so powerful as to rip his shirt off, it then swiped at Landon.

* * *

The scene switched back to Adam, Juliette, and Katelyn.

Katelyn glared at Juliette, who sent it right back to her. "Oh it's on."

"Bring it." Juliette said.

Katelyn snatched Adam's paintball gun, and shot Juliette in the chest with it.

"Ow my Boob!" Juliette exclaimed, clutching the area she was shot at. Juliette shot back at Katelyn, hitting her in the calf.

"Charlie horse!" Katelyn exclaimed. She then fell over in pain.

Celestia popped out from behind a bush, and saw the three Gophers.

"Oh no." Celestia muttered with a shaky tone. "You can do this Celestia."

Celestia raised her paintball gun. She nervously put her finger on the trigger. Celestia closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

"OW! What the fuck!?"

Celestia opened her eyes, and she saw that she hit Katelyn in the head.

Katelyn looked at where the paintball came from. She glared at Celestia, which made the albino girl shudder in fear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you brace face!?" Katelyn yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Celestia squealed.

"She's just doing her part of the challenge." Juliette told Katelyn.

"No one asked you." Katelyn replied, shooting Juliette again.

"Ow!" The two popular girls started getting into a paint war, shooting each other relentlessly. Adam recoiled in fear, also getting hit with some of the paintballs.

Celestia just awkwardly looked at what was going on, and slowly slide down back into the bush.

The loud speaker turned on, and Chris's voice rang out. "Attention human wildlife and hunters! Please report back to camp. It's time to show you hides and tally up the scores."

Rosalina walked to the camp looking bored. "Geez, this was such a boring challenge. I wasn't found once."

She then noticed Landon who was covered in bandages, and in a wheelchair. "Landon? What happen?" Rosalina asked, running over to him.

"I uh… had a little incident with a bear." Landon said sheepishly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rosalina asked.

"I think." Landon answered.

Chris then spoke. "Well, that's his fault for trying to shoot a bear. But, let's get to the tallying…" Chris looked at the contestants. For the Gophers Adam, Juliette, Boomer, Katelyn, and Steven had paint on them. "Well, it's pretty obvious that the gophers lost."

"What makes you say that?" Boomer asked.

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked. "Everyone but Rosalina and Colleen has paint on them. Even people who aren't even deer."

"True." Boomer nodded.

"Bass, you are our winners! And you're off to a hunting camp shindig." Chris said. The Killer Bass started cheering at their victory. "Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony… again."

* * *

The scene then flashed to the dreaded campfire ceremony.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Katelyn asked. "We're heading back to loserville because you all decided to suck. I just can't wait to see that trader Juliette get eliminated." Katelyn sent a glare to the French girl, who shot it back.

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"As much as I wanted to vote off Katelyn for getting Colin and Graham eliminated, I just have to vote for Landon! He needs time to heal, and he won't be able to do that here."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Obviously, I vote for Juliette! It's totally her fault we lost the challenge! Not to mention she ended up betraying me for not reason."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I know Landon is injured, but even then I'm pretty sure he's still more help than Katelyn."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Adam_

He awkwardly rubs his arm. "I-I mean Katelyn scares me… a lot. But Landon is hurt… Then again, he could end up healing… I don't know!" The shy boy cried out.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-"

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never return." Katelyn interrupted, feeling annoyed. "Just give me my damn marshmallow."

Chris glared at the blonde girl. "Way to ruin the moment." Chris picked up a marshmallow. "Colleen." The basic white girl smiled and caught her marshmallow.

"Boomer."

"Whoo hoo!" Boomer cheered catching his marshmallow with his mouth.

"Adam, Rosalina." The two caught their marshmallows. Adam gave a sigh of relief, but Rosalina just tossed it aside, and looked at the ground.

"Steven… and Juliette, you are safe with only one vote." Chris said, which made Katelyn gasp.

Steven and Juliette caught their marshmallows. Juliette smiled at Steven, but he didn't pay any attention to her, which made her frown.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight." Chris said. Katelyn gave a dirty look to Landon before returning her gaze to Chris.

…

…

…

Landon gave a nervous look.

…

…

…

Katelyn stopped trying to act confident, and she looked at Chris worryingly.

…

…

…

…

…

"Katelyn." Katelyn breathed a sigh of relief and caught her marshmallow. "You are all lucky that I am still here!"

"That's the farthest from the truth you can get." Juliette said.

"Why did you guys eliminate me?" Landon asked.

"Because..." Rosalina said. She walked over next to Landon. "You're hurt, and you need good treatment to heal properly."

"But, I could've stayed." Landon told her.

"Landon I'm sorry." Rosalina said awkwardly. "It was a great pleasure being on your team." Rosalina then gave Landon a quick peck on the cheek before quickly walking back to the cabin before Landon could say anything to her.

"R-Rosalina?" Landon called out. He was met with silence.

Everyone just stood in awkward silence.

"So… uh, whose going to help Landon get to the dock of shame?" Chris asked.

"I-I'll do it." Adam meekly said, raising his hand.

* * *

The scene flashed to Adam rolling Landon down the dock of shame.

"I can't believe Katelyn stayed over me." Landon told Adam, crestfallen.

"I-I'm sorry. We just… want you to feel better." Adam answered.

Landon sighed. "I know. But now I doubt I have any chance with Rosalina."

"You don't know that." Adam said. "I-I think she may like you… but, uh, sh-she just doesn't know how to deal with it."

"You think so?" Landon asked excitedly.

Adam smiled. "Yeah."

Once they got to the boat of losers, Adam and Chef got Landon onto the boat. Chef then drove it off into the distance.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _This was kind of a last minute decision. I decided to go a different route with a certain plot, and so i needed to change the original elimination. Really though, Landon was going to leave in the trust challenge anyway. I kinda wish I got to use him a little more. Though I did have some trouble with the movie quotes. I don't watch that many movies. But it may seem I'm cutting his plot with Rosalina short, but just because he's eliminated doesn't mean it's finished._

* * *

 **And here's another chapter done. I'm sorry for copping out and eliminating Landon in the same way as Cody. I wasn't sure what other way to do it. So Juliett's finally cracked. Writing her and Katelyn's conflict was pretty fun, even if it was similar to Beth and Heather's. Katelyn is now on everyone's radar. She basically knows it. It's gonna interesting to write how she handles it. This chapter was fun to write, even if I did get stuck I some places. I'm not too sure if the pacing is good or not though. Idk, I always find something in my chapters. XD Also i noticed that there was a glitch with where no one would get notified about any stories. So i may end up having to pm everyone XP I hope you like! R &R ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Landon_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Landon_

 _Juliette- Katelyn_

 _Katelyn- Juliette_

 _Landon- Katelyn_

 _Rosalina- Landon_

 _Steven- Landon_

 **Landon- 4 Votes**

 **Katelyn- 3 votes**

 **Juliette- 1 vote**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon Audition: *The audition tape begins. The camera opens on Landon, who is sitting in a director's chair on his family's backyard deck*

Landon: *turns to the camera with a cheesy grin; think of the intro to any 80's sitcom* Hi there. Name's Landon, I almost didn't see you there. As you can see, I'm directing my very own movie!

Someone Offscreen: Landon, dear, we're taking prom photos for your older sister. You're just trying to impress these people working on that Total Drama show, aren't you?

Landon: Mom! *groans before hopping off of his chair, taking the camera off of its tripod and pointing the lens to face him as he walks back inside the house* Okay, so I wasn't making my own movie, but I will be, someday. I'm an amateur film-maker and film-enthusiast. Bill Murray is my hero. Anyway, I've spent my entire life watching all kinds of movies, and my dream is to make my own. I have an awesome script written-

Someone Offscreen: It's a generic horror script with a bootleg version of Freddy Krueger as the killer.

Landon: Tim! Why're you always ruining my audition tapes? This is like my third one!

Tim: Supposed to make your life miserable, bro. That's what older brothers are for. *gives Landon a noogie*

Landon: *sighs as he retreats to his room, placing the camera on his desk as he sits down in his desk chair, which is of course identical to the director's chair he was using outside* Okay, we're back inside. As I was saying, I've written a script for a movie called "Living Nightmare", and-

Tim: *shouts from across the hall* Even the name is generic!

Landon: Shuttup, Tim! Anyway, I have the script written, and I wanna make it into a movie, but I don't have the experience necessary to get it made, and my family can't afford to send me to film school, so I really need money like, stat. That's why I'm hoping I get accepted for your show-so I can win the money. Its a no-brainer, really. I'm not bragging, but people have found me funny my whole life. I'll be entertaining to viewers, and in turn that'll help boost ratings. And we all know TV show executives are ALL about ratings. If you want them, pick me. I'll make the viewers laugh. That's a guarantee.

Tim: *opens Landon's bedroom door and empties a bucket above his head, covering Landon in green goo*

Landon: *turns to the camera with a deadpan expression* ...He slimed me.

*Audition Tape Ends*


	11. If You Can't Take the Heat

The camera panned in, showing the smiling face of Chris McLean standing on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island… Our competitors became hunters, and the hunted. The Killer Bass managed to kick butt with each of their three hunters getting at least one person out. Oh, and Landon made a new friend… who quickly beat the snot out of him. In a shocking turn of events, Juliette snapped, and she ended up taking out all her anger on Katelyn. The two ended up turning their own paintball guns on each other. And poor little Adam was caught in the middle of it. Because of this, the Gophers were sent to the bonfire. In the end however, it was Landon who got the shaft due to everyone just wanting him to make a proper recovery. Both teams are tied, and neither one is really an underdog any more. Will that stay true? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

*Theme Song*

The scene panned in to the island. The camera zoomed in to the girl's side of the Gopher's cabin.

It was still early in the morning, so mostly everyone was still asleep. Rosalina, however, was wide-awake.

She exited the cabin, and started her morning jog with a sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I've been feeling weird ever since Landon was eliminated. Like kind of… empty." She stared off into space for a couple moments. "I'm not really used to feeling this way, and I don't know how I feel about it.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

She was running past the campfire pit when she saw Boomer, who was crouching down, collecting something off of the ground and putting it in a jar.

"You lose something?" Rosalina asked, walking up to the wild child.

"Nope, just looking for some fire ants." Boomer responded.

"What do you need fire ants for?" Rosalina inquired.

"I don't need them." Boomer told her. A smirk then adorned his face. "But Katelyn's bed has a date with a whole bunch of them."

Rosalina started putting two and two together. "Wait, were all of those pranks on her your doing?"

"Yup!" Boomer responded proudly. He then started to laugh. "It's so fun to prank her."

Rosalina thought for a moment. Should she tell him to stop? Nah, Katelyn kind of deserves it. "Look just don't go overboard." With those words Rosalina started back on her morning jog.

* * *

The scene flashed, showing the sun and an eagle that was flying by. It then panned over to the beach where all the contestants were facing Chris, waiting for their next challenge.

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen!" Chris told the campers. "You will be cooking a three course meal, and will be serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal, and to oversee the cooking."

Katelyn smirked at this, already planning on taking the leadership role.

"Every morning, a truck brings us food." Chris said. As he was doing this, a trunk backed up out of the ocean. A dolphin in a deliveryman suit was shown to be the driver. "Today's task starts there. Bass, since you guys won the last challenge, you get to choose your food first."

"I'll be head chef." Blake immediately called out.

"Uh, not to sound rude, but… why?" Toby asked.

"Because I like to cook." Blake told him.

"Then you'll make a great leader." Katrina told her, trying to suck up. Blake just gave her a deadpan look before walking over to the truck.

Blake looked over all the food in the truck. "Hmm." She then snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "We can do an Australian theme!"

"Australian them?" Sherwood asked.

"Yep, I think we'll be able to pull this off." Blake said.

* * *

 _Confessional Blake_

"I obviously have a huge target on my back considering my team wanted to vote me out during the fear challenge. So I want to try and show my team how much they need me by winning this challenge. And we're not going to win doing something as obvious as Italian or Seafood themes."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I call head chef!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"No you don't." Juliette said.

Katelyn scoffed in response. "Please, like you're going to do anything about it. I'm a great leader, and I'm pretty."

"I say Rosalina is a better leader than you, and prettier." Juliette said.

Katelyn gasped and glared at her former friend. Rosalina just stood there awkwardly.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I mean I'm not wrong. Back in the dodgeball challenge, we managed to kick butt because of Rosalina's leadership."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I think Rosalina would be a mighty fine leader too." Steven said, sending the FBI hopeful a wink.

"Same here." Colleen smiled.

"Then I guess I'll take charge." Rosalina said. "With that said, I think it may be best we do a Puerto Rican theme. I know a lot of recipes from my father."

"Great! Then it's settled." Boomer said. "Is there anything that involves fire, cuz I want to handle that!" He gave a wicked smirk, and set his eyes on Katelyn who didn't notice.

"I think it's best for the team if you stay away from fire." Rosalina said. "We don't want any 'accidents.'"

Boomer deflated. "Aww that's no fun."

The Killer Bass had collected all their ingredients, and were taking them to the Mess Hall.

"Alright, we need a lot of flour, beef, potatoes, cream cheese, and some guavas." Rosalina listed.

Everyone started gathering the supplies. Colleen grabbed cream cheese, Katelyn grabbed the guavas, Steven had the potatoes, and Boomer got the beef. Adam attempted to get the flour, but it was too heavy for him, and he almost dropped it.

"W-whoa!"

"Here, I gotcha." Juliette said, quickly grabbing one side of the bag.

"th-thanks." Adam said, blushing slightly.

"No problem, that's what friends do!" Juliette told him, returning the smile.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

"I-it's been really great being here." Adam bashfully told the camera. "I, uh, don't have that m-many friends back home… But here, I've made a ton! Colin, Colleen, Graham, and…" He blushes. "Juliette. I'm glad I came here."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The Killer Bass walked into the kitchen, and they set everything down.

"Alright." Blake started, entering last. "Since there are six of us, everyone basically works with a partner."

"I'll work with Katrina." Danny said.

"It's not like anyone else would." Blake said. Katrina just gave a hurt expression.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Usually I would give a clever remark back if some asshat were to insult me back, but for Blake… I just can't anymore. I just don't fucking understand why I like her so much! And I have an IQ of 187, if someone were to figure out why, it would be me!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Mind if I work with Celestia?" Toby asked Hailey.

"Sure! Go ahead." Hailey told him. She then awkwardly looked at Sherwood. "So… I guess that makes you and me..."

"Clearly." Sherwood deadpanned.

"Now that that's settled, time to assign the foods." Blake said. "Hailey and Sherwood, you guys will be on sausage rolls, Danny and Katrina will be on the garlic lemon rosemary lamb fillet, and Toby and Celestia, you guys have the chocolate pavlova."

The camera shifted to the other side of the kitchen where the Screaming Gophers were entering. "Listen up everyone, we need to work quickly, and to the best of our ability." Rosalina said. "Steven and Katelyn, you guys are Rellenos de papas, Colleen and Juliette, you guys will be working the Empanadillas, Boomer, Adam, you two are on the Quesitos de Guayaba."

Adam nervously looked at Boomer, and gulped. "Oh dear."

"Let's get working!" Rosalina commanded.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"You know, being in charge is really taking my mind off of Landon. And you know, I think we may be able to win this challenge" She crossed her arms and gave the camera a confident smirk.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Celestia cracked an egg, and poured the egg white into a bowl. She then started to whisk the egg whites, and Toby added sugar to the mix.

"I'm really glad we get to work together this challenge." Celestia said. "I was having bad anxiety last challenge."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but hey, at least you don't have to shoot anything." Toby said.

Celestia smiled. "Yeah, and baking is so much fun if only I could eat whatever is baked."

"Why can't you?" Toby asked.

"Because I can't really have that much sugar, if any at all." Celestia answered. "It's because of a certain medicine I take."

"Man, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have sugar. I live off of it." Toby said, chuckling.

"You get used to it." Celestia told him.

"Well after the show I can make you something sugar free that tastes good for our first date." Toby told her.

Celestia's face turned beat red, and she had to do a double-take. "D-d-date!?"

"Well, I mean that is if you want to." Toby said, smiling.

"Ah, uh, I don't know what to say." Celestia shyly responded.

Toby out his hand on her shoulder. "Ok, I maybe shouldn't have been so forward. I'm sorry Celeste, but… I just really like you."

"I… I like you too." Celestia muttered.

"You do?"

Celestia nodded. "And, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really!?" Toby exclaimed.

Celestia nodded again.

"Yes!" Toby cheered, which caused Celestia to giggle.

* * *

Over with Katelyn and Steven, the two were mashing the potatoes. Well Katelyn was, and Steven was admiring Colleen, who had no idea what she was doing.

"Steven, you're hot, I get that, but some help would be nice." Katelyn told him, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just Colleen is such a babe." Steven said.

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "She's still saying she likes that Graham loser, even saying they're boyfriend and girlfriend. She'll realize she's too good for him soon enough."

"Why do you even care, doesn't she hate you now?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I hate her." Katelyn said. "I mean I may be a bitch, but I can still care about others."

"I guess." Steven said, shrugging. "But y'know, maybe with a little flirting from the Steven Oreland, Colleen will come to her senses."

"I mean you can try, but as of right now, she's really adamant about it." Katelyn told him. "Why don't you go for someone who will actually like you back."

"Like who? Juliette? Look she's hot, but she's confusing as hell." Steven said.

"No, I meant myself." Katelyn said, winking at the teen heartthrob.

"I don't know, you said so yourself, you're a bitch." Steven said.

"Yeah, but with me, you know what you're getting." Katelyn told him. "And like I said, I can still care for people."

Steven thought about it. "I still don't know. I do kinda want an actual relationship."

"I'll give you that." Katelyn said. "This is my third time saying it, but I can actually care for people."

Steven still looked whishy-washy about it.

"How about a deal then? If you go flirt with Colleen, and she agrees to go out with you, then I'll let it be, but if she rejects you, then you'll go out with me." Katelyn proposed.

Steven thought about it for a moment. He then shrugged. "Alright, I'm game. I mean no matter what I get a relationship with a hot girl." He then made his way over to Colleen.

Katelyn gave a wicked smirk.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Look, I know my time here is limited. But that doesn't mean I'm not going out guns blazing. Juliette is like obsessed with Steven, so imagine how much it'll pain her to see him with the girl she hates. Not to mention, there's girls all over the world who'd kill to be with Steven. And I'm all about making others jealous of me." She then laughs. "I'm such a petty little bitch.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Colleen watched as Juliette put the ground meat onto the stove.

"We just need to cook it till it all turns brown." Juliette explained. "We also just need to keep stirring it around from time to time."

"I see." Colleen nodded. "I think I'm starting to get it."

"Good because I need to go powder my nose." Juliette told her. "Make sure to not burn it."

"Will do." Colleen told her. Juliette then walked away, heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as Juliette left, Steven made his way over. "Hey, what's cookin good lookin."

"Oh… Hey Steven." Colleen said awkwardly.

Steven suavely leaned back on the counter, and gave the girl an award winning smile. "I was thinking after the challenge, you and me could, I dunno, maybe go on a nice dinner date, overlooking the lake."

Colleen sighed. "Steven, I have a boyfriend."

Steven just chuckled. "C'mon, I know that's not an actual thing."

"Yes, it is." Colleen said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm happy with Graham, and you're just going to have to deal with that. Good day to you."

"But I-"

"I said good day!" Colleen yelled.

A defeated Steven walked away.

* * *

 _Confessional Steven_

"Man, it's rare for girls to reject me, but when it does happens, it sucks dude. But I have to respect Colleen. And besides, I have Katelyn. Who knows, maybe she'll have a turn around, and I could help her become nicer to others."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Katelyn asked, knowing full well how the situation went.

Steven simply took Katelyn's hand, and gently kissed it. "So when's our date?" Katelyn pretended to be flattered by this.

* * *

The scene flashed to Katrina and Danny, who were preparing the lamb. Katrina longingly looked at Blake, who was talking with Toby.

Danny noticed this. "You ok Katrina?"

"No. I feel so shitty." Katrina answered. "Blake still won't talk to me, and I just don't fucking get why I care so much!"

"It seems you really like her." Danny said.

"I already fucking know that!" Katrina yelled. She took a deep breath before replying. "But I just don't get why that's making me feel this way."

"That's the thing, love works in mysterious ways." Danny said.

"Well it fucking sucks." Katrina grumbled.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"I started thinking it over, and honestly, I think Blake would actually be a pretty strong ally, especially right now. The trio of Hailey, Toby, and Celestia are going to vote with each other no matter what. And if we get rid of Blake, then the most Katrina and I can do is tie, and that's if Sherwood votes the way we do. So with Blake, not only will we have the numbers, but it'll also make Katrina even more loyal to me if i manage to get Blake to talk to her. It'll be a challenge, but I'm very persuasive."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Look, I'll try talking to her for you." Danny told Katrina.

"Really? You'd do that?"

Danny smiled. "Of course, that's what friends do."

Katrina smiled for once. "Thanks."

"Though, we need to win this challenge first." Danny said.

"Tch, please with my amazing self we'll easily win." Katrina said cockily, causing Danny to smirk.

* * *

The scene shifted back to Juliette and Colleen. They were now deep frying the empanadillas.

While they were doing such, Juliette was dreamily looking over at Steven.

"He's just so perfect." The French girl swooned.

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Steven."

"Well we certainly have different opinions on him." Colleen said.

"I know you're with Graham and all, but you have to admit Steven is so hot and dreamy." Juliette said.

"He's not my type." Colleen told her. "Besides, he's such a big flirt, he came over here, knowing I have a boyfriend, and tried asking me out."

Juliette looked hurt by this. "He… he asked you out?"

"Yeah. And at first he wouldn't get a clue, but he finally left me alone." Colleen said. "Look Juliette, I know he's your idol, but he's not as perfect as you think."

"Yes he is!" Juliette defended. "He's amazing, and he's a complete gentleman."

"Yeah, one who flirts with a taken girl." Colleen said, deadpanning. "Not to mention he barely takes notice of the people who actually wants to get close to him."

"Let's just drop it." Juliette snapped.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I don't care what Colleen says about him, Steven is a great guy, and I really hope we get together."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Hailey and Sherwood had just finished cooking the sausages, and were ready to put them into the rolls. Blake walked over to look at their progress.

She looked at the sausages, and was disappointed. "Dude, why didn't you make them bigger?"

Sherwood just shrugged. "I thought they were fine."

"Well it's too late to make more, but the sausages are too small." Blake said.

From the other side of the kitchen, Boomer started cracking up. "Sherwood's got a tiny sausage!"

The standalone guy just sent Boomer a glare.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"He's not one to talk."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Chris walked into the kitchen. "Alright campers, 15 minutes left." He was about to leave when Hailey called out to him. "Chris wait!"

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"After thinking about it some more, I have decided to tell Chris about Bridget. "

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"What is it Hailey?" Chris asked.

Hailey took a deep breath. "It's about Bridget. He told me to tell you something, and it's really, really important."

"Which is?" Chris asked.

"Bridget… he's… he's your son." Hailey said.

"Why was telling me something I already knew that important?"

Hailey looked at Chris, mouth agape. "You… you knew?"

"Of course. I saw his audition tape first of all, and I saw his mother. You definitely don't forget that face, let me tell ya. She's psycho." Chris said. Waving his finger in a circle next to his head.

"Then… why didn't you say anything?" Hailey asked.

"Why should I say anything about it to you?" Chris asked.

"Not to me, to Bridget!"

"I did once he was eliminated." Chris told her. "Anyways, we're done here."

With that, Chris walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hailey confused on how to take this entire situation.

* * *

Toby and Celestia had just finished their chocolate pavlova. The two smiled at their handiwork.

Toby then took out his camera and took a picture of the dessert. "This is definitely going on my blog." He then quickly took a picture of Celestia, who blushed. "So is this one."

"You don't have to put that one on." Celestia shyly said.

"Why not? I like posting art on my blog, and you're definitely a beautiful piece of art." Toby told her, causing Celestia's face to get red.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Chris was sitting at a table with Blake and Rosalina standing on both sides of him.

"Sir, your meal will be right up." Rosalina said. She lit three candles which were on the table.

"You're meal's gonna come out soon." Blake said, not even trying to act polite.

The camera cut to the Screaming Gophers food, which actually looked delicious.

"We may actually be able to win!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Piece of cake." Boomer said, leaning back on the table. Unknown to him, some of the fire ants he captured earlier had escaped from the jar, and they crawled into the dessert.

The scene cut back to Chris. He was eating the Bass's appetizer. "Pretty decent." He said. "I'll give it a 6 out of 10. Pass me the entrée."

Blake took the plate of sausage rolls, and gave Chris the garlic lemon rosemary lamb fillet.

Chris took a bite of it, and ate it. "Wow, even better than the sausages. 8 out of 10."

Katrina and Danny high-fived each other.

Blake then took the lamb away from Chris, and handed him the pavlova. "This certainly looks pretty." He then ate a piece. "And tastes amazing! A full 10 points, which give you guys a score of 24!"

The Bass started cheering. "Now it's time for the Gophers. I gotta say, it'll be tough to beat that."

Rosalina handed him the rellenos de papas. Chris took a bite, and smiled. "These are really good. 8 out of 10. Who would've thought you people were actually decent cooks?"

Rosalina gave him the empanadillas. Chris hummed when he saw them. "You guys certainly know the kind of food I like." Chris ate one of the empanadillas. "Mmm. Full 10 out of 10." The Gophers started to get excited, they actually might win this.

Rosalina handed Chris the Quesitos de guayaba "With 18 points, the Gophers just need 6 to tie it up, and I got to say, this looks like a winner."

Chris took a bite out of it, and started chewing He then swallowed, and said. "These are ama-" The host then started to cough.

"A-are you ok?" Adam asked.

Chris was starting to breath heavily. "I feel like… something bit my throat."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Celestia asked in a panic. "I don't have any of my medicines with me! Oh no!"

"I'm… not… foods..." Chris's breathing started to get heavier and heavier. Celestia's instincts kicked in, and she started trying to help Chris.

Colleen then noticed something with the pastries. She saw something moving. Realizing what it was, the redhead screamed. "There's fire ants on the dessert!"

Multiple people gasped. Rosalina, who realized where they came from, glared at Boomer. The wild child noticed, and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Chris was taken away in an ambulance. Chef glared at the contestants.

"ARE ALL OF Y'ALL TRYIN TO KILL HIM!?" Chef yelled. "Thanks to you, Chris won't be able to host the next episode!"

"It wasn't any of our faults!" Steven said.

"Yeah, but it did come from the Gopher's food." Danny said. He gave a smirk, and the Gopher's nervously looked at Chef, afraid of what punishment they're going to get.

"Gophers, your asses are goin to elimination!" Chef said. "Bass, you get a nice dinner, yada, yada."

The Bass shared smiles with each other, not daring to cheer in fear Chef may make them go to elimination.

The Gophers deflated in defeat.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"So I may have caused this, but I still feel confident. I mean hey, we can finally take Katelyn out!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Fuck! Seems like my time on this stupid show is up."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

After the challenge, and everyone dispersed, Rosalina marched right up to Boomer. "You're fire ants cost us the challenge, and almost killed a man!"

Boomer put his arms up defensively. "Hey, it wasn't my fault they somehow escaped."

"You shouldn't have had them in the first place." Rosalina stated, glaring at the wild child.

"It was an honest mistake!" Boomer exclaimed. "It won't happen I again, I swear."

Rosalina took a couple seconds to think. She then gave a reluctant sigh. "I shouldn't do this, but I'll give you one more chance. If you fuck it up, your ass is out of here."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Boomer said, saluting her.

"One more thing, no more pranks on anyone, not even Katelyn." Rosalina told him.

"What?" Boomer protested. "No fair!"

"Must I remind you that your prank lost us the challenge." Rosalina said.

"Dully noted." Boomer said. With a sigh, he replied. "Fiiine I guess I'll stop the pranks."

"Good." Rosalina stated. "See you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

He groans loudly. "Now how else am I supposed to entertain myself not that I can pull pranks? This blows!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I was being way too lenient with Boomer, but… honestly, it felt right in a way. I know Landon would've forgiven him."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn was sitting at the dock of shame when Steven walked up holding flowers and a picnic basket.

"For my beautiful date." Steven said, handing Katelyn the flowers.

"Well aren't we a gentleman." Katelyn teased.

"What can I say, you gotta treat a woman with respect." Steven told her. "I hope this moonlight picnic isn't too cheesy."

"Not at all." She turned more towards him smiling. "I mean we also spice it up a little." Katelyn said seductively.

Steven gave a chuckle. "Look, this is just our first date, and I don't really have any protection with me."

Katelyn just giggled. "I wasn't talking about going _that_ far. More along the lines of making out."

"Now that I can get behind." Steven said.

"Then how's about we skip the sandwiches, and go straight to the dessert." Katelyn said, leaning in closer to Steven.

"Whatever you like." Steven responded, also getting closer until his lips touched hers. It wasn't long before the two were full blown making out.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Man, I may not actually like him past his body, but Steven really is an amazing kisser."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Steven_

The singer chuckled. "Y'know making out with Katelyn felt so right in so many ways! But part of it felt so wrong." He shrugged. "It's kinda nice, and it's great to actually have a girl who wants commitment for once."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"G-guys, I don't know about night swimming. I-I mean the elimination ceremony is g-gonna be soon." Adam told Juliette and Colleen. Colleen thought it'd be a fun idea to go swimming, and so the three put on their swimsuits, and were headed to the dock of shame.

"Don't worry Adam, we won't be too long." Juliette said.

"O-ok." Adam muttered, pulling up his swim trunks, which were a little too big for him.

"You know it's nice to be able to relax especially aft-" Juliette stopped talking once she saw what was happening at the dock.

Adam shook her arm. "J-Juliette?" He then noticed Katelyn and Steven. Katelyn opened her eyes, and saw the three standing there.

Tears welled up in the French girl's eyes, and she ran away from the scene crying. Leaving Adam to give a worried look. Colleen, on the other hand, glared at the two teens making out. "I knew that Steven was bad news."

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

She was sitting there, balling her eyes out. "Ho-how could Steven do that?" She sniffles. "With _Katelyn_ of all people!? I… I mean if it was with anyone else, I wouldn't feel this bad! But… Ugh! Katelyn's such a bitch!" Juliette lets out another sob before saying. "Colleen was right… Steven isn't that great after all. I should've known not to get my hopes up."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashes to the campfire ceremony. Instead of Chris, Chef was the one holding the plate of marshmallows.

"You idiots almost killed a man today." Chef said. "And you're not even at war. Despicable."

Boomer had a guilty look.

"If I could, I'd eliminate all of yo asses, but I can't" Chef said. "You all know the deal. First one with their marshmallow is the little pussy kid." Chef said, throwing the marshmallow at Adam forcefully. The white treat hit the geek in the head.

"Ow." Adam moaned, rubbing his head.

"Basic bitch, and crazy dude, you all safe too." Chef said, tossing the marshmallows to a relieved Boomer and a scowling Colleen.

"The only one I have any sort of respect for." Chef said, tossing Rosalina her marshmallow.

The bottom three were Katelyn, Steven, and Juliette. Katelyn was accepting her defeat, Steven was neutral, knowing he was getting his marshmallow next, and Juliette was still sad over what she saw.

"Surprisingly, bitchy girl is safe." Chef said, tossing Katelyn her marshmallow. Boomer, Rosalina, Steven, and especially Katelyn were shocked.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chef said. Steven looked shocked he was in the bottom two. "It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Whiny girl." Chef stated, tossing the marshmallow to Juliette.

Steven was flabbergasted. "What!? Why was I voted out?"

"Because you made a deal with a devil." Colleen told him. Katelyn winced when Colleen called her a devil "And you hurt my friend severely in the process."

Steven was even more confused. "What? I- huh?"

"It's time to get steppin kid." Chef said, escorting the teen heartthrob to the boat of losers.

Juliette just gave a sad sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Even after kissing Katelyn, I still don't hate Steven."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Well that was not expected. Not that I'm complaining, but in other news, I have to say it was so sweet to see the look on Juliette's face. If there's one thing I'm good at, which isn't true since I'm good at everything, it's making other girls cry."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _First I do want to apologize to Liz the sweet writer. I know you wanted Steven and Juliette to hook up. And I did have that for the longest time, even if I wasn't fond of it, but my friend did tell me it was my story, and I need to do what I think is best. This is what I think is best. I mean I felt it would've been too forced, especially with the way I wrote the characters. But hey, maybe there's still hope in the future for Juliette x Steven. Other than that, the main reason I chose Steven to be eliminated was he really didn't do much. I had him going around the talent show or the dodge ball game originally, but when you said you hoped they would get together, I thought 'why not.' But yeah, Steven didn't really do too much, and other characters needed to stay over him._

* * *

 **Wow this is a crazy chapter! Honestly, it's one of my favorites. I mean I feel everyone got to do something this chapter. For the challenge, I didn't want to just do the same themes as canon. When i set Rosalina as head chef, I knew I wanted to do a Puerto Rican theme. The Bass's was harder to come up with. I just decided with Australia because I thought it was a different choice no one would really expect. I had to research dishes just so i could write this XD Also, I'm making Katelyn such a heartless bitch XD Like I said, I originally had her in just to kick her off first, but she's so fun to write. I also like how I did Rosalina this chapter. Idk, tell me what you think. Despite being cursed, Boomer is really lucky isn't he. XD I mean this is the second time he caused the team to lose, and yet this is the second time he managed to stay. I will say though, the curse plot isn't going to be the exact same as canon. Even though I kinda proved that with Boomer not getting eliminated… Also, Toby and Celestia become official! I think their romance is really sweet, and kind of refreshing as most couples in the show get together with a kiss, but these two didn't. Idk… anyway, tell me what you thought! Loves Ya guys! ~CV**

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Steven_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Steven_

 _Juliette- Steven_

 _Katelyn- Juliette_

 _Rosalina- Katelyn_

 _Steven- Juliette_

 **Steven- 3 votes**

 **Katelyn- 2 votes**

 **Juliette- 2 vote**

* * *

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon

14th:Steven Audition: The camera opens up to an 18 year old male, strumming his guitar at the park.  
Alice: "Steven, it's on."  
Steven: "Thanks Alice." He smiles at the camera. "Hey there Total Drama producers, the name's Steven. Steven Orland, to be exact. You may know me as the teen heartthrob, the guy who always makes girls squeal with his incredible voice. That part is really true. I have so many fans...so many of them are female...which I don't mind, actually." He chuckles. "Anyway, I'm doing this for Alice. My wonderful stepsister. We're known as The Orland Stepsiblings."  
Alice: "It's true!"  
Steven: "Yes, so I do hope you consider me for your show."  
End Audition Tape


	12. Who Can You Trust?

The scene opens, but instead of Chris, there is a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, a red dress that showed off her hourglass figure, and matching red heels.

"Hello Total Drama fans! If for some reason you've been living under a rock and don't know who I am, my name is Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I'll be filling in for Chris today. But, let's get to the recap of last episode! The two teams were put into a good old cooking challenge! Blake and Rosalina took the role of head chefs, and they both filled that role well. But due to Boomer's obsession with pranking Katelyn, some fire ants he collected had made their way into the Screaming Gopher's dessert. Chris ended up having to go to the hospital, which is why I'm here. What challenge do I have in store for the competitors today? Well you'll just have to watch and see, right here on Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in to a tray in the mess hall. Chef slapped some gruel onto the tray and said to Boomer, "Today's meal is Puerto Rican, Australian fusion casserole. Don't worry, I made sure to take all the first ants out." Chef said, giving Boomer a look.

"Thanks for the food Chefie… heh." Boomer awkwardly chuckled.

Boomer took his tray and sat over at the Gopher's table. Juliette's eyes were still red from crying, Colleen and Adam were trying to console her, Katelyn was filing her nails while smirking, and Rosalina turned her attention to the wild child.

"I see you have been on your best behavior since yesterday." Rosalina told him.

"Yes." Boomer gave a sigh. "Can I please just do one more prank? Please! There's nothing to do, and I'm so bored!"

"Absolutely not." Rosalina told him. "I do not want a repeat of last challenge."

"Can I do one when the next challenge is finished?" Boomer asked, hopefully.

"No. Trust me it'll be good for you to learn how to sit still and focus. It's a skill you'll need in life." Rosalina said.

Boomer just groaned, and over dramatically fell back.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"I hate not being able to pull any pranks on Katelyn. She deserves them so much! Not only that, but there's nothing to do here! But I don't wanna be eliminated." He groans. "Why does Rosalina gotta do this to me?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Over with the Bass, Toby and Celestia were spending their time with each other. Both were smiling at each other.

Hailey was sitting awkwardly on the other side of the table, looking at the two.

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"I'm glad Toby and Celestia got together, but it's just… I don't know I just feel left out I guess." She rubs her arm. "I wish I had someone."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Blaineley standing in the woods. She said to the camera, "You know, after reviewing last episode, I noticed there was a lot of tension going on in our group of campers. So me and the producers though the best way to handle it… was to completely exploit it for the drama! Now this will be quite a fun episode if I do say so myself."

* * *

The scene flashed again, now everyone was on the dock of shame facing Blaineley.

"OMG! You're Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" Colleen squealed. "I love you so much!"

"Aw thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan." Blaineley said, getting a big head.

"Why are you even here?" Blake asked.

"Well due to Chris's little… incident, the producers wanted a replacement until he could get better." Blaineley explained. "So they made the right decision to ask their first choice for host."

"Why didn't you become the host?" Danny asked.

"Because I didn't think this show would become as big as it is." Blaineley explained. "But I'm here now." Blaineley smiled at the camera, then started to say, "So, I watched the last challenge, and I have to say: there is so much drama going on between the teams, especially the Gophers."

The camera showed Katelyn and Juliette glaring at each other, then it went over to Rosalina giving Boomer a distrusting look.

"But the Bass certainly aren't without their fair share of problems." Blaineley said.

The camera viewed Blake, still blatantly ignoring Katrina.

"So this week's challenge is going to be centered about trust." Blaineley explained. "You know what they say, all great things begin with a little trust!"

* * *

 _Confessional Blake_

"I trusted Katrina once. But then the bitch went behind my back and voted out my sister."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"There will be three challenges that must be completed by two or more members of each team." Blaineley told the contestants. "Now usually you guys would be able to chose your partner, but I know it will cause a lot more drama if I chose them." Blaineley laughed. "More fun for moi.

* * *

The scene flashed to everyone standing in front of a huge cliff.

"For your first challenge, you will be climbing up this cliff, free-handing." Blaineley explained. "Sherwood and Danny will tag in for the Bass, and Boomer and Rosalina will go for the Gophers!"

The four just gave their partner an awkward look. Blaineley then tossed a harness and a ballet. "Here's your ballet and harness."

Sherwood quickly took both items from Danny. "What was that for?" Danny asked.

"I'm not letting anyone hold me up." Sherwood said.

"Well, you won't be holding anyone up really." Blaineley told Sherwood. "One camper pulls the rope through the ballet as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the ballet will stop them from crashing. But remember, do NOT ever let go of the rope The catch for this challenge? Well, the side and base of the mountain is rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises."

"On second thought, you should climb." Rosalina told Boomer, taking the supplies. "I bet you'll have a lot fun with this one."

Boomer pumped his fist.

"The person on Ballet, must also harness their partner up." Blaineley explained. "You have to make sure you trust your partner. Because you're life will depend on it."

Danny gulped, and turned to Sherwood. "Please don't let go of the rope. I, uh, don't want to get dropped on my head."

Sherwood rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't throw a challenge to kill you."

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Yet."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed, and both Danny and Boomer were climbing the cliff side. Danny was a bit below Boomer, and was at the rusty nails.

"Ow!" Danny recoiled in pain. "I just scrapped my hand."

"Get over it." Sherwood told him.

Danny looked at his bleeding hand and sighed, and continued to climb.

Boomer was making great progress when all of a sudden an explosion went off next to him.

"Cool!" Boomer said amazed, before getting blown up from another explosion.

Rosalina quickly held onto the rope to keep Boomer from falling. "I got you Boomer."

"That was awesome!" Boomer yelled.

"Shut up and get back to climbing!" Katelyn yelled.

Boomer noticed Danny passing him, and he quickly swung back onto the cliff. The wild child continued to quickly climb.

Blaineley walked over next to Sherwood, and whispered into his ear. "You know you just want to drop him."

Sherwood raised an eyebrow at the hostess.

* * *

 _Confessional Blaineley_

Instead of sitting she was standing, looking around the confessional. "Ugh this thing is revolting!" She gave a disgusted look. "Anyway, this group of kids is already so full of drama! And I want to make more! Imagine the rating this would get. And if I manage to outdo Chris for ratings, I may actually get to keep this job. It admittedly wasn't the best career move to turn the producers down for this one."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I mean just think about it." Blaineley whispered. "If he gets injured enough, you'll be one step closer to the cash."

Sherwood actually started contemplating dropping Danny. He then shook his head. "I don't want to get blamed for that. It'll end up putting a target on my back." He then turned back to the cliff.

Blaineley gave a huff, and walked over to her next victim: Rosalina.

She said the same thing to Rosalina. "You know, it may be a good choice to drop Boomer on his head."

"What?" Rosalina was surprised by this.

"I mean he completely ruined your guy's win last challenge. Not to mention he's the reason you guys lost the Boney Island challenge." Blaineley told her.

"No." Rosalina stated. "I'm not going to do that to Boomer. He may have messed up, but he is trying to make up for it."

Blaineley frowned. "Fine."

The scene flashed back to Boomer and Danny. Despite being quite fit, Danny's lead on Boomer was closing quickly. Not to mention the cut on his hand was slowing him down.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny. "Dammit! I need to do something." He muttered to himself.

He then noticed a piece of the ledge Boomer was close to grab was loose.

While smirking wickedly, Danny tried to break it off completely, but he put too much pressure on his injured hand, causing him to recoil in pain. "Ow!" Danny then realized he wasn't holding on at all, and he was sent plummeting to the ground.

The rope was sliding too fast for Sherwood, and it slipped out of his hands. Unluckily for the standalone guy, his ankle was caught in with the rope, hoisting him into the air. Danny and Sherwood knocked into each other with an "Oof!"

Just as that happened, Boomer managed to reach the top. "Woohoo! Suck it bitches!"

* * *

The scene then flashed to the mess hall. Celestia and Toby were standing at one table while Juliette and Adam were standing at the other one. Spotlights were flashing everywhere as an intern jumped onto the scene flipping until he landed behind a podium. Blaineley then rose up behind that same podium, smiling.

"And now round 2; the great cook off!" Blaineley exclaimed. While she was explaining, the intern awkwardly crawled towards the kitchen. The four contestants awkwardly watched him. "Each team must choose who cooks, and who eats." Blaineley said.

"I can cook." Celestia said.

"That's fine with me." Toby told her. "I trust you."

Celestia blushed.

"I-I'll eat." Adam said. "I-I'm not a good cook…"

"Today, you will be preparing Fugue Sashimi: the traditional Japanese blow fish." Blaineley told the four as Chef rolled in two of said puffer fish.

"This fabulous fish has enough toxin to kill thirty people!" Blaineley said excitedly. "Isn't that exciting?"

Adam nervously gulped.

"Fishies, meet yo makah!" Chef exclaimed, tossing the fish onto the trays on the tables.

"Now, you must slice them very carefully around the poisonous organs." Blaineley explained. "These organs paralyze the nerves. And with no cure, you have to be extra careful. Good luck!"

Blaineley then tossed both pairs instructions on how to prepare the fish.

Juliette looked at it. "Hm, this doesn't look too hard."

"That's good." Adam responded.

Celestia, on the other hand, looked at the map with confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Toby asked.

"Well… In my marine biology class, we had to dissect these, and this map is saying one of the poisonous sacks is actually edible." Celestia told him. "It's not one of the more lethal sacks, but it's still dangerous."

"Well it's a good thing you caught that." Toby said.

Celestia nodded. "I want to be super careful, I don't want to poison you."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Toby said jokingly.

* * *

 _Confessional Blaineley_

"Ok, so I may have given them fake instructions, but you know how much media attention this episode will get if someone almost dies?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed, and both teams were finished preparing the puffer fish. Both looked quite similar, but Juliette's had more of a purple tint to it.

Celestia nervously slid her plate over to Toby. Despite the looming threat of getting poisoned, her didn't look nervous at all.

"Here goes nothing." He then popped a piece of the fish into his mouth. He swallowed it, then waited a couple seconds before smiling. "Now _that_ is what I call a delicious meal."

Celestia clapped and hugged him.

"Here you go Adam!" Juliette smiled, feeling confident.

Unlike Toby, Adam was feeling extremely nervous. He cautiously took a bite, and swallowed the fish. It only took a couple second before Adam started choking.

"Omg!" Juliette squealed.

Adam fell to the floor, gagging and twitching with some vomit streaming out of his mouth.

"Adam!" Celestia exclaimed. She rushed over to him and took out a vial.

* * *

 _Confessional Celestia_

"After last challenge with not having any of my medicine with me which Chris was choking, I decided to make sure I have some with me all the time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Chef, I need you to give him CPR." Celestia said.

Chef rolled his eyes, and muttered. "I don't get paid enough to do this." Nevertheless, Chef ended up giving Adam CPR, which helped him stop choking and gagging a little. Celestia then gave him the medicine that was in her vial.

"That should do it." Celestia said. "He should sit the rest of the challenge out to recover."

"Fine." Blaineley said rolling her eyes. "Chef take him away."

"You did great there." Toby said, walking over to Celestia.

Before Celestia could respond, Chef came over and grabbed her arm. "You're comin with me. You know a lot more about this than I do."

"I-ok." Celestia said, giving in.

Juliette was still in shock over what just happened.

"Uh... hey Juliette, you ok?" Toby asked.

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I can't believe I almost killed Adam! Oh gosh, what if I really am as terrible as my sister?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the medical tent with Celestia, Chef in a nurse costume, and Adam, who was still a little blue in the face. Celestia was tending to Adam, giving him a shot.

"I hope you feel better." Celestia told him.

Toby entered the tent, he smiled upon seeing the pushover. "Hey Celeste. How's he hanging?"

"He's making a recovery." Celestia told him. "Though he probably won't be fully heal till tomorrow."

"I see." Toby sighed. "Juliette is pretty shaken up about it."

"I don't think it's her fault." Celestia said. "I mean, the instructions were incorrect."

"That's true." Toby said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey later on did you want to-"

"Doctor girl, he had an accident, and I need you to change him!" Chef called over.

"Oh dear." Celestia said shakily. "That's never fun."

"Hey you shouldn't have to do _that._ " Toby told her. "Chef's the one who works here."

"I guess…" Celestia said awkwardly. "But I'll just do it. It's no big deal, really."

Toby frowned. "Ok…"

"You may want to go back to the others, I'll be here." Celestia told him. She then turned to Adam, and gave a sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Toby_

"Celestia is such an amazing person, but she's too lenient with everybody. She never says no to any request, and people will use her for it." Toby gave a sigh. "I hope she can learn to stand up for herself and say no. For her own sake."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed again into the woods with everyone, sans Celestia and Adam.

"Great news everybody!" Blaineley joyfully said. "The last challenge involves three more challenges!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Katelyn said, feeling annoyed.

"Nope! These will the the three blind challenges!" Blaineley said.

"Blind?" Colleen asked.

"Yep! It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and is finished with the blind toboggan race." Blaineley explained.

She held up a crabapple, and started explaining, "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off of your partner's head with crabapples."

"Wait, it's supposed to be the other way around." Katrina pointed out.

"I know, but the producers wouldn't allow that." Blaineley told her. "Anyways, the shooter will be blindfolded." Blaineley held up a blindfold to help show her point. "The person to knock the arrow off of the other person's head wins."

"Whose going?" Colleen asked.

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that. Hailey and Toby for the Bass, Rosalina and since you like to interrupt me, Colleen for the Gophers"

"I'll shoot." Rosalina said. "I'm a pretty good shot."

Colleen looked nervous. "Ok…"

"You can shoot if you want." Toby told Hailey.

"Can I?" Hailey awkwardly rubbed her arm.

The two shooters put their blindfolds on while Colleen and Toby put on protective glasses and put the arrow n their heads.

Blaineley walked over to Hailey, and whispered into her ear. "You know what would teach him a lesson for basically making you the third wheel with Celestia? Miss the arrow on purpose and demolish him with apples. "

"What?" Hailey exclaimed. "That's terrible! Toby is my friend, I won't stoop that low."

Blaineley stomped her foot and groaned. "Fine just go!"

Thus began the shooting. Rosalina and Hailey accidentally shot their respective partner in the stomach multiple times, but they managed to get higher and higher with each apple.

On her seventh apple, Rosalina finally hit the arrow off of Colleen's head.

"And Rosalina wins." Blaineley said.

"Yay." Colleen said weakly before falling to the ground.

Hailey lifted her blindfold, and sighed. "Crap."

* * *

The scene flashed, and everyone was walking to the next destination. Danny quickly grabbed Blake, and stopped her.

"What the fuck do you want?" The chainsaw maniac asked.

"Look, I know you're peeved at Katrina for eliminating you sister, but you should really talk to her." Danny said.

"Why exactly do you care?" Blake inquired.

"Because she's my friend, and you being mad at her is really messing her up." Danny explained.

"And I should care because?"

Danny sighed. "Look, it's not Katrina's fault Samantha was voted out. In fact, she was mostly against voting either of you two out. But a large group of us thought it was the best course of action."

"I don't care if she didn't come up with it!" Blake exclaimed. "She was still a part of it. She betrayed me."

"She was backed into a corner." Danny told her. He sighed. "Look, please just trust me and talk to her. She's really upset."

Blake scowled, but nevertheless said, "Fine. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Blake!" Danny smiled.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Ugh the shit I do to get farther into the game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene shifted, and everyone was standing in front of a pond which held ladders, swings, and platforms.

"And now, it's time for the blind trapeze." Blaineley introduced. "To avoid any serious injuries, the trapeze has been set up over this pond… that's filled with jellyfish."

Some of the contestants gasped.

"Juliette and Blake, you two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." Blaineley explained.

"And then?" Juliette asked.

"Well if you're lucky, they'll catch you." Blaineley told her. "Alright, chop-chop!"

The scene flashed, and Blake, Juliette, and Katelyn were on the platforms. Danny was already in the middle of swinging.

"Ok Blake, you're going to have to listen to me closely." Danny told her.

"Great trusting people. Because you all showed me you're all just so trust worthy." Blake sarcastically said.

"That doesn't matter right now." Danny told her. "I will make sure you don't fall into the pond, ok?"

"Fine. Just tell me when." Blake said, getting ready to jump.

Once he was a good range, Danny called out. "Jump!"

Blake followed directions for once, and she jumped. Danny caught her with ease.

"I told you!" Danny said.

"Gophers, it's you turn!" Blaineley called out.

"Katelyn I swear to God, you better catch me.' Juliette said threateningly.

Katelyn just gave a wicked smirk, and said, "Of course I will. Jump now!"

Juliette didn't move.

"What the hell?" Katelyn called out. "I said for you to jump!"

"Yeah well you're not exactly the most trustworthy person." Juliette told her.

"Omg just fucking listen bitch!" Katelyn yelled.

Juliette gave a deep breath. "Fine."

"Alright jump!" Katelyn called.

Juliette did what she was told, but Katelyn didn't even attempt to catch her. Juliette fell into the pond, and she was electrocuted by the jellyfish. Everyone looked in agony as Juliette screamed in pain.

"Oops." Katelyn said innocently.

Everyone gave her a disapproving look.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"What? That bitch deserved it."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Blaineley_

"Man this juicy drama is wonderful! I didn't even have to do anything this time!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Well that has got to hurt." Blaineley said. "That's a point for the Killer Bass."

* * *

Juliette stormed into the medical tent muttering to herself. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait confiance à cela-" She was then shocked by the jellyfish that was still attached to her. "Ow!"

She laid down on one of the cots, and the creaking noise it gave woke Colleen up.

"Huh?" Colleen looked around confused. "Wh-where am i?"

"Colleen! You're in the infirmary." Juliette explained.

"How… how did you know my name?" Colleen asked, looking at the French girl with confusion.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have amnesia." Juliette gasped.

Colleen chuckled. "Nope, just messing with ya. BTW, what happened?"

Juliette scowled. "Katelyn dropped me-zzz! Into a pond of jellyfish."

It was Colleen's turn to gasped. "That's like, so brutal!" Colleen folded her arms. "She is so the next voted out."

"Can she finally?" Juliette asked before being zapped by the jellyfish again.

"Oh dear another patient?" Celestia said to herself, walking back into the tent.

Before replying, Juliette was zapped again. "Sorry. Can you remove jellyfish?"

"Yes of course!" Celestia said. "Let me just give Adam some more medicine."

Juliette frowned. "How's he- zzz- doing?"

"I've gotten him stabilized." Celestia answered. "I'll be right back."

Juliette sighed as she was zapped again. "This is all my fault. I'm just like Katelyn."

"No you're not! Don't be so hard on yourself." Colleen told her. "It was a complete accident."

"I almost killed him!" Juliette exclaimed.

"But you didn't." Colleen told her.

"I know but… I just… I felt so scared-zzz- I don't want any sort of bad things to happen to him." Juliette said.

"Awww!" Colleen cooed.

Juliette raised an eyebrow. W-zzzz-hat?"

"You so totes like him!" Colleen squealed.

"Huh!?" Juliette was zapped again. "No I don't! I like Steven, even though he's with _Katelyn_. I mean yeah Adam likes me, but we're just friends."

"Whatever you say." Colleen said playfully.

* * *

The scene flashed to the bottom of the thousand foot cliff. Though unlike the past, this was the opposite side to the ocean.

"Well come to the final part of the challenge." Blaineley introduced. "The blind toboggan race."

"Blaineley say what now?" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Both teams will have a driver and a navigator." Blaineley explained. "The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Not to mention that the driver will be blindfolded throughout this."

Mostly everyone cringed.

Blaineley ignored this and kept going. "Ok, Katelyn and Boomer will go as well as Katrina and Blake."

Katelyn and Boomer glared at each other, while Blake just ignored Katrina, who gave her a hopeful look.

* * *

The scene flashed to the top of the hill. Boomer and Blake ended up being the drivers, while Katelyn and Katrina were the navigators.

Blaineley and Chef were each behind one of the toboggans. "On your marks… get set… go!" Blaineley yelled as her and Chef kicked the toboggans down the hill.

The camera started following Katelyn and Boomer. "Turn left!"

Boomer did the opposite of what Katelyn said, and turned right. "What the fuck!? I didn't say that!"

"As if I'd trust you!" Boomer told her.

"Considering I would get hurt if we fail, I'm not exactly going to mess you up on purpose!" Katelyn said back.

Blake was doing the same thing with Katrina.

"Go right!" The brainiac called out.

Blake turned to the left.

"Blake please! You have to trust me!" Katrina pleaded.

"That's not exactly easy considering you betrayed me!" Blake yelled.

"I said I was- RIGHT!" Katrina yelled. Blake turned left. "I said I was sorry! I regret doing that, and I just want you to forgive me."

"Sorry doesn't bring back my sister Katrina!" Blake yelled.

"Left!" Blake turned right. "I know that, and I want to do whatever it takes to try and make it up to you!" Katrina yelled. "I've… I've never tried doing this for anyone before!"

"Aren't I special." Blake said sarcastically.

"Left!" Blake turned right.

"Blake,look, i don't know it this will help any, but back in the Phobia factor challenge I… I rigged the votes so you can stay!" Katrina told her.

"You what!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Everyone was planning on voting you out… and I didn't want you to leave. So I changed some of the votes to keep you here." Katrina explained. "Right! Please right!"

It took Blake a second to figure out what to do. But she finally listened to Katrina, and she turned left, missing out on falling into a river.

"You listened." Katrina said, flabbergasted.

Blake sighed. "Look, I'm not giving my full trust back to you, but… I guess I have been a little too hard on you."

"No-right!" Blake turned right. "It's understandable."

"Look the point is, I forgive you a little." Blake told her. "But! You don't have my full trust back. You're going to have to earn it."

"Right!" Katrina yelled. Blake followed her directions and turned right. "Thank you so much!" Katrina then hugged Blake tightly. Though she'll never admit to it, Blake's face got a little flushed. "Ju-just focus on the directions!"

"Oh, right. left!"

The scene cut back to Katelyn and Boomer. Boomer was still continuing to do the opposite of what Katelyn was telling him.

"Right goddamn it!" Katelyn yelled Boomer turned left.

"I swear to God you better fucking start listening to me you piece of shit!" Katelyn yelled.

"No! Fuck you!" Boomer yelled back.

"Fine, just keep going straight then." Katelyn told him.

Boomer ignored her, and turned right. Unluckily enough he ran right into a tree. The two hit it full force, and both groaned from the pain.

Unknown to Boomer though, the cursed tiki doll from Boney Island fell out of his pocket, and started rolling down the hill.

Katrina was spitting out directions, and Blake kept doing what she was told to do. All of a sudden, an explosion went off.

"What the fuck was that!?" Blake yelled.

The shot cut to Blaineley who was setting them all off. "What? I'm not just going to waste them."

The shot went back to Katrina and Blake. They kept maneuvering successful past each tree and explosion.

Once the Killer Bass saw they were in the lead, they started to cheer.

Blake and Katrina successfully crossed the finish line first with cheers coming from their team.

"You did it!" Katrina exclaimed to Blake.

"As cheesy as it sounds, we both did it." Blake responded. Katrina smiled at the chainsaw maniac. Danny saw this exchange and smirked.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"This couldn't have gone out better! Blake seems to have reconciled with Katrina, and now she'll be another meat shield for me."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Blake_

She awkwardly rubs the back of her neck. "To be honest, I'm kinda surprised Katrina rigged the votes for me. I mean she basically risked getting disqualified just so I could stay. I guess that's why I ended up forgiving her. Because she did something so selfless."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"With that, the Killer Bass win yet another challenge!" Blaineley announced. "Gophers, it'll be elimination ceremony for you."

The Screaming Gophers looked down in defeat as Katelyn and Boomer tumbled down the cliff.

"Ugh... did we won?" A dizzy Katelyn asked.

Rosalina, Colleen, Toby, and Danny helped them up and started walking them to the infirmary.

"Man Celestia is gonna have her hands full." Toby said.

Everyone else started to walk away, but as she was leaving, Hailey almost slipped on something.

"What's that?" She asked. The camera panned down showing it to be the cursed tiki doll. "Wow, that looks pretty cool!" Hailey picked it up. "I may keep it as a souvenir."

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"To be honest, I've been thinking about what Blaineley said about Boomer. A lot of these challenges have been lost because of him… Maybe I should vote him out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony.

Blaineley was standing in front of the Screaming Gophers holding the plate of marshmallows.

"Man, you Gophers are really stinking! It's almost like your cursed." Blaineley said, eyeing Boomer. The wild child just gave a confused look. "Well you guys basically know the drill. I don't want to have to go through it all. The first marshmallow goes to Rosalina."

The FBI hopeful caught her marshmallow with no real defining emotion.

"Colleen, and even though you can't understand me, Adam."

Blaineley tossed the marshmallows to Colleen and Adam, who was foaming at the mouth. The shy geek's marshmallow just bounced off of him.

"Juliette, you're also safe."

The French girl caught her marshmallow, then smirked at Katelyn. The mean girl just rolled her eyes.

"This right here, is the final marshmallow." Blaineley said, holding up the white treat. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Boomer."

The wild child smirked at Katelyn and caught his marshmallow.

Katelyn just rolled her eyes and huffed. "Wow. Totes a shocker."

"Katelyn, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Island." Blaineley told her.

"I can see that! I'm not fucking blind!" Katelyn snapped. The mean girl got up and stormed away.

Juliette, Colleen, and Boomer all watched her walk away, all were smiling that the wicked witch was finally taken down.

Blaineley turned to the camera. "Well wasn't that an exciting episode? What crazy drama will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island. This is Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I'm sighing off."

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Finally the wicked witch of Wawanakwa has been taken down! I've said this two times before, but Katelyn was originally put in here to be the first boot, but she worked too well for Juliette's development, so she stayed a little longer. Also it was extremely fin to write her. I love writing for bitch characters who are just relentless. Honestly, there was no way to keep her around any more. It's Katelyn's time to go, and she's going. So with that, the first antagonist is down._

* * *

 **Hello! So we have another chapter. Honestly, I think the whole theme of trust worked really well in this episode, and I enjoyed writing it. I did originally think about switching this challenge with the next one since Chris couldn't host, but this challenge fit so much better here! So I had to decide what to do, and I thought Blaineley was the most logical choice. While she didn't change too much, it was fun to write her try and stir up some drama. And here we are, Hailey now has the tiki idol. Will this mean she has the curse now, or will Boomer just not be able to get rid of it. Who knows? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ya! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Katelyn_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Katelyn_

 _Juliette- Katelyn_

 _Katelyn- Boomer_

 _Rosalina- Boomer_

 **Katelyn- 4 votes**

 **Boomer- 2 vote**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon

14th:Steven

13th: Katelyn Audition: "Hello. I'm Katelyn. And well, you should choose me for Total Drama. I'll be the best contestant there is. I'm not afraid to stir up some trouble. Not to mention how petty and manipulative I can be. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, and I plan on winning this season. Obviously I will win. I'm too pretty not to! I'll be waiting for the acceptance call! Toodles."


	13. Basic Straining

The camera pans in, and unlike last episode, Chris is once again standing on the dock of shame. His voice is a little raspy, still getting over the ant bites.

"Last time on Total Drama Island… While I was away, Blaineley had to step in to fill the role of host. She put the contestants through a series of trust challenges. Many things happened, but the Gophers kept their losing streak, and they were finally able to take down Katelyn." Chris coughs a little before continuing. "Sorry for the short recap, my voice still isn't up to par. How will the contestants fare with today's brutal challenge? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Isl-" Chris then breaks into a coughing fit.

~~~Theme Song~~~

* * *

The scene pans in to the area outside of the cabins where Rosalina just finished her morning jog. All of a sudden, Boomer burst out of the cabin with a huge smile on his face and butterflies fluttering around him.

"Man today feels so great!" Boomer hums.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Rosalina pinpointed.

"I am! Katelyn is completely gone, and I don't have to deal with her bitchy self again!" Boomer cheered.

"I don't understand why you were so completely against her." Rosalina said. "I mean yeah she was a complete bitch, but you just had a vendetta against her."

Boomer pouted. "She reminded me too much of my mom; only caring about herself and only doing things that would make her rise to the top."

"I take it you don't exactly have the best relationship with our mother." Rosalina stated.

"You'd be correct!" Boomer responded.

All of a sudden, Chef's voice rung out from the loudspeakers. "Listen up you little cockroaches: I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0'900 hours!"

"That means he wants us now." Rosalina said aloud as more people exited the cabins.

"GET A MOVE ON!" Chef yelled, causing everyone to dart to the dock.

* * *

The scene flashed and the remaining 12 campers were standing on a dock in a straight lie. Chef Hatchet, now wearing a sergeant's hat, a forest green tank-top and pants, as well as combat boots, was standing in front of them with a huge scowl on his face while holding a wooden stick..

The burly man took out a megaphone, and yelled into it, "Line up, and stand at attention. You call this proper formation? Feet together!" He slapped Boomer's legs, which were casually apart from each other. The wild child quickly stood up straight.

"Arm's down!" Chef yelled, smacking Sherwood's crossed arms. The standalone guy put his arms to his sides.

"Eyes forward!" Hailey turned her head.

"Chins up!" Chef put the wooden stick under Adam's chin, and pushed up.

Chef then just completely wacked Katrina a whole bunch of times.

"What the f- ow!" Chef cut her off with one more smack with the wooden stick.

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one." Chef said through the megaphone. "In fact, I don't expect everyone to come out alive."

"Wh-what!?" Celestia squealed before getting smacked on the arm with Chef's wooden stick.

"My duty is to make sure all of you babies standing in front of me drop out of my boot camp except for one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"So… Chris still isn't back yet?" Hailey asked.

"Rule number 1:" Chef started, completely ignoring Hailey's question. "You will address me as Master Chief! Have you got that?"

"Yes Master Chief." Everyone responded.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?" Chef yelled in Colleen's face.

"Yes Master Chief!" Colleen replied.

"Rule number 2: When you are wanting to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell." Chef said, pointing to a big bell that was now located on the side of the dock.

"Which brings me to rule number 3: I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day. And that day will not end until that quitter drops out! NOW GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BEACH SOLDIERS NOW, NOW, NOW!"

Everyone bolted away, running towards the beach.

* * *

 _Confessional Blake_

"I have to say I'm pretty impressed with the person who put Chef in charge of the challenge. It's sure to be a tough one, and I'm pumped for it!" Blake smirked, cracking her knuckles.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the beach. The campers were facing Chef, and in between them was two canoes, a red one and a green one.

"Listen up! Each team will have to hold a canoe over their heads." Chef explained. "If I catch you takin your hands off of the canoe, you will be eliminated! And no one eats lunch until someone drops out." Chef said with a smirk. "CANOES UP!"

With that order, each team took their respective canoe, and held it above their heads.

Sherwood scoffed. "This isn't exactly challenging."

"I know right? It's a piece of cake!" Juliette said.

* * *

The scene shifted to a shot of the hot summer sun in the sky. The camera panned down to the contestants.

Adam groaned in pain, while Toby's stomach growled.

"C'mon you sissehs! It's only been 3 hours!" Chef teased.

In his raspy voice, Chris said, "Looks like they missed lunch."

"Mmhmm. Guess they just weren't hungry!" Chef responded. The camera panned out a little showing Chef was on top of the Bass's canoe while Chris was sitting on the Gopher's. "That is unless someone wants to drop out."

Now it was Boomer's stomach that growled.

"Don't you dare Boomer." Rosalina threatened.

Adam groaned in pain. "M-my arms are really hurting."

"Come on Adam, hang in there." Juliette cheered.

Adam's face turned red slightly. "I-I'll try."

* * *

The scene flashed again. The day had since turned to nighttime. The campers looked tired more than anything.

"Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night, only five came out." Chef said, looking into the fire.

Toby yawned. "What war were you in exactly?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Chef snapped. "Cuz I don't remember asking you to speak!"

Sherwood rolled his eyes. "I doubt he was actually in a war."

Katrina let out a loud groan. "I… I don't think I can take anymore." She let her arms fall to her sides. "I just… can't."

Chef just scoffed. "Looks like we have our first quitter! I'm not surprised it's you."

Katrina ignored his comment, and started walking towards the bell.

"Kat don't!" Blake called out.

Katrina tiredly walked over to the bell, and weakly hit it with her head.

"No!" Danny cried. The Killer Bass's canoe then fall on them.

The Screaming Gophers smiled, and threw their canoe off of themselves.

Chef walked over to Katrina and shook his head. "You should feel ashamed for letting your team down."

"Fuck… off." Katrina simply said, trudging away.

Chef glared at her before saying into the megaphone, "For the rest of you, head to the Mess Hall! Dinner is served!"

* * *

The scene flashed to the Mess Hall.

"Alright maggots, open your ears!" Chef commanded. "You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins. So get to it!"

Everyone just groaned.

"Um, Master Chief, may I ask where the food is?" Danny politely asked.

"You're looking at it." Chef answered, motioning to the trash cans.

"We're eating Katelyn?" Boomer asked. Juliette snickered.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "She's gone Boomer, you can stop saying shit about her."

"I don't wanna." Boomer said, crossing his arms. Rosalina just shook her head.

"When you're at war, you'll take what you can get!" Chef said.

Boomer shrugged, and went digging through the trash. He picked out an apple core, and started gnawing on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not eating this." Colleen said. "It's just too gross!"

"I'm not giving up my dignity just to eat." Sherwood said.

"Suit yourselves." Blake told them, walking over to the trash.

Celestia smiled, and pulled out an uneaten muffin. "Wow! That's so lucky!"

"Hey, I want the muffin!" Blake said. "Give it to me."

"I- Ok…" Celestia sighed, and started to give Blake the muffin before Toby intervened.

"Hey, she found it, she gets to eat it." Toby told Blake.

"Please, She's not going to last much longer in this kind of challenge." Blake said. "As for me, I'm positive I'll be able to be the last one standing. So I should be the one to eat the muffin to keep my energy up."

"It's ok Toby, I can find something else." Celestia said, giving Blake the muffin.

Smiling at the muffin, Blake walked away, leaving Toby to frown. "Celeste you're too patient and lenient with others. Sometimes you have to say no!"

"But that's not right for others." Celestia told him. "I mean I don't mind doing things for others. I enjoy it."

"You enjoy people walking all over you?" Toby asked.

"I-Well…" Celestia awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Look Celeste, I'm telling you this because I care about you." Toby told her. "I don't want people doing whatever they want with you."

"Thanks Toby." Celestia smiled bashfully.

"Next time someone orders you to do something you don't want to do, just try and say no." Toby told her.

"I… I'll try." Celestia said.

"Good." Toby smiled back. "Now let's find us something good to eat."

Danny walked up to Blake and Katrina, who were both eating garbage, and talking.

"So Blake, since you and Kat have reconciled, I was wanting to ask you something." Danny said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to join our alliance." Danny told her.

Blake looked at him with a skeptical look. "Yeah, how am I sure I can fully trust you though? I already told Katrina, she has to earn my full trust back."

"Well not only is it better for all of us, but I'm sure it'll make Katrina happy if you joined." Danny said.

"Come on, May as well." Katrina said. "I promise we won't stab you in the back!"

Blake gave in. "Alright, alright I'll join."

"Awesome!" Danny smiled.

"You know, you're way too nice. How'd you befriend someone like Katrina?" Blake asked.

"Hey!" Katrina protested.

"Oh come on, you know you're not little miss perfect." Blake said.

"… No comment." Katrina muttered.

Danny shrugged. "Dunno."

* * *

The scene flashed, and Chef was in the middle of dancing. The scene then showed all of the remaining campers were following what he was doing.

This kept going on until Chef kept pelvic thrusting into the air, and the music suddenly stopped.

Some of the campers gave a sigh of relief.

Chef, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. He glared at the culprit, which turned out to be Celestia.

"Celestia, what are you doing?" Hailey whispered loudly to the pushover.

"Chef said that if one of us drops out, we're done for the day." Celestia said.

"We're done when I say we're done!" Chef told her. "Now drop and give me twenty!"

Celestia was about to comply, but she then gained a burst of confidence. "No."

Some of the others gasped.

Toby quickly walked over to Celestia, and put his arms on her shoulders. "Celestia, I don't think now's a good time to-"

"What did you say?" Chef asked in a low voice.

Celestia, not sensing how angry Chef was, repeated, "No."

Chef looked to be fuming mad.

"I-I-I th-th-think he's gonna b-b-blow." Adam squealed.

Keeping a low voice, Chef told Celestia, "One night, solitary confinement in the boat house."

Everyone had a look of horror on their faces. Except Sherwood and Celestia.

Celestia crossed her arms. "N-" Toby quickly covered her mouth, and said, "I'll take her there!"

"That's for the best." Chef said, still fuming. "I doubt she'd survive the trip if I took her."

* * *

The scene cut to Toby taking Celestia to the boat house. Once they arrived, Toby looked at the building, and gulped.

"Celeste, why did you test Chef like that?" Toby asked.

"I was doing what you said, and saying no to requests I didn't want to do." Celestia answered.

Toby opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just sighed. "This is my fault."

"No it's not." Celestia told him. "I mean, you told me to stand up for myself, and I did! And Toby, it felt amazing to say no to someone."

Toby gave her a sad smile. "I'm glad you got a rush from it, but Celeste, when I told you to say no to things you didn't want to do, I didn't mean say no to every single thing like that. You have to pick the right times to say no."

"What do you mean by that?" Celestia asked.

"Well, like with Blake, there was absolutely no reason to give her your muffin. But with Chef, not only were we in the middle of a challenge, he has a lot of power over you." Toby explained.

"I see." Celestia looked down. "So it's my fault."

"No it's not, I wasn't clear enough." Toby said. "It's all my fault."

"Toby you were just trying to help me." Celestia said to the blogger. "I took it the wrong way, and now I have to suffer the consequences."

Chef's voice rung out of the loudspeaker. "Camera dude, get your butt back to the Mess Hall and leave ya girlfriend alone!"

Toby sighed.

"I'll be fine." Celestia said, kissing Toby on the cheek. "It can't be that bad."

* * *

The scene flashed, and Celestia was sitting alone in the boathouse. There was dead fish, hooks, and a bunch of other scary looking things in there.

Celestia gulped. "It's a lot worse than I imagined."

* * *

The scene flashed to the Mess Hall. The gophers were sitting at one table, and the Bass were sitting at the other.

Chef was standing in the middle of both tables, explaining the next part of the challenge. "For your next challenge,, you will have to write a 3000 word essay about how much you love me."

"Geez, talk about impossible." Sherwood remarked.

"Say another thing, and you'll be joining our little doctor girl in the boat house!" Chef snapped.

Sherwood rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, he didn't say anything else.

"Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!" Chef continued.

* * *

The scene flashed to a clock that read 12:55. A time-lapse wet by, and the current time was now 3:00.

"Times up!" Chef yelled.

Everyone who was still awake looked to be completely exhausted.

Chef picked up Boomer's paper, and started reading it out loud. "I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is so very very very… very… very… This is just one sentence with five pages of 'very' in between!" Chef yelled.

Boomer shrugged and smiled. "You wanted 3000 words, and I gave it to you!"

Rosalina frowned at the wild child.

Chef shook his head, and walked over to the Bass's table, picking up the papers. He then slammed his fist down on the table in front of a sleeping Hailey's face, startling the girl, and waking her up.

"You three slackers are out!" Chef said, motioning to Hailey as well as Juliette and Sherwood, who had also fallen asleep. "As for the rest of you, we start our next challenge in an hour."

Before Boomer could leave, Rosalina walked up to him. "What are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"All you are doing is just making it worse for yourself with Chef." Rosalina told him.

Boomer shrugged. "I'm just having some fun."

"I told you, you need to stay focused on the game, not just go and dilly-dally." Rosalina stated.

"There's no reason I can't have fun _and_ do the challenge." Boomer told her. "Maybe you should take a page from my book."

With that, Boomer walked out of the Mess Hall, leaving Rosalina there to think.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I don't get how he cannot take this seriously! And saying that I should do the same?" Rosalina shook her head. "I'm here to focus on winning this game, not waster my time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed, and Toby was walking into the boat house, holding some food he snuck from the kitchen.

"Celeste, you here?" He whispered out.

"Toby?" Celestia popped up from inside a crate.

"Hey, I was wanting to see how you were doing, and I brought you some food." Toby said.

"Thanks." Celestia smiled and took the food.

"No problem. How you holding up?" Toby asked.

"Ok I guess. I've been hiding in an empty crate. It's kinda scary being in here alone. " Celestia said, taking a bit of her food.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Toby frowned.

"It's okay." Celestia then held up some food. "Did you want some?"

"No I brought it here for you." Toby told her.

"I know, but I wanted to share with you." Celestia said bashfully.

"Thanks I guess." Toby smiled, taking a bite.

The two sat in silence for a couple moments before Celestia spoke up again. "You know… I've… I've never been on a date."

"You haven't?" Toby looked at her.

Celestia shyly shook her head. "What are they like?"

"Well…" Toby though for a second. "They're basically kinda like what we're doing now."

Celestia blushed. "So… are we on a date now?"

"If you want it to be." Toby said.

Celestia smiled. "Can it."

"Of course." Toby said, smiling. Celestia returned the smiled. The two sat there smiling at each other in comfortable silence. Then they started getting closer and closer to each other. They then shared their first kiss at the scene flashed.

* * *

The contestants who were still in the challenge were standing, facing Chef. Behind the burly man was an obstacle course consisting of wooden walls, rope swinging, tires, and axes.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under a minute." Chef said. "Am I making myself clear?" Chef directed towards Boomer.

"Sir yes sir!" Boomer playfully said.

"If you lose this for us, I will make sure you are the next one walking down that dock." Rosalina whispered to him.

"GO MAGGOTS, GO!" Chef yelled.

The campers then started the challenge. Colleen and Rosalina easily jumped over the wood wall while Toby got a little stuck.

Boomer easily did the rope swing, and cheered while doing so.

Danny over shot the rope, and fell into the mud.

Adam tried to jump through a tire, but he didn't go all the way through.

Blake crawled under the swinging axes confidently. "Pretty badass design if I do say so myself."

"You're insane." Colleen told her while also crawling under the axes.

Adam went and tried to climb over the wall again, but as soon as he got to the top, he lost all of his strength, and Adam fell to the ground.

He picked his head up, and started vomiting out a whole bunch of mud.

"Master Chief, we have a man down!" Rosalina called out.

"I don't feel so good." Adam groaned.

Chef pick Adam up, and put him back onto his feet. "Go ring the bell, and report to the infirmary. You're duty is finished."

Adam walked off, rubbing his arm.

"As for the rest of you, we will finish the challenge tomorrow at 0'700 hours!" Chef commanded. There was multiple sighs of relief.

* * *

The scene flashed to outside the Gopher's cabin. Boomer was sitting on the steps when Rosalina walked towards the cabin.

"Hey there sourpuss!" Boomer greeted.

Rosalina shook her head. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, such an angry person aren't you." Boomer teased.

"I'm not an angry person." Rosalina said. "I'm just focused on all of my goals."

"Yeah well, like I said earlier, that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"What, pissing off a big brute who can very well eliminate us from the challenge at any point is fun?" Rosalina asked, crossing her arms.

"I think it is." Boomer smirked. "But that's not the only thing that's fun."

"And what exactly do you suggest?"

"How about you and me go and sneak over to that tent where Chris and Chef eat their food, and we take something to chow down on?" Boomer said.

"Stealing from Chef and Chris? Do you know how much trouble that could put us in? Not to mention, I'm trying to get into the FBI, and if I'm caught stealing anything from anybody, that will not look good for me." Rosalina said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh lighten up, we won't get caught. Besides, sneaking around would be good practice for you or whatever." Boomer told her.

Rosalina thought for a moment.

"C'mon, have a little fun for once."

With a heavy sigh, Rosalina agreed. "Fine, but we better not get caught!"

"Don't worry, we won't." Boomer said, flicking his wrist.

* * *

The scene cut to Rosalina and Boomer sneaking outside of a large tent. They silently crawled into the tent. Chef was heard in the background, telling Chris his military story. There was a large table filled with food, but the two Gophers ignored it, and went straight to the fridge that was sitting inside the tent.

They quietly opened it up, and smiled at the beauty that was the food.

Boomer started grabbing a whole bunch of random things out of the fridge, and put them into a bag that Rosalina was holding.

Rosalina looked in the direction of Chef and Chris. "You realize we're going to get in big trouble if we're found."

"Don't worry, this is the last of it." Boomer said, putting a jar of peanut butter into the bag. "Let's go." The two quickly sneaked out of the tent. And once they were in the clear, they bolted towards the cabins.

* * *

The scene then flashed to inside the Screaming Gopher's cabin. All of the contestants were inside, enjoying the feast that Rosalina and Boomer brought.

"Man it's so nice to have real food for once!" Sherwood smiled, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Tell me about it!" Danny said. "And we can just sit here and enjoy each others company for once.

Colleen, Juliette, Adam, and Hailey were sitting with each other, chatting.

"I don't understand why he keeps trying to tell those war stories!" Hailey said. "I mean, really, you so weren't in a war."

"I know right?" Juliette agreed.

"Omg, let me tell you something," Colleen started. "These nails are so not for playing in the mud."

"Amen to that." Juliette smirked, tapping her glass of pop with Colleen's.

The camera started panning around the room.

Celestia and Toby were smiling at each other while sharing a cookie.

Blake, Katrina, Danny, and Sherwood were in a circle eating some treats.

The camera then panned over to Rosalina and Boomer, both of which had accomplished looks on their faces. They each had a treat in one hand, and a bottle of pop in another.

"See, I told you it'd be fun." Boomer nudged Rosalina with his elbow.

Rosalina playfully smirked. "Ok, you were right. I actually had quite a bit of fun."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Boomer cheered. "Cheers?"

Rosalina smirked, and tapped her glass with Boomers.

* * *

The scene then flashed to the next morning. The last 6 contestants were already in the middle of the final part of the challenge.

Blake, Colleen, Danny, Rosalina, Toby, and Boomer were hanging upside-down from tree branches, using only their legs.

"What you are experiencing, is an ancient form of torture." Chef explained. "By now, the blood has begun rushin to ya head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness, and a flushed appearance.

Toby started to quickly experience all of the symptoms. He then quickly ended up falling to the ground. Celestia rushed over to check if he was ok.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok." Celestia said.

"Woo! This is so awesome!" Boomer exclaimed. He started swinging from the tree branch.

"Uh Boomer, I don't think that's such a good idea." Colleen told the wild child.

"He's just having a little fun, no harm in that." Rosalina said.

"Yeah!" Boomer cheered. The wild child then ended up swinging too hard, and he flew off of the tree branch, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Celestia went and checked if Boomer was alright, and he thankfully was.

Rosalina then went and grabbed the tree branch with her hands, getting a better grip. Colleen and Danny followed suit.

"Blake, I think it might be a good idea to grab on to the tree branch. You'll have a better grip" Danny told the chainsaw maniac.

Blake just scoffed. "Please, I don't need to do that. I'm perfectly… fine." She then started to feel the blood rushing to her head, causing her to take the fall next.

"Whoa everything is getting so blurry!" Colleen gasped.

"Uh, I don't think that's healthy." Rosalina said.

"True… I'm gonna jump off now." Colleen then let go of the tree branch, but she managed to land on her feet.

"You got this Danny!" Katrina cheered.

"Rosalina, you can hang there longer right?" Juliette asked.

"Of course!" Rosalina said. She then turned her attention towards Danny. "I gotta say, you're really impressing me."

Danny just chuckled. "Don't go and underestimate me!" Danny said. His speech started to get a little slurred. "That's definitely… the… worst…" The so-called 'nice' guy then fell from the tree, leaving Rosalina to become victorious.

"Ouch." Hailey cringed. "That's gotta hurt."

* * *

The scene flashed, and the Screaming Gophers were left cheering at their first victory in a while.

"Rosalina!" Chef called out. The FBI hopeful turned her head to look at Chef. The burly man saluted her and said, "Congratulations soldier, I'd go to war with you anytime."

Rosalina saluted back. "Sir, thank you sir. I'll think about that in the future."

Chef nodded in approval. "You do that soldier, you do that." A single tear then crept down Chefs face as he looked on in admiration.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Fuck!" Danny yelled angrily. "I completely fucked this up!" He banged his fist on the side of the confessional. "It doesn't matter, I won't be voted off tonight. I just need to try and keep my allies safe. And to take out a big threat in this game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then flashed to the campfire ceremony. Chef was holding the plate of marshmallows while Chris stood next to him.

"Before we get to this ceremony, I have some news to share." Chris told the Bass, his voice still little raspy. "It has come to my attention that someone on this team has rigged the voted for one of the past eliminations."

Everyone who didn't know this gasped, while Katrina looked down in shame.

Chris let out a cough before continuing. "Katrina, you have broken a big rule, but we will only give you a warning tonight." Katrina perked up at this. "Tonight, you will get a penalty vote against you, but if you attempt to rig the votes again, you will be disqualified from the competition, got it?"

Katrina nodded. "I understand."

"Good, Chef take it away." Chris said.

Chef looked at Katrina with disappointment. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Cheatin your way through the game. If I had my way, you'd be eliminated on the spot. But even with the penalty vote, you are still safe."

Chef tossed Katrina her marshmallow. The brainiac caught it, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marshmallows also go to Blog nerd, invisible girl, nice guy, and suit man." Chef said, tossing the marshmallows to Toby, Hailey, Danny, and Sherwood respectively.

"What? Why's Celestia in the bottom 2?" Toby asked.

"DON"T INTERRUPT ME BOY!" Chef yelled. "The last marshmallow goes to you. I don't like suspense!"

Both Blake and Celestia gasped, but Blake then smirked as she caught her marshmallow.

"What? This can't be!" Toby exclaimed. "Katrina probably rigged the votes again!"

"Nope. We made sure she didn't." Chris said.

"Then… how?" Toby was left there flabbergasted.

Celestia went over and put her arms around him. "It's ok Toby, I don't mind."

"But-"

Celestia put a finger up to his mouth. "Don't." She gave a sad smile to Toby. "Thank you for giving me this amazing experience." Celestia then kissed Toby.

When they parted, Toby wrapped Celestia into a hug. "Goodbye Celeste."

"Bye Toby. I can't wait for our date." Celestia replied. Toby gave a sad smile. She then went and hugged Hailey. "Bye Hailey, it was great to get to know you."

Hailey gave a sad smile. "It was nice to get to know you too. Take care."

Celestia took a deep breath and said, "Bye everyone, good luck!"

She then made her way to the boat of losers, and left the island.

Toby looked down in defeat. Hailey walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Great, now that Celestia is gone, Toby and Hailey are sitting ducks!" Danny smirked. "It was pretty easy. All I needed to do was get Sherwood's vote. And I just needed to tell him that his name came up in discussing who to vote for and voila! Celestia's fate was sealed."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene cut to Boomer in the cabin, ruffling through a whole bunch of things. The Gopher girls then walked in to see Boomer making a mess.

"Boomer what are you doing!?" Juliette gasped.

Boomer stopped trashing the place and replied, "I lost something, and I'm trying to look for it."

"What was it?" Colleen asked.

"It was a small tiki statue that I got from Boney Island." Boomer explained.

The three girls gasped.

"Boney Island?" Juliette repeated. Boomer nodded his head.

"Boomer why'd you do that? Chris said taking anything from Boney Island will put a curse on whoever took the item!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"I didn't know that." Boomer said, putting his hands up defensively. "When did Chris say that?"

"When he was explaining the challenge." Rosalina answered.

"I wasn't there when he said that. How could I have known?" Boomer asked the three.

"He's got a point." Juliette awkwardly said.

"So wait, does that mean we were losing because Boomer cursed our team?" Colleen asked.

"That… may be possible." Rosalina then thought for a moment. "And maybe now that Boomer lost it, the curse has been broken. Boomer, when did you realize it was gone?"

"After the challenge when I went to get a shower." Boomer responded.

"Then that is a big possibility." Juliette said. "It's a good thing you lost it."

"Tell me about it." Boomer said. "I don't wanna get voted off because of a stupid curse."

"Well there's no use worrying about it now. We may as well head to bed." Rosalina said.

"Aye aye captain!" Boomer said, saluting Rosalina. "Night!" Boomer exited the cabin, leaving the three girls there alone.

"Well, night guys." Colleen said.

"Night."

* * *

The scene then showed Hailey sitting on her bunk, with the tiki statue laying next to her. The scene then faded to black.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Well, honestly I just felt it was Celestia's time to go. She was an OC I made up for this, and I had a clear cut in mind for what I wanted to do. She was going to be in an alliance with Katelyn with Katelyn bossing her around all the time. Celestia would then pull a Beth and gain courage for herself, standing up to Katelyn. But I felt that not only was this similar to Juliette, but also when I was making the teams, I had no way of putting Celestia on the Gophers. I also had her and Toby's romance since I accepted Toby, so it's best that I ended up keeping them on the same team. Idk, with that, Celestia is the next eliminated._

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm not too sure what to say about this chapter. I will say that sorry if the screen time wans't balanced. I felt Toby and Celestia needed the focus since Celestia was getting eliminated this episode. And Rosalina and Boomer's subplot was too good to not do. It's similar to the canon with Duncan and Courtney, but without the romance for obvious reasons. Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya guys! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Celestia_

 _Celestia- Blake_

 _Danny- Celestia_

 _Hailey- Blake_

 _Katrina- Celestia_

 _Sherwood- Celestia_

 _Toby- Blake_

 **Celestia- 4 votes**

 **Blake- 3 votes**

 **Katrina- 1 vote (Penalty vote)**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon

14th:Steven

13th: Katelyn

12th: Celestia Audition: The scene pans in to a small and petite girl sitting a desk. The room she was in was nice and tidy, and it had test tubes filled with mysterious liquids everywhere.

"Oh, uh Hello!" The girl said. "MY name is Celestia, and I would appreciate it if you'd allow me to be on the show! I, uh, really want to become a doctor so I can try and help others. It's my dream. Though in order to pay for college, I need to get some more money. I though this may be the most efficient way of getting that money. Um, so choose me please!... B-but only if you want."


	14. X-treme Torture

The camera pans in, and Chris McClean is standing on the dock of shame. With his voice back to normal, he's able to easily recap the last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island… The eleven surviving campers were put through Master Chief's brutal boot camp. Surprisingly, Celestia ended up getting sent to the boathouse by sergeant harshness for disorderly conduct. Another surprise was Boomer managing to get Rosalina to have a little fun, and break a few rules as the two snuck in and stole food from Me and Chef. And the FBI hopeful ended up winning her stripes for the Gophers, finally ending their losing streak! Danny managed to scheme and he tore apart the duo of Celestia and Toby with Celestia taking the boat of losers out of here. This week, the campers are going to be pushed to the extreme! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in, showing the landscape of the entire island. The camera pans over to inside a storage container full of bags of marshmallows. The lid opens, and the culprit is a brown bear. Before looking both ways nervously, the bear then takes a huge handful of bags. He looks over towards the cabins as a loud snore is heard.

The camera cuts to inside the Bass cabin, and the one snoring ends up being Blake. The camera cuts over to Katrina then goes to the Gopher's cabin and shows Colleen. Before finally going back to Sherwood.

An airplane is heard flying over the cabins, and Sherwood's eyes slowly open. He glares at the ceiling, and growls softly.

* * *

The camera cuts back to the bear, who is making a run for it with the marshmallows.

The scene then cuts to the contestants walking out of the cabins, all dressed. They all have tired looks on their faces.

"Incoming!" Chris yells from his helicopter. He then dives down towards the contestants.

"Hit the deck!" Boomer yells. Everyone runs away from the helicopter, not wanting to get hit.

"Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot's license!" Chris said. He then accidentally ran into the confessional, breaking the outhouse. The bear from earlier had a nervous look on his face as a couple marshmallows dropped to the ground.

Chris finally landed the airplane, and he leaned out the window. "Just flexing your muscles for today's EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGE!" Chris told the contestants, yelling into a megaphone.

The contestants covered their ears in pain.

"I long for the time when he didn't have a voice." Sherwood said.

"It's too early for this." Katrina muttered.

"This week, you'll participate in three challenges." Chris said, ignoring the two. "First up: EXTREME SOFA-BED SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet- err skydive to a waiting sofa-bed target below. "

The side door of the helicopter opened, revealing Chef in a jumpsuit with a parachute and a helmet on. A sofa-bed with springs poking out of the mattress was on the ground in front of Chef. The burly man jumped the short distance onto the mattress, but once he landed, the bed sprang back, crushing him. Chef screamed in agony, causing Colleen and Adam to cringe.

"Of course , you'll be skydiving from 5000 feet." Chris said. "And using these." Chris pulled up two parachutes from the floor of the helicopter. He tossed them on the ground in front of the contestants, making them gasp at how worn out they looked. Chris took out a piece of paper, and said, "Our lucky contestants are… Toby and Juliette!"

The two nervously looked at each other and gulped.

"I wish you luck." Toby said to Juliette.

"Likewise." The French girl replied.

"But wait there's more!" Chris said. "The second challenge of the day is the EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING!" The camera panned over to a wooden pen with an angry looking moose standing inside of it. "Contestants will rodeo ride this Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into the giant pile of stinky socks from the lost in found." The camera panned over to show said pile of socks. Rosalina, Boomer, Danny, and Blake cringed at the smell.

"O-oh man… Th-that's so nasty." Adam cringed.

"Well it's your lucky day Adam!" Chris said, appearing next to the geek. "Because you and Sherwood will be taking on this challenge!"

"He doesn't look too bucky to me." Boomer said, getting a close look of the moose. "Hey beautiful."

The moose just hit the wild child in the face with it's hoof.

"And if there's a tie, the final challenge will be EXTREME WATER SKI RACE!" The camera flashed over to a large mud pond with a start/finish line, multiple ramps, and red and green flags. "The contestants will water ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team drives the water ski."

"How the fuck can we water ski without water?" Katrina asked.

"It's really hard." Chris smirked. "Hailey, you'll ski for Killer Bass, and Colleen, you'll ski for the Screaming Gophers."

"Awesome!" Colleen squealed.

"Now for the swag." Chris said. "Whichever team wins gets bragging rights over the other team, saved from tonight's elimination, and wins a great prize of a multi-massage mobile shower!"

The camera switched to show said shower. It was gorgeous to the campers, and Chef was sitting in front of it, playing a harp. The contestants gasped in awe.

"Can it be?" Juliette asked, staring dreamily at the shower.

"Oh it be." Chris said, smirking.

Boomer shrugged. "It isn't that great of a reward."

"Listen here, we _have_ to win that shower!" Juliette said, getting close to Boomer. "I _need_ it!"

Boomer just gave her a weird look. "Ok then."

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Ok, I don't care how spoiled I sound, but it's been so long since I've had a nice shower! The ones here don't compare to the wonderful ones back home! Here, they have such terrible water pressure, and you can never get a good temperature! I really need this, to help me get through the competition."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Alright campers, go eat your breaky, and report back here in 30 minutes for your extreme sports challenge!" Chris said, getting back into his helicopter, and flying the machine away, leaving everyone in his dust.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Mess Hall. Toby was sitting at the Killer Bass table, typing away on his laptop. Hailey walked over holding a tray with a bowl of 'soup.' She sat down next to her friend.

"Hey Toby, what are you doing?" Hailey asked.

"Hey, I'm just writing for my blog." Toby responded.

"How? We don't have any internet." Hailey inquired.

Toby chuckled. "I know. I'm not actually updating it. I'm just writing for it, and once I get home, I'll actually update it."

"Oh I see."

"Hey Hailey, I want to talk to you about the game." Toby said, getting serious.

"What is it?"

"Well obviously, Celestia was voted out last. And I'm kinda thinking that there's an alliance between Katrina, Danny, and Blake." Toby said.

"Really?" Hailey gasped.

"Yeah, though I'm not 100% sure if Danny is in it or if he just voted with Katrina because she's his friend." Toby scratched his chin.

Hailey furrowed her brow. "I see…"

"So I think we should maybe try and see if we can get Sherwood or maybe officially get Danny into an alliance with us." Toby told her.

"I think that's our best bet." Hailey nodded. "I can try asking them."

"Alright, great!" Toby said.

Hailey took a look at her 'soup' and grimaced. "Chef said this was soup, but I'm pretty sure it's just boiled water with literal trash in it."

"Yeah I wouldn't eat that." Toby said, resuming his typing.

"True… I'll just throw it away." Hailey went to get up, but when she picked up her tray, the bowl fell over, spilling it's contents onto Toby's laptop. "Oh my gosh!"

"My laptop!" Toby yelled. The object started to short circuit, and it went dead.

"Oh my god Toby I am so sorry!" Hailey panicked. "Oh no what have I done?"

Toby just sighed. "It's fine I guess. You didn't mean it."

"I'll go see if I can sneak some rice from the kitchen!" Hailey exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

Toby just looked at his laptop with sadness.

The camera panned over to Colleen, Juliette, and Adam. The three were sitting at their table talking.

"Omg we so need that shower!" Juliette whined. "It's been so long since I've had a decent shower."

"Tell me about it." Colleen agreed, flicking her wrist. "I need to give my hair a good wash."

"I hope we get the shower too." Adam added. "Though I-I don't know if I'm comfortable having to take one while Boomer is taking his."

"Aw is someone a little shy." Colleen teased.

"… A little." Adam blushed. "B-but I feel like he might p-prank me."

"Don't worry, I doubt he will." Juliette told the geek.

"I don't know, he was pretty ruthless on Katelyn." Colleen said.

"Yeah, but that was Katelyn." Juliette said to Colleen. She then put a reassuring arm on Adam's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't do anything."

Adam blushed. "Th-thanks."

"No problem." Juliette smiled. The two just continued to look at each other, which made Colleen smirk.

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"Omg! I swear those two totes have a thing for each other. Wouldn't it be so fetch if I helped them get together! I don't wanna brag, but I'm so experienced with getting people together back home. My nickname is Cupid Colleen!" She then wonders for a second. "Though all of the relationships have ended with a messy breakup…" Colleen shrugs. "Oh well, it won't happen this time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed, and Chris was in the helicopter on the ground with the contestants standing next to it. Each team had a separate couch, and Juliette and Toby had the parachutes in hand.

"Now remember: ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their teammate with the landing." Chris said.

"Good luck Juliette." Adam nervously told Juliette.

Juliette gulped. "Thanks." The French girl then started saying to her self, "Think of the shower, think of the shower, think of the shower."

"Well, we may as well get this over with." Toby said, shrugging.

* * *

The scene flashed to up in the air. The helicopter, driven by Chris was flying high. The side door opened for Juliette and Toby.

They nervously looked down, and they saw the entirety of the island.

Chris then appeared next to them, holding some papers. "Could you just fill these out?"

"What? But didn't we already sigh insurance forms at the beginning of the show?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, but these are for organ donation!" Chris said. "I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way into budgeting for free props."

Juliette and Toby just gave each other creeped out looks.

"Here comes the jump!" Chris said, sliding back to the pilot's seat.

"I'm having second thoughts about this." Juliette said.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Killer Bass who were pushing their sofa-bed.

"Psst. Danny." Hailey whispered.

The 'nice' guy looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Toby and I were wondering if you maybe wanted to join an alliance with us." Hailey whispered.

"Golly for real?" Danny smiled, whispering back.

Hailey nodded.

"Well, I'm flattered." Danny whispered to her. "I'll have to think about it though."

"Ok, take as much time as you need." Hailey responded.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Huh, so they want me in an alliance. Looks like they have no idea I was the mastermind behind Celestia's elimination." Danny smirked. "I'll probably go along with them, just to make sure I don't get a target on my back. But I'll just end up stabbing them in the back."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to back in the air. Toby looked down and gulped. "I… I don't think I can do this."

"Hey don't worry, you'll be fine." Juliette said. "I'm sure you'll hit the mattress." Juliette playfully pushed Toby, but the blogger wasn't expecting it. He then fell out of the plane, and Juliette gasped. "Oops!"

* * *

Toby kept falling and falling, completely forgetting about the parachute.

"There he is!" Blake exclaimed pointing up.

"I think he's going to land here." Hailey said. "Let's stop moving."

The others did what Hailey said, and waited for Toby to land on the mattress.

But sadly, Toby was just short of the sofa-bed, slamming into the ground. The Killer Bass cringed.

"Toby?" Hailey carfully asked.

His response was just some muffled moans coming from the blogger.

* * *

 _Confessional Hailey_

"Oh my God! He could've died! It would've been my fault too… Oh God, I was the one who said to stop moving the couch. Oh god what's happening?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Juliette gulped. "Ok, I need to do this. Just remember blue cord then red cord."

The French girl took a deep breath before jumping

"Blue!" Juliette screamed, pulling the blue cord. "Red!" She pulled the red cord right after, and her parachute came out. "Phew."

* * *

The scene flashed to the Gophers on the beach, pushing their sofa-couch.

"So Adam, I've noticed that someone has a little crush." Colleen told the geek, nudging him.

"Wh-what?" Adam asked.

"Look, I so totally know you're crushing on Juliette, and I think it's totes cute!" Colleen said.

Adam blushed. "I-I'm not that good at hiding c-crushes."

"It's fine! Because I so think she digs you too." Colleen said.

"R-really!?"

"Yup!" Colleen responded. "And I think you should so ask her out."

"I-I don't know…" Adam shyly said to Colleen. "I-I'm too shy, and she really like Steven."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Who needs Steven? He's with Katelyn anyway."

"Colleen, look thanks for trying to help, but… I don't know if I can…" Adam said.

"Quit dily-dalying, and push harder!" Rosalina commanded, butting into their conversation.

"Ah s-s-sorry!" Adam squealed. He and Colleen dropped the conversation, and started to focus on the challenge.

"Here she comes!" Rosalina exclaimed. The Gophers pushed their sofa-bed quicker, and they managed to catch Juliette right at the last second.

The Gophers cheered.

"I… I'm ok!" Juliette cheered. All of a sudden, the sofa-bed sprang back, trapping Juliette inside.

The other Gophers looked shocked at first, but then awkwardly walked away whistling innocently.

* * *

The scene flashed to Chris flying by. He said into his megaphone, "Gophers win, Bass lose! 1-0"

Chef then rolled Toby, who was all bandaged up, on a gurney past the Bass.

"Nice going Toby." Katrina said, rolling her eyes. "You completely missed the mark."

"Toby, are you ok?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah… I'm just waiting to get reboned..." Toby muttered before being rolled away.

* * *

The scene flashed to Chris speaking in his megaphone again. "Ok cowfolks, let's start the Rodeo Moose Challenge!"

"This shouldn't be too hard." Sherwood said, looking at the moose.

"Oh hey Sherwood, befor you go onto the moose, I need to ask you a question." Hailey awkwardly said.

"What?"

"Well, Toby and I were hoping you would want to be in an alliance with us." Hailey said.

"I don't do alliances." Sherwood said. This cause Hailey to frown. The Standalone guy then got up onto the moose. "Better get this over with."

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Since my idiot team already lost the first challenge, I actually had to make sure I won this second one. Because if I didn't, I'd more than likely get blamed for losing the challenge."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Sherwood and the moose glared at each other. Chef then open the gate to the pen, and the moose ran out, trying to buck Sherwood off of it's back.

"Nice try Bambi, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Sherwood said.

The moose started to buck harder and harder, but Sherwood managed to stay on.

The moose ran back and forth, even trampling over the marshmallows the brown bear from earlier was about to eat. The bear looked at the crushed marshmallows before giving the camera a sad look.

Sherwood managed to stay on the moose for a full 8 seconds. He smirked victoriously.

"And Sherwood gets a point for the Killer Bass! Can Adam render that pointless?" Chris asked the camera.

Adam gulped before the scene flashed.

* * *

Adam was on top of the moose, which was back in the pen. "Pl-please go a little easy on me." Adam pleaded to the moose.

The moose just smirked wickedly, and once Chef opened the gate, the moose only had to buck once for Adam to fly off, and land in the pile of socks. Adam popped his head up from the pile and gagged.

"Ew!, now that is gross!" Chris said. "Point: Killer Bass."

* * *

The scene flashed as Chris rode his four-wheeler into view. He spoke into his megaphone, "So we have a tie. I guess that means it's time for our tiebreaker. Whoever wins the EXTREME WATER SKI CHALLENGE wins invincibility for their team."

"I'm ready!" Colleen called out. She was in her green bikini, and was looking pretty confident.

"We're going to be screwed aren't we?" Rosalina asked Boomer.

"Not necessarily. She may not be the smartest, but she's agile." Boomer responded.

"I guess." Rosalina sighed.

Blake scoffed. "This'll be easy. I'll drive the water ski."

Katrina shrugged. "Whatever."

Toby came limping in. He was still quite bandaged up, and he was using a crutch to walk.

"Toby, you're back already?" Hailey asked, in her jade green halter one-piece.

"Yeah, turns out my injuries weren't as bad as they felt." Toby said.

"Well that's… good I guess." Hailey awkwardly said.

* * *

The scene flashed to Colleen already on her skis, and Blake was confidently on the water ski. "You better say your prayers girly, because there's no way I'm going easy on ya."

"Bring it butch!" Colleen smirked confidently.

Blake gasped then glared at the basic bitch.

Chris drive by on his four-wheeler and said, "Here's the road rule: oh wait, there aren't any! Haha! Which means this is going to be awesome!"

"And go!" Chris yelled, waving a flag.

Blake started to drive. She was swerving back and forth, trying to make Colleen lose her balance. But Colleen wasn't having any of that.

Blake went over the first ramp, and Colleen easily got the flag. The ditsy girl did a flip off of the ramp too to show off.

"Flag one!" Chris said over a loud speaker.

"Please, I'm just getting started." Blake said.

She started shaking the wave runner, but Colleen still wasn't losing her balance.

Coleen bent down and collected another flag.

"Flag two."

And another one.

"Flag three."

And yet another one.

"Flag four."

And finally the last one.

"And Colleen has collected all of her team's flags! Blake has to cross or risk disqualification." Chris said over the loud speaker. The Screaming Gophers began to cheer.

"So you say!" Blake yelled. She started jerking the wave runner back and forth more harshly.

"Whoa." Colleen mumbled, trying to keep her balance.

"Take that prin-" Blake stopped paying attention, and this was her downfall. The chainsaw maniac ended up running into a rock, and crashing the water ski.

Colleen let go of the rope, and managed to glide past Blake and then the finish line.

"… She actually made it?" Chris said, flabbergasted.

"With a time of 5 minutes and 7 seconds, Colleen scores a point for her team!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. "If Hailey can beat that, she'll win the showers for her team!"

* * *

Hailey took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

She was on her skis, but was looking more nervous than Colleen. Rosalina was driving the water ski.

"And go!" Chris said, waving a flag.

Rosalina gave a look of determination before quickly accelerating.

"Whoa!" Hailey gasped, almost, but not quite, losing her balance.

Like Blake, Rosalina was turning back and forth to try and make Hailey lose her balance.

Hailey wasn't as sure-footed as Colleen, and was wobbling all over.

Rosalina went over the first ramp, and Hailey barely managed to get the flag.

"Hailey got her first flag!" Chris announced over the loud speaker.

"Shit!" Rosalina cursed. She continued to drive, and Hailey managed to get three more flags.

"And Hailey is coming up on the final flag!" Chris announced.

The Killer Bass started cheering for Hailey.

"Crap I can't lose her." Rosalina muttered to herself. She looked back at Hailey, who was still trying to keep steady. Just like Blake, not paying attention caused Rosalina to crash into a rock. But instead of being able to glide across the mud, Hailey skied right over Rosalina, and the nice girl was sent flying right into Toby. Her tiki doll went flying out and landed on top of her.

"Ow.." The two groaned.

* * *

 _Confessional Toby_

"Ugh since Celestia's elimination, I've been hanging out with Hailey more. But since then I've kept getting hurt. It's like one of us is cursed"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"And Hailey has a killer wipe out!" Chris announced. "Which makes the Screaming Gophers the winner of the challenge and the showers!"

At those words, the Screaming Gophers started cheering.

"Oh thank goodness!" Adam and Juliette cheered. The geek then darted towards the shower.

"Looks like the guys are getting them first." Colleen said, giggling.

"I mean Adam kind of needs one." Juliette laughed.

"True. Speaking of which, when are you two gonna go out?" Colleen asked, nudging her friend.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on you both have a thing for each other! You two just need to go on a date already!" Colleen said.

Juliette blushed. "W-wait! Adam does indeed have a crush on me, but I s-so don't like him like that."

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him." Colleen told her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Juliette huffed. "Now I'm going to go powder my nose, don't follow." Juliette quickly made her escape, leaving Colleen to chuckle to herself.

* * *

Boomer and Rosalina went and helped Hailey and Toby up off of the ground. When he picked Hailey up, he noticed something roll to the ground.

Boomer gasped. "That's the tiki doll!"

"What?" Katrina asked.

"You know about my tiki doll?" Hailey asked. "I found it on the ground."

"Yeah. It was mine, I brought it from Boney Island." Boomer explained.

"What!?" The Killer Bass all exclaimed.

"Yeah. At the time I didn't know we weren't supposed to take anything off of the island. Turns out, my team was probably curse from it. That's why we kept losing." Boomer said.

"Hailey… when did you find that?" Danny asked.

"I found it after the..." hailey's eyes widened. "...trust challenge." Hailey said awkwardly.

"You fucking idiot! You cursed our team!" Katrina yelled.

"I didn't know!" Hailey defended. "Look, I'll go put it back!" Hailey took the tiki doll, and ran off.

"Boomer you should go help her." Rosalina said.

"What, why?" Boomer asked.

"Because this entire thing was your fault." Rosalina explained.

"But my shower…" Boomer whined.

"You can get one afterwards, please just go."

Boomer groaned "Fiiine!"

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"I really hope this proves just how stupid these idiots can be. I mean really? Cursing our team with a damn tiki idol? How ignorant can you get?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Chris. "The Bass team went belly up, and will now decide on which fishie to flush! While the Gophers scored some much needed showers."

The camera panned into the shower where Adam was intently scrubbing himself down.

"Get the stink off, get the stink off, get the stink off!" He cried out. He then noticed the camera, squealed and covered himself. "Wh-wh-why are you f-filming me?"

* * *

The scene flashed to inside the Bass's cabin. Toby and Danny were sitting on a bed with Hailey standing in front of them.

"Guys, I'm super sorry for cursing the team!" Hailey apologized. "I really didn't know."

"Hailey it's alright." Toby said. "We know."

Hailey gave a small smile.

Toby then looked at Danny. "So are you going to join an alliance with us?"

"Sure! It'll be good for all of us." Danny smiled.

"Great, then let's vote off Blake. Not only is she a threat, but she should've been gone a long time ago." Toby said.

"Agreed." Hailey nodded.

Danny just smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Tch, do these dumbasses really think I'm going to side with them, especially after that dumb broad cursed our team? Hell no! Besides, the alliance I have now is fine."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony.

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave the island. And never return." Chris said. He then picked up two marshmallows. "With that said, Katrina, Danny, and Sherwood you three are safe."

The three smirked, and got their marshmallow. "Toby, you are safe as well." The blogger managed to get up, and limp over to get his marshmallow.

"Ok, that leave Blake, who failed big for letting Colleen of all people win against her."

Blake just growled.

"And Hailey who failed even bigger for cursing her team." Chris smirked.

Hailey gulped.

"With only 2 votes as opposed to 4 votes, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

… Blake."

The chainsaw enthusiast smirked, and got her marshmallow.

Hailey just gasped before looking down, crestfallen.

"I deserve this I guess." Hailey sighed.

"You better fucking believe it!" Katrina exclaimed.

Hailey sighed as she stood up. "Well bye everyone! Good luck." She then started walking down the dock of shame.

Danny just unknown to the mastermind, someone was watching him.

Toby, gave a distrustful look to Danny. The blogger shook his head.

* * *

 _Confessional Toby_

"That backstabbing little-" Toby took a deep breath. "So turns out Danny isn't as honest as he appears to be. It honestly wouldn't shock me anymore if he was behind Celestia's elimination. Sheesh, I should've kept a better eye on him. I knew he could be strategic when he wanted to vote off Samantha. But I guess I just kinda forgot... Damnit! Just wait, I'll get back at him, and I'll win for you Celestia and Hailey! Mark my words!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

 **Reasoning:** So Hailey is the final pre-merge boot. Honestly after Bridget left she mostly went into the background. In fact it wasn't until I was actually writing the talent show chapter until I realized I needed to give her something else. And so her friendship with Toby and Celestia happened. She was more or less the third wheel, but the three were still good friends. Still even with this, she never really did anything too major. Then once I gave Boomer the tiki doll, I knew I didn't want to eliminate him. So I passed the tiki off to Hailey to give her a little bit of something. I still don't think I succeeded too well. I feel bad for not using her as much, but that's why she is eliminated here.

* * *

 **Here we are, the halfway point. I gotta say, I'm proud I've made it this far! I'm positive I'm going to finish this! With this chapter, I wanted to focus on two characters I felt have mostly gone into the background lately: Hailey and Colleen. Hailey especially since she was getting eliminated. I wasn't too sure what to do for their plots, and I didn't want to reuse what canon did and use a love note. That and it really wouldn't have made much sense imo. Other than Adam and Juliette, no one else is a potential couple. And Blake and Katrina didn't really seem like good fits. I mean I could've given Hailey a surprise one like Harold and Leshawna in canon, but there was no one that really fit. But thankfully my best friend xXRocketShark216Xx gave me the idea for having Hailey unintentionally hurt her friend over and over again, so that's what I went with. And Colleen, well the main thing I could think of was her trying to play match maker. It's better than the other things I thought of. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! And I added a poll on my profile! It's asking who you think will return. I already have the two returnees planned, but they aren't completely final. But I want to see who you guys think! So please vote in the poll!**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Hailey_

 _Danny- Hailey_

 _Hailey- Blake_

 _Katrina- Hailey_

 _Sherwood- Hailey_

 _Toby- Blake_

 **Hailey- 4 votes**

 **Blake- 2 votes**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon

14th:Steven

13th: Katelyn

12th: Celestia

11th: Hailey Audition: "Well, hey. I'm Hailey and I want to audution for Total Drama. I really want to do this because... um... *she pauses for a moment* I'll love meeting everyone and making friends! Maybe I'll even fall in love and meet the best guy ever! *she pauses again* Sorry. I guess I'm nervous... that happens when I'm nervous... but it's nothing, really. So yeah, um, pick me, I guess."


	15. Brunch of Disgustingness

The scene opens up to the usual setup of Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame, about to recap the last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island… a cursed tiki doll caused many unfortunate mishaps to fall upon Toby. The owner of said doll, Hailey, caused all of which. Colleen tried playing matchmaker. And Sherwood showed everyone how to work a moose. Hailey had trouble keeping her footing on the skis, and she had a wicked wipe out! In the end, Hailey was the one who walked down the dock of shame when her team found out about the tiki idol she held. And now let's see what's in store for our campers on this week's episode of Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in, showing the warm summer sky. A couple birds flew by as the camera panned down towards the mess hall.

The camera flashed to inside the building where the final 10 contestants were walking in to get their breakfast. Chris was leaning against the door with Chef standing next to him.

"Wait, where's breakfast?" Toby asked once he walked in.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of food later on." Chris said. He then looked at Chef, and the two started snickering.

"What the hell are you two pansies laughing at?" Blake asked, walking in.

Chris and Chef stopped snickering for a second before resuming their laughing.

Everyone else walked into the mess hall, and took their seats.

Chris stopped snickering, and he said to the contestants, "Congratulations to the remaining 10 campers for reaching the halfway point in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

"So much power! Muahahaha!" Boomer laughed.

"The two teams will become one next week." Chris announced. "But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin, while the dudes will be moved to the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes."

Danny winked at the girls, and Rosalina gave a confident smirk towards the guys.

"After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge." Chris told the contestants. "And then you'll, uh, have a bite to eat." Chris and Chef started snickering again. The contestants just gave questioning looks. "Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off."

The contestants cheered at the news.

"It's all for reward, and it's a good one." Chris said. "Ok, time to relocate! Let's move!"

Chris and Chef snickered one last time before the scene flashed.

* * *

Danny walked up to Adam and Boomer and put his arms around their shoulders. "Wow guys, you're looking pretty good today."

"O-oh thanks." Adam shyly said.

"I have faith we'll be able to do extremely well this challenge. We're an extremely well-balanced team!" Danny said.

"Heck yeah! Boy rule, girls drool!" Boomer exclaimed.

Toby walked up next to Adam. "Watch it with this one, he's not as nice as he seems." Toby whispered to Adam.

Danny just raised an eyebrow at the blogger.

* * *

The scene flashed to inside the Gopher cabin. Adam and Boomer picked up their bags, and they exited the cabin. Adam accidentally ran into Juliette.

"S-sorry." Adam shyly said.

"No it's fine." Juliette responded, rubbing the back of her head.

"I-it was… uh, really nice working with you as a team." Adam said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got to become great friends." Juliette said.

"Good luck." Adam then started walking over towards the Bass cabin while Juliette watched him.

"Y-you too!" The French girl called out, a hint of a blush on her face.

"Awwww." Colleen cooed, walking up next to Juliette.

Juliette huffed, and crossed her arms. "Oh shush."

Colleen just snickered.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

"I was really nervous joining a new team." Adam told the confessional. "I-I mean, I'm not that good with people, and I never really talked to the Killer Bass too much…" He sighed. "This is going to be really hard for me…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Adam and Boomer walking into the Bass cabin.

Sherwood was lying on his bunk reading a sci-fi novel while Danny was confronting Toby.

"I don't get what you meant by what you whispered to Adam." Danny told Toby.

"I was just warning him on how you're not to be trusted." Toby shot back.

"I don't get what I did to warrant that!" Danny said, trying to keep calm, barely achieving that.

"Heyo!" Boomer said, not really catching the tenseness in the air.

Toby and Danny stopped their argument, and awkwardly looked at the two new guys.

"Hey! Welcome to our cabin!" Danny said, smiling at the two.

"Thanks!" Boomer smiled.

"Make yourself at home, choose whichever bunk you guys want." Danny told the former Gophers.

Toby just shook his head.

Adam went over and put his bag on a bunk behind the one Sherwood was on. "I-is this t-taken?"

Sherwood didn't take his eyes off of his novel. "Does it look taken?"

"S-sorry." Adam meekly responded.

An awkward silence filled the room as Adam started to unpack his things.

Boomer jumped up onto the bunk above Sherwood, causing the entire bed to shake and for Sherwood scowl. The wild child laid back and sighed contemptly. "This is so cool. I bet we're getting along so much better than the girls."

* * *

The scene flashed to the girls cabin where Blake and Katrina were already making themselves at home. Blake hopped onto an empty bunk, and took her boots off.

As soon as she did, Colleen and Juliette quickly covered their noses.

"Oh man that is so revolting." Colleen gaged. "How'd you put up with that smell?" She asked Katrina.

The brainiac shrugged. "It was hard at first, but you get used to it."

"So… uh, why don't we get to know each other?" Juliette awkwardly suggested.

Blake scoffed. "What's the point? I mean we're all basically enemies in this game anyway."

"She's got a point." Rosalina said.

"See, she gets it." Blake said, pointing to the FBI Hopeful.

"That doesn't have to be true though!" Colleen said. "I mean just because we're here to win doesn't mean we can't make friends along the way."

Blake and Rosalina just looked unamused.

"Or… not." Colleen just gave a sigh.

"No Colleen's right!" Juliette said. "We're a team and we should get to know each other better so we can play better together."

"I hate to admit it, but she does have a point." Katrina said.

"Kat not you too." Blake groaned.

"What? It's not that bad."

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Oh come on, I'm in heaven right now! I mean being on a team with so many pretty girls? I never want to fucking leave!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to Rosalina smirking at Blake. "I've never met another girl whose as knowledgeable about guns as I am."

Blake and Rosalina finally went along with the other three, and the girls were actually starting to get along.

"Tell me about it." Blake chuckled. "One day we need to have a shoot off."

"Definitely. Though, I have to brag, I'm an excellent shot." Rosalina smirked.

"We'll see about that." Blake chuckled.

Chris's voice then rang out through the camp. "Alright campers, report to the mess hall for today's challenge!"

"Aw, we were actually getting along well." Colleen frowned.

"Why don't we try to resume after the challenge?" Juliette suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Rosalina shrugged. "Now let's go."

Blake and Katrina were walking next to each other.

"You know, I have to say, I'm really enjoying that Rosalina. She's pretty damn cool." Blake told Katrina.

"Huh, oh, uh… yeah I guess." Katrina responded awkwardly.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I don't know how I feel about Rosalina. I mean she's got a nice body, but that bitch might unintentionally get Blake's affection. I don't want that! She's finally starting to completely forgive me for having a hand in her sister's elimination."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to inside the mess hall.

The contestants were all standing in front of Chris and Chef.

"It's time for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Wait, we still haven't' gotten our breakfast!" Boomer said, raising his hand.

Chris and Chef snickered in response.

"Will you two fuckers stop that!" Katrina snapped.

"Let's just tell them." Chris told Chef. He then looked back at the contestants. "Today's challenge is 'The Brunch of Disgustingness!' You'll be getting an eight-course meal. Each member of each team must eat each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!" Chef exclaimed.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort where they will be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics to get rid of any diseases they may get while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight, and must stay on the island alone with Chef Hatchet. "

Chef gave a wicked smile, and waved towards the contestants, who gasped.

"We need to win this!" Juliette stated.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"We need this win! I need some type of break form this place, even if I have to share it with others."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed and the girls were all sitting at one table, while the guys were sitting at the other. Each of the contestants had a plate with a metal cover over it, covering the first disgusting meal the contestants had to try.

Boomer wafted the smell of the plate, and mockingly said to the girls, "Smell that ladies? Tis the smell of your defeat."

Katrina scoffed. "Please as if a bunch of Neanderthal men can beat a group of beautiful and resourceful girls like us."

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris interrupted. "First: some horderves."

Chef went around, and took the metal cover off of the plates, revealing the first dish. It was what looked to be some type of meatball.

"Meatballs? Pfft. Easy" Boomer cockily said, stuffing one into his mouth.

"Well you're not completely wrong Boomer." Chris told the wild child. "But these are kinda special."

The camera shifted over to Chef, holding one. "It's Rocky Mountain Oysters." Chef said.

"How was I close? Oysters aren't meatballs." Boomer asked.

Katrina awkwardly cleared her throat. "Um, just because they're called oysters… doesn't mean they are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colleen asked.

"Well… that's just the name of the dish." Katrina explained. "These are actually, uh…"

* * *

The scene flashed to a clearly traumatized bull that was crying over the loss of its… kiwis.

* * *

The scene flashed back, and Boomer quickly vomited up the meatball that he ate.

"What!?" Toby exclaimed, eyes widened.

Colleen and Juliette visibly cringed at the dish, as well as all of the guys. Even Sherwood.

"Do it for the cruise." Sherwood told himself before reluctantly taking a bite of the meatball.

Boomer gave a heavy sigh before eating one too.

Adam looked down at the dish, and shed a single tear.

The camera cut to Chris's frowning face. "It's the hardest thing a man can do."

The camera shifted to Blake who just chortled. "Man you pussies are weak." She tossed a meatball into her mouth and ate it with ease.

The guys gasped in shock.

Rosalina chuckled. "This is too easy." She tossed a meatball into her mouth too. She swallowed and then she shared a high-five with Blake.

Katrina looked over at the two with a hint of jealousy. The brainiac took another look at the dish and sighed.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Look I'm kind of a germaphobe. So touching a nasty ass bull testicle isn't exactly something I want to do, let alone fucking eat one. But Blake and Rosalina are getting too damn close for my liking."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katrina picked a meatball up, and cautiously put it into her mouth. She chewed it slowly before swallowing the meatball.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Katrina exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Blake tauntingly asked the guys. "You can't eat a little meatball?"

"Come on guys! Our manhood is at stake!" Danny exclaimed.

Adam and Boomer gave each other nervous glances before both chowing down on a meatball.

Toby reluctantly looked at the meatballs.

"Why aren't you eating?" Danny asked.

Toby just gave Danny a stink eye. "Do you understand how wrong this is?"

"Of course, but we can't lose this challenge to the girls!" Danny responded.

"Why do you care? I mean you're just a liar. Maybe you have some sort of deal with the girls." Toby said.

"I don't know where you're getting this from, or why it's relevant, but I don't. Please hurry and start eating." Danny pleaded.

Toby didn't say another word, but he did pick up a meatball and start to eat it.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

He gave the camera an annoyed look. "I don't know why Toby is so upset. I mean he should've expected to be blindsided at some point. It's the name of the game."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Toby_

"After Danny just completely lied to me and Hailey last week, I started to put two and two together, and thought about past eliminations on our team. Danny is certainly not as trustworthy as he tries to seem, and I'm on to him."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Colleen was looking at the dish with an uneasy look. Her stomach started making grumbling noises, and she quickly place her hands on her tummy.

"Oh gosh." She moaned.

"What the hell, why haven't you touched your food!?" Blake yelled at Colleen.

"I have a really weak stomach." Colleen responded.

"I don't care if you were allergic, you need to eat the fucking dish!" Blake demanded.

"But-"

"Eat it." Blake demanded.

Colleen gulped, and reluctantly picked up a meatball. She looked at it, but her cheeks puffed up, and she covered her mouth. After holding down the vomit she said, "I don't know if I can! This is like so totally gross!"

"Colleen, you need to do it." Rosalina told her. "Focus on winning."

"I don't know if I can." Colleen whined.

Juliette put her hands on Colleen's shoulders, and turned the basic girl to face her. "Colleen, just take a deep breath."

Colleen did as she was instructed.

"Now close your eyes."

Colleen closed her eyes.

"Imagine you're eating an actual meatball. Made of beef with some nice spaghetti sauce on it." Juliette told her friend.

Colleen just hummed to herself. "Mmm Spaghetti."

Juliette then fed Colleen one of the meatballs.

"That actually isn't that bad!" Colleen told the others.

* * *

The camera flashed back to the guys. Boomer and Toby couldn't handle the meatballs anymore, and just spit them out.

"I can't do this man!" Boomer exclaimed.

"M-me either." Adam agreed, looking down.

"Well it looks like the guys lost this round." Chris said. "The first challenge goes to the female campers."

The camera showed the five girls cheering at their win. Two counters appeared on screen, one for the girls, and one for the guys. The girls' counter went up to 1.

"The score now stands at one for the girls, and zero for the guys." Chris announced. "And now the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness:"

Chef wheeled in a cart with a similar metal tray that was covering the next meal.

"You guys like pizza?" Chris evilly asked.

"Totes!" Colleen exclaimed, clapping a little. "I can so go for a pizza at any time."

"Well are you feeling up to a live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?" Chris smirked as Chef picked up the metal cover, revealing the said pizza.

"OH THE HUMANITY!" Boomer screamed before dramatically fainting.

"Who could do such a thing to pizza?" Toby asked.

Rosalina shrugged. "Still not as bad as pineapple on pizza."

"True that." Blake nodded.

Chef passed out a slice to all of the contestants. All of which gave the dish a disgusted look.

"This is just a complete crime!" Boomer said. "I can't eat this!"

"You will eat it." Sherwood told the wild child. "I am not losing out on a nice cruise just because you're being a drama queen about pizza."

Boomer gasped. "Because you can't just do that to pizza man! It's completely unethical!"

"Guys, let's not argue with each other!" Danny exclaimed, getting between the two.

"Dude, you need to stop just butting into other people's conversations." Toby told Danny.

Danny crossed his arms. "What has been your problem with me? I haven't done anything to be treated with such hostility."

"Oh you certainly have." Toby shot back.

Adam looked at his arguing team, and just gave a sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

"I've notice our team is kinda dysfunctional." The geek rubbed his arm. "Sherwood seems like someone who gets annoyed easily, while Boomer enjoys getting on certain people's nerves. And I g-guess Danny and Toby has some beef with each other beforehand." He sighs. "If everyone keeps this up, we'll lose the challenge."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Colleen screeched. "I can't do this! This isn't even food anymore!"

Juliette tried calming her down again. "Colleen, do the same thing as last time. Just close your eyes and-"

"No! I can't do that aga-" Colleen was cut off by her stomach grumbling again. "Oh no."

* * *

The scene flashed to Colleen running outside. She ran off screen, but her vomiting was still heard. A bunny that was covered in vomit hopped passed the camera.

* * *

The camera flashed back to the girls.

"Look, I'm not losing out on this cruise just because Colleen is too wimpy." Rosalina said.

"I didn't expect you to like cruises so much." Blake told her.

"I'm mostly neutral, but I really need a brake from this competition. Just some time to relax." Rosalina responded.

"Same here." Blake nodded.

"I really want some spa treatment!" Juliette said. "Being on this island has ruined my nails so much. But how do you guys think we can get her to eat any of this?"

"I got it!" Katrina exclaimed.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Blake and Rosalina were holding Colleen down. The basic girl was kicking and screaming the entire time.

"Guys this is going too far!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Some times you have to go to extremes in order to succeed." Rosalina told her.

"Hurry, and put the pizza in her mouth." Blake commanded.

Katrina shoved the slice down Colleen's throat.

Colleen's pupils enlarged, and she looked at Blake. "Mommy?"

Blake quickly let go, and put her hands up in a defensive position. "Fuck this shit, I'm out."

"Once again, the winners of this round are the ladies!" Chris announced. The girls once again cheered.

"Ugh! Again?" Sherwood groaned.

The counters appeared again, and the girls' rose up to 2.

* * *

 _Confessional Chef_

"I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch." Chef evilly grinned at the camera while scratching his bottom.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Whose ready for the next dish?" Chris asked. Chef uncovered it, showing it to be a plate full of worms with slime and hairballs on it. "Spaghetti! Well actually… earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs."

"When I craved spaghetti earlier, I didn't mean this!" Colleen squealed.

"These just keep getting nastier and nastier!" Toby gagged. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Toby shut up, and eat it!" Danny finally snapped, surprising the others.

"You can't make me!" Toby yelled back.

"Oh yes we can." Sherwood stepped in. "We are not losing this cruise."

"I don't even get what the big deal is." Boomer shrugged.

" _You_ need to keep your mouth shut." Sherwood glared at Boomer.

"Wow talk about aggressive." Boomer crossed his arms.

The four guys then started to argue again.

Adam finally reached his breaking point. "WILL YOU ALL STOP ARGUING AND EAT THE DAMN DISH!"

He opened his eyes, and noticed everyone's gazes on him. His face turned beat red, and he shyly looked away. "C-c-can you n-not all l-l-look at me."

"Adam is right!" Boomer spoke up. "We need to put all of our grudges aside, and work as a team to beat those girls!"

"That… was probably the most sane thing I've heard you say." Sherwood said.

Toby sighed. "It's also true." He looked at Danny. "Look, I don't trust you, but we need to put that aside for now and win this."

"I mean I wasn't the problem." Danny said, being petty. "But I agree, let's win that cruise!"

Adam gave a smile as the scene flashed to all of the guys raising their empty plates into the air.

"Done!" Boomer exclaimed.

"And the guys finally win a point!" Chris said, making the guys cheer. The counters appeared, and the guys' went up to 1.

The girls looked annoyed. "Oh hell no!" Blake yelled. "We are not letting them win!"

"Blake, calm down." Katrina said. "We can still easily kick their asses!"

"I'm liking the way you guys are thinking." Juliette said, smiling at the others.

"Time for the next course!" Chris said. "No meal is complete with out soup."

Chef raised another metal cover revealing the disgusting soup. "Today's special is French bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

"There is _nothing_ French about that." Juliette gagged.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"I'm positive they've just been serving us whatever they could find on Chef's restroom floor."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake and Rosalina once again held Colleen down as Katrina got an idea.

The camera gave a view of the guys. All of which were struggling to eat the soup.

Katrina put a funnel in Colleen's mouth, and poured the soup down it.

"I didn't even taste that!" Colleen said, amazed.

"Nice thinking Katrina!" Blake smirked.

"Heh, thanks." Katrina said, blushing slightly.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Ugh I can't believe I'm turning into one of those fucking little blushing school girls."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"The girls take their third point!" Chris said with the girls' counter going up to 3.

The guys looked down.

"Hey, they may be in the lead, but it isn't over yet!" Danny optimistically said. "There's still many more dishes to go!"

The guys smirked at this.

"H-he's right." Adam said.

"Let's do this!" Boomer exclaimed.

* * *

A montage started to play of the next dishes, and the contestants having to overcome them. There was a soft rock song playing in the background.

 _You've gotta eat!_

Chef took a wad of chewed gum out of his mouth, and stuck it onto a ball of other pieces of chewed gum. He placed the plate in front of Juliette, who gagged.

 _Eat to win! Don't let them gross you out. Don't let them push you down._

Chef milked the gas out of a skunk and put it into a shaker. He then shook it, and proceeded to put it in a martini glass, and handed it to Adam. The geek took a sip, and then covered his mouth when his cheeks bulged out.

 _Stand up tall and say you can._

Chef glued a smiley face onto a flip-flop, and Boomer started gnawing on it.

 _You gotta eat, eat to win. Oooo you gotta eat, eat to win!_

Chef smirked as he cut up a weird green looking growth. Blake and Rosalina smirked confidentially at each other as Katrina looked at them with jealousy.

It went back to Chef as he picked up a fish head, a brown banana peel, and a can with a ladle. Blake and Rosalina cringed.

* * *

The scene flashed to all of the contestants looking tuckered out. Most of them were groaning out of disgust.

The two counters had 4 for the girls, and 4 for the guys.

"Wow, after all of that, the guys managed to catch up, and tie with the girls." Chris said. "Which means it's time for the tie breaker!"

"What's that going to be?" Colleen groaned.

"We're going to have an eat off!" Chris said.

* * *

The scene flashed to a tray with 15 shot glasses on it. Blake and Boomer were standing in front of the table.

"Whoever can drink the most glasses of fresh, delicious shots of cockroach will be the winner." Chris explained at chef blended up a whole blender full of live cockroaches. "This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced life style."

Chef then poured the blended monstrosity into all of the shot glasses.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris said.

With that, Blake and Boomer both picked up a shot glass, and reluctantly drank it.

They both gagged when they downed it.

* * *

The scene flashed to when there was only a couple left. Boomer groaned as he couldn't drink anymore. Blake took the lead, and finished the last three shot glasses.

"Blake wins!" Chris cheered.

The other girls cheered while Blake just sickly groaned. "Uh oh… some-something's coming up."

Blake then started to projectile vomit everywhere. As she kept on vomiting the disgusting food back up, a single live cockroach was shown to be mixed in with the puke.

This made everyone gag, and Katrina couldn't handle it any longer, causing the brainiac to vomit too. Colleen and Juliette followed suit.

Chef angrily groaned, holding a mop. He was going to have to clean this up. Quickly, the smell got to him, and his cheeks bulged.

Chris also almost vomited, but he managed to keep it down.

Adam and Toby both vomited onto the camera, covering the screen.

* * *

The scene flashed to sunset. A huge yacht was docked at the dock of shame as the girls walked towards it.

"The girls claimed the reward today." Chris narrated. "And the guys are going their separate ways."

Toby and Sherwood went into one side of their cabin, locking Danny and Boomer out.

Adam, just sighed as he rested his head into his hand. He looked out the window. As the camera faded to Juliette looking out the window of the yacht, looking at the guys' cabin and thinking of Adam.

"What shocking surprises are our campers in for next week as they head for the big merge?" Chris continued to narrate. "Tune in on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

 **And here we have it! Sorry this chapter took so long. I finally got a job, and it's taking up most of my time X( But I finally managed to finish it. You know, I wasn't expecting to actually have an equal amount of guys and girls here. Not to mention an equal amount of Gophers and Bass. I was low-key hoping I wouldn't because I was going to literally randomize the teams. That would've been interesting. But oh well. It also wans't intentional to have similar team dynamics like canon, but reversed teams. It just ended up fitting. Also Rosalina and Blake just work so well together as friends XD Like, I'm glad I finally got to show it. And ofc we have Katrina's jealousy over their friendship. I do want to apologize for taking out the dolphin-dogs. I couldn't find a way to make it work, and i wanted to have the tie breaker. Sorry it's a lazy way out. So next chapter is the official merge! I'm excited. The merge is always the part I'm most excited to write. So many possibilities open. And we have out two returnees. If you haven't, vote on the poll of have on my profile on who you think will return. I will say that at least one of the two returnees has at least one vote. I'm not saying if both of them do or not. You'll just have to find out next chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys! ~CV**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

15th: Landon

14th: Steven

13th: Katelyn

12th: Celestia

11th: Hailey


	16. No Pain no Game

The scene pans in, and as usual, the host with the most is standing on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, The Gopher and Bass teams were disbanded and put into a battle of the sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test. With bovine meatballs, live insect pizza, and liquid roach mix on the menu, not only was this the single biggest wrench fest this host has ever seen, but also with Blake's stomach of steel, she was able to score a big win for the ladies! While the girls set sail upon a weekend retreat aboard a luxury cruise, the guys were left to themselves. Will Adam be able to keep everyone together? Or will he just give up and say uncle? Find out, right now on Total Drama Island!

 _~~~Theme Song~~~_

The scene panned in to the beach area where the guys were hanging out at. The tension was thick throughout the five. Sherwood was reading a novel, but every so often send a glare Boomer's way, who was trying everything he could to keep himself entertained.

Toby sat on his fixed laptop, writing on his blog, only to send a distrustful look towards Danny, who would return it.

Adam was sitting on the dock with his feet in the water, too nervous to do or say anything in fear of provoking one of the others.

All of a sudden, a horn sounded out which made the geek jump in surprise. The guys looked in the direction of the horn and saw a yacht carrying the girls on it. Each of the females looked like they were having a blast.

The yacht docked and the girls each walked onto the dock.

"Talk about an awesome weekend." Blake exclaimed.

Danny put on his fake smile, and walked up to the girls. "Hey ladies, you have a good time?"

"Fuck yeah we did!" Katrina smiled. "That shit was amazing!"

"It felt nice to actually relax for once." Rosalina smiled.

"Not to mention how wonderful the spa was!" Juliette cooed. "It just took all the stress away!"

Sherwood looked on in jealousy.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He sends the camera a glare. " _I_ should have been the one who was relaxing at a spa. I mean I'm the one who can't stand any of these imbeciles."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Anyone care for some chocolate covered cherry blossoms?" Colleen asked holding a tray of the chocolaty sweets.

It took every ounce of self-control for Danny not to hit the tray out of her hands. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer."

"Man you guys really missed out on some fun stuff." Blake said. "Along with the spa and the relaxing, the yacht had a nice pool, a Jacuzzi, plenty of games-"

"We get it!" Danny snapped.

"Now Danny that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Toby said, walking up next to him.

Danny sent a small glare towards the blogger. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little _stressed_ out."

Katrina chortled. "Ha! You guys are acting like teenage girls with your petty quarrels. And us girls are actually getting along!"

"Honestly, I usually don't get along with people like the two princesses over here," Blake said, motioning to Colleen and Juliette. "but really we've all been having a great time."

"I told you guys it's great to make friends along the way." Colleen said, stuffing a sweet into her mouth.

"I know, I love hanging out with you guys!" Juliette smiled. The girls got ready to do a group high-five before Chris's voice rang out through the loudspeakers.

"Listen up campers, as of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every. Camper. For themselves!"

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Oh now this is perfect! This is the stage where my strategy takes full effect. I don't need to rely on anyone but myself."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well… it's about time we flew solo."

"Yes, I agree." Rosalina said. Katrina nodded in agreement.

"I'm down with that." Toby muttered, glancing at Danny.

"What, but what about our friendship?" Colleen asked.

"You heard the man, it's every woman for herself." Katrina said, walking away.

Colleen just frowned as Adam walked over to her and Juliette. "H-hey, don't worry, we're still a team."

Juliette smiled. "Adams right! Nothing can break us apart!"

"You guys are right!" Colleen smirked. "Bring it on Chris!"

"Then get ready for this!" Chris said. You could hear the devilish smirk he was giving through the tone of his voice.

All of a sudden, another horn rang out. Everyone turned their attention to it, and all had a look of shock plastered on their faces.

"What? How is that possible?" Toby asked.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!?" Katrina yelled.

Unlike everyone else, Blake gave a smirk. "This just got a hell of a lot more interesting."

The camera finally showed what everyone was gawking at. Heading toward the island was a yacht carrying a face no one was expecting to see back.

"Back by popular audience demand! It's…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katelyn and Landon!" Chris announced.

Katelyn had a devilish smirk plastered on her face. She saw how terrified everyone was to see her back, and she enjoyed it.

Landon, who was out of his cast, was enthusiastically waving to everyone. He was glad to be back.

"Long time no see guys!" Landon smiled, jumping onto the dock.

Rosalina uncharacteristically gave a wide grin, and ran towards the movie nerd. "Landon! It's great to see you." She pulled Landon into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Rosalina!" Landon said, returning the hug.

Katelyn jumped onto the dock. "Guess whose back and ready to ruin bitches' lives."

"Vous Vos Moquez de moi!" Juliette angrily exclaimed. "You can _not_ sit there and tell me _Katelyn_ of all people was an audience favorite!"

"I mean… we liked her." Chris responded.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone, you said no one can come back!" Toby said.

"I did?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, basically at every single campfire ceremony." Toby told him.

"Oh yeah… well… I lied." Chris sheepishly answered.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Toby exclaimed.

"Dude, you really shouldn't argue with a loud speaker. It makes people think you're crazy." Boomer said. "I know from experience."

Toby just gave him a confused look.

Katelyn put a hand on Juliette's shoulder and smiled. "Oh Juliette dear, how has these passed few weeks been treating you?"

The French girl just scoffed. "Like you care."

"You're right, I don't have a single care, which is the same amount I had when I broke Steven's heart in two." Katelyn smirked.

Juliette gasped. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did." Katelyn responded. "You should have seen how heart broken he was when I broke up with him. It was priceless!"

Juliette glared. "You evil little-"

Adam set a hand on Juliette's shoulder. The French girl looked back, and looked at him. She instantly calmed down. "That's sad to hear that about Steven, but he did that to himself. Besides, I've moved on."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were being a little whore with the geek." Katelyn patronized.

"Katelyn, that's enough!" Colleen stepped in.

The loud speaker came back on, cutting the conversation off. "Alright campers, report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this weeks challenge." Chris announced.

Katelyn just smirked at the three. "Guess we can settle this during the challenge."

* * *

The scene flashed to the campers making their way to the amphitheater.

Rosalina and Landon were both catching up. "Not that I'm complaining, but how were you able to heal so quickly?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, the bear attack wasn't too severe, thankfully. And It was just in time for them to bring two contestants back. The producers decided to give me another chance since I was voted out due to injury." Landon explained.

"Well regardless, I'm… really glad you're back." Rosalina said awkwardly.

"Me too." Landon responded, blushing slightly.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"When I was voted out, Adam assured me that Rosalina is totally into me! Now that I'm back, I'm ready to get the girl of my dreams!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed, and everyone was on stand sitting at three-tiered desks. On the highest level was Danny, Katrina, Blake, Rosalina, and Landon. The middle tier hosted Boomer, Katelyn, Toby, and Sherwood. And the bottom level had Colleen, Juliette, and Adam.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris told the contestants. "It's the time old game of torture: Say Uncle!"

The contestants gave each other nervous looks.

"You all are about to be put through tests of endurance, so insane, so cruel that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room." Chris said.

"Weak!" Boomer hollered.

"If you do not complete the challenge or do not last the required amount of time of ten second, you will be disqualified." Chris explained. "The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will also win this luxurious trailer."

The camera shifted over to a sparkling new trailer.

The contestants looked in awe and want at it. "It's free for you to take home at the end of the summer."

"Hold on, what kinds of torture?" Toby asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris said, motioning to Chef who was wearing a hockey mask and holding a meat cleaver.

Adam visibly gulped.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Chris exclaimed. The host walked up to a wooden carnival wheel. It was split up into different sections and each section had a different picture on it. "Sherwood, you're up first! Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to see what torture you'll get."

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"To make myself not stand out too much I plan on being average in challenges. Not winning any, nor coming in dead last in any of them. Honestly though, how hard can this be?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Chris spun the wheel, and it went round and round until it finally stopped on a picture of a turtle. "Turtle puck shots!"

Sherwood just raised an eyebrow.

"Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island." Chris explained to Sherwood. "While you stand in the goalie net, completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots."

The camera showed the turtles all lined up, all of them looked angry and were opening their mouths and biting down.

The scene flashed as Chris pushed Sherwood in front of the goalie net, and whispered to him, "If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts."

Sherwood's eyes widened, and he took the host's suggestion covering his privates.

"If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll move on to the second round." Chris told the Standalone guy.

A buzzer rang, and Chef fired off the first turtle. Sherwood quickly ducked, and the turtle went over him into the net.

Once Sherwood stood up, he turned his attention back to the turtle, but this proved to not be a smart decision as Chef hit another turtle that bit down on Sherwood's shoulder.

Sherwood screamed in agony. Chef ignored it, and kept on hitting the turtles towards Sherwood; each of them would latch on to another spot on his body.

Chef hit the final turtle, and it soared straight towards Sherwood's privates. Luckily for the standalone guy, he was still covering himself. The turtle bit down on his hand, and he tried shaking it off as a ding went off.

"And Sherwood moves on to the next round!" Chris announced. "Isn't this fun!"

"It's lovely." Sherwood sarcastically replied, trying to pry the turtles off if himself.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Maybe this won't be as easy as I originally thought." Sherwood sheepishly told the confession cam.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed as Chris was walking back over to the wheel. "Next up is Katelyn!"

"Tch, bring it on." Katelyn smirked.

Chris spun the wheel, and it ended up landing on a marshmallow that was on fire.

"Marshmallow waxing." Chris said.

The camera showed Chef emptying a bag of marshmallows onto a heated pot while Chris explained the torture. "We're going to wax you're face. If you can take the pain for a full 10 seconds, you can advance onto the next level."

"That's it? Alright." Katelyn shrugged and got onto a reclined table-like structure. "Try not to be too messy." Katelyn told Chef. The burly man didn't care, and just plopped the boiling marshmallow onto Katelyn's face. The girl made a squeak of surprise, but she didn't scream in agony. She stayed on the table until the buzzer rang.

Chef ripped the marshmallow off of Katelyn's face, and some hair stubble was seen left on it.

Landon visibly recoiled. "Holy State Puft Marshmallow man! How did that not affect her? I'd be screaming in so much pain."

Rosalina shrugged. "Well maybe not having a heart makes you not feel pain."

Landon chuckled. "That would explain it."

Katelyn rubbed her now smooth skin while Chris gave her a funny look. "Not even a little scream?"

"Please, molten marshmallow is one of the best ways to remove razor stubble. I do this pretty often." Katelyn told the host.

"Well, for making it through that without complaining… at all… You can choose who goes next." Chris said.

"Oh how yummy! Obviously I choose Juliette." Katelyn smirked. "And you know, I think she needs a spa treatment. So why not give her a poison Ivy wrap."

Juliette gulped.

* * *

 _Confessional Blake_

"I don't really know what beef Katelyn and Juliette have between each other, but I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show. May as well let them take themselves down on their own."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Juliette gave a deep breath, and stood up. As soon as she did though, Adam stood up and spoke. "W-wait! I… I'll do it."

"Awww!" Colleen cooed.

"Adam, you don't have to do this." Juliette said.

"I-I want to." Adam said. "For you."

"That's really sweet." Juliette blushed.

Adam blushed too, and shyly looked away.

"Can one of you just get the damn poison ivy wrap already?" Katelyn impatiently said.

Adam took a deep breath, and walked to the table.

"By the way, if your victim can last 10 seconds, then you lose instead. Which means you lose your chance at this luxury trailer!" Chris said, motioning to said trailer.

"I'm not afraid. The geek doing the challenge just gives me more of an advantage." Katelyn said.

Chef put the wrap on Adam's face. The geek started to squirm, and he quickly screamed "Uncle!"

Chef took the wrap off of Adam. His face was swollen and red. Adam stood up, and was feverishly scratching his face. "It's so itchy!"

"Dude, you only made it 3 seconds." Chris said. "Which means you're out, and you can return to your new seat."

Adam's seat was swapped with open stocks. The geek sighed, and got in. The stocks closed down, locking him in.

"Katrina, you're next." Chris told the brainiac as he spun the wheel. The wheel landed on a picture of a skunk.

"The skunk jump!" Chris stated. "You just have to hop rock to rock until you get to the end. But between each set of rocks is a skunk."

"How simple." Katrina said. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Try not to get sprayed." Chris shrugged.

Katrina hopped onto the first rock, and the timer started. She manage to pass the next 3 without deterring any of the skunks, but as she was getting ready to jump to the next one, the skunk freaked out and sprayed Katrina, making the brainiac fall off and eliminating her.

* * *

The scene flashed to Colleen standing with bees covering her torso. She was doing fine until she sneezed, causing the bees to get angry. She gasped and ran away from them, making the buzzer sound.

* * *

The scene flashed to the wheel spinning, and landing on a pair of shorts.

Danny was then shown wearing a pair of wooden shorts, and Chef held up a stick with a woodpecker. The bird quickly pecked the stick, breaking it.

Danny's eyes widened, and he quickly covered his privates.

* * *

The scene flashed to the wheel spinning. "Landon, you're up!"

The wheel stopped on a barrel.

"Lake leech bath!" Chris said. "For this torture, you must stay in a barrel full of blood sucking lake leeches for ten seconds. This is a tough one."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Landon said. "I can so do this!"

The movie nerd hopped into the barrel. He started off fine, but as the time ticked, he started getting more uncomfortable, until he couldn't take it any more. The movie nerd jumped out of the barrel, leeches still covering his body.

"Ooh so close." Chris said. "Nine and nine one-hundred thousandths of a millionth… whatever. It's not 10!"

Landon just groaned and fainted from the blood loss.

"Uh… Is he ok?" Katrina asked from her stocks.

Chris shrugged. "He'll be fine. Rosalina, you're up!"

Chris yet again spun the wheel. This time the wheel landed on a footprint.

"You have to spend 10 seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa!" Chris announced as Chef rolled in the wooden crate using a dolly.

Everyone gasped.

"You realize that could kill her right!?" Toby freaked.

"I mean maybe." Chris said with a nonchalant tone.

Rosalina herself was looking a little uneasy. She took another glance at the trailer, and she made her decision. A look of determination painted her face.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I can handle this thing. I've dealt with a lot of hardships, and a giant ape isn't going to be the thing that ends me. Besides, that trailer is nice!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I'm going in." Rosalina stated. She walked up to the crate, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

For the first couple moments the crate shook vigorously, and growls are heard from inside.

Everyone, even Chris and Chef, looked at the crate with nervous looks, afraid to think of what was going on inside.

All of a sudden, the crate stopped shaking and the growling ceased right as the time dinged. Rosalina walked out a little beat up, but she had a victorious smile plastered on her face.

"Hope that sends a message to not mess with me." Rosalina stated.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Whoa! Rosalina is so tough! I sure as heck would not be able to handle _that_."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"And Rosalina survived!" Chris announced. The host turned to the camera. "Now let's see who showed less courage than Rosalina and cried 'uncle.'"

* * *

The scene flashed and Toby was sitting on the reclined table. Chef, wearing rubber gloves, picked up two eels from a fish tank.

"Let's give our friend Toby a wake up call with our slippery cardioversion."

Chef put them closer to Toby, but the blogger gave a frightened look, and ran off of the table, making the buzzer ring.

* * *

The scene flashed again, but instead of the normal scene of Camp Wawanakwa, it was of a strange place deep in space. There were floating rocks everywhere. As the camera panned over, an off-white unicorn with a pink mane was standing on one of the rocks. And then flying dolphins flew through the air passed the camera's view. Finally, the camera landed on Blake's terrified face. The scene switch back to Camp Wawanakwa, and Blake was on the reclined table.

"And have Blake stop by to listen to the new age music torture."

Blake quickly threw the headphones off of her head, and she was left twitching from the trauma. The buzzer sounded once again.

* * *

The camera flashed to Boomer quickly eating out of large tubs of ice cream.

"Let's not forget the good old fashion brain freeze!"

He paused for a minute, and quickly he held his head and screamed in pain before walking back and slipping on some melted ice cream.

The buzzer rang, eliminating Boomer.

* * *

The scene flashed yet again to Juliette standing on a log with a bear in the lake. She was looking at the bear wearily.

"And my personal favorite, the Grizzly Bear log roll!"

The bear then smirked and started rolling the log. It caught Juliette by surprise, and she fell into the lake. Some piranhas then attacked her. Luckily, Juliette was able to get out of the water with minimal damage.

* * *

The scene flashed to Sherwood on the reclined table. Chef had a pair of tweezers in his hand. He brought them towards Sherwood's nose before the standalone guy flinched and said, "Stop! I can't have you rip out my nose hairs. That's just crossing the line."

Chef just rolled his eyes as Chris said to Sherwood, "Dude, seriously?"

"I have a sensitive nose." Sherwood said simply.

"Well no matter what, you're out." Chris said. Sherwood just shrugged, and returned to his seat, which had been switched to some stocks.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Couldn't I have gotten something that was more dangerous? I mean at least then it'd be more understandable as to why I got out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"And then there were 2." Chris said. "After 20 rounds of torture, it has come down to Katelyn and Rosalina. Katelyn, you must win this next challenge in order to win."

"Please, I can take what ever you'll throw at me." Katelyn gave a cocky smirk.

Chris walked up to the wheel, and spun it. It stopped on a picture of a chainsaw. "Katelyn, your final challenge is the chainsaw barber shop."

"What!?" Katelyn gasped.

Juliette, Boomer, and Colleen snickered.

"You just have to sit 10 seconds through Chef giving your hair a trim. The catch, he'll be using a chainsaw to do the cutting."

Katelyn gulped as Chef, chainsaw in hand, patted the reclined table.

"You could back out now, but that would mean handing over the win and this luxurious trailer over to Rosalina." Chris said.

Katelyn looked back at the trailer, then over to Rosalina. The FBI hopeful was smiling confidently.

Katelyn looked back at Chef, pondering what to do. After a couple moments, she took a step forward, and everyone gave a look of shock, as they didn't think she was going to go through with this.

They were right. Katelyn stepped back, holding her head, and cried out, "I can't do this! I can't mess up my beauty!"

"That means Rosalina wins!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Rosalina cheered. "That's what I like to hear!"

"She wins the challenge, invincibility, and this sweet trailer!" Chris announced.

Rosalina excitedly ran towards the trailer and gave a proud smirk.

"As Rosalina checks out her new trailer full of food, and we check out her blood pressure, the rest of you can go decide on who to vote off. That is as long as it's not Rosalina."

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Just great! I lost the challenge, which means I'm on the chopping block. I didn't come back just to get eliminated right away. I need to try and work fast."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Danny just walking around the camp. All of a sudden, a shadow grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him behind some bushes.

"Gosh, you really gave me a scare." Danny said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh cut the act, I know you're true self." The culprit said.

"What do you mean Katelyn?" Danny asked, looking up at the queen bee.

"When I was eliminated, I watched the show. I know you aren't as kind as you try and seem." Katelyn told him.

"And they actually let you come back? Talk about not fair." Danny scowled.

"Point is, you need let me into that little alliance you have with Katrina and Blake." Katelyn demanded.

"And why should I?" Danny questioned.

"Well first of all, that's another number on your side." Katelyn told him. "Second of all, Katrina and Blake are very close as is. And when it comes down to it, Katrina will choose Blake over you in a heartbeat."

"Me and Katrina have a deal." Danny said.

"Oh please, we both know she cares for Blake more than she cares about keeping a deal with you." Danny frowned. He knew she was right.

"Okay, but I'm still not fully convinced." Danny said.

Katelyn sighed. "I didn't want it to come down to it, but if you don't, then I'll oust you. I'll tell everyone about you're true nature and your alliance."

"And you think they'd believe you?" Danny asked. "You're not exactly trustworthy, not to mention I know many ways to spin this around on you."

"I mean you could, but there is someone else who will agree with me." Katelyn told Danny. "And he's pretty trustworthy if I do say so myself."

"I knew Toby figured me out." Danny growled. He looked up at Katelyn. "You know, I actually have some respect for you as a game player. You'll do whatever it takes to win."

"Of course I will." Katelyn said.

"Which is why I'll let you into the alliance." The not-so-nice guy finished.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Katelyn held out her hand. Danny took it and shook it.

"So whom are we voting for?" Katelyn asked.

"Glad you should mention that." Danny smirked as the scene flashed.

* * *

In the girl's cabin, Juliette, Adam, Boomer, Colleen, and Toby were having a meeting.

"So, I think it's pretty obvious as to who needs to go." Juliette stated.

"Katelyn." Everyone else stated.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Juliette said.

* * *

 _Confessional Toby_

"As much as I want to get Danny out, I can't just come out and say he's evil. No one will believe me unless I get proof. Besides, Katelyn has the biggest target on her back right now. It's stupid to try and get someone else out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the evening. Chef was show as a silhouette against the moon, howling like a wolf.

The camera then cut to the campfire ceremony.

Everyone was looking confident that their respective target was going to be eliminated.

"Okay, so first off, we're out of marshmallows." Chris announced.

"How can this even be a proper campfire ceremony?" Boomer asked.

Chris ignored the wild child. "So instead, you'll just come up and stand next to me."

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"Blake asked me to vote for this person, I'm not sure why, but I respect Blake enough to vote this way. Maybe we can have a possible alliance in the near future."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Juliette_

"It wasn't nice to see you again Katelyn, but it is nice to be able to vote you out a second time."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"I just hope Danny was able to convince enough people to save me. This is an important campfire ceremony."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Rosalina, since you won invincibility, you are the first to be safe."

Rosalina stood up with a confident smirk, and walked over next to Chris.

"Colleen and Boomer, you guys are also safe." Chris said. The two high-fived, and joined Rosalina.

"Juliette, you have no votes against you, so you're safe." Chris said.

"Really? Well I'd be lying if I said I was shocked I didn't get a vote from a certain someone." Juliette said, glancing at Katelyn.

"Adam, Landon, and Blake, come on down!" Chris said.

The three walked over and joined the other safe contestants.

"Katrina. Danny. Sherwood." One by one, the three walked up and received their marshmallows, leaving Toby and Katelyn in the bottom 2.

Toby face-palmed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chris smirked. "And the last camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katelyn took a deep breath, hoping she got through to Danny.

…

…

Toby gave a determined look. He wasn't going to go out sitting next to _Katelyn_ of all people.

…

…

…

…

… Katelyn."

The bitchy girl gave a sigh of relief, and joined the other safe contestants, leaving half of them in shock.

"How!?" Boomer exclaimed.

"You slithery little bitch!" Juliette angrily pointed at Katelyn.

"Hey, I can't help it." Katelyn shrugged. "You should've just done a better job of eliminating me."

Juliette just scowled.

Toby got up in defeat. "Well guess this is the end of the line for me."

"Toby, the dock of shame is thata way." Chris said, pointing towards said dock.

"It was nice meeting everyone, good luck!" Toby said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he decided against it. The blogger walked down the dock of shame, boarded the boat of losers, and was taken away as the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _For the next couple eliminations, it's gonna be tough. Toby and the others are characters I really wanted to get farther, but with how I want the season to go, they have to leave. Toby was a nice character to write. He was good, laid back, and he was just nice. It's a shame to see him go. And for those of you who are wondering why he didn't call Danny out, it'll be addressed in the future. That is if I remember. XD_

* * *

 **And the first merge challenge is done and over with. I have a lot to talk about. So first, sorry it took so long to complete. I actually took a break from fanfiction in order to get through a summer class. And as I said last chapter, I got a job. But I have said this many times, no matter how long it takes, I will NOT quit this story. I'm too invested in it, and it's just not fair for you guys if I do. Now let's talk about the returnees. First up is Landon. During his elimination chapter, I did say his and Rosalina's plot wasn't over. I always planned for Landon to return. Though for the longest time, he was supposed to be eliminated in 'Up the Creek.' I'm excited to write more of him! Now for the more controversial choice: Katelyn. The second returnee kept changing. First it was Adam who was supposed to be eliminated pre-merge, then Emily, and then Samantha. But then it came down to Jade and Katelyn. Both had their strengths and weaknesses, but I finally decided on Katelyn with how she would fit back into the cast. She has more interaction potential and she fits really well with how I want this season to go. But not to worry for Jade as I will just confirm that she's gonna be in the next season if I have one. I really want to write more of her, but right now it just isn't her time to shine. She's the only one I'll confirm until I actually start that season though, so don't expect any more reveals. ;P That should be about it. Sorry again for taking so long! I'll try not to take so long in the future, but no promises. Love ya guys! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Katelyn_

 _Blake- Toby_

 _Boomer- Katelyn_

 _Colleen- Katelyn_

 _Danny- Toby_

 _Juliette- Katelyn_

 _Katelyn- Toby_

 _Katrina- Toby_

 _Landon- Toby_

 _Rosalina- Toby_

 _Sherwood- Toby_

 _Toby- Katelyn_

 **Toby- 7 votes**

 **Katelyn- 5 votes**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

(Returned): Landon

15th:Steven

(Returned): Katelyn

14th: Celestia

13th: Hailey

12th: Toby Audition: (Static)  
The camera opens to Toby taking a picture at the park. "Toby," Toby's friend says, "cameras on, say hi."

"Why?" Asked Toby, "fine, hi? Link why are you even recording?"

"It's for total drama," link replied.

"Oh, in that case, cut that part out." Toby says, "hi total drama. I'm Toby. It would be pretty cool if you put me on your show. I could use the money to travel the world and take amazing photos! Uh, it's for my blog."

"Ha! Ya and not for anything else! It's all for the blog." Said link

"Shut up link! So sorry about that! Please pick me!"  
(Static)


	17. Search and Do Not Destroy

The scene pans in, and Chris McLean is standing on the dock of shame, about to recap the last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were dissolved, making the competition a free-for-all. And just to add a little more drama to the mix, both Katelyn and Landon returned to the competition. The campers were put through all kinds of torture, to see who could dish it, and who had to cry uncle! Adam stepped up for once, and took some leeches for his crush Juliette. After not being able to take a trim at the barbershop, Katelyn lost her chance at invincibility to Rosalina. So the she-devil made a deal with Danny to ensure her safety, and it was poor blogger Toby who was left to walk the dock of shame. Now that it's every camper for themselves, who will be selfless, who will be selfish, and who will eat shellfish? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in to chirping birds. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Colleen, Landon, Rosalina, and Boomer were playing chicken fight in the lake while Juliette and Adam watched.

The two had a towel set on the ground, and they were sharing a bag of chips.

"I don't get how they can have so much energy." Juliette said to Adam. "They've been playing this for an hour straight."

Adam nodded. "Y-yeah, and with the waves hitting them, it sh-should be more tiring."

The two both went in for a chip, their hands brushing against the other. Their faces turned a shade of pink, and they sheepishly looked away from each other.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

He still had a slight blush on his face, and was smiling. "Juliette is so pretty. Her platinum blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, and her kind personality… I'm so lucky she's friendly with me. Though, I do wish we can be more…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera cut to an unlit fuse. A match came into view, and lit the fuse. The camera panned out a little, showing the fuse to be part of a canon, and the culprit was Chris, whom had been dress as a pirate complete with a blue parrot on his shoulder. A cannonball shot out of the canon, and flew right into the water, creating a small tidal wave that knocked Colleen, Landon, Rosalina, and Boomer back to shore.

"Arrr maties!" Chris said through his megaphone with a stereotypical pirate's accent. "Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes, and I'll tell you about today's challenge."

* * *

The camera flashed to the stage, holding Chris, Chef, and a white sheet that was covering some unknown object.

The campers sat in the bleachers facing the stage, and waited for Chris to explain the challenge.

Chris started to speak, making sure to use the pirate accent. "Well me little scally wags, have we got an adventure in store for ye today!" The blue parrot, which turned out to be fake, fell forward. The host quickly pushed it back into place.

"What the hell is under the sheet?" Katrina asked, motioning to the white cover.

"All in good time laddie!" Chris responded. "Who here has a hankerin for a good ole fashion treasure hunt!"

"You got to be kidding me." Blake groaned. "How childish can you get?"

"Don't worry lassie, this treasure hunt as a twist to it!" Chris explained. "What ye is lookin for ain't hidden, and it isn't treasure!"

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "How are we having a treasure hunt with no treasure?"

"Arrrrg! Shiver me timbers, good question!" Chris said, throwing the fake parrot off of his shoulder. "Yer lookin for keys to a treasure chest!"

With that, Chef ripped off the white sheet, revealing a couple of treasure chests.

"Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you land lubbers." Chris told the campers. "And one of these chests will even give one of ye invincibility!"

"Now that's the one I want." Blake smirked.

"Ye will get a random clue, and that will be what determines your treasure!" Chris said as Chef brought a bucket filled with small planks onto the stage. "Now come choose which clue ye shall get! Or you'll have to walk the plank!"

* * *

The scene flashed to everyone picking a different plank.

"These clues will tell ye where ye key be stowed!" Chris told the teens.

"A bear?" Boomer questioned. A big smirk adorned his face. "This is going to be so challenging and dangerous! I'm going to love the rush I get."

Adam looked at his quizzically. It was a picture of a door with a key.

Chris walked over and chuckled. "That's Chef's fridge. I was really hoping you'd get that one. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints."

Adam just gulped.

Katrina was also confused as to what her plank had on it. It looked like a tub of water with the key in it.

"That there is the septic tank for the washrooms." Chris said, poping up between her and Blake.

"WHAT!?" Katrina yelled.

The camera cut to Chris telling everyone, "All you scalley wags, go find yer keys! And bring them back by 6 pm Eastern Standard Time to open up the chest and get yer loot. Fare well young scalley wags. Now get to it!"

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Is it just me, or are these challenges getting stupider by the day? I mean I have to retrieve a key from some sharks. Who thought this was safe enough to do?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Man this challenge seems so exciting! I love feeling the rush from doing something dangerous. Now I get to try and steal from a bear? Awesome!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then flashed to Katelyn. The mean girl's key was simply hanging on a tree branch.

"Tch, how easy is this." Katelyn smirked. She quickly climbed the tree with easy, and got her key. She smiled, and said to herself, "I wish Chris would make this a little easy. It's just not even fun.

* * *

The scene flashed to Rosalina and Landon. The two were talking strategy on how they were going to get their keys.

"Well since all I have to deal with is a bunny, I think we can quickly get my key, and then the two of us can work on getting your key." Rosalina said.

"Aye aye captain!" Landon saluted.

Rosalina playfully rolled her eyes before noticing the bunny. "Look there's my key!"

Landon smiled. "Great! This is a synch!"

Rosalina walked towards the bunny casually, about to retrieve her key, but the bunny glared at her, and barred its razor sharp teeth. It snapped at the FBI hopeful's hand, making her jump back.

"What the hell!?" Rosalina exclaimed as the scene flashed.

* * *

Juliette looked at the skunk's den, thinking of a way she could get her clue.

A skunk popped her head out of the den, looking around cautiously.

Juliette saw her, and slowly made her way over to her. "Bonjor." She softly greeted.

The skunk gave her a frightened look.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Juliette said, putting up her hands in a defensive position. The French girl thought for a moment. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Adam was in the Mess Hall, nervously looking at his clue. He looked up towards the entrance to the kitchen, and gulped.

The geek slowly made his way inside, and walked towards the freezer. He made sure to keep an eye out for Chef.

All of a sudden, a meat cleaver was flung at his head. Adam ducked just in time, and the cleaver flew over him, getting stuck in the wall.

The short teen looked up, and saw Chef's murderous glare. Adam screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran out the door of the Mess Hall. He just so happened to run into Juliette.

"S-sorry!" Adam exclaimed.

"It's fine." Juliette said.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm trying to find some berries to lure a skunk out of it's den for me to get my key." Juliette said.

"Ew that would suck to get sprayed." Adam responded. "But that seems easier than getting a key out of Chef's fridge."

"Why don't I help you?" Juliette offered.

"B-but shouldn't you focus on getting your key?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry, we still have all day." Juliette said. "Now let's start brainstorming."

* * *

The scene flashed again. Sherwood was looking at the sharks, thinking of a way that he could get past them, and retrieve his key.

He got an idea, and dashed off.

* * *

The scene flashed to Katrina in the communal washroom. The brainiac stood in one of the stalls, and gave the toilet a disgusted look.

"Fuck this shit I'm out." Katrina muttered, walking out of the washroom.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I am a germaphobe! Having to stay at this shitty camp is disgusting enough, but I will NOT even fucking think about going down a nasty ass sewage drain! I don't care if I can win fucking immunity, I am sure as hell not doing that!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Danny was then shown throwing a rock at a snake that was guarding his key to get it angry.

The snake slithered towards Danny, and it left the key laying on the ground, unprotected, but the not-so-nice guy ran around it quickly, and snatched the key that was left behind.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Sherwood. The standalone guy had a bucket of chum, and was now in his swimsuit. He threw the chum into the water, away from his key. This made the sharks go after it while Sherwood dived into the water, and retrieved his key.

* * *

The scene switched back to Juliette, who was holding a medium sized rock. She then threw the rock at the Mess Hall window, breaking it.

Chef immediately ran out with a furious look.

"DID YOU DO THAT!?" Chef screamed at Juliette.

"Wha, no! Katelyn threw the rock at the window." Juliette said. "She's trying to get Boomer in trouble for some reason."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Chef yelled.

"She ran that way." Juliette told him, pointing towards the woods.

"BITCHY GIRL, I'M COMING!" Chef yelled, running in the direction Juliette told him.

Once he was out of sight, Juliette called out to Adam. "The coast is clear."

The geek crawled out from under the Mess Hall, and smiled. "Thanks!" He then ran into the Mess Hall. Moments later, he ran out, holding his key.

"You did it!" Juliette cheered, and hugged the geek.

Adam blushed. "O-only because you h-helped."

As the two celebrated, another figure watched them celebrate. They instantly started to scheme.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Ugh, romance between two idiots like that is sickening." Danny gagged. "But Juliette and Adam in particular are pretty big threats. They are both well liked, as well as a couple. And everyone knows being a couple is basically an alliance."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Colleen looked down at her clue, which consisted of a campfire with the key hanging over it.

The basic white girl looked up, and before her was a ring of fire with her key in the middle of it.

She started running towards the fire, and right before it, she did a couple flips, leading to a long dive through the ring of fire.

Colleen landed on the other side, holding her key, and smiling.

"Looks like cheerleading pays off!"

* * *

The scene flashed to Blake, who was standing on a broken wooden bridge. Underneath the bridge was her key, and two crocodiles. The chainsaw maniac hung onto one of the planks, and she quickly dipped down to get her key.

* * *

The scene flashed again, this time to a large cave. Boomer ran onto screen and into the cave.

A loud roar sounded out after a moment, and the wild child ran out, holding his key and cheering. The bear he got the key from was right behind him in chase.

* * *

The scene once again flashed, but this time it was in one of the cabins. Katrina and Blake were sitting on a bed, while Katelyn and Danny stood in front of them.

"So we really need to start strategizing some more." Danny said. "We can't let our guards down."

"Well what were you thinking?" Blake asked.

"Well, there is a group that I think needs to be broken up." Danny said.

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Katelyn, you're going to love this, but it's Juliette, Adam, and Colleen." Danny answered.

"I am all for this." Katelyn smiled.

"Other than them being a group, is there any other specific reason to get rid of them?" Blake asked.

"Well Juliette and Adam are a couple waiting to happen, and we all know couples are a dangerous thing in this game." Danny said.

"That's true… And honestly, I don't want to see any of that lovey-dovey shit. I hate couples." Blake said.

"You… you do?" Katrina asked, dejected.

"Ones that act like that, yeah." Blake said.

"Well not only that, but those three do have pretty good relationships with everyone. If we wait too long, no one will want to vote them off!" Danny added.

"Not to mention that's an automatic three votes against me at all times." Katelyn said.

"So?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So? I'm part of this alliance, and you need me!" Katelyn told her.

"Just because you are in the alliance doesn't mean I trust you." Blake told her. "Especially not after the things I heard you've done."

"Well I don't plan on turning on any of you, yet. Especially since you're basically what's keeping me safe." Katelyn said.

"You better not." Blake threatened. "Because I will come after you like a wolf chasing it's prey."

"Guys, we have to trust each other!" Danny pleaded. "Please, calm down and focus."

Katelyn rolled her eyes, knowing Danny was doing his nice guys act. "Fine."

"So which of the three are we going to vote off?" Katrina asked.

"I say Adam." Katelyn said.

Blake snorted. "Please, he's the weakest one at this camp. I'm still trying to figure out how he made it this far."

"True, but with out him here, Juliette will start to lose her focus, and she'll be an easy target." Katelyn explained. "That and I just want to see the look on that cunt's face when her boyfriend is voted off."

"You are one cruel bitch." Blake said.

Katelyn took it as a compliment. "Thanks!"

"Ok, so e have our target, now we just need to think of a plan to get him voted out." Danny said.

"Oh I already have one in mind." Katelyn said, smirking devilishly.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Rosalina and Landon. The two looked unkempt, and they were in a tree, looking down with terrified faces. The camera panned down, showing that they were afraid of the bunny.

"Why is this thing so strong?" Landon exclaimed.

"The sasquatch was easier than this!" Rosalina said.

The bunny gave a roar, which made Landon scream.

Rosalina sighed and said, "We should just give up on this. There is no way that we're going to get the key from this rabbit."

"Don't give up like that!" Landon said.

"Landon, there is no way we are getting past that rabid rabbit." Rosalina stated. "It's a problem that can't be solved."

"The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem." Landon said.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Pirates of the Carribean?" Landon asked.

Rosalina just gave him a blank look.

"Boy are we going to have a big movie night after the competition." Landon said, shaking his head. "Point is, you shouldn't think something is impossible. If you do, you'll never achieve it."

"Wow that's… really deep Landon." Rosalina told him.

Landon's face turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks. I told myself that about becoming friends with you."

"Oh that's- uh… th-thanks." Rosalina awkwardly chuckled. She quickly composed herself though, and said. "Anyway, you are right about that. I need to know that this is possible. And I'm going to get my key."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Landon cheered.

"Let's get that key!" Rosalina exclaimed.

The scene then flashed to the two running away from the bunny while screaming. Luckily for Rosalina, she had her key in hand.

* * *

The scene once again flashed. Katrina had an envelope in her hand. She looked around; making sure no one was watching her. Once she knew the coast was clear, she put it on a bed.

She then quickly went to her bed and started reading a book.

Moments later, Colleen walked through the door. She walked over to her bed and noticed the envelope.

"Who's this from?" She asked Katrina.

The brainiac shrugged. "I don't know, it was on your bed when I got here."

Colleen just shrugged it off, and opened the envelope. There was a letter inside.

"Oh it's from Juliette… why's she writing me a letter?" Colleen asked herself.

"Maybe the letter explains it?" Katrina suggested.

"Oh that might be it." Colleen smiled.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Bimbo." She muttered under her breath.

"Dear Colleen," Colleen read aloud. "I know this is weird writing to you like this, but I still need to get my key. I wanted to hang out at around 5 o'clock if you're interested. Signed Juliette."

Katrina then said, "She wrote a letter asking to hang out? That's weird."

"I mean she is still getting her key." Colleen said. She took a glance at the clock. "We're meeting in 20 minutes. I guess I'll start heading that way."

"Have fun." Katrina said in a nonchalant tone.

Once Colleen left, Katrina gave a proud smirk.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Oh what an amazing actress and writer I am. That idiot couldn't tell it was all fake." Katrina laughed slightly. "Imagine how dangerous I would be if I was the villain of the show. But I am above that."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene cut to Katelyn and Danny, standing near the dock of shame, going over their plan.

"So let me go over this again, I bring Adam to you, and I watch out for Colleen. Once I see her, I give you the signal." Danny asked.

"That's exactly it." Katelyn said.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "You better hope this doesn't backfire."

"Don't worry, I won't" Katelyn said confidently.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"I have to say, Katelyn is a real bitch. But she's playing this game well, and she's on my side so what do I care? I'm starting to think of even bringing her to the finale with me. I mean since it's going to be a jury vote, I'll easily win over her."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to Katelyn standing on the dock of shame. She was patiently waiting for Danny and Adam to arrive.

Katelyn then heard Danny say, "I don't really know why she asked me to get you, but she says it's really important."

She smirked and muttered, "Right on time."

Danny and Adam walked over to Katelyn.

"Hey, uh, I brought him. Can I have that muffin now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure." Katelyn said, carelessly tossing the 'nice' guy a muffin.

"Thanks!" Danny said. As he turned to walk away, he sent Katelyn a sneaky wink, which she returned.

Adam awkwardly rubbed his arm. "Um… Wh-what did y-you need me f-for?"

"Adam, I know I've been aggressive in the past, but you don't need to be scared." Katelyn said. She had a calm tone to her voice.

"Look, this is something I've been meaning to talk about for a while. Even before my first elimination." Katelyn said.

"Wh-what is it?" Adam asked cautiously.

Katelyn took a deep breath. "Well the truth is Adam… I may have a thing for you."

Adam's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I know it doesn't seem like it with the insults and the abuse I gave, but it's just… I don't know how to deal with genuine feelings like the ones I have for you." Katelyn said, looking away.

"And the reason I turned on Juliette so much was because I knew she has your affection." Katelyn sniffled.

"I… I don't know wh-what to say…" Adam told her.

The camera shifted over a ways, showing Danny sitting on a tree branch looking around. He saw Colleen walking towards the dock, and he gave a smirk.

"Son of a bitch, her plan is working so far."

He then let out some birdcalls, signaling to Katelyn that Colleen was on her way.

Katelyn heard, and she started to make her move. "For the longest time I tried pushing my feelings aside, but I can't any longer." Katelyn then shoved her lips against Adam's.

Colleen walked towards the dock, and she saw what was going on. The cheerleader gasped at the sight. Colleen then proceeded to glare at the two kissing teens.

Once he saw this, Danny jumped down from the tree, and walked over to Colleen.

Katelyn and Adam parted, and Adam was at a loss for words. "I-I… uh…"

Katelyn smiled softly. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to say something."

Danny gave a fake gasp, and asked Colleen. "What is going on?"

"That- why is Adam kissing Katelyn!?" Colleen exclaimed.

"Are they not an item?" Danny asked.

"No! I thought Adam liked Juliette. They both seemed to have such a connection!" Colleen told him.

Danny shrugged. "Maybe Adam was stringing her along for her vote."

Colleen looked at Danny. "Adam is not that type of person."

"But what if he is. I don't know if I trust this shy geek act he has. He may just be faking it to get further in the game." Danny said.

"But that can't be true, he seemed so genuine. He was friends with my brother, and my boyfriend!" Colleen said.

"It could have been all fake." Danny suggested.

"I…I have to go tell Juliette." Colleen started walking away before Danny stopped her.

"Is that a good idea?"

Colleen gave a confused look. "Of course it is. Right?"

"I mean what if the news crushes Juliette. I mean she's already lost one guy to Katelyn, imagine how she'd be if she lost two." Danny said.

"You have a point…" Colleen muttered.

"Why don't we teach Adam a lesson not to mess with people's hearts?" Danny told her.

"Yeah I like that idea." Colleen cheered. "But what should we do?"

"Why not get everyone to vote him off. Then we can see his true colors." Danny suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Colleen told him.

"Here, let's split up and tell people about what he did, and tell them they should vote him out." Danny told her.

"Ok, who should I get?" Colleen asked.

"Hmm… How about Boomer, Rosalina, Landon, and Sherwood? And I'll tell Blake, and Katrina." Danny told her.

"Got it!" With that Colleen started dashing off.

"Don't forget, make sure Rosalina doesn't find out!" Danny called out.

Once she was out of earshot, Danny gave an evil smirk.

Katelyn walked up next to him and asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went all according to plan." Danny answered. "How'd it go with Adam?"

"It went fine. He obviously said he didn't feel the same way, and I acted like I understood." Katelyn told him.

"You are one evil bitch, you know that?" Danny asked.

"So I've been told."

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"At first I was a little confused as to why Katelyn had Colleen witness the kiss instead of Juliette, but then I understood. I mean Juliette would smell through the bullshit and confront Katelyn while Colleen is a little denser."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Man am I smart or what? Once Colleen gets around to everyone, Adam will be a shoe in for elimination! It sucks I had to use Colleen like that, but she's the one who chose Juliette over me."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Sherwood sitting in the mess hall reading a novel.

Colleen busts through the door and immediately says, "There's a temporary alliance to get out Adam today. He's messing around with Katelyn behind Juliette's back."

Sherwood just simply shrugged.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

He shrugged. "As long as I'm not a target, I'm fine with whoever leaves."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene shifted to Boomer in a tree. The bear he got his key from was circling it, waiting for Boomer to come down. Colleen appeared from the tree branch above him, whispering into his ear.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Whoa, I did not expect that from Adam of all people. Why would he mess around with that nasty bitch?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then cut to Rosalina and Landon. The two were at a beehive trying to get Landon's key.

Rosalina had Landon on her shoulders while the movie nerd was reaching for his key.

That's when Colleen ran up, and told them, "There's a temporary alliance to get out Adam. He's messing around with Katelyn behind Juliette's back."

Rosalina was shocked by this that she accidentally let go of Landon. The movie nerd scrambled to keep his balance, but he started falling back. It was bittersweet as he grabbed onto his key, but he brought the beehive down with him.

The hive cracked open, and a swarm of angry bees started following the three as they ran away.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I can't believe Adam of all people would do that!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene finally flashed to Juliette sitting on the cabin steps, proudly holding her key.

Adam nervously walks up to her.

"Bonjour Adam!" Juliette smiles.

"Uh… h-hi." Adam awkwardly rubbed his arm.

Juliette sensed something was up, and she raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I… uh… I need to t-tell you, uh, something." Adam told her.

"You can tell me anything." Juliette told him.

"W-well… Katelyn told me t-to meet her at the dock… and she went on and on about how she liked me a-and, uh…. She may have kissed me." Adam told her.

Juliette glared and banged her fist on the ground. "That conniving bitch!"

Adam started to freak out. "I'm so sorry Juliette! I didn't know she was going to do that, and I told her I didn't feel the same way, and-"

"Adam, I'm not mad at you." Juliette told him.

Adam gave a surprised look. "You-you're not?"

"Of course not." Juliette told him. "Katelyn is probably just trying to pry us apart because she knows of the target on her back."

"Oh… that makes sense." Adam muttered.

"But don't worry! The plan back fired, and she'll just be voted off tonight." Juliette told him.

Just then Chris's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "Alright campers, meet me at the campfire put in ten. Oh, and bring your keys."

* * *

The scene then flashed to the campfire pit. Everyone was sitting on a stump, waiting for Chris.

Colleen sent a glare towards Adam before Chris showed up with the treasure chests.

"Yarrrg! It be time to claim yer treasure." Chris said, still using the pirate accent. "Those fortunate enough to bare the precious key, come forth with it!"

Chris motioned to the ten treasure chests that were lined up.

Landon excitedly opened up his chest, and grabbed what was inside. He held up a jar, and exclaimed, "I've got a jar of dirt!"

Blake opened her chest, and got a bag of chips, and a candy bar.

"Is this really the best you could do?" The chainsaw maniac asked the host.

Chris just nodded.

Danny put his key in a chest, and tried wiggling it around, but it wouldn't open.

"My key isn't opening any chests." Danny told Chris.

"Then you get nothing." The host replied.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Well fuck you too Chris."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn opened her chest, and she picked up a gift basket. In it was an invincibility pass.

"Oh what do we have here?" Katelyn asked. "Invincibility? Don't mind if I do."

"What!?" Juliette exclaimed, holding an ink pen. "All you had to do was climb a tree! How is that fair?"

Chris just laughed. "I thought it'd be finny to give the best prize to the easier challenge."

Boomer picked up an accordion out of his chest. He smiled and started paying it a little while Rosalina got a dictionary.

Sherwood got a toaster out of his chest, and just rolled his eyes.

Adam picked up a leg lamp, and gave it a confused look. Colleen, who was holding two bottles of soda, gave another glare to the geek.

* * *

The scene flashed to everyone holding their prizes, san Katrina and Danny who didn't get anything.

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for… and more!" Chris said. "But now it's time to do your duty, and send someone off of the island for good."

"Go and cast your votes." Chris then went back to a pirate accent. "And I'll see all of ye buckaneers back at the campfire after sundown. Arrrg!"

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"Two timing meanie!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Danny_

"Obviously Adam has to go. Looks like Katelyn's plan worked.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"Sorry Adam, but you really messed up."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Juliette_

"Ugh, I don't know who to vote for now that Katelyn is immune. It really could be anyone."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Adam_

"I-I don't know who to vote for… uh… I guess Blake kinda scares me…"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Man I can play these idiots like a fiddle! I'll be at the finale in no time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for." Chris said with a serious voice. "The moment of truth."

He then smiled and exclaimed, "Marshmallow time!"

"You know the routine. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow, it's curtains for you!" Chris continued.

The camera panned in on all of the campers' looks. Adam, Boomer, Landon, and Juliette looked nervous while Katelyn, Danny, Blake, Katrina, and Rosalina had a confident look.

Colleen had an angry glare while Sherwood looked stoic.

Chris slowly picked up a marshmallow, and paused for dramatic effect.

"Katelyn, Danny, Rosalina, Katrina, Colleen, Sherwood, Landon, Juliette, Boomer, and Blake!" Chris called out each of the names one by one. For each name, he'd toss the camper a marshmallow.

It was at this time Adam realized he was the only one without a marshmallow.

He looked dumbfounded. "Wh-wha?"

"What why Adam!?" Juliette exclaimed.

"That's right you cheater!" Colleen yelled. "That's what you get for messing around with Katelyn behind my girl's back."

"Wha- I-I didn't- Huh?" Adam couldn't even gather his thoughts.

"Don't play dumb." Colleen huffed. "I saw you kissing her at the dock of shame earlier."

"W-wait it's not what it looked like!" Adam exclaimed. "Katelyn kissed _me!_ "

"That's what they all say." Colleen said.

"Colleen, he speaks the truth." Juliette said.

"Wait… what?" Colleen raised an eyebrow.

"Katelyn made a move on him, trying to break us apart." Juliette told her.

Adam quickly nodded. "Sh-she was telling me th-that she liked me and stuff. Then she kissed me b-but I rejected her because… I like Juliette." Adam blushed, trying to hide his face.

Colleen face-palmed. "I'm such an idiot! Danny we were played."

Juliette raised an eyebrow. "Danny?"

"I saw it too." Danny said. "But thinking about it now, it makes sense Katelyn would do something like that."

"Guilty as charged." Katelyn smirked.

Juliette just glared in response.

Adam shyly shook her shoulder. "H-hey Juliette, it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean? You've just been eliminated." Juliette said.

"I know, but… I'm not upset." Adam rubbed his arm. "In fact… I'm grateful. I never cared too much for the money, but meeting you, not just as Cheryl Cooper, but Juliette too, was amazing enough as is."

Adam smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears came to Juliette's eyes. She smiled back at Adam. "Thank you Adam. But honestly, I should be the one that's grateful. Because you are such a great guy, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

With those words, Juliette pushed her lips against Adam, causing the shy geek to jump in surprise, but he still fell right into the kiss.

Chef ended up having to drag the boy away down the dock of shame. His face was still red, but he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Au revoir Adam, tu vas me manquer!" Juliette called out.

Colleen awkwardly walked up next to the French girl. "Juliette, I'm so sorry about this."

Juliette just smiled at her friend. "Colleen, it's fine. Your heart was in the right place. You couldn't help that you were tricked."

"So, are we still friends?" Colleen asked.

"Of course." Juliette smiled, hugging the other girl.

The camera panned up into the night sky, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Adam went through some different changes throughout the story. Originally, he was planned to be in a relationship with Colin, but when I decided to get rid of Colin, I scrapped that. Then I remembered about Juliette being Cheryl Cooper, and thought that'd be perfect. At some point I did change it to where Adam and Juliette didn't get together, but Juliette and Steven did, but I just couldn't think of a realistic way to get Juliette and Steven to work. So I changed it back, and here we are. I originally had Adam going next episode, but I switched it around because the original episode dealt majorly with a couple, so I did the same here._

* * *

 **Yay I didn't take forever! XD So I really wanted to do this chapter or a while as I feel it had so many different way it could've gone. Obviously, I kept a similar scheme as the original, but decided to have Colleen witness it instead of Juliette. I feel Juliette would have known something was up, and Adam wasn't willingly going along with Katelyn kissing him. Also Colleen isn't exactly the smartest, so that worked better. Also, if you realized Danny talked about a jury vote. In brunch of Disgistingness, Chris does tell the contestants that they will be on the jury, so I'm having the contestants think that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ya! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Adam- Blake_

 _Blake- Adam_

 _Boomer- Adam_

 _Colleen- Adam_

 _Danny- Adam_

 _Juliette- Blake_

 _Katelyn- Adam_

 _Katrina- Adam_

 _Landon- Adam_

 _Rosalina- Adam_

 _Sherwood- Adam_

 **Adam- 9 votes**

 **Blake- 2 votes**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

(Returned): Landon

15th:Steven

(Returned): Katelyn

14th: Celestia

13th: Hailey

12th: Toby

11th: Adam Audition: "H-hi. My name is Adam, and i want to be on Total Drama. I'm not the most social person out there... ok, i'm not social at all, but i'm hoping Total Drama will change that. So, i'm really hoping you pick me to be on the show! Uh, Goodbye i guess."


	18. Hide and Be Sneaky

The scene panned in to Chris on the dock of shame, ready to recap last episode.

"Previously on Total Drama Island… Campers searched for treasure, and yours truly put in an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snatch their booty. While Katrina outright refused to get down and dirty. But the campers who went the limit were rewarded with treasure, that in hindsight, probably weren't worth the effort. That is except for Katelyn who managed to snag immunity after orchestrating a master plan, and left Adam walking the plank. This girl is going to need some serious luck in order to get to the end. Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the dock of shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will lose their lunch? Find out on the most shocking episode yet of Total. Drama. Island!"

 **~~~Theme Song~~~**

The scene opened up to bird chirping and flying through the air. They flew over to the girls' cabin, and landed on the roof. Suddenly, the door shot open, startling the birds, and the big bad bitch herself walked out, holding a towel. Katelyn stretched her back and gave a loud yawn.

"Ugh, I hate having to wake up early just to get a damn shower." She muttered.

She shuffled her way over to the communal washroom, and went inside. Unbeknownst to her, Boomer was standing behind the washroom, and a mischievous grin was painted on his face.

As soon as he saw steam coming from a vent, he moved over to the pipeline. He picked up the sewage pipe, and screwed it to the water line.

He snickered, and a couple moments later, Katelyn screamed as she was now showering in sewage.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Fuck that broccoli haired, pea brained FREAK! I know it was him who did this to me. While i was eliminated, I watched the episodes. And I saw that all those pranks that were played on me, were all from him. He's really getting on my last damned nerve.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Boomer_

The wild child snickered. "The only good thing about Katelyn returning, is that I can play a lot more pranks on her, and Rosalina won't get on my case about it since we're not on a team anymore."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then flashed to the final ten standing on the dock of shame, all facing Chris who was about to explain the next challenge.

"Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned game of hide and seek." Chris said. "You all have ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you." he explained. "With a military background and an advanced degree in man hunting, he's neatly qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard."

Chef stood beside Chris, took out a large water gun, and began pumping it.

"A water gun? Seriously?" Blake asked, arms folded. A red laser dot appeared on her head, and she gave it a weary look.

Chris continued to explain. "The lifeguard chair is homebase. When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you are able to make a run for it towards home base. If he catches you on his way, he'll douse you."

"Wow, water. Totally threatening." Katrina snarked, rolling her eyes.

Chris smirked. "Chef, care to demonstrate?"

Chef gave a devilish grin and pumped the water gun. Katrina then got a nervous look on her face.

But Chef quickly turned and sprayed Chris with the gun instead of the brainiac. The host was sent flying by the powerful blast of water, and was knocked back a couple hundred feet.

"Not on me dude!" Chris yelled.

"What if he doesn't find us? Rosalina asked.

"Making it back to the tower isn't the only way to win." Chris answered, walking back over to the contestants. "You can also snatch invincibility by either not being found in your hiding spot, or you can help Chef find other campers once you've been caught. All clear?"

Everyone gave a nod.

"You have ten minutes to hide." Chris said. "Now GO!"

Everyone quickly dashed off to find their hiding spot as the scene flashed.

* * *

Colleen was in the forest looking around. She spotted a large bush and a smile appeared on her face before she jump right into the bush. Through a small hole in the bushes, her eyes could be seen looking around as Boomer ran past her.

* * *

The scene flashed again to Juliette who was in her swimsuit. She was walking down the dock of shame when she passed Danny, who was sitting on the life guard chair.

"Really?" She asked, skeptical.

Danny gave an awkward chuckle. "I'm not the best at hide and seek, so I've accepted my fate."

"You won't even try?" Juliette asked him.

"No. But don't worry, I won't rat your hiding spot out!" Danny told her.

Juliette smiled. "Aw, you're so nice! It's nice to see there's at least some nice people left." She then grabbed a long reed, and dived into the water. The tube was shown sticking up out of the water.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Chris never said we couldn't hide on homebase."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed again to Landon, who chose to hide in Chef's kitchen. He looked around for a good hiding spot before just choosing to hide under the counter.

* * *

The scene then switched to Rosalina, who had a grass rug in her hands that matched perfectly with the ground. She was walking towards the girls' cabin.

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"My training to be in the FBI gives me a pretty high advantage in this challenge. I know exactly how to adapt to my surroundings and keep myself out of the enemy's eye."

 _End Confessional_

She had looked around before ducking underneath the cabin and covering herself with the grass rug.

* * *

Sherwood was near the campfire pit, looking around. He walked down a hill, and just decided to sit down next to a couple of barrels. He didn't care.

* * *

Next was Katrina, who was walking by a cave before a hand came out of the cave, and grabbed her ankle.

"What the fuck!?" Katrina shrieked.

The hand quickly dragged her into the cave, where it was revealed to be Blake.

"Holy fucking shit batman!" Katrina gave a sigh of relief.

Blake chuckled at her reaction. "You're such a little bitch."

"I thought I was going to fucking DIE!" Katrina defended.

"Pussy." Blake teased.

"Bite me."

"Anyway, as riveting as this conversation is, that isn't why I called you in here." Blake said.

"You mean pulled against my will?" Katrina corrected.

"Eh, same difference." Blake shrugged. "But anyway, I think we should start breaking from the alliance with Danny and Katelyn."

"Wait, what!?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Shh!" Blake shushed. "You'll get us caught."

"Why would we do that?" Katrina asked, making her to lower her voice.

"Because I don't trust Katelyn as far as you can throw her." Blake said. "Nor do I really trust Danny."

"Katelyn I understand, but why Danny?" Katrina asked. "He's the reason I wasn't eliminated back during the dodgeball challenge."

"I don't know there's just… something about him." Blake muttered. "Besides, that was way back during the third challenge."

"Still, their our alliance. For the time being, we need to stick together for the votes." Katrina told her.

"Not if we have another alliance." Blake said. "Look, Rosalina and I are kinda buddy-buddy."

"I've noticed." Katrina muttered, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"But I bet we can team up with Rosalina, Boomer, and Landon." Blake explained. "Then we'll have five votes."

Katrina looked uneasy. "I don't know if I trust them not to turn on us."

"Rosalina wouldn't do that." Blake said.

"How would you know though?" Katrina asked. "Even if we all make it to the final 5, who's to say they won't fuck us over and vote one of us out over Boomer?"

"Who's to say Katelyn and Danny won't do the same?" Blake asked.

"Danny is too nice." Katrina told her. "Look, at least for now can we please just stay in the alliance we have, and we'll see where it takes us?"

Blake thought for a couple moments, then groaned. "Fine, just for a couple more challenges though."

"Thank you, I promise after we get through the next couple challenges, we can get bitchtits eliminated." Katrina said.

"I'm totally down with her leaving first." Blake rolled her eyes. "She's a smart one, but fuck is she annoying. She's such a huge bitch, it's almost as if she's a fictional character."

"Eh heh. True." Katrina chuckled.

As if on cue, a large blast of water came from the cave entrance and sprayed the two girls. Chef walk in with a smirk on his face.

"Y'all need to learn how to keep yo voices down more." Chef said.

Blake pointed her gaze at Katrina, who gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Boomer who was still just running around the island.

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Since it'd be too boring just to sit around, I've decided just to run around. That way I can make sure to stay out of Chef's sights!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katelyn had chosen to hide in a hole that she found. She looked around before jumping into it.

* * *

The scene flashed and Boomer walked into the kitchen. His stomach grumbled, and he started to hold it. "Man, I'm starving. Wonder if Chef has anything I could sneak."

The wild child started looking through the cabinets trying to find food. He ended up opening the cabinet Landon was in, and the two jumped in surprise, causing Landon to hit his head.

"Ow." The movie nerd groaned.

"My bad." Boomer apologized.

"It's fine... Wait, You're not going to take me to Chef, are you?" Landon got defensive.

"Nope. I haven't been caught yet." Boomer smiled. "Besides, the only person I'd oust would be Katelyn."

"Well that's a relief." Landon smiled. "I didn't want to be found already."

Landon spoke too soon as Chef kicked the door to the kitchen down, and creepily said. "Heeeere's Johnny!"

Landon jumped up. "Hey! Movie quotes are my-" He didn't get to finish as Chef soaked him with a beam of water.

"Uh, gotta blast." Boomer exclaimed. He then proceeded to jump out the nearest window, and ran away from Chef.

The burly man yelled out the window. "You stay outta mah kitchen boy!" He then followed suit, and jumped out the window after Boomer.

* * *

The scene flashed again, and Boomer accidentally ran over to where Sherwood was.

"Oh, hey Sherwood!" Boomer stopped and smiled.

"Oh God." The standalone guy groaned.

"You know yer not in a very good hiding spot." The green haired teen said.

Sherwood gave an irritated sigh. "What a damn shame. Now can you go away before you draw Chef over here?"

"Oh… I probably shouldn't have led him over here." Boomer sheepishly said.

"Wait, wha-" Sherwood was then hit with a blast of water. Boomer screamed and quickly bolted towards the dock of shame with Chef chasing him. Sherwood was left, soaking wet. The standalone guy growled softly.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"I sincerely hate that idiot."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Boomer panted as he dashed towards the dock of shame. Chef was hot on his tail. He ran onto the dock with the lifeguard chair in sight.

Chef started to pump the water gun, and took aim.

Boomer turned the corner, and so did Chef.

Danny's eyes widened as the two came closer.

The wild child made a leap towards the chair, but Chef pressed the trigger, and the blast of water hit Boomer, and knocked him into the lifeguard chair.

This made the lifeguard chair fall over, and Danny flew out of the chair. The 'nice' guy groaned, and looked up only to see Chef pointing the water gun at him.

"Nice try boy." Chef snickered. He then drenched Danny.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Ugh… that annoying fucking broccoli haired dipshit! He completely fucked me over!" Danny took a deep breath. "At the very least, I know where Juliette is, so I can still win immunity, but I need to try and make sure she doesn't find out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Hey Chef, if I tell you where Juliette is, do I get immunity?." Danny said.

Chef nodded in response.

"She's in the water using a reed as a source of air." Danny pointed in the area Juliette was at.

"That clever sneak!" Chef then jumped into the water to grab Juliette. He surfaced holding the French girl in his hand. He threw her onto the dock, and got himself up too.

"Gotta say girly, I neva would've imagined someone would hide in the water." Chef said.

"How'd you find me then?" Juliette asked.

"Ask that guy." Chef said motioning to Danny. "I got other maggots to find." He then walked off with Boomer, leaving Juliette to look at Danny.

"Danny, you said you weren't gonna rat me out." Juliette said.

"I promise I didn't!" Danny said, putting his hands up defensively. "Chef noticed the lone reed, and he thought it was suspicious."

Juliette didn't look like she completely bought what Danny said.

"I know it may seem like I told him, but I promise that's what happened." Danny told the French girl.

Juliette sighed. "I guess I believe you. You are a pretty trustworthy guy."

Danny blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh gosh, you're making me blush."

Juliette giggled. "Now let's go catch up to Chef so we don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, I agree." Danny nodded. "Chef is really scary when he's angry."

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Geez Juliette is easier to play than a fiddle."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Chef was in the forest, and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he started to sniff the air.

"Hmm. The smell of overpriced coffee." Chef thought to himself. He looked at the giant bush, and looked in it. He managed to find Colleen, who jumped when she was spotted. "Aw man!"

* * *

The scene flashed to Juliette and Danny, who were trying to catch up to Chef. Juliette noticed a hole, and a certain someone who was hiding in it.

The French girl smirked. "Found you!" She exclaimed, grabbing Katelyn.

"Holy fuck!" Katelyn yelled. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"That doesn't matter." Juliette smirked. She turned towards Danny. "Hey, we can both turn her in and get immunity!"

"You'd do that for me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why not" Juliette smiled. "I'd love to share immunity with a nice person like you."

Danny returned it. "I'm down!"

The two picked up Katelyn, who started kicking and screaming and trying to break free from their grasps. Danny and Juliette started dragging her away with them.

"What the fuck!? Let me go assholes!" Katelyn yelled.

* * *

 _Confessional Katelyn_

"Well fuck you too Danny!" She huffed. "I mean I would've done the same thing, but he didn't have to actually turn me in!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Danny_

"Talk about a stroke of luck! This actually works out perfectly for me. I mean now Juliette will think I got immunity because we found Katelyn, not because I ratted her out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Chef was with Colleen, Sherwood, Boomer, Blake, Katrina, and Landon when Danny and Juliette brought Katelyn to him.

"We found this." Juliette said, motioning to Katelyn, who had given up trying to break free.. "I do believe we both should get immunity."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Chef passively said. "You're safe."

Juliette and Danny high-fived each other.

"Wait, isn't that everyone?" Colleen asked.

"No, we still haven't found Rosalina." Landon said.

"What? Where would she be? I looked everywhere!" Chef said.

"Maybe she decided to make a break for it, and ran to the dock." Katelyn suggested.

"She won't get away from me!" Chef exclaimed. He then took off towards the dock of shame with everyone else following suit.

* * *

The scene switched to Chef and the campers running down the dock of shame. They turned the corner, and sitting on the lifeguard chair was Rosalina, holding the grass rug. "What took you guys so long?"

Everyone started to cheer for Rosalina, who managed to successfully hide from Chef. He gave the FBI hopeful a smirk of approval, and nodded.

"Alright campers, game over." Said Chris, who had walked up to everyone. "Now it's time to pick a loser and send them home."

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I gotta say, this was probably the easiest challenge yet. I didn't even have to do anything for most of the day. I'm starting to think I have a good shot at winning this entire thing."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Katelyn, Danny, Katrina, and Blake in the mess hall, talking about who to vote.

"So, who are we gunning for today?" Katrina said.

Danny sighed. "I don't like making things personal, but Boomer has really been on my nerves lately. I say we should just vote him off."

"Oh, I can definitely agree to that." Katelyn said. "His pranks are getting too annoying, and I'm sick of it."

Katrina shrugged. "Meh, whatever."

"Awesome!" Danny smiled. "I'll ask Sherwood to see what he's doing. He doesn't really seem to like Boomer either, so he's probably a sure vote."

"Then it's settled." Katelyn said. "We vote the freak out."

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony. Everyone except Katelyn and Boomer had their marshmallows. Boomer and Katelyn sat glaring at each other.

"There is only one marshmallow left on the plate." Chris said. "You both managed to rack up a lot of votes. But one of you managed to get 2 more than the other. The one who does not receive the marshmallow will permanently be eliminated for good. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Boomer."

Boomer, Colleen, and especially Juliette cheered while Katelyn, Danny, and Katrina gave a look of surprise.

"How the fuck did _I_ get eliminated!?" Katelyn yelled.

"Sherwood! You said you were going to vote for Boomer." Danny said.

Sherwood just raised an eyebrow. "I did."

Danny gave a look of confusion. "Then… who voted for Katelyn?"

"I did."

Danny and Katelyn gasped as Blake stood up.

Katrina looked up at her crush. "Blake why did you-"

"I was getting sick of Katelyn." Blake said.

"You fucking backstabbing manly ass bitch!" Katelyn screamed.

Blake just shrugged. "Cry me a river."

Katelyn just growled while Danny glared at the chainsaw lover.

"Once again Katelyn, you have been eliminated." Chris said.

"Fuck this show." The mean girl grumbled. She then walked off, toward the dock of shame.

Just as Katelyn was about to get on the boat of losers, a voice called out to her. "Katelyn, wait!"

Katelyn turned around, and Juliette and Colleen walked up to her.

Katelyn huffed. "What do you want?"

"Well, you've put me through a lot of hell on this island." Juliette told her. "And well, i just wanted-"

"Wanted to bury the hatchet?" Katelyn asked. She scoffed and smirked. "I may agree to do so if you beg on your knees."

"Why would I do that?" Juliette asked. "I just wanted to do this."

The French girl then decked Katelyn across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" Katelyn growled. "Why you little-" Katelyn was about to get up and fight Juliette, but Chef grabbed her, and walked onto the boat of losers.

"Hey! Put me down!" Katelyn screamed.

The boat of losers started moving, taking Katelyn away from the island for the second time. The mean girl was hollering and screaming as she was taken away.

Juliette gave a proud smirk, as Colleen gave her a worried look.

"Was that necessary?" Colleen asked.

"While I'm usually opposed to violence, after all the shit she's done to everyone, she deserved it." Juliette said.

"Point taken." Colleen said. The two started laughing as the camera panned up to the night sky.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _This was actually a last minute decision. You can probably easily tell who was supposed to get the boot here. Katelyn was supposed to make it to the tri-armed triatholon before being voted off, but honestly, I feel she just would've taken up more screen time that she didn't need. Besides, I bet most of you were sick of her anyway once again, Katelyn takes the fall. For good this time._

* * *

 **Heyyy eh heh... Long time no see. There probably only going to be 1 person that sees this XD Ahh sorry this took forever and a half to get out. Tbh, I've kinda fallen out of my TD hype. I haven't even really been on in forever. But that doesn't mean I'm quitting this story! I've said this many times, but no matter how long it takes, I will finish this chapter really just didn't want to get written. I had so much trouble thinking up things i wanted to happen, and honestly i felt it came out lackluster at best. Ik waiting this long for such a bad chapter is annoying, and i am sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter out relatively quicker. And hopefully it'll actually be better. Though with this last minute switch in elimination, i now need to think of how i want the rest of the season to go. This kinda fudged up some of the eliminations i had so i need to think of how to do this. Anyway. I hope you're doing well and have a good week! Until next time. ~CV  
**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Katelyn  
_

 _Boomer- Katelyn  
_

 _Colleen- Katelyn  
_

 _Danny- Boomer  
_

 _Juliette- Katelyn  
_

 _Katelyn- Boomer  
_

 _Katrina- Boomer  
_

 _Landon- Katelyn  
_

 _Rosalina- Katelyn  
_

 _Sherwood- Boomer  
_

 ** _Katelyn: 6 votes_**

 ** _Boomer- 4 votes_**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

(Returned): Landon

15th:Steven

(Returned): Katelyn

14th: Celestia

13th: Hailey

12th: Toby

11th: Adam

10th: Katelyn


	19. That's Off The Chain!

The scene pans in with the same old setup of Chris McClean on the dock of shame. Because what else is new?

"Last time on Total Drama Island. It was a good old fashion game of hide and seek, with resident bounty hunter Chef Hatchet as the seeker. Danny tried to think outside the box, which ended up completely failing. And Boomer managed to get on almost everyone's nerves by challenge's end. However, in the end Blake ended up betraying her alliance and it was Katelyn who took her second walk down the dock of shame. What will become of Blake and Katrina's relationship now that the former split from the alliance? Will Boomer manage to not get on someone's nerves? And will Sherwood do anything noteworthy for once? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Island!"

~Theme Song~

The scene panned in to the confessional booth. An aggravated scream was heard coming from inside.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"What the fucking hell!?" Danny yelled. He banged his fist on the seat angrily. "What the fuck was that dumbass bitch ass fuckwad of a fucking cunt Blake thinking!? We had a clear fucking route to the final fucking four! But she had to go and fuck it up! God I want to shove one of those damn chainsaws up her damn ass!" Danny took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Honestly, I just need to find myself new allies. I'll try and keep Katrina close, but I already know she's going to follow that dumb cunt Blake no matter what. And as for the she devil, she's now officially my main target. She fucked over the wrong guy!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Speaking of the two, they were in their cabin, discussing what their going to do after Blake's little betrayal.

Blake shrugged. "You even said you were sick of her, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Because she was a fucking ally!" Katrina told her. "Not to mention you promised that we'd wait a bit before we tried anything."

"I mean I did, but I guess we can call it even for you voting out my sister." Blake said.

Katrina looked at Blake. "I thought we were over that."

Blake smirked. "I mean I forgave you, but I like to be even. And now we're even."

Katrina scowled. "Real damn mature."

"But anyway, I think now that we're down a member, it's time we drop Danny boy, and join up with Rosalina, Boomer, and Landon." Blake said.

"What if I don't fucking want to." Katrina huffed.

"Why not? We have a better chance with them." Blake told her. "With five of us, we have the majority."

"Yeah until the three of them turn on us!" Katrina said. "Face it, the three of them are closer to each other than we are to them. Not to mention I don't think their trustworthy."

"Dude, Rosalina is like the most trustworthy person here!" Blake said. "There's no way she's going to betray us."

"She's also one of the fiercest competitors here. And if she sees a chance to take out another strong competitor, she's going to take it." Katrina shot back.

It was Blake's turn to scowl. "Then we'll take out Boomer to make it more fair game."

"But what if Rosalina and Landon teamed up with Juliette and Colleen? They were all on a team with each other so they may have more loyalty to each other than they do us." Katrina voiced.

Blake rolled her eyes in frustration. "You're being way too paranoid."

"Am I though?" Katria asked. "In this game, you need to make sure to think ahead at all possibilities."

Blake just sighed in annoyance as Chris's voice rang out of the loudspeakers. "Alright campers, your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center.

* * *

The scene flashed to a small shed in the woods. Chris hopped off his ATV and walked towards the campers. "Welcome to the arts and crafts center!" Chris said.

"How long has this been here?" Juliette asked, looking around.

"Colin would have liked it here." Colleen said with a sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"I'm really starting to miss my brother." The basic bitch said with a sigh. "This is the longest I've gone without seeing him and I'm starting to really miss him."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"This place looks like a dump." Blake said.

"Yeah, this place used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his roadhog." Chris explained, kicking down the door to show a nice, shining motorcycle with a flame paint job.

"Dude, that is sick!" Blake smirked.

"So this brings us to your challenge: building your own wheels!" Chris explained.

"Nice! Something I can dominate at!" Blake smirked.

"You'll find all the parts you'll need in our bike depot." Chris continued, motioning to a pile of scrapped bike parts. "Once you've collected the basics, you can trick them out however you want using props from the arts and crafts center."

Chris hopped back on his ATV. "Best design wins, and to prove I'm a nice guy, I'll even give you a bike manual." He tossed a moldy book over to Boomer, who looked at it in awe.

"Hey Sherwood, look! The book managed to grow mold on it." The wild child said, shoving the book in Sherwoods face.

"Wonderful." The standalone guy deadpanned.

Everyone started rummaging through the pile of scrap, trying to find parts.

"So any ideas on what kind of bike you're going to do?" Landon asked Rosalina.

"Not really… Honestly not exactly something I have much expertise in." Rosalina muttered.

"Are you not entertained?" Landon asked, putting on a manlier voice.

"Not really." Rosalina said, not getting the reference.

"Seriously, we need a movie day." Landon said. "But if you want, I could help. Two heads are better than one after all!"

"Shouldn't you work on your own?" Rosalina asked. "I don't want to get in your way of the challenge."

"Don't worry about me, I'll think of something." Landon told her.

Rosalina smiled. "Thank you Landon, I'm grateful."

Landon blushed slightly and smiled back. "No problem."

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"I'm really happy to help Rosalina. That's kinda what we do." His face turned red. "I'm really trying to work up the courage to ask her out, but I just can't do it. I feel like I need a little push."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Juliette picked up a pair of handlebars and looked over at Colleen who was kicking around the scraps sadly.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Juliette asked. "You look down."

"I am down." Colleen answered. "It's been so long since I've seen Colin and I'm starting to miss him."

"It's only been a couple weeks though." Juliette told her. "Besides, you'll see him again."

"I know, but still." Colleen sighed. "Maybe it's some weird twin thing. I don't know how much longer I can take in the competition."

"Don't talk like that!" Juliette said. "You promised him you'd make it to the end for him.

"I did say that…"

Danny walked up to the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no you're fine." Juliette told him.

"Awesome!" Danny smiled. "I kinda wanted to talk game with you two."

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"I thought over my choices, and I think Juliette and Colleen are my best bet for allies now that I'm done with Blake and Katrina. Juliette already trusts me, and Colleen is a follower anyway, so their the perfect targets.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"It's getting down down to the wire, and I think we should start grouping up. Rosalina, Landon, and Boomer obviously have a strong bond, and Katrina and Blake are basically joined together." Danny explained.

"You have a point." Juliette said. The two popular girls looked at each other. "Well, I do think you're a pretty trustworthy person. And this gives us a better chance at getting to the final three." Juliette thought for a second before saying, "We'll take you up on that!"

Danny smiled brightly. "Really? Oh thank you so much!"

"It's our pleasure." Juliette smiled.

"Now I better get going, I do have a challenge to do after all." Danny said, going back to the pile.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"This is perfect. Now, I just need to try and turn more people against Blake, and it'll be bye bye for her."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Juliette took her friend's hand. "See Colleen, that was a sign for you to try and stay! Promise me you'll try and stick around till the end with me."

Colleen smiled slightly. "I'll try."

* * *

The scene flashed to a little but later in the day. Blake was just about finished with her bike, and Katrina was surprisingly Almost finished too.

Overall, the two bikes had similar builds, both seemed to be built for speed, but the accessories on each of them were different. Blakes bike was black with electric blue accents. Attached to the front was two chainsaws making an X.

Katrina's bike on the other hand was more bland. It was mostly white with some specs of gray here and there. On the handlebars was a simple bell.

"Where'd you learn to build a bike?" Blake asked, visibly impressed.

"Please, I am a genius with an IQ of 187." Katrina told her pridefully. "Of course I know how to build a bike!"

"You've been copying me the whole entire time, haven't you?"

"... You have no proof." Katrina folded her arms.

Blake chuckled slightly. "It's not like I care you are."

"Well good because one of us needs to win the challenge." Katrina said. "That much is apparent."

Blake shrugged her off. "I mean don't get me wrong, I plan on winning, but I don't think it's a necessity."

"You're fucking crazy if you think we don't need immunity!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Geez Kat, you need to calm the fuck down." Blake told her. "I think we're in a pretty good spot."

"We really aren't. After the show of you making it clear you turned on Katelyn, that put a large ass target on your back. Not to mention it makes people think you'll turn on them." Katrina said.

"Please everybody probably loves me for turning on her. Literally everyone hated her guts." Blake said.

"Still, it is better to be safe than sorry." Katrina said. "We don't need either of our asses on the chopping block."

Blake just rolled her eyes. "For fucks sake. Fine, whatever."

The camera left those two and panned over to Landon and Rosalina, who were still working together on Rosalina's bike, which was almost finished.

The body was made out of wood that was painted a jade green color. And the wheels were about average thickness.

Landon stood up, holding a wrench, and wiped the sweat off of his head. "There, all finished."

"Landon, the bike looks awesome!" Rosalina praised.

Landon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and gave a small chuckle. "It's really nothing special."

"Trust me, it's pretty damn good." Rosalina told him. "Where did you even learn how to build a bike?"

"It isn't really that i know how to build a bike." Landon said. "I took woodshop this past semester and I really just made the wood look like a bike."

"Still, I really appreciate you helping me." Rosalina smiled.

Landon smiled at her back. "It's not a problem."

The two smiled at each other for a couple moments before Rosalina snapped back to reality and blushed. "We-we should, uh, probably start on your, um, bike."

Landon quickly shook his head and came back too, blushing. "Oh yeah, you're right about that, heh."

But at soon as they were about to go over to the scrap pile, Chris had come over the loudspeaker. "Alright campers, it's time to judge your bikes. So put the pedal to the metal and meet up at the crafts center."

"Oh rosebud!" Landon muttered, kicking the dirt.

"Crap! Landon, you didn't get to build your bike!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Yeah. But it's fine, I'm only losing out on immunity. Which is important. But eh, I'll be fine." Landon shrugged.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"Yeah admittedly it was dumb for me to spend the entire time helping Rosalina, but she seemed to be really happy that I did, so I'd say it's worth it!... Kinda. Immunity would've been nice too."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"I do feel really bad about Landon losing out on immunity." The FBI hopeful rubbed her arm. "I thought about just letting Landon use the bike, but then I'd be out of the challenge, and I really don't want to give up immunity for my crush… wait, did I just-

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed and everyone, sans Landon were standing next to their bikes.

"Well campers, we gave you the parts, so let's see what you came up with!" Chris said walking up to Sherwood and his bike. It was higher in the front, and used sticks as long handlebars. In the back on both sides were cardboard attachments, shaped like the sides of his hair.

"Well you did good if you wanted to model it after yourself." Chris said. "Yet, it's still practical."

Sherwood just shrugged. "Cool, I guess."

Next was Boomers bike that was made up of an assortment of pipes. With a box just above the back wheel

"Looks kind of flimsy." Chris frowned.

"Don't worry, it's totally sturdy." Boomer said.

Chris then noticed a small rope coming out of the box. "What's with the string?"

Boomer gave a big smile. "It's a pretty awesome surprise."

Chris just awkwardly backed up. "Uh, yeah.. Anyways."

He went to the next person in line, which happened to be Colleen. Her bike was actually pretty nice, being made mostly out of wood. The wheels were that of old wooden ones that would be seen on a carriage. Connected to the handlebars was a small cup holder.

"This is surprisingly good." Chris said, somewhat shocked.

Colleen smiled. "Thanks!"

"Though, I do have to ask, was the cup holder necessary?" Chris asked her.

"Oh definitely." Colleen told him. "At home me and my friends go on bike rides all the time and we always make sure to stop at Starbucks and get non-fat, white mocha caramel macchiatos."

"Fair enough." Chris shrugged. "He then walked over to Juliette and her bike and frowned. "This is pretty weak, not gonna lie."

The French girl's bike was almost completely made out of twigs and tree branches.

Juliette gave the host a sheepish look. "I don't know how to build a bike."

Up next was Rosalina and Landon. Chris looked at Rosalina's bike and nodded. "This is a pretty all-around bike!"

Rosalina smiled triumphantly. "Thanks, I had a lot of help." The FBI hopeful sent a smile over to Landon, who returned it.

"Then we have Landon, who has nothing." Chris frowned.

"You don't understand! I coulda had class. I coulda been a contender. I could've been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am!" Landon cried out.

"Uhh… Ok then?" Chris took a step back from Landon.

"It's _On the Waterfront_ , duh." told the host, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Danny was next with an average looking bike made out of an assortment of materials. The back wheel was made out of a thinly sliced log.

"Not bad." Chris nodded.

Danny gave a big smile. "Thanks!"

Blake and Katrina were last with Chris giving them a puzzled look. "I thought Colleen and Colin were supposed to be the twins."

"So our bikes are similar, sue us!" Katrina crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Chill brah, I never said it was a bad thing." Chris told the brainiac. "They both look pretty good and well made."

"Hell yeah!" Blake smirked.

"This is where it gets good." The host with the most gave a devilish smirk. "Because we are going to be racing these babies. Hard."

"Awesome! Mine and Kat's bikes were built for speed!" Blake said triumphantly.

"Well unfortunately for you, you won't be the actual one riding the bike." Chris smirked. "You'll be switching bikes!"

"Figures he'd do that." Sherwood sighed.

"Ah come on Woody, this could be fun!" Boomer smiled, nudging the standalone guy.

"Don't call me that." Sherwood deadpanned.

"Alrighty then, see you at the beach." Chris said as the camera faded to black.

* * *

The scene changed, showing a view of the thousand foot cliff before zooming in towards the beach where everyone gathered around Chris, who was on his ATV, and Chef, who was holding a flag while reading a book.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work. Everyone picks a name out of this helmet," Chris started to explain, bringing out an old, orange helmet filled with small sheets of paper with the contestants' names on them. "To see whose bike you're riding." Everyone started picking a name out of the helmet.

Chris then continued to explain, "If your bike makes it across the finish line in one piece, then you get to ride it in the final round for a chance at invincibility."

Everyone was looking at whose name they got.

Danny looked at his piece with a somewhat confused look. "Hey Chris, I got Landon, what does that mean?"

"Basically, you get to sit out the first race." Chris said.

"Awesome!" Danny smiled.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"Damn it! I was planning on sabotaging whosoever bike I got, especially if it was Blake's."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake walked up to Katrina. "Look at that Kat, we got each others."

"This is good." Katrina muttered to herself. "Blake, whatever you do, we must get both of our bikes across the finish line."

"Calm down, I was planning on it" Blake said, somewhat annoyed. "God damn."

* * *

The scene flashed to everyone at the starting line, ready to race. Katrina was on Blake's bike, who in turn was on Katrina's bike. Rosalina was on Boomer's bike, Landon was on Sherwood's, Juliette was on Colleen's, Colleen was on Rosalina's, Sherwood was on Danny's, and finally Boomer was on Juliette's.

"Okay racers!" Chris exclaimed. "On your marks, get set… paramedics on standby… GO!"

As soon as Chris gave the signal, everyone blasted off. Blake was in the lead on Katrina's bike smirking. "Hell yeah, this is easy!"

Rosalina and Sherwood weren't that far behind her though.

Juliette was riding Colleen's bike but was looking weary. Colleen ended up coming up behind her on Rosalina's bike.

"Why doesn't this feel sturdy?" Juliette asked nervously.

"Huh, no clue." Colleen shrugged.

* * *

 _Confessional Colleen_

"Ok, so turns out I forgot to use something to keep my bike together… oops."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Colleen went ahead of Juliette but all off a sudden the bike the French girl was on started falling apart. Juliette hit the ground face first. She moaned in pain.

Boomer came up on Juliette's bike and ran into her, causing him to flip off, and for the flimsy bike to just break down.

Landon was lagging behind, but he ended up running into Boomer and Juliette and then Sherwood's bike fell apart.

"Ouch." Landon groaned.

* * *

The scene flashed to Katrina on Blake's bike. The brainiac was panting heavily. "I *pant* fucking hate *gasp* physical challenges!"

The camera Flashed over to Chef at the finish line. All of a sudden, Blake, Rosalina, Sherwood, and Colleen came racing past, making Chef wave the flag he was reading. And finally, Katrina came in, still panting.

Chris came in on his ATV, and announced, "And we have three awesome wipeouts from Juliette, Landon, and Boomer! And for the invincibility race, there's Katrina and Blake's dynamic duo, Rosalina's camo tank, Danny's basic bike, and Boomer's pipeline surprise. Now, over to the TDI motocross."

The scene flashed again. Juliette, Colleen, Sherwood, and Landon were sitting on a ledge, and down on the beach was Blake, Katrina, Rosalina, Boomer, and Danny.

Chris rode up on his ATV, and instantly said, "Campers! Welcome to the moto-moto-moto cross-cross-cross challenge-challenge-challenge!" The screen split up into three-way split screen as the host said this, but went back to normal afterwards. "Using your own bikes, you'll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls."

Chris then called out to Chef. "Cue the death traps!" The scene then flashed. "There's dodging the landmines, maneuvering through the oil slick, and finally jumping the piranhas." As Chris explained each obstacle, the camera showed each and every one of them. "Oh, and one more thing: first one to cross wins invincibility, last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfires, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow." There was a collection of gasps from the contestants.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"An auto elimination? Crap, Chris is really not pulling any punches."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Blake leaned over to Katrina and whispered to her, "Psst Kat, I think we should all try and take Danny out."

"What!? No!" Katrina exclaimed. "We can still use his vote!"

"Oh come on, after turning on Katelyn, he hasn't even so much as talked to me." Blake told her.

"That doesn't matter, we are _not_ fucking taking out Danny, and that's THAT!" Katrina said, aggravated.

Blake just rolled her eyes. "You've been so uptight lately, what's your damage?"

"My fucking damage is that I'm trying to look out for not only me, but for you as well, and you're sure as hell not making it easy." Katrina shot back.

"Well I didn't ask you to do that!" Blake responded, getting a little angry. "Why are you even doing that, you don't owe be anything."

"Because I fucking like you, that's why!" Katrina shouted.

Blake was taken aback. "Wow... Kat- I…" For once the chainsaw maniac was speechless.

"Just leave me alone." Katrina turned away, getting ready for the race.

* * *

 _Confessional Blake_

"Kat likes me? Shit… For once, I don't have anything to say."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Racers, take your positions!" Chris said, raising his arm in the air. "And….. GO!" Chris waved his hand down, and everyone took off.

Blake immediately took the lead, however she wasn't completely focused, and she ran over a landmine, sending the chainsaw maniac flying towards Chef. The burly man ducked quickly, dodging the flying girl, but he wasn't so lucky when her bike landed on him.

Boomer now took the lead as the rest of the racers navigated the land mines.

"Whoo-hoo!" Boomer cheered, clearing all of the landmines.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Holy shit! Those landmines gave me just a huge rush of adrenaline. That was awesome!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Danny managed to pass Boomer and he went right into the oil slick. However, it was too slippery for him and he ended up falling off of his bike and wiping out.

Rosalina quickly passed him, then Boomer, and finally Katrina.

Boomer smirked, and then said to himself, "Time for a speed boost!" The wild child took out a match, and lit it. He then lit the fuse that was attached to the box on his bike.

After the fuse went down, a firework had exploded inside of the box, which managed to explode Boomer's not so sturdy bike, wiping the wild child out. Boomer, now on the ground, groaned in pain.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Yeah, I thought the firework would give me a speedboost like a mushroom in Mario Kart." He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katrina was starting to pant, but she managed to get right behind Rosalina. "I… need… immunity…" Giving it her all, Katrina managed to catch up to Rosalina.

"I have to say, you're impressing me Katrina" Rosalina told the brainiac.

But Katrina didn't respond, being too focused on pedaling as fast as she could.

"Well ok then." Rosalina muttered, she looked ahead and saw the piranha pool. "Crap, this is gonna be something."

The two quickly came upon the piranha pool. It went to slow motion as the two girls flew through the air.

They both landed on the other side, stick neck and neck.

"It's going to be a photo finish folks." Chris said as Katrina and Rosalina came upon the finish line. "And the winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Katrina by an inch!"

Katrina and Rosalina both stopped after crossing the finish line, panting.

"I… I won?" Katrina gasped out. "I… *pant* fucking won… a physical challenge? Yes!"

Rosalina held out her hand for Katrina to shake. "Congrats, you did pretty damn good."

Katrina looked at the hand, before smiling and shaking it. "Thanks."

"And we're both safe, which is pretty cool." Rosalina said.

"That's not exactly true." Chris said.

Landon, Colleen, and Juliette walked up, looking puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked.

"Katrina, is definitely safe as her bike crossed the finish line first, however since Blake, Danny, and Boomer wiped out, they technically didn't cross the finish line." Chris said. "Which means, YOU were the last to cross the finish line, which means YOU are officially eliminated from the competition!"

"What!?" Rosalina exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"It's completely fair." Chris said. "That's the rules. You're donezo!"

Rosalina hung her head in shame.

* * *

 _Confessional Rosalina_

"It sucks that this the end of the road for me. Though I have only myself to blame for not winning." She sighed in defeat.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The sun was setting as everyone gathered on the dock of shame to see Rosalina off.

Rosalina walked up to Blake, and the two shook hands. "Boomer, it was a pleasure competing against you. Even though we started off kind of rocky, I think we became pretty good friends."

Boomer sadly smiled. "Yeah… You kinda helped keep me in check. Heh.

Next was Blake. The two gave a nod of approval.

"Honestly, I have a whole lot of respect for you." Blake said. "Sucks we couldn't really ally up."

"Same here." Rosalina said. "Good luck for the rest of the competition."

"Thanks."

Rosalina gave a big sigh as she started walking toward the boat of losers.

"Rosalina, wait!" Landon ran up to her.

Rosalina turned to him and smiled. "Yeah Landon?"

"I...I'll miss you." Landon told her.

"I'll miss you too." Rosalina responded. There was an awkward silence for a couple moments before Rosalina started to say, "Well Goodb-"

"Will you go out with me?" Landon asked, cutting her off.

Rosalina turned a deep shade of red. "I-I, uh. Wow that came out of nowhere… heh."

"S-sorry, it's just… I really like you and I've been dying to ask you." Landon sheepishly said, rubbing his arm.

"I… I'll go out with you." Rosalina answered.

"Really?" Landon asked, getting excited.

"Of course." Rosalina replied.

"Yes!" Landon started doing a mini celebration, making Rosalina laugh lightly. "Ok, well I better get going. Good luck everyone." Rosalina said, getting onto the boat of losers, and sailing away.

Landon smiled, and said to himself. "I'll never let go Rosalina, I'll never let go."

And with that, the camera faded to black.

 **Reasoning:** _To be honest, I think this was the best place to let Rosalina go. I started having more and more trouble making interactions between her and Landon and It was better to finally have the two get together. So with that, our FBI hopeful has gotten the boot_

 **Ahh, Ik still not the quickest update, but I mean… better than the last XD So this was actually a pretty packed chapter between Colleen missing her brother, Danny's new alliance, Katrina and Blake, as well as Rosalina and Landon. I hope you like this chapter! Until next time! ~CV**

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

(Returned): Landon

15th:Steven

(Returned): Katelyn

14th: Celestia

13th: Hailey

12th: Toby

11th: Adam

10th: Katelyn

9th: Rosalina Audition: The tape opens up to Rosalina sitting in her home office chair with a pissed off look on her face.

"Well, hello Total Drama. My friends told me that I need a vacation and recommended this to me as a possibility. My best friend told me to do something. Get drunk, get some dick, go to a party. Something to loosen me up. Do something that is still legal but can make me loosen up bit. They act as if I am some uptight bitch. I figure that this going to be dangerous and challenging. I need some form of a challenge because powerlifting, soccer, track, & mixed martial arts has hardly been one for me. Also, Chris don't try to pull nothing over on me. I will kick your motherfucking ass if you do. I can probably power clean and squat you with your weak ass. So if you do select me, I will kick your and Chef's asses if you try to be slick and pull some on me. Capeesh."

The camera that buzzes out.


	20. Hook, Line, and Screamer

"Previously on Total Drama Island…" Chris starts, standing in his usual spot. "The campers had to build their own hot wheels in a motocross to race for invincibility. There were big winners, and some big-time looosers, and there was even some wicked off the tracks motocross stunts. But in the end, it was unathletic Katrina who managed to just barely cross the finish line first, and causing FBI Hopeful Rosalina to march down the dock of shame. Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? Who will renew my contract for next season? All these mind probing questions revealed on this episode of Total. Drama. Island!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The shot was of a grayed out ground, with an obvious creepy undertone to the shot. Then out of nowhere, a person stepped foot into view. The camera quickly panned up, showing this mystery person to be a large guy, wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw.

However the camera cut to show the remaining eight campers had set up a projector, and were using it to watch a horror movie.

"Holy cow, look at the size of that chainsaw!" Danny squealed.

Blake gave a cocky scoffed. "I have one twice as big at home. That thing is nothing."

Colleen gasped. "The killer man is going to the car! The couple is in there!"

Sherwood was uncharacteristically invested in the movie. "Come one you imbeciles, stop sucking face, and get the hell out of there!" He threw a handful of popcorn at the screen to no avail.

A reving of a chainsaw and a high pitched scream emitted from the movie.

"Fucking fuckity fuck! The fucking car won't fucking start!" Katrina yelled, getting out of her seat.

Landon excitedly jumped out of his seat, "Get ready guys, here's the fun part!"

The sound of a chainsaw cutting through flesh could be heard coming from the movie. The more weaker minded contestants gave a look of horror, while Landon, Boomer, Sherwood, and Blake looked on with excitement and glee.

"Oi vey…" Juliette moaned. "I don't feel so well."

"Aw, the chainsaw man's leaving back into the woods!" Boomer said, completely invested in the movie. "He's gonna get away!"

"That was a pretty damn good ending." Blake smirked. "Gotta say, I approve of the weapon of choice."

Sherwood rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

"Sherwood, I never seen you so into something before!" Boomer said.

The standalone guy just shrugged. "I just like horror movies, especially cheesy ones like that."

Boomer gasped. "Are we unlocking a backstory!?"

"Them being cheesy is what makes them good!" Landon said. "And Slasher V: The return of Jeff is just overall one of the best ones out there."

"It's a good one, but there isn't a slasher flick out there that's better than Bloodbath II: Summer Camp of Terror!" Sherwood told him.

"Hell yeah!" Landon exclaimed. "Not only does it have the cheese of an 80's horror movie, the gore in it is way too much for people, even nowadays!"

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Yeah, yeah I know. Not only is it out of character for me to talk so much, it completely goes against my strategy. But admittedly, when it comes to cheesy horror movies, I can't help myself."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Honestly, I don't like horror movies very much." Juliette said. "Just the mindless guts and gore isn't my thing."

"But it's not just mindless guts and gore!" Landon told her. "It shows the psychological trauma the victims, and sometimes even the killer, go through!"

"They still aren't really my thing." Juliette said.

"I mean tbh, I'm just kinda neutral on them." Colleen said. "Colin likes watching them, but he always ends up covering his eyes and ears during them."

"Ha, your brother's a pussy!" Blake taunted.

Colleen furrowed her brow. "No he's not! He just doesn't do well with jumpscares."

"Doesn't he play a lot of FNaf?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah, but he freaks out the entire time he's playing it." Colleen responded.

"As rivetting as this conversation is, does anyone have any idea of what our challenge this week'll be?" Blake asked.

"Speaking of, I haven't seen Chris in a while." Danny said. "Wonder where he's at."

As if on cue, the sound of a motor could be heard coming from the dock of shame. The camera cut over to there, showing Chef loading the boat of losers with luggage.

"Hey Chef!" Landon called out. The burly man gave the teen a nervous look before jumping onto the boat. As soon as he was on, a very nervous looking Chris pulled the lever and the boat sped off, leaving the contestants.

"What the fuck was that?" Katrina asked.

"They left some things here." Colleen said, picking up a green bag with a piece of rolled up newspaper in it. The paper fell out of the bag, grabbing the ditsy girl's attention. "Huh?

She picked up the paper and started to read it "'Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing with a hooked hand and a chainsaw.'" On the newspaper, there was a shadowed figure fitting the description.

"Wait, is that for real?" Boomer asked. "On one hand I'm scared out of my fucking mind! But on the other, that sounds like it'd be such an awesome thing to experience! Without the being killed part of course."

"Wait, he can't be here… right?" Juliette asked, panic consuming the French Girls voice.

Katrina scoffed. "Fuck this. It's all set up too perfectly to be real, especially since we _just_ got done watching a damn horror movie."

"I don't know… they looked kinda scared." Danny shuddered.

"Still not buying it." Katrina rolled her eyes.

"If this was a stunt, would Chris leave his hair gel?" Colleen asked, grabbing the hair product out of the book bag.

Everyone gasped.

"Holy fuck… WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Katrina screamed.

"So Chris just left us behind on a deserted island with a psycho killer!?" Blake exclaimed.

"This is fucked up." Sherwood muttered.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Oh please, this is totally just a challenge. How dense can these people be?" The suited man rolled his eyes. "But may as well let them all think that. That way it can be easier to manipulate their actions and I'll easily be able to keep myself from standing out too much."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera cut from the shot of Sherwood in the confessional, showing it on a television screen. The camera panned out, showing Chris sitting at a desk with a load of monitors showing the contestants on the screens.

"Sherwood is right." Chris told the audience. "Tonight, we're watching to see who can survive a real-life horror movie. With special guest appearance by the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

* * *

The scene flashed back to the campers, the camera focusing on Landon. "Guys, we need a game plan! We can't just sit back and let a psycho dude kill us!"

"We can't be fully sure this isn't just a challenge though." Katrina said. "Besides, I really need a shower." The brainiac started walking off, but Landon spoke up.

"Wait! You can't do that!" The movie nut exclaimed. "The first rule of slasher flicks is to _never_ go off on your own."

"Honestly, I don't really care." Katrina said. "Like I said, it's probably just a challenge. I'll be fine."

"You should at least have someone go with you." Boomer said.

"You pervert! Why would I take someone to shower with me!" Katrina yelled.

"I think he meant to stand guard." Juliette said.

"I'm _fine!_ " Katrina told them.

"I'll go with you, just in case." Blake volunteered.

Katrina gave Blake an awkward look. "Whatever." She awkwardly said, walking away from the group. Blake followed suit.

"Just join up with everyone as soon as you're finished!" Landon called out to them.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"I haven't really talked to Blake since I confessed my feelings for her. It's just too damn awkward, and I don't want to deal with the rejection." The brainiac awkwardly rubbed her arm.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"They're goners." Boomer said.

"Look, I think we should head back to camp and come up with a strategy." Landon suggested. "Whose with me?"

Everyone else just gave shrugs, not really knowing what else to do. They all started to head towards the fire pit. All except for Boomer who looked around before going in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Confessional Boomer_

"Instead of just going through all of the cliche horror movie tropes, why not just skip to the part where the hero takes down the killer? It's a lot more fun!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to the fire pit with a lit fire. Danny, Juliette, Colleen, and Sherwood were sitting on the logs stumps with Landon walking back and forth.

The movie nerd started to explain the rules, "Okay guys, rule number one: Never go off alone! Rule number two: if you _do_ go off alone, don't go in the woods! Rule number three: NEVER try and take on the psycho killer alone! Rule number four: If you happen to go into the woods alone to try and take down the Psycho Killer, do NOT get distracted and start making out! Breaking any of those rules means you're going to mean an untimely death by a crazy Psycho Killer man wielding a chainsaw and a damn hook, got it!" He looked at the four on the stumps. "Where's Boomer?"

"Oh, I saw that he went the opposite direction of us, towards the woods." Colleen told him.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?" Sherwood asked."

"I didn't think of it…" Colleen said awkwardly.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Idiot."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"So basically he's gone off to break rules one through three. Great!" Landon groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, calm down." Danny said calmly. "Maybe he needed to use the restroom, which means he'll be with Kat and the other one."

"Blake?" Juliette said.

"Yeah." Danny responded, rolling his eyes at the mention of her name.

* * *

The scene flashed to Boomer walking in a woods. He held a single firework in one hand, and a box of matches in the other.

"Once I set off the fireworks, the killer man will become dazed and confused." Boomer said, talking to himself. "Then when that happens, I'll highjack his chainsaw and it'll be night, night psycho! Hee hee."

The wild child stopped for a second, looking around.

The camera's view switched to a first person perspective of someone watching him through the trees.

"Boomer-Boomer-Boomer." A voice whispered in the night, freaking the wildchild out. "Firework-firework-firework."

"Wh-who's there?" Boomer asked in a shaky tone, completely losing the confidence he had.. He started walking quicker. Into the camera's view was the lower half of the left side of a man's body, one with a hook for a hand.

The camera panned out more to show it was Chef dressed up as the psycho killer. He revved his chainsaw, scaring Boomer.

"Ah shit!" The wild child screamed. He struggled to light a match, but as soon as it was lit, he aimed the firework towards the 'Psycho Killer' and lit the fuse.

The firework shot out, but it completely missed Chef-er the killer.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Boomer yelled.

The killer growled as the firework went off and he raised his chainsaw. Boomer screamed, and ran the other direction.

* * *

The scene flashed to the wild child running for his life in the woods. It felt as though the scenery kept looping.

"Why is this so much longer than usual!" He screamed. All of a sudden he tripped on a rock, sending him flying down a cliff, hitting a rocky platform, a random string of vines, a billie goat, a fire hydrant, a cactus, Sasquatchanakwa, a goose, some random tnt, and finally a randomly lit fire. He finally hit the ground with a hard thud. He groaned to himself.

The psycho killer caught up to him, making Boomer cry out, "I'm too young to die!"

The camera showed a shot of the killer's face, raising the chainsaw before flashing and transitioning to the tent Chris was in.

The killer came in, carrying Boomer by his shirt, using his hook.

"Chris, he got you too!?" Boomer yelled. "Is this where he tortures and kills us!?" Boomer let out a big scream before Chris put his hand to his mouth to shut him up.

"Dude! Take a chill pill!" Chris yelled. "It's only Chef."

The host motioned to his burly counterpart, who raised his mask, giving away his identity.

"It-he is?" Boomer had a look of surprise on his face before bursting out laughing. "Holy cow man! You really had me going! And damn, can we just talk about the adrenaline rush I felt while running away? Wish I had that kind of energy when competing in extreme sports. It was awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess." Chris shrugged. "But what isn't awesome is the fact you just lost this weeks challenge."

"Wait, what exactly _was_ the challenge?" Boomer asked.

"Basically to watch a scary movie, then survive one." Chris answered.

"Ohh." Boomer nodded. "Then yeah, I'm totally out. Haha."

"But there's some good news for ya!" Chris said, putting his hand on the wild child's shoulder. "You now get to watch our fake psycho killer terrorize the rest of the campers! Fun, huh?"

Boomer laughed. "Heck yeah! This'll be good!"

Chris and Chef walked out of the tent. "Great work Chef, but next time, try to really work the hook hand angle a bit more." Chris said, giving Chef a drink of water from a water bottle.

Chef just nodded in agreement, and put his mask down, walking away to go capture more contestants in a non-pedo way.

* * *

The scene flashed to a view of the moon with the silhouette of Chef standing on a cliff in front of it. He revved his chainsaw, and put both his arms up before the scene flashed again, this time switching to the bathroom with Katrina and Blake.

Katrina was in the middle of taking a shower, while Blake stood guard, leaning against one of the stall doors, a chainsaw of her own by her side.

Blake awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck before saying, "Hey Kat, I think we really should talk about what happened before that last bike race."

The water stopped, and Katrina grabbed the towel off of the door and dried herself off with it. "I'd rather not."

"No, I think it's best we should." Blake said. "I mean I usually don't like talking about this kind of stuff but… with you, I just really feel the need to."

Stepping out of the shower stall, only adorned in a towel, and drying her hair with a second one, Katrina responded, "I really don't want to… But we may as well get the rejection over and done with."

"Rejection?" Blake questioned. "Kat… you think I'm going to reject you?"

"Oh please, stop stalling and say it already." Katrina crossed her arms.

Blake folded her arms as well. "Fine. I like you too Kat."

"Ugh see, this is why I- wait, what?" Katrina had a shocked expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I like you." Blake shrugged. "Wanna make out?"

"I-uh… Holy fuck I don't know what to say." Katrina stammered. "I've never actually had this happen. Which is surprising because I'm amazing and have an IQ of 187, and-"

"Just shut up and make out with me already." Blake rolled her eyes .

"If you insist." Katrina then jumped into Blake's arms and the two started tongue wrestling.

However, unbeknownst to the newly formed couple, Chef had snuck his way into the communal washroom. He revved his chainsaw, which made Blake drop Katrina.

"Holy fuck!" Blake yelled. She instinctively grabbed her own chainsaw, and started it up.

"Katrina, get the hell out of here!" Blake demanded, clashing chainsaws with the 'killer.'

"What? No, I can help!" Katrina exclaimed.

"What are you going to do, flash him your titties?" Blake screamed at the brainiac. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Katrina gave Blake a worried look, before seeing an opening for an escape. She hesitated for a moment, but ended up taking a deep breath and bolting out of the washroom, leaving Blake and the 'killer' to battle.

* * *

The brainiac ran as fast as she could, but due to her lack of athletic ability, she tired quickly. She stopped, panting heavily and tried to catch her breath. "Oh… fuck… *pant* please be… ok Blake."

She then passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Soon after, Katrina awoke, finding herself in a tent with Blake, Chris, and Boomer hovering over her.

"Holy fuck, what happened." Katrina moaned, sitting up. "Blake? Did you fucking kill the psycho killer!? Chris? Broccoli man!? Are we the only survivors!?"

She then noticed Chef, still wearing his ski mask was behind the other three. "GUYS FUCKING BEHIND YOU! ITS THE FUCKING SHITHEAD KILLER!"

"Relax Kat, it's just Chef." Blake told her.

"Wh-what?" Katrina furrowed her brow.

"Yup, and to answer your earlier question of are we the only survivors: it's quite the opposite really." Chris explained. "You three are the first three victims of our Scary Movie Challenge!"

"So I was right in thinking it was only a challenge?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, basically." Boomer told her. "By the way, congrats on the relationship."

A smug smirk plastered itself on the High IQ's face. "Ha! See my genius prevails."

"Yeah, but you still lost." Chris told her, making her frown. He then turned to Chef. "And now, you're up psycho man!"

Chef nodded, put his hockey mask back on, and walked out of the tent.

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire pit with Landon, Sherwood, and Danny remaining.

Landon had a sketchbook handy, in which he drew all of the remaining contestants on it. "Ok, so I made a chart of everyone so we can keep track of who's probably dead, and who's still alive."

"That's a little morbid, dontcha think?" Danny asked.

"It is, but sometimes you have to be morbid in order to survive." Landon responded, crossing off Boomer's picture.

"Wait, where's Juliette and Colleen?" Landon asked.

"Juliette thought it'd be a good idea to try and find Chris and Chef's living quarters to try and see if they can find a radio." Danny replied.

Landon groaned. "They're toast. The Killers always go after the ones who try and call for help." He then crossed off the two popular girls' pictures.

Sherwood just stood up, and quietly walked off on his own, trying not to grab Landon's attention.

* * *

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"I thought it was about time that I go off on my own to get captured."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Landon noticed this too late, and frantically asked Danny, "Wh-where'd Sherwood go?"

Danny shrugged. "No clue, he just walked off."

"Ugh!" Landon groaned, and just crossed off Sherwood from the chart.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"Does no one listen anymore!?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the two girls, coming up on a large cabin.

"Holy crap, _this_ is where Chris and Chef stay?" Colleen asked in awe.

"I guess so." Juliette said, also in awe. "But we didn't come here to gawk at his mansion! You stand guard at the front door, while I go inside to try and find a radio to contact someone for help."

"Sir, yes sir!" Colleen saluted.

"And whatever you do, do NOT leave me here alone, promise?" Juliette looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't even leave if the killer is killing me!" Colleen said. "That's what Colin would do."

* * *

 _Confessional Juliette_

"I think at this point she's just making up things her brother would do. But if she believes it, and if it keeps here here, then who am I to say otherwise?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Ok, hopefully the next time I see you, help will be on it's way."

The French girl walked inside the large cabin, leaving Colleen to stand guard.

The camera quickly faded back to Chris, who was leaning back in his chair. "Cue the voice clips."

It went back to Colleen, just leaning against the side of the cabin. All of a sudden, a voice that strangely sounded just like her brother's echoed through the woods.

"Colleen? Hello! Colleen, are you there?" said Colin's voice.

Colleen quickly perked up. "Colin!?"

"Colleen, where are you?" The voice called out.

"Colin, I'm over here!" Colleen yelled back. She then proceeded to run in the direction the voice was coming from. "I'm coming Colin!"

* * *

The scene flashed to Juliette inside the cabin. It was completely dark inside as she crept through the living room.

"Oi vey it's really spooky in here." Juliette muttered to herself.

She walked into the kitchen area where there was a telephone on the wall. She quickly walked over to it, and picked it up. "Hello!? Hello, is anyone there?" But on the other end of the line was just a dead ringing.

Just then, a flash of lightning flashed, showing Chef's silhouette outside of the window.

"Oh crap, the line's been cut!" Juliette exclaimed. "Maybe there's a radio in the closet…"

The French girl walked into the closet and started going through everything, throwing different things out of it.

"Eureka!" Juliette jumped for joy as she found a radio. She brought it out of the closet, and put it on the counter. She started fidgeting with the dial on it, trying to find a station she'd be able to contact someone with. "Come on… come on…" However all she was receiving was static.

Lightning flashed again, as Chef was shown to be right behind Juliette. He revved the chainsaw, catching Juliette's attention.

"Bonne baise!" Juliette screamed, dashing out of the kitchen, the 'killer' in tow. She ran past the front door, and up the stairs.

The 'killer' shook his head and followed her up the stairs.

The French girl screamed, and started throwing just about anything she could get her hands on, trying to stop the killer, to no avail.

The killer just cut through everything using both his chainsaw and his hook. Eventually, Juliette ran out of things to throw.

"Please no! Don't do it please!" The French girl pleaded. But her pleas fell on death's door. She let out a scream as the camera panned into her mouth and panned back out, showing she has now been officially captured by Chef.

"You can stop screaming now." Chris said, annoyed.

"Oh...Sorry…" Juliette sheepishly responded.

* * *

The scene then flashed to Sherwood, walking in the woods. He walked into a clearing, and standing there was the 'psycho killer.' Sherwood just gave him an unamused look. "Yeah, yeah just take me to wherever you're keeping the others."

Chef just shrugged and the scene flashed to the two walking into the tent.

"Woody, you didn't even try!" Boomer cried out as soon as the standalone guy walked into the tent.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sherwood told the wild child, becoming aggravated.

"Can I leave just to get dressed?" Katrina pleaded with the host. "I'm freezing!"

"Sorry, we have to wait till everyone's slashed." Chris said, "And it looks like we're about to have our next victim."

He turned his head back to the screens as Colleen was shown running through the woods, looking for her brother that wasn't really there. And right behind her, was Chef.

The camera faded to the scene as Colleen stopped for a moment, and looked back at Chef and asked, "Hey Chef, have you seen my brother anywhere? Also, why are you dressed like that?"

Chef just stared at the ditsy girl for a moment before the scene flashed back to the tent, with Chef bringing Colleen in by her collar.

"Wait, what's everyone doing here?" Colleen asked. "Is Colin here?"

"No, he's not." Boomer told her. "He never was, it was just Chris pulling a prank on you bro.

"Oh…" Colleen muttered.

"And why'd you leave me to die there?" Juliette asked. "You told me you'd stand guard!"

"Sorry." Colleen sheepishly told her friend. "I thought Colin was here and I really wanted to see him."

Juliette just sighed. "It's fine."

"It's been a while since we heard anything from Katrina or Blake." Landon said on the monitor. Everyone turned their attention to the remaining two contestants, still at the fire pit.

The camera faded to the scene at hand, with Landon pacing back and forth.

"Guess the killer got to them too." Danny said, feigning sadness.

Landon became aggravated. "Ugh no one listens to me at all!" The movie nerd took the graph he made of everyone, and threw it on the ground. However it was a little too close to the fire. It caught fire, and started burning, causing Landon to freak out. "Crap! I'll go get water!"

The movie nerd ran off to fetch some water, as Danny's stomach started to growl. "Damn, I'm starving…" He looked in the direction of Landon. "Maybe if I'm quick enough, I can get food and get back here before Landon gets back." With those words, the 'nice' guy ran off towards the Mess Hall.

However Landon was a lot quicker than Danny thought, and he came running back with a bucket of water, and put the fire out. He noticed Danny wasn't there, and looked around.

"Danny?" He called out, but he had no answer. Landon growled before exclaiming, "Screw this! I'm going to get ready for bed!"

* * *

The scene then flashed to Danny in the Mess Hall. He walked back into the kitchen, and there on the counter sat a pan of freshly baked brownies. The 'nice' guy smiled. "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!"

He picked up the tray, and ate one of the brownies on it. "Maybe if I bring them to Landon, I'll score some brownie points."

"Danny-Danny-Danny." A whispered voice rang out. "The brownies-the brownies-the brownies."

"Who's there?" Danny called out. All of a sudden, the lights turned off. Danny's eyes widened as he ran out of the kitchen into the main area.

Danny opened the door, and standing there was the 'psycho killer.'

He revved the chainsaw, and Danny started to back away. "Uh… n-nice Mr. Chainsaw guy, heh." He tried making a run for it, but it was futile.

* * *

The scene then changed to everyone, sans Landon inside the tent.

Chef brought Danny in by his collar, and everyone clapped as the challenge was finally over.

"Damn, I gotta give you props Chef, you really managed to do an awesome job getting all of us." Blake smirked.

"Yeah! And you can even be in two places at once!" Boomer exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Katrina asked the wild child.

"He's here, _and_ he's in the cabin with Landon." Boomer explained, pointing to the screen that had Landon getting ready for bed. Behind him was someone of a similar build to Chef, and was wearing the same outfit with a chainsaw and a hook.

"That's not me…" Chef said slowly.

"Then… whose in the lodge with Landon!?" Juliette exclaimed.

"Holy fucking shit!" Katrina screamed. "It's the real Psycho Killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

Everyone ran out of the tent, screaming and heading towards the guy's cabin.

"This could be really, really, really good for ratings." Chris said, running next to Chef. "But really, really, really bad for lawsuits.

* * *

The scene flashed to Landon, putting on his pajama pants, behind him was the man with a chainsaw and a hook. The chainsaw started, and Landon just rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, it's just a challenge. I may not be the smartest guy, but I'm no fool."

The killer kept standing there, making Landon turn and look at him.

"As someone who's trying to get into the film industry, I know actors without any speaking parts don't get paid much, but you really need to invest in some dental work." Landon told the killer who just opened his mouth and tried to look at his rotting teeth.

"So are we just gonna go ahead and totally impale me with your big, scary hook, or are we going to draw this out?" Landon asked.

The killer again didn't say anything, resorting to stepping just a little closer.

"Well sheesh, at least answer me." Landon told him. Again no answer. "Oh my gosh, stop with the act. I know you're just an actor with a hook and chainsaw prop. And honestly, they aren't even good ones. I've seen low-budget movies with more realistic looking props."

This only seemed to make the killer angry as he started to glare and growl at the movie nerd. He took the hook off of his hand, revealing a gross nub instead of a hand.

"That's just gross." Landon said. "At least the make-up department is doing a good job."

This was the last straw for the psycho killer as he revved up his chainsaw, getting ready to attack.

All of a sudden, everyone burst through the door and yell, "Landon, that's the real Psycho Killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

"Wait… what!?" Landon exclaimed.

The killer let out a roar, causing Landon to scream. Then he instinctively started to beat up the killer, hitting his mask off, and causing him to drop his chainsaw.

"Ow!" The killer, who had a more flamboyant tone to his voice, groaned. "That was totally uncalled for! Man, I am so out of here." He started walking away, and out the door. "I was treated way better in prison."

"That happened..." Sherwood muttered.

Everyone just awkwardly watched him leave, but then turned back to Landon and cheered.

"Holy shit dude!" Blake exclaimed. "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I've had my share of brawls in the video stores over the last copy of movies." Landon sheepishly responded.

* * *

 _Confessional Landon_

"Holy crap! I can't believe I just took down an experienced Psycho Killer!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to a little later. Katrina, now fully dressed, went up to Danny.

"Hey, we haven't really had much time to talk since Katelyn's elimination." Katrina said.

"I know, it's been a while." Danny responded.

"Are you still really mad at Blake?" Katrina asked.

Danny nodded. "A little, yeah."

"Well, I hope you're not mad enough to vote her off." Katrina chuckled awkwardly. "I do hope we can continue our alliance till the final 3."

"Of course!" Danny smiled.

"Excellent!" Katrina exclaimed. "Now, I've been thinking, and I believe Juliette is our best course of action to take out. Her and Colleen are the last duo, and without Juliette, Colleen will be a sitting duck."

"I think that's a good idea." Danny told her.

"Good, I'll make sure to tell Blake." Katrina told him. She started to walk away, but Danny called out to her.

"Hey Katrina, if it came down to it, would you choose me or Blake to take to the finals?" Danny asked.

"Oh, uh." Katrina fidgeted uncomfortably. "I… I honestly don't know."

"Oh…" Danny simply said. "That's fine. See ya at the bonfire ceremony."

"See ya." Katrina awkwardly said before walking away.

* * *

 _Confessional Danny_

"That fucking traitor!" Danny growled. "Know what, tonight is the night I take my revenge on Blake for fucking everything up!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the bonfire ceremony. Chris stood in front, holding a plate with just seven marshmallows. "It should be clear to everyone that Landon has won invincibility." The host said. "And tonight, I decided to do something a little special, special." Chris gave a devilish smirk to the campers, who just looked at each other, confused.

"I reviewed the confessionals, and honestly everything is just too juicy not to show." Chris said. "So I thought, why not show them! Without further ado, here are the votes:"

Chef rolled in a television, and turned it on, showing everyone's voting confessionals

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"At this point, the most strategic decision is to vote out Juliette. She is a strong contender to get to the end and we really should take her out before it's too late."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Colleen_

"So, I guess we're going to be voting Katrina out for some reason." Colleen shrugged. "I remember when she first came to the island, her and Colin went at it." She sighed. "I really miss him…"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Boomer_

"I don't really know who to vote for." The wild child scratched his head. "I guess Danny? I don't think anyone else is gonna vote for him."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Blake_

"Kat told me to vote out Juliette. And honestly, good riddance. She's too high maintenance for me."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Juliette_

"So The plan is to vote out Katrina. I'm sorry Katrina."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Landon_

"I don't really know who to vote for." Landon awkwardly said. "I guess Sherwood. He's kind of a fuddy-duddy."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Sherwood_

"Boomer gets on my nerves the most. So my vote is for him."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Danny_

"Honestly, after Kat's wishwashy answer of who'd she take to the end between me or Blake, I realized she's outlived her usefulness. Not only that, getting her out is revenge for Blake taking out probably my best ally. So I vote for Katrina. It's not that I liked her anyway."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Katrina gasped as she saw the last tape. She looked at Danny, mouth agape. "You… you fucking SNAKE!"

"Oh boy." Danny awkwardly muttered.

"You fucking voted me out!" Katrina yelled. " And you didn't even fucking _like_ me? I can't fucking believe this! I was being played this entire goddamn time! What the shit is this! "

Danny just stayed silent.

"So now you're just going to be staying silent?" Katrina asked. "Real fucking mature! Why don't you man up and say something? Oh wait, probably because you AREN'T a goddamn man! You're a fucking slithery little goddamn shitty ass snake! Heh, I can't believe this! Someone with an IQ as high as me has been doing this asshole's bidding!"

Danny just glared at Katrina. "Talk about being a sore loser."

"A sore loser? Bitch I deserve to be this pissed off! You went behind my back, your best ally, and someone who thought of you as a friend. And you fucking voted me out! All because of what? My girlfriend voted some bitch out you were going to take to the end instead of me!? I deserve to be pissed off you fucking asshat!" Katrina stuck up her middle finger at Danny, causing the 'nice' guy to widen his eyes in surprise.

"You are a snake!" Katrina shot at him. "And a fucking traitor! I'll enjoy watching your downfall."

At this point, Danny lost his cool. "You know what you bitch, you can fuck off! You are one of the most self-absorbed pricks here! You're not amazing, you're just an annoyance! I'm not the only one who doesn't fucking like you! No one does!"

"Why don't you fuck off pussy boy before I kick your ass." Blake stepped in.

"Fuck off you fucking Dyke!" Danny yelled. "You're the reason this is all happening. Maybe if you stook to the plan, I wouldn't have to vote Katrina's skinny ass out!"

Blake decked Danny in the face. "Don't. Fucking. Call me that! You haven't seen anything yet asshole!"

"Oh fuck off!" Danny yelled back, rubbing his cheek.

"Danny?" Juliette looked at her ally, flabbergasted.

"Know what, fuck this." Katrina said. The brainiac turned to the others. "I leave you all with a warning. Don't trust this snake. He's been the cause of numerous eliminations and he is not to be trusted. Bridget, Samantha, Celestia, Hailey, Toby, Adam, and now _me!_ We've all fallen victim to his scheming! And here I was, helping him. Make sure to avenge the blood of everyone who was eliminated due to this asshole."

Katrina sent one final glare to Danny before walking off towards the boat of losers.

Everyone just sat and stared at Danny in awe. Except for Blake who was glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you losers looking at?" Danny yelled. "Fuck her, fuck you Blake, fuck ALL OF YOU! I don't need her, I don't need anyone! I'm going to fucking win this game all by myself!" With those words, Danny stormed off.

"Well that was certainly climactic." Chris said. The host turned towards the camera, and started giving an outro. "How will the events that just took place affect the rest of the game? How will Blake deal with the loss of her girlfriend? And has everyone turned against Danny? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!"

The camera panned out to the real psycho killer, watching everyone from behind some trees. He started whispering, "Total-total-total drama-drama-drama island-island-island."

He then groaned and turned towards the camera. "Oh man... that really hurts. I think it's bleeding, is it bleeding!?" The the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **Reasoning:** _Oh boy was this something! This elimination was actually a last minute decision. In fact, Katrina had actually been planned to win the season! But at the last moment, I weighed my options and thought about who would be better going on. Not to mention with her elimination, it outed Danny, and started to further the overall plot. The original elimination didn't have that. I do have to say, out of everyone, I'm most proud of how I wrote Kat's development. It was pretty subtle, and wasn't a drastic change. While she's still pretty cocky in herself, between almost being voted off third, having to be saved by Danny, and her crush on Blake, she became just a little more humble. And so, with a heavy heart, I must say goodbye to Katrina._

* * *

 **Boy was this something. A couple people were talking about how this was their favorite challenge, and I do hope I didn't disappoint. Honestly, this has to be my favorite chapter yet! I just really like how everything came out. And the elimination was pretty damn explosive XD Also, yay for quick updates! I'ma try and make more of these quick ones, but I can't make any promises! I know no one wants to wait almost half of a year just for a single update. I'll try not to take _that_ long. Also, i ended up making all the contestants in the Sims XP It was a lil fun thing i did. Part of me is thinking of making just a small TSI tumblr to show them off. Obvi I couldn't make everyone EXACT as I am limited by the sims and the custom content i can find, but i think i did overall decent. Anyway, I'll quit rambling. I do hope you enjoy! ~CV**

 _Votes:_

 _Blake- Juliette_

 _Boomer- Danny_

 _Colleen- Katrina_

 _Danny- Katrina_

 _Juliette- Katrina_

 _Katrina- Juliette_

 _Landon- Sherwood_

 _Sherwood- Boomer_

 _ **Katrina: 3 Votes**_

 _ **Juliette: 2 Votes**_

 _ **Sherwood: 1 Vote**_

 _ **Danny: 1 Vote**_

 _ **Boomer- 1 Vote**_

Eliminated:

22nd: Flex

21st: Colin

20th: Bridget

19th: Jade

18th: Samantha

17th: Emily

16th: Graham

(Returned): Landon

15th:Steven

(Returned): Katelyn

14th: Celestia

13th: Hailey

12th: Toby

11th: Adam

10th: Katelyn

9th: Rosalina

8th: Katrina Audition:-BZZZT-

"So. Chris McClean. My name is Katrina. And I expect to be in this season of Total Drama. And trust me. You WILL want me in. You see, I'm a genius. No, seriously. I have an IQ of 187. I've won over 45 academic awards, including, but not limited to, mathlete competitions, spelling bees, trivia games, and all sorts of other things. I've also been nominated as the Best Actress in four different schools."

"I'm honestly surprised you weren't given an award for your foul mouth..." a voice from behind the camera muttered.

Katrina lifted her leg, and the camera hit the floor.

"SHUT UP, DAVE!"

-BZZZT-

"Hehe, sorry about that. You see, the editors MIGHT have a little extra work...you see, I have this...problem. I KIND OF cuss...a LOT. But, I honestly think that simply shows just what a fierce competitor I am, with the kind of trash talk I can give. So, nominate me for Total Drama, and you won't regret it, Mr. McClean. I promise you. And I ALSO expect you to bring in at least ONE good looking girl. Not to say I would like, flirt with her or anything...just...well, I need a new girlfriend. Girl...friend. Yeah. Girl friend...DAVE! EDIT THIS SHIT!"

-BZZZT-


End file.
